A Plunge Into Deep Water
by Freddo
Summary: In the Year 2209, the lives of the Star Force and those around them begin to change as a great evil believed defeated rises again and a trusted member of the Star Force finds she has been gifted with strange new abilities as long-lost secrets about the Human Race begin to emerge from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**A PLUNGE INTO DEEP WATER**

**A Somewhat Dark Star Blazers fanfic (Rating: Heavy R): THIS TALE IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH!**

**PART ONE: LARA'S THEME (or: YOUR MOTHER SHOULD KNOW) **

**By Frederick P. "Freddo" Kopetz**

**References to Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are intended as homages and no infringement is intended. Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are © 2011 by Voyager Entertainment and Engagio Productions. Includes References to ****_Battle of the Planets/Gatchaman_**** (created by Tatsunoko Productions and Sandy Frank Productions) are © 2011 by those production companies, along with references to characters and situations from the works of Stephen King. These are all intended as homages; no infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to "Yuki Wildstar," Gail Kopetz, Ami Meitsu, Samantha Nocera, and Anonymous Reader for ideas contributed to this chapter. **

* * *

**I. A SUCCESSFUL HIT**

**Space Battleship ****_Argo_**

**The Vicinity of Arcturus IV**

**March 23, 2209**

**1310 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

* * *

Life aboard the _Argo_ was nice and quiet this hour of the day.

It's so quiet, _I wonder why we were even called out here to Arcturus to look for this Bolar warlord,_ thought Commodore Derek Wildstar as he sat at his post behind the Command Desk on Bridge Number One. _Even though the Sarge claims he found him…._

The _Argo's_ sudden mission near this Earth colony in the Arcturus system was ostensibly star-mapping, but the real reason for their presence was that EDF Intelligence had picked up word that an actual Bolar Federation Warlord named Mikhail Bulganin was hiding on the colony world of Arcturus IV, 37 lightyears away from Earth. Arcturus IV had first been taken by Earth back in the spring of 2202, when Ekogaru's first war had been going on, and the Earth Outpost there had become a full-blown colony world, complete with three small cities, an EDF Fleet Anchorage, two Space Marine Bases, a hospital for the Criminally Insane known as Wellesley Asylum, and the three small cities and the mines and farms that surrounded them.

One of the small cities, in a desert region of the planet, was a place known as Milinus. Milinus was a hot, dry place that held maybe 9,500 souls at this point. It had a Colonial Town Hall, a police and fire agency, houses, apartment blocks, workshops, stores that supported the nearby Space Marine Base, and even a downtown street on which there was now located a frontier-style street with garages, a Livery Stable (horses were used quite a bit in this region of the planet because the siroccos could blow in quite a nasty wind that could really screw up the turbine blades of an aircar), a Church, a Masonic Lodge, two banks (one of which had recently been robbed by the Neo-James Gang, an organization of which we shall hear more of later in this tale), and, finally, three saloons.

A Space Marine Platoon Sergeant in the area, none other than Sergeant Victor "Vic" Knox, the very cousin of the legendary, deceased hero of the first Comet Empire War, Sergeant Marion Webb Knox, had spotted Bulganin knocking down a few watered beers in the Square and Compasses Saloon (which, of course, was next door to the Lodge) and he had followed him home a day or so ago, the hot wind blowing around as he had spotted the corpulent warlord walking around in a torn muscle short, shorts, and battered flip-flops, looking as ugly as sin. Bulganin's blue skin was not that notice-worthy here; some other Bolar expats lived here, along with some Gamilons; some of whom were in the Imperial Fleet, assigned by Desslok to run a monitoring station here, and some were just plain old civilians. There had been a stir in town a few months ago when a Gamilon had been seeking membership in the Lodge. He had finally been voted in as a Brother, but the Master had been forced to appeal back to Grand Lodge in the Megalopolis about this one.

Knox had just arrived back on the _Argo_, which had been out there since Tuesday, the 21st. Soon after making his first report, he had been sent back down to the surface by Wildstar to look for Bulganin's house. Now, Homer turned to Wildstar and said, "Captain, Knox wants to see you. He says it's important."

"Send him right up," said Derek. "Nova, is that ship still in the area?"

"Which one, Derek?" Nova sighed from the radar. She was in uniform, and had not been that happy about coming here, since Spring Break from Medical School had begun for her on Monday the 20th, and she hadn't really wanted to spend two weeks' worth of Spring Break running around on the _Argo_ or Arcturus IV with Alex and Ariel, their children, now each eighteen months old, fully potty-trained, and, as a hardness found in Ariel's gums indicated, just about ready to sprout teeth at last. As Nova scanned the blips, she thought, _I'd love to know which ship….I really, really would, Derek._ On one knee, evident of her schizoid life lately, she held a cleaning kit for her Astro-Automatic. She had been down on the planet yesterday, clad in a Stetson, bikini top, battered denim shorts, and sandals-all to blend in with the locals, and she had spent some time with Derek and the kids at the edge of town plinking at some beer cans. In her excursion, her weapon had gotten some sand in its orifices, and Nova had been cleaning it. The other knee held one of Ariel's Barbie Corvettes; Nova was working on fixing a wheel on it, and one of Ariel's Barbie dolls was seated on the edge of her Cosmo-Radar console.

Derek sighed and said, "Nova, the Privateer ship; not the space traders…"

Nova looked at her radar and said, "Yes, Derek, The _Geistdrache _is still here."

"The last message we got from them was short and sweet," said Homer from his post. "_Looking for the bastard; we take care of messes so you don't have to, Auf Weidersehen, Kapitan Denneman_.""

"Hmm," said Wildstar. He then turned to Captain Mark Venture; his First Officer and Deputy Captain on this voyage. The _Arizona_ was in refit, and Mark had actually been redeployed with the First Star Force for this mission for his first visit to the _Argo_ in some years. Derek's Second Executive Officer this cruise was Commander Stephen Sandor (rumor had it that Steve might possibly be promoted to Captain himself in the next year or two), and Derek's Third Executive Officer was Nova. "Mark, what do you think of this?"

"Not much. Wildstar, I've heard _blood-curdlin'_ stories about that bunch on the _Geistdrache."_

"Yes, there's rumors of all sorts of things, Mark," Derek said.

From her post, Nova commented while putting her weapon back in its holster for the moment, "There's rumors, but we don't know how true they are. I've met Kapitan Denneman three times, and I worked with the crew of that ship in 2205. Their ways are different from our own, but, no, they don't have three heads, and yes, some practice arts that some would consider strange but are not that different from Aliscea's or Sasha's powers; or even the little bit of the Shine I might be developing…"

"The Shine?" Venture said, puzzled.

Derek said, "After some nurse named Vanessa had to start blabbing to everyone, it has become public knowledge that Nova scored in the high nineties on a thirty-card PSI-potential test."

"Even though I didn't think anything would happen during the test," Nova said with a blush. She was getting embarrassed by this, as well as the stories people were spreading around that she was part-Iscandarian. "And Mark, to let you know, they did find Iscandarian genomes in my blood lately. We found out Vanessa has been spreading that around, too. Darn that Vanessa Smythe."

"What?" said Venture. "Wildstar, this is a new one. Is that why Nova looks so much like Starsha? She's one of them?"

"She may be," Derek said. "We don't quite know yet if this is an ancestral thing for Nova, or if…when she sat on the Cosmo-DNA and activated it that time in 2200, it may have changed her physiology; ditto for when she ran it in 2203 on Rikasha to set in motion Rikasha's rebirth."

"It could be both…as for that, many have theorized that Iscandar and Earth may have had contacts in the past," Nova said as she stood up, setting aside the toy car she was working on, and she walked over while Derek stood in thought. "Look how easily Alex Wildstar and Deke Wakefield interbreed with Iscandarians, or part-Iscandarians, for one thing."

"Ain't Sasha pregnant again?" said Eager.

"I heard the same thing," said Homer as he walked over.

"Yes, she is….she just found out," Nova said. "I was talking to her before we left; that's why she stayed back on Earth this time out," Nova sighed. _Why do they have to be talking about this?_ she thought. _At the rate this is going, I'd be less embarrassed if both Alex and Ariel ran onto the bridge now and both squealed, 'Mommy, we need milkie' …and…._

"Wildstar, we could have all sorts of things happening in the next few months," said Sandor.

"I know, Steve," Derek sighed. He gave Wildstar a pat on the back and returned to his post.

At that moment, Sergeant Victor Knox just ran onto the _Argo's_ First Bridge. "Captain!" he yelled.

"Knox, you're as bad as your late cousin!" snapped Wildstar. "Okay, what is it?"

"They just found the house, and found where Bulganin is. He's in his place, edge of town. The local Sheriff's office intercepted a phone call from him. He asked for the police to bring him beer."

"What?" said Eager, while Nova went back to her post. When she sat down, she looked at the Barbie car, set it aside again, and sighed and began to work on cleaning her weapon again.

"Captain, I just got a message from the _Geistdrache_," said Homer. "Uh.. Captain... the _Geistdrache's_ coming around and targeting something on the surface, their weapons just armed..."

Derek snapped, "Homer, Hail them and find out what they're targeting...Dash," said Derek, referring to their old Artillery Officer, Commander Dashell "Dash" Jordan, who was aboard again as their Combat Group Leader. He had served recently as the Captain of the Space Destroyer _Pyongyang_, and he was now engaged to a nice young woman who, by coincidence happened to be from Korea. "Dash…I stress this… open main guns. Nova, what are you doing?" he said as he watched working on cleaning her weapon again.

Nova said, "Derek, it's a feeling I have, I think we need to do a Bin Laden op on this Bulganin, Derek. I don't think he'll come peacefully. I'll want to back you up!"

Eager then made a smart-ass comment, "Any of ya heard what a Bin Laden cocktail is? It's two shots chased down by a glass o' seawater!"

"Oh, that's an old one," said Stephen Sandor from his post.

"It's older than the hills…phew!" laughed Diane Henson-Sandor from Engineering. Knox had been about to try to make time with her, until he saw her wedding band on her finger.

He said, when glancing at her ring, "Christ, ma'am, both you and Nova are married! Any other ladies on this ship?"

"Not as many as on some cruises," said Nova. "There's Diane, me, our friend Katrina Savela…all married, and with spouses present. There's Vanessa, but I think she likes girls. And, last of all, technically, there is my daughter Ariel, but at eighteen months, she's not looking to date anyone but her father," Nova said with a wink at Derek. Alex and Ariel had just begun to show signs of the classic Oedipal and Electra fixations, and both parents thought it was kind of cute.

Eager said, "I'm getting' signal from the _Geistdrache_. Hey! Venture! C'mere and look at this!"

Venture ran over and looked at Eager's screen, and then at Nova's. He then said, "Boy. Their Hammer party's deploying in a drop ship.. do we want to be involved in this? This is gonna be..." Mark just shook his head at the situation.

Knox said, "CRAP! I'm not gettin' in that. last time we did a tandem with them bastards, the place looked like someone summoned the Cenobytes from Hellraiser. Even *I* don't wanna look at that shit!"

Nova did not want the _Geistdrache_ to get the better of them, so she said, "Derek, Mark, we strike at night. We put bags over people's heads...let's get in there first! I'm fast! And they say Mikhail Bulganin is a serial rapist! After we missed Zoltar by a hair, I want to get SOMEONE like that and save other women the pain of what Diane and I went through a few months ago!"

Nova's aggressiveness upset Derek a little, but he decided not to say much, because, as he thought, _Nova has a perfectly good reason for acting this way. Zoltar tried to rape her six months ago, and he did rape our shipmate and friend Diane. _He then said, "All hands, stand down and let's just watch this. Hon, please put down the garrote, and no need to call Katrina...I think the Hammer Party will do this better than we will..."

Venture went to his post and then, he looked at a reading. His eyes went wide as he said, "Shhhhooot! I am getting telemetry that puts *Denneman* down there... they're pissed!"

Knox then said, "Yup, that's a 'hell no' to goin' down there." At that, he shuddered. "I don't deal with no Iscandarian witch-doctor shit. We know now that Denneman is part-Iscandarian or something like that…and they say he does hoodoo! No offense meant, ma'am; I hear that you do Iscandarian juju, too…." Then, he gave Nova a lewd grin. Word had gotten around to many places about Nova's possible heritage, and she blushed at that.

Wildstar then said, "Yes, we are...staying...out of this one. He was relieved to see that Nova had put away her arsenal and was back to adjusting Ariel's Barbie Car wheel with a screwdriver whilst watching the radar. In the meantime, Nova gave Knox a look and said, "Knox, I do not wear a mask and go 'booga, booga, booga!' or run around doing _'I Put a Spell on You_.'"

Knox then said, nicely, to Nova, "I know, I know, and you don't eat people. But it's still hoodoo."

Homer grinned and put on "Born on the Bayou" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He sang loudly and shivered and pointed at Nova at the part that said, "_Chasin' Down a Hoodoo There…"_

" got Hoodoo on this ship!" said Dash. "Get an exorcist!"

"Dash, I thought you were an atheist!" yelled Nova as Homer and Dash cracked up.

Knox looked at Homer and said, "You damn Smartass!" However, he laughed long and loud.

Derek banged his console and said, "Okay, guys! Enough!" Then, he snapped, "Eager, Nova, track that party!"

Nova replied, "Aye, Skipper. I am doing so, and they are heading towards their objective at 80 space knots. Going like a Bat out of Hell! Scary!"

A moment later, Eager said, "I'm catchin' telemetry, Homer! Patchin' it through to ya!

The Star Force looked up at the screen, shocked. The crew from the _Geistdrache_ had helmet cams and were sending the images. It was definitely a bin Laden op. A corpulent blue man, obviously Bulganin, could be seen to reel back, kicked in the face by a tall, powerful-looking woman. At any rate, she kicked Mikhail Bulganin in the mouth so hard that teeth flew like shattering ceramic. Then, the men and women from the _Geistdrache's_ Hammer Party of raiders proceeded to kick Bulganin to death... he was not worth fists or bullets and they all knew that boots were easy to clean with a squirt hose. Leon Trotsky's end in Mexico City in the 20th Century with a pickaxe was cleaner than this.

Homer gasped, and he muttered, "I can't bloody watch this!" He turned away from the screens, looking like he was going to puke. He muttered, "Damnit to hell! What a way to go!"

In the meantime, Commodore Wildstar recognized the objective. He then said, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this was another nice clean up executed by the Hammer Party. We didn't need to get involved in this one; spirit of the crew of this vessel today noted and logged." Derek nodded to Nova, who was hammering at a wheel on the Barbie Corvette while we heard whining toddler Ariel on the intercom. "Mommy, when do I get toy back?"

Nova responded, "As soon as Mommy's watch ends, sweetheart." She then looked up at the screen, shook her head, smiled, and said, "Yes, people, another one bites the dust."

Knox responded with, "Sheesh! You think us Marines are animals?"

Eager said, "Last time ah butchered a hog in Texas, it was cleaner that that!"

Sandor had a look and said, "Hmmmm….they may not leave us anything left to autopsy, although we need to grab some intel from that ugly-looking house."

Derek said, "Homer, we've seen enough. That Bolar officer is dead. That…thing…is not ever going to get up again. Homer, cut the video feed..."

Homer replied, "Aye, sir."

At that, the screen went black.

* * *

Later that day, after a recon party of Marines went into the house to take materials (and promptly got fleas, which had to be cleaned off them on board ship) Derek gave an order for Liberty parties to leave the _Argo._ Sandor stayed in command while he and Nova took little Alex and Ariel off on one of those liberty parties.

The two toddlers, now each eighteen months old, went out lightly dressed; Ariel wore only a light little set of shorty coveralls on her body and sandals, while Alex wore nothing but a pair of shorts and sandals.

Derek wore only his peacoat, ascot, white Star Force slacks, and boots, since the family intended to go to the lake later to go swimming, and once they rented some horses and set out for the lake, they would all undress to enjoy the sun. Nova wore only her peacoat, an ascot, a short white skirt, and sandals. On the way to the shopping district, Nova amused Derek and some others by stopping to allow little Alex to cuddle up to her and take a breast with her peacoat wide open.

But, as they went on, they stopped at a jewelry store.

"Oh! These are pretty!" Nova said as she pointed at some items in the show window.

"What's pretty?" said Derek.

"Derek, look at those brass bracelets…those turquoise necklaces….those earrings! They're cute! Can we stop so I can buy them?"

"Considering you just got paid, no problem," said Derek.

"But poopyhead here wants to go ride horsies, Mommy!" said Ariel.

"My name not poopyhead! It's Alexander!" said Alex.

"It won't take me long," Nova said as she whistled at the items, letting out her ascot, which would soon come off, baring her neckline so she could display the necklaces she was about to buy to best advantage.

"Try to be quick?" teased Derek.

Nova whispered in his ear, "I will be. I can't wait to get to the stable and rent those horses and gallop out of town…in my jewelry, and out of my clothes and in a swimsuit," she said.

Derek smiled at Nova and gave her a pat on her bottom.

Nova turned, smiled, and gave him a kiss as she went back to looking at stuff.

Then, she felt metal fingers against her panty-clad bottom under her skirt and heard an electronic voice saying, "I got you, Nova!" as Alex and Ariel looked on and loudly giggled while Derek looked on, aghast.

Then, Nova looked back and saw her tormentor. "IQ-9!" she screamed.

"Hi, Nova! Beautiful behind!"

"I'd prefer you not to show it off in the street, thank you!" she huffed as she pulled away and pulled down her skirt. "Derek, let's get Alex and Ariel and go in. HMPH!"

Derek gave IQ-9 a look…and he took off.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER….**

Nova had purchased two turquoise necklaces, a "Dream catcher" necklace, a pair of earrings, and a brass bracelet.

After renting their horses (Derek's had a saddle on it with saddlebags for their supplies, water and food for themselves and the children, while Nova rode bareback), they rode off. Nova was pleased to see that the riding lessons she had given Derek now and then had finally taken; he was now a pretty good horseman. As he put it, "I'm not at the point of being a cavalryman who can fight on horseback yet, but give me some time, and I'll get there…."

Once in the country, Derek called a halt. They were getting hot, and he undressed, helping Ariel undress as well, and then helping Nova to change into a pink bikini and then to put on her jewelry as she sat on the horse and undressed Alex.

A few minutes later, they went on along the shore of the lake. Derek and the kids were also in swimwear. When they stopped at the lake, Derek called a halt. He got Alex and Ariel to wade into the shallow part of the lake with him near shore and splash while Nova rode the horse a little on her own, looking for a place to let her horse eat some suitable grass.

While doing this, Nova rolled up her eyes when Vanessa Smythe came running up. Vanessa had on a string bikini far briefer than Nova's, and she had dyed her hair green, and she was laughing as she said, "Hi, ma'am! I see you're nice and cool too! Can I join the party?"

"No," Nova said with an upset look on her face. "Vanessa, I came here to be alone with my children and husband. Could you find some other place to go, please? This is a big lake!" Nova said as she laughed. She gave her horse a little nudge onwards with her toes (she had gone barefoot for her ride) and she said, "We can meet up on the ship for that Comedy Night we're doing."

Vanessa laughed. "We can, Nova. Ma'am, anyone ever tell you what a cute tush you have?"

"Yes, my husband and a ninth class robot," Nova huffed. "Now, would you please go off somewhere? I'm sorry, but I want to go swimming in a minute," Nova said as she stopped her horse and gracefully dismounted.

"Nova, don't tell me you've never thought of…you know…?"

Nova sighed at Vanessa. "Vanessa. You're very pretty, and cute. You've done this before. Please stop looking at me like that, Vanessa. If this persists, I may have to pull rank on you, or get very rude. Are we clear?" Nova said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Vanessa Smythe. Vanessa walked away with her head down.

_I'm so sorry_, Nova thought. _But, I can't help you in that way. I…don't go that way, Vanessa…._

Nova let the horse go, and ran off to be with Derek and the kids in the water.

In the water, a while later, while swimming, Nova took a dive.

She was mildly shocked (and surprised) to find that the current had swept her into a very deep hole in the lake.

The hole was so deep that she ended up touching the bottom of the lake with her hands for a moment, kicking away with her strong legs as she went down.

_How far down does this go?_ Nova thought as she swam away at the bottom of the lake, holding her breath as she was surrounded by bubbles.

She saw mud down there, lots of mud, and an old bottle.

The bottle looked as if it had a rock in it.

Or…was it a plastic skull?

A symbol of…death?

But whose death? Hers?

_This is not what you expect when you go swimming_, she thought. _A plunge into deep water? You go down into something that looks normal, and it goes down forever…hope I don't drown down here…keep calm…._

Nova gathered her thoughts, swam along a bit more, and she got away from the current and kicked her way back up to the surface.

It felt good when she broke the surface, saw Arcturus up in the sky again, and took some welcome air.

That done, she swam back to where Derek was playing with the kids.

* * *

**II. JOKES**

**Space Battleship ****_Argo_**

**The Vicinity of Arcturus IV**

**March 23, 2209**

**2208 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

* * *

Later, that night, back aboard the _Argo,_ Comedy Night started up in the Holography Room.

The Holography Room was set up to look like a deranged nightclub by Nova, complete with multi-colored lights and a stage surface designed to look like the_ Argo's_ foredeck with the "plank" pattern in the metal-carbon-fiber-clad decking surface.

At the moment, Hardy was at the mike; telling pilot jokes. Some of them were lame, others were funny. The jokes went like this:

Hardy said, "What's the difference between a Naval Aviator and a jet engun?" When no one bit, he said, "A jet engine stops whinin' when the plane shuts down."

The Tigers (and Derek) booed him good-naturedly for this joke. He then said, "Hey, Doc Sane. How do yuh bury a fighter pilot?"

"How?" said Sane (who looked drunk)

"You give him an enema and bury what's left in a shoe box."

The Tigers really booed Hardy for that one. Some threw tomatoes at him.

Nova got up in her nurse's uniform and yelled, "The next idiot who throws tomatoes in here gets to clean them up! Thanks, Jeff," she said, bowing as Hardy left the stage. She looked at an index card. "Our next comedian is a man with lots of hair, fire in his eyes, a keen mind….uh….we think….and I know he what he sees when he turns out the light, but I won't tell you because it's _mine_," Nova said with a wink. "Our Skipper, Derek!"

The crew applauded as Derek got up to tell his jokes after kissing Nova and messing her hair up affectionately. "I'm gonna pick on pilots a little more, you can throw stuff at me all you want, guys. Then, I'll pick on other people. I heard this story about three Tiger candidates just out of flight training. It went like this. These three pilots are walking through the forest when they come upon a set of tracks, right?"

Derek paused and said, "The first pilot says, 'Those are deer tracks.' The second pilot says, 'Hell no, those are elk tracks.' That pilot sounds just like Dekesticks," said Wildstar.

Brew slapped Deke on the back, and he shook his head and groaned.

Commodore Wildstar went on with, "The third pilot says, 'You both wrong! SHIT! Those be moose tracks.'" Derek smiled and said, "That pilot sounds like Brew."

"Where are the naked girls with butts showin' Captain?" yelled Brew.

"You won't find any naked women in this forest, Brew. Sorry," said Wildstar. "So, the pilots were still arguing….when the train hit them. The tracks were railroad tracks."

Derek got booed and laughed at as he went on to the next joke. He said, "So, a young man with a wild and multi-colored hairstyle sits next to an old man on a park bench. The old man stares at the young man. 'What's the matter, old man?' said the young man. 'Never done anything crazy in your boring' life?' The old man replied: 'Yeah. When I was in the Navy, I got really drunk one night and I had sex with a parrot. I thought you might be my son.'"

Derek got a lot of laughter, and some boos. Eager yelled, "Nova, drag 'im off the stage! He's a better skipper than he is a comedian!"

"One more," said Derek.

"And he told me this one as his audition," Nova said. "It's really funny!"

"Yeah, right," sniffed Homer.

"Homer, _shut the hell up_!" yelled Venture.

"_You_ shut the hell up!" yelled Homer, who had drunk a few glasses of sake.

"QUIT IT!" yelled Derek. "Okay. Last joke from me. Long ago, when sailing ships ruled the waves, a captain and his crew were in danger of being boarded by a pirate ship. As the crew became frantic, the Captain bellowed to his First Mate,'"Bring me my red shirt!. The First Mate quickly retrieved the captain's red shirt, which the captain put on and lead the crew to battle the pirate boarding party. Although some casualties occurred among the crew, the pirates were repelled. Later that day, the lookout screamed that there were two pirate vessels sending boarding parties. The crew cowered in fear, but the captain calm as ever bellowed, 'Bring me my red shirt!'. The battle was on, and once again the Captain and his crew repelled both boarding parties, although this time more casualties occurred."

Derek paused and looked at the crew and said, "Going on. Weary from the battles, the men sat around on deck that night recounting the day's occurrences when an Ensign looked to the Captain and asked, 'Sir, why did you call for your red shirt before the battle?' The Captain, giving the Ensign a look that only a Captain can give, said, 'If I am wounded in battle, the red shirt does not show the wound and thus, you men will continue to fight on unafraid.' The men sat in silence marveling at the courage of such a man. Yeah. That's a tough Captain, all right. A real sea dog," Derek added. Wildstar. He went on and said, "As dawn came the next morning, the lookout screamed that there were pirate ships, 10 of them, all with boarding parties on their way. The men became silent and looked to their Captain for his usual command. The Captain, calm as ever, bellowed, 'Bring me my brown pants!'"

The crew booed, and some started to throw tomatoes again, and Nova said, "That's all from Derek. No more tomatoes, damnit!" she yelled.

Homer got up and yelled, "Hey, Nova Smarty-pants! What makes you so superior?"

"The fact that I'm sober!" Nova said as the crew laughed at that.

"I'm not drunk!" yelled Homer.

"I can smell it all the way up here, Homer. You're drunk," Nova said as she went over to a drum and gave a rim shot with the nearby stick. The crew laughed like crazy at Homer.

"We have better comedy in the audience tonight," said the new young Knox.

"You can say that again," said Eager.

Nova smiled, laid down on the deck, stretched out her long legs, and got an empty syringe out of her pocket after putting on a few bars of cool jazz in the background.

Homer yelled, "Hey, Nova! You gonna tell jokes, or STRIP!"

Nova smiled at him and said, "No, Homer, I am not going to strip. Only Derek gets that show, and you're not him, sorry," she said sweetly.

She then flipped up a hand and gave him the finger as the crew cheered.

"Yeah, Nova!" yelled Eager.

"That's the way to shut him down!" yelled one of the Tigers.

Homer got up, glared at everyone, and ran to the Messhall, being morose. He found some cold pizza in the buffet, ate it, and then he got more morose than ever and began to throw up right on his table and got cursed out by the Mess Chief as he threw a mop at Homer and told him to "Clean your shit up, sir!"

Needless to say, Homer made a very poor drunk.

When he was done, he went to his cabin alone and cried, moaning, "Wendy's home on Earth. Nobody loves me. Venture hates me. The Captain thinks I'm shit! Nova thinks I'm an idiot! And I need Tums for my Tummy!"

He went off to Sickbay to make a sick call.

In the meantime, Nova began her joke. It went like this. Nova said, "This is a true story. This really happened to me, guys. Okay. One day, General Stone had to spend a couple of days in Central Hospital, right? He was a royal pain to all of the nurses because he bossed them around just like he did his subordinates at Headquarters. None of the hospital staff wanted to have anything to do with him. The head nurse…yours truly," Nova said to same laughter and applause, "Was the only one who could stand up to him. So, I came into his room one day and announced, 'I have to take your temperature.' After complaining for several minutes, he finally settled down, crossed his arms and opened his mouth."

Nova went on and said, "'No, I´m sorry'," I said, "'but for this reading, I cannot use an oral thermometer.' This started another round of complaining, but eventually Stone rolled over and bared his butt to me. Yeah. He has an ugly butt."

The crew laughed and applauded at that one as Nova continued with, "After he felt me inserting the thermometer, I said, "I have to get something. Now you stay JUST LIKE THAT until I get back!" I left the door to his room open on my way out. Now, Stone curses a blue streak under his breath as he hears people walking past his door laughing. After almost an hour, Doctor Sane came into the room, carrying his usual bottle. 'What´s going on here?' asked Doc Sane. 'Damn, you look like a baboon!' Angrily, Stone answered, 'What 's the matter, Doc? Haven´t you ever seen someone having their temperature taken? Even if is that Goddamn hippie girl idiot Wildstar doing it!' After a pause, Sane confessed, "Well, no. I guess I haven´t. Not with a carnation up your ass, anyway!'"

The crew applauded this joke. Some other drunk threw a tomato at Nova. She caught it and threw it back at him, laughing like crazy.

Then, Doctor Sane came up, and Nova said. "Now, we have Doctor Sakezo Sane, Medical Genius, up here to tell you….his brand of humor. "Doctor Sane, please!"

Doctor Sane took a huge swig from his bottle, and he began by stating, "Okay. (hic). This one is pretty daaaamn dirty. (hic). A nuuuurse was on duuty in th'Emergency Room (hic) when a young woman with puuurple hair made up like'a punk rocker Mohawk, and covered wi' tattooz (hic) and wearin' stranaaage clothing (hic) came in…"

Sergeant Vic Knox yelled at Sane, "Hey, Doc, you're drunk!"

"I'm alwwwayyyys drunk (hic) to one degree or another (hic) I'm a funcnonal alcoholic, so shuddup, you big Gorilla!" Sane screamed in a high-pitched, slurred voice. "Back to my story! It was quickly determined that'd patient had acute appendicitis, I DO mean acute!" screeched Sane. "So, she was scheduled frr immediate surgery (hic)."

Sane had more from his bottle, and Nova looked at him with concern. "Doctor, you'll drink so much that you can barely stand up…please!"

Then, he passed out.

Then, things went on….

* * *

**III. AT THE PASSION PIT….**

**Planet Earth**

**A Suburb of the Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Saturday: March 25, 2209**

**1911 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

* * *

The _Argo_ arrived home from Arcturus on the morning of Saturday, March 25, 2209.

After Derek again dismissed the crew, he and Nova went home with Alex, Ariel and Jonathan. Upon their arrival home, they got out of their uniforms and into clothing suitable for the day, which was in the high nineties. Derek got into only a t-shirt, bike shorts and flip-flop sandals for the heat. Nova put on an old University of Colorado crop-top that bared her stomach, light grey gym shorts, and she also wore flip-flops. Alex and Ariel were both stripped down from their nice clothing to loose shorts for Ariel, and a little fundoshi for Alex. Jonathan wore swim trunks and a JSCC t-shirt, and he ran around barefoot like his brother and sister.

"What's this phone call you got from your mother?" Derek asked as he drove their Mustang to an old-style 3D drive-in movie establishment that night after Nova had gotten Alex and Ariel into bed with the help of Derek, Jonathan, and Jonathan's girlfriend Felicia, who had come over that night to finish homework that had to be done over Spring Break for their return to school on Monday the 27th. Also, the next day would be chaotic; it would be Easter, with all of the chaos that went with getting two toddlers into their new outfits and getting ready to go to church in the morning, where Nova would be playing another piano solo. Then, they would be throwing a party and egg hunt for their children and some of their friends' children at their house.

Nova replied, "Well, when I was able to tear myself away from coloring Easter Eggs, I took that call from Mother. Derek, she and my dad are having trouble with each other again."

"What?" Derek said.

Nova sighed. "She said he's been away all the time on work assignments, and that he's really been mean to her and the kids."

"Nova, do you believe that?" Derek said.

"I'm not sure I do," she said as they drove up to the gate of the Tri-Plex Drive-in, known as THE PASSION PIT drive-in. "We'd like to see the tri-d re-release of _Doctor Zhivago_, the 8PM showing, please," Derek said to the humanoid seventh-class robot at the gate.

"Twenty Credits, please," said the robot. "The movie is in Lot Number Three behind the sign. Short dog-leg left turn."

"Thanks," said Derek. He got the money from his wallet in the glove compartment. Then, he waited as the robot punched in their license plate number, and then, he drove the Mustang into the lot and they found a place to park.

Outside, Derek and Nova sat cuddling on a blanket for a few minutes after they got some soda and popcorn at the concession stand. Nova paid this time, getting the money out of the battered pink wallet in her handbag, which she had tossed into the car's back seat. The sun was going down (sunset was 7:29 PM) and they held each other and looked up at the Sun.

"It's quieter now," said Nova. "But not by much."

"Yes. Over eighty-five degrees on a hot night in March," Derek said as they sat on their blanket cross-legged. "I'm comfortable for cuddling later…"

"Yes. Well, what else do couples do at a drive-in?" Nova said. "Especially at a weepy, romantic movie?"

"Stuff," said Derek.

"What kind of stuff?" Nova said.

"You know. We've been here before," Derek teased.

"Jonathan had _better_ be home with Felicia and not taking my Fiat or Subaru out with his new drivers' license," Nova said.

"You've got your keys on you, I hope?" Derek said.

"Yes, but I have spares, and he might be smart enough to find them on his own," said Nova.

"We catch him here in one of your cars, he's dead," Derek said. He had driven both of his mother's cars already, along with their own Mustang.

"It's getting dark, Derek," Nova said. "Let's get back to our car."

"Right," he said as they kissed.

* * *

The movie began on time as Derek and Nova turned on the Mustang's radio for a sound system, and tuned it to the frequency that the drive-in was transmitting the sound on.

The first hour and a half of the movie was a bit slow, but it had its moments of drama connected with the relationships of Yuri Zhivago and Lara as they met and separated again and again, being drawn to a forbidden love even though they were both married to others. Lara was married to Pasha Antipov, who became the Communist warlord Strelnikov, while Yuri was married to Tonya. Their strange relationship grew against the background of the Russian Revolution of 1918, against an ironic backdrop (given the heat on Earth) of the snow and cold of old Russia as it became the Soviet Union.

Now, as the movie went on, while Derek and Nova watched Yuri Zhivago and Lara growing closer and closer to each other at last, the real-life lovers were cuddling across the console of Derek's Mustang behind the fogged-up windows of their car.

Next, around the same time that Yuri and Lara were having their first love scene, Nova was looking at Derek with tears in her eyes and whispering, "Derek, isn't this beautiful?"

"It sure is…" Derek said as Nova reached up his shirt to touch his belly button. Then, she slyly ran her hand over his bike shorts. She whispered, "Derek…did you wear underwear?"

"That's for you to find out…What about you?"

Nova sat back a little on the passenger side of the Mustang and loosened the drawstring on her short gym shorts a bit. "Same thing!"

Derek kissed her and touched her bottom.

"Come over to my side of the car," Nova whispered as she kissed Derek and made a come-hither motion with her finger before opening the door and stepping out. Derek took the cue, and he got out, ran around the back of the car while some old fart in the car behind them yelled, "Hey, kiddo! DOWN IN FRONT! Who ARE you?"

"You'd be surprised if ya knew!" yelled back Derek as he ran to Nova's side of the car while Nova kissed him and ushered him in after patting him on the butt.

They began to kiss a bit. Then, Nova guessed what was going to happen (and she had no objections; they were in the dark and behind tinted windows) and she said, "Now…before we do this, I have something to confess to you, Derek?"

"Yes?" he whispered as he got a hand free and began to pleasure Nova's charms. They were in the open in the dark. She had undressed. So had he.

"I've never been with you in the front seat of a car before, Derek…" Nova said.

"First time for everything," he replied.

Derek then whispered, "When was the last time you had your…shot...honey?"

"Seven weeks ago, end of January," Nova said. "I couldn't get in to Doctor Sane until the end of this month…"

"Nova, do you want to…?"

"No, I do not want to stop. And, yes, let's go on and see what happens, Derek…"

"You mean?"

Nova heard a bit of Yuri and Lara's dialogue about having children over the car speakers, and she said, "Let's see if we can make a baby right now, Derek! Okay?"

"Mmmmm," said Derek as he touched Nova down _there_ and made her melt.

They kissed, and their tongues met as Derek pleasured Nova's charms for a few exquisite moments of pleasure.

A few moments turned into many moments. As they went on, Nova looked down at herself, amused by the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down as she shut her eyes, kissed Derek, met his tongue, and then, Nova watched as he became a blur while they danced together in the throes of wild lovemaking, with Derek's body feeling alive with pleasure at the touch and feel of his wife's nude body against him, and Nova feeling alive and sensitive and filled with pleasure from the top of her head to the tips of her curling toes.

They shared a hot, shaking climax. Then, they lay entwined together, touching and kissing after the act. Nova giggled. "We'll get the car clean in the morning when we wash it before we go to church. Okay?"

"Sure," Derek said as they kissed again. "We'd better not find Jonathan and Felicia like this when we get home or they're so dead."

They both laughed at that.

* * *

**IV. A CHAOTIC HOMECOMING**

**Planet Earth**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Saturday: March 25, 2209**

**2350 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

* * *

"We're _home_!" Nova called out as she walked into their house at last after arriving home from the Drive-In with Derek. She was decent and smelled halfway clean, thanks to a quick run out to the pool house to wash up and then pull on her gym shorts again; Derek had followed suit.

"Where _were_ you two?" said Jonathan as he sat on the couch with Felicia. "And why did you guys run to the pool house after you pulled in?"

Derek said, "Who are the parents here, Jonathan? Us? Or you?"

Nova looked at Jonathan and Felicia and said, "What were _you two_ up to?"

"Studying geometry," said Jonathan. "We _hate_ those darn proofs!"

"And watching Alex and Ariel. They _are_ asleep," said Felicia, who was sitting on the couch next to Jonathan in a tank top and shorts. "And Mrs. Wildstar, now that you're home, I'd like my thirty credits, please?"

"Sure," Nova said as she got her handbag and pulled out her pink wallet. From that, she gave thirty credits each to Felicia and Jonathan as they had agreed. "How's your scooter working?"

"Fine," said Felicia as she took her money and kissed Jonathan good night. Then, she sat down by the shoe closet, buckled her wedge sandals back on, and got her scooter helmet. She took off, running outside to her little scooter, which she would use to zip back to her parents' house, which was just three kilometers away.

"So what were you guys up to?" said Derek.

"Okay, dad. We watched the kids, ate pizza, cuddled a little on the couch…what were you and Mom up to?"

"None of your business,' Nova said with a blush.

Jonathan thought,_ Yeah, you guys were playing ball, too. Felicia and I got to second base. You two probably hit one out of the park…. _

* * *

Morning came.

After a very early-morning washout of their car, Nova and Derek dressed for church. Derek put on a blue suit, blue tie, white shirt, and black boots, while Nova put on a new white sundress and dressy thong sandals, worn along with a brown hat.

Nova posed for some shots at the balcony on the rebuilt beach guest house, which was a small, old ramshackle beach house almost left in ruins from the planet bombings that they had found years ago (on a walk on Earth that they had shared back in 2200 after arriving home, as a matter of fact). They had found this old beach house, and had ended up camping out there together for two or three nights. Later, after they were granted their property together in late 2201, after they took a walk along the beach, they found out that the old house was nearby, on a stretch of property in Nova's grant that she had ended up owning. They had slowly renovated the place but by bit over the years, and had slowly added to it, and it was here, on their property where Yuri and Haruna Tsukikage now lived, in an apartment made up for them on the upper floor. The lower floor of the house was being renovated for either more eventual guests or for a caretaker or housekeeper to live in for the whole place, along with a small Japanese-style studio apartment retained by the couple for beach parties that they occasionally slept in with the kids on very hot and humid nights.

Derek and Nova's property now had four buildings on it; their main house (which was having a pair of wings added to it), their garage, the small pool house, and this guesthouse.

"Very nice dress, Nova," said Haruna after Derek finished taking the pictures on the breezy balcony..

"Thank you,' Nova said. "We've been in and out so much; how do you like what we've done to the place?"

"Well," said Yuri. "We're still working on decorating the living room, but we love the place."

"I'm so glad that you were able to make use of it," Nova said. "Do we make too much noise when we stay over?"

"No," said Yuri, who thought, _Except when you two stay in your little apartment now and then. But it is a cute, happy noise….your occasional lovemaking…your kids running around and giggling…_

Haruna said, "We like living out here. It's in the city, but if you look the right way towards the water, it's almost as if this is the middle of nowhere."

"We're glad you like it," Derek said. He smiled at Alex as he ran up in the light tweed blazer, shirt with tie, toddler shorts, and sandals his parents had dressed him in. Ariel had on another one of her little sailor dresses, this time in blue.

The two toddlers were giggling, teasing each other with lines like Ariel saying, "Alex poopyhead! What are you gonna do if you have to go poopy in church?"

Alex giggled and said, "Get Mommy to take me to the poopy room before I go poopy in my shorts!"

"Poopy room?" said Yuri.

"He means the bathroom," giggled Nova. "At least now, he doesn't pull up my dress in public like he used to…."

"Except when I want boobies and want to be on Mommy's bare lap!" yelled Alex. "Then, me make mommy undress!"

"Boobies?" teased Haruna.

"Well, they're close to getting teeth, but they still get my breasts now and again," Nova said. "I already agreed with them it stops when they start getting their teeth in…"

"I don' have no teeth yet, me mutant alligator," said Alex.

"I'm gonna have GOOGLEPLEX teeth!" yelled Ariel.

"It might be any day when we start seeing teeth breaking through on you two," said Derek.

"RAAAAAA!" said Alex as he stuck plastic Dracula teeth in his mouth.

"Alex, you be careful with those,' Nova scolded as she took them away from him. "You might choke! Who gave those to you?"

"Felicia!" said Alex brightly.

"Felicia and I need to have a little talk," said Nova. "Derek, did you get the car seats ready in the Subaru yet?"

"Sure did," Derek said. "Let's get going. See you two later," he laughed as he tried to control Alex and Ariel.

* * *

After church, they got back home.

A while later, Derek found himself with his jacket off, tie off, shirt partially open, and shoes off as he wandered around the semi-wooded yard placing Easter eggs everywhere.

While doing so, he was also wearing bunny ears!

"Yeah, hippity-hoppity, I'm the friggin' Easter Bunny today," he chuckled to himself. "Well, anything to make Alex, Ariel, Star, Aaron and Joshua happy. And Sasha brought Star over to play and get eggs, same with Homer and Wendy with Joshua and Aaron, even though they do not subscribe to our faith. Oh, well, we are going over to their place for Passover Seder next month on Thursday, April the 20th, ,,so our kids will get to learn about their faith, like their kids are learning a little about ours…."

After the Easter Eggs were placed, Derek ran back to Nova and said, "Release ze hounds, Gridley…"

"Derek! They're children, not hounds!" she joked, giving her husband a playful nudge in the side. "Kids!" she yelled. "We can start looking for the eggs!"

"Yeah, I'll get them all first," said Jonathan as he took off laughing with Felicia in tow.

"Jonathan! Give the younger kids a chance!" Nova yelled…

…just as Star Wakefield ran up, looked right at Jonathan, and, given her one-quarter Iscandarian heritage (she looked to be about two, even though she was actually just a bit over eleven months old), she said, "You are a bigger poopyhead than Alexander! For that, off we go!" She then gave Jonathan a kick and ran off.

Alex and Ariel ran off at the same time, and little Aaron and Joshua crawled off, watched closely by their mother.

Nova smiled to herself as she followed Alex and Ariel around, thinking, _This should be a great day…._

But, as she took off, she heard the doorbell going off.

"Derek, please watch Alex and Ariel. Who the heck is that?"

Derek shrugged as he went to watch the kids. Nova ran off barefoot across the lawn to get to the driveway.

When she got there and opened the gate, she found Katrina waiting there. Katrina had on a black top, dark red skirt, and black sandals.

"Hello," Nova said. "Nice to see you again. Did you bring Michelle to the egg hunt?"

"She is not _interested_," snapped Katrina. "I need to borrow something from you, please?"

"What is it?" Nova said, a little defensively.

"Three liters of gasoline, please," said Katrina. "Do you have any around?"

"Well, our modern cars don't use it; they run on heavy water like all other usual cars," Nova replied. "But Derek has some small hedge trimmers and a small lawnmower for the yard that have small gas engines. I believe we have some around."

"Good. I will pay you fifteen credits for three liters' worth of gasoline and the use of a container. I urgently have need of them."

"And why is that?" Nova said.

"I need to set fire to something at Foxworth Manor. Urgently. Don't look at me like that. It's not Dawn or her stupid vile pilot husband who hit me."

Nova's eyebrows went up. "Do you have your car, Katrina?"

"I do, yes," she said.

"Good." Nova ran up to Derek, grabbed up her thongs and hat, and said, "Derek, I'll be away for a few minutes. Could you watch the kids?"

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" Derek asked, a little mystified.

"Not far. Just over to Katrina's with her. She bought some gasoline from us."

"Gasoline?" said Derek.

Nova whispered in his ear, "She said she needs to…set something on fire at Foxworth Manor? I'm going with her just want to be sure she doesn't hurt herself," Nova said as she took her handbag and carried it along with the gasoline.

They arrived at Foxworth Manor a few minutes later, driving through the gates in Katrina's new black Nissan 295Z sports car and flying around an access driveway to the backyard.

Katrina stopped, and she got out, grabbing the can of gasoline out of Nova's startled hands as she ran off to a pile of something in the yard.

When Nova drew close, she saw that it was…

…a pile of clothes?

"Katrina, what are half of Foxy's clothes doing out on the lawn? I recognize this tasteless old orange shirt of his…and he borrowed this old sweater from Derek years ago and never gave it back," Nova said as she grabbed up a white V-neck sweater trimmed in red.

"That is one of the most tasteless of his garments! He looks like a nerd when he wears it! Whoever bought this for him should be shot!" snapped Katrina as she grabbed the sweater out of Nova's hands. "Ze gas should go on this thing first! You see, I plan to dispose of the tasteless clothes by burning them!"

Nova looked very annoyed. "_Katrina Foxworth-Savela_, that sweater was something I bought for Derek for Christmas in 2203! And he looked cute in it!"

"You bought zat for Wildstar? Maybe I should throw you in pile and set you on fire!"

"_Try it_," Nova said with a dangerous look in her eyes that made Katrina step back.

"hee…hee…vas only kidding, Nova, can't you take joke?"

"I hope the idea of setting Foxy's things on fire is a big sick joke! I'd never do anything like this to Derek! And where is Foxy?"

"Sleeping."

"And why is he still sleeping at 2PM, Katrina?"

"I gave him some punch zis morning."

"How does punch put someone to sleep?" Nova said, puzzled.

"Does the job if you put grain alcohol in it. I got idea from you when you tried to quiet down Derek once."

"Katrina, you're…weird," said Nova with a smile on her face. "Now, can't we take this into the house, and when Foxy wakes up, let him go through these things and see what he wants to give to charity? And I do hope you are replacing these clothes?"

"Yes. I buy him new wardrobe tomorrow. After he sleeps off grain alcohol and punch cocktail."

"So?"

"I'm still burning his tasteless crap. Step aside, Nova. Zat sundress you have on must be quite flammable…" said Katrina as she began to slop gasoline over the pile of clothes.

"Don't ask me for a match or lighter," huffed Nova. "I wouldn't give you one if I had one in my handbag. You are quite mad today."

"What are you other reasons?" said Katrina as she slopped gasoline around. "I hate that stupid paisley shirt, Foxy. I HATE it!" she said as she spilled gas on the shirt in question. "And what is zis thing with the frills? And the purple velvet suit? You look like member of bad pretend rock band in ancient sitcom when you vear zat. The one vid Shirley Cassady and the bus and ze obnoxious children!"

Nova rolled up her eyes. "That show was sort of cute."

"You vould think anything that is sickening is cute. You are the queen of cute," huffed Katrina. "Stand back before I set your hair on fire," she said as she lit a large kitchen match.

Then, Katrina threw it on the pile of clothes. A shirt rapidly caught on fire, and so did the velvet suit.

Soon, the fire spread with a huge blast. Nova had to drag Katrina back from the bonfire because Katrina was rubbing her hands like some deranged Imp from Hell and laughing at the fire. She was practically drooling over it.

_Destructive soul, aren't you?_ Nova sighed to herself. _Foxy will be so mad when he wakes up! _

Katrina laughed at the fire and said, "There goes your stupid Southern Colonel outfit! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _ha!_ There goes your stupid _pink shirt!_ Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _ha!"_

Foxy staggered out onto the lawn a moment later, yawning. He had on only pajama bottoms. "Hmmmmmmhhhhhppphhhh…Morning, ladies. Katrina, are you burning grass clippings?"

"NO. Have a look at what I am burning!" she said proudly.

"Nova, what are you doing here?" yawned Foxy.

"Making sure she doesn't burn herself; she's acting like a _friggin' child_," Nova snapped irritably. Her phone went off and she answered it. "Derek? Yes, I'm at Foxy and Katrina's. Yes, I am coming back! No, tell Ariel I did _not _leave the country! Alex? Where did he ever get the idea that the Easter Bunny eats people? No! He does not eat little boys' thingies off!"

"Aaaaaaaaak! My clothes. My Southern Colonel outfit! My…my…purple suit! My polka-dotted shirt!" Foxy screamed. "Katrina Foxwoth-Savela! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Derek, if you wonder what Foxy is screaming about…Katrina appropriated gasoline from your lawn tools and she set half of Foxy's clothes on fire. What? No, I did NOT know what Katrina was going to do with the gasoline, Derek!" Nova yelled into the phone.

Foxy whimpered, "Katrina, put it OUT!"

Katrina shook her head as Nova said into the phone. "Derek, don't blame me for this! You're being RIDICULOUS!"

"What do you mean you're not putting it out?" yelled Foxy.

"I said I am not putting it out; ve are going shopping tomorrow!"

""Derek, I have to go…we'll finish this at home…right now, I have to keep them from killing each other," Nova said. "Yeah, love you too. Smooches. Bye!" Nova hung up and turned to Katrina. "Stop laughing at him! He can't help it if he's crying!"

"He should cry, buying such ugly and tasteless things," said Katrina. "His taste is execrable!"

"How could you BURN my Scouse the Mouse T-shirt?" yelled Foxy through his angry tears. "Why did you burn my Puffy the Snail T-shirt?"

"Grown men should not vear shirts with cartoon characters meant to appeal to bratty toddlers on zem!" said Katrina. "Nova, do your bratty toddlers enjoy Puffy the Snail?"

"They do, but, come on, Katrina! They are not bratty!" Nova said. The phone rang again and Nova answered it. "Yes?"

It was Alex, singing, "Poopy poopy Poopy! Poopy Pooopy POOPY! Poopy Poopy POOPY!" into it at the top of his lungs and giggling.

"Alexander, how did you get your father's cell phone?" demanded Nova.

"What's he singing about?" said Katrina.

"Poopy," sighed Nova. "Alex, get your father on the phone NOW! If he thinks this is funny…"

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS FUNNY AT ALL!" yelled Foxy.

"YOU are being an idiot, Foxy!" yelled back Katrina.

"ALEX, GET YOUR FATHER ON THE PHONE NOW!" yelled Nova into her phone.

"YOU ARE THE IDIOT, KATRINA!" yelled Foxy.

"Foxy, don't spit on her!" Nova yelled as she got between them. "Derek how did YOUR son get a hold of your phone? You what? You let him PLAY with it!? GOD!"

"I am not spitting on her, she spit on me!" yelled Foxy.

"He is being rude and foolish!" yelled back Katrina.

"Derek, I will be home! Stop taking that tone with me!" snapped Nova into the phone. "YOU TWO QUIT IT!" Nova yelled at Foxy and Katrina.

"You are not my mother, Nova Dawn Yukiko Wildstar!" snapped Katrina.

"Derek, I have to go, I will be home soon, I promise. No, I am not letting the Easter Bunny eat me!" Nova said as she hung up. "Now I know where Alex gets these outlandish ideas from; his _father!_"

"YOU ARE A POOPYHEAD, KATRINA!" yelled Foxy.

"I am not Poopyhead, you are, Kazuo Foxworth-Savela!" yelled back Katrina.

"Stop it, you are both acting like POOPYHEADS!" said Nova.

"Oh?" said Kazuo.

"_Me_?" said Katrina.

Nova sighed, "Do you want to get a hose to put this fire out, Katrina, or shall I?"

"You do it, Nova. I do not condescend to use hoses. They mess up my delicate skin," said Katrina.

"Go on and help your friend, damnit," said Foxy. "You always say I owe you? This time, you owe ME!" he barked back. "I am getting dressed and going out somewhere!"

"Where?" said Katrina. "Can I come?"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" said Foxy as he stalked off.

Nova came back with a garden hose. "Congratulations; Katrina, you have just gotten him very mad at you with this childish stunt!"

"You weren't being very nice to Derek before," said Katrina. "You seem irritable and on edge today."

"With friends like you…can I be blamed?" Nova sighed as she turned on the hose and began to spray down the fire. "And you owe me money for that gasoline."

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

At home, Nova had finally accepted a back rub from Derek as a peace offering.

She lay undressed on her bed receiving the rubdown while Derek said, "What is wrong with those two?"

"They're butting heads for dominance right now; happens now and then to all couples," sighed Nova. "You're saying Alex just grabbed the phone out of your pocket?"

"I let him play with it for a minute; I didn't know he was smart enough to turn it on, Nova."

Nova giggled. "Neither did I. Oh, those kids! And that Star Wakefield!"

"Yeah, she's crazy," said Derek as he laughed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Madam, he will love this shirt," said the clerk in an elegant, tony, high-class store in Shinjuku downtown.

"He looks good in it," said Katrina.

"I sort of like it," moaned Foxy. "Katrina, do we have to replace my whole wardrobe today?"

"Today is just ze basics," said Katrina. "Tomorrow, before I go to work, I buy you accessories…"

:"I like that Hawaiian shirt over there," he said.

"Too brightly colored; buy the one with the black background," said Katrina.

"You like everything to be black white or red," whined Foxy.

"They look good on you," said Katrina. She hugged him. "I just vant you to look good. You are handsome," she said softly as she caressed his cheek.

"That is the reason you burned my…stranger things?"

Katrina nodded.

"That's sweet of you," said Foxy. "But…please let me have some strange things, too?"

"Why?"

"I…I like to look normal at times. At other times…I like to be a bit…eccentric."

"We'll see if we can find a happy medium," said Katrina as she kissed him. "We do have to go through four more stores today, you know…"

"Hoo boy," said Foxy.

Katrina smiled at him. "But when we get home later, your new clothes?"

"Yes?"

"I will be taking them off you," whispered Katrina in his ear. "Because I want you…"

Foxy smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed back.

* * *

At the Wildstars, it was afternoon. Derek had the day off, and Nova would not return to class until the next day.

Nova gave Derek a kiss, having made up from_ their _tiff the previous day. However, Nova found herself feeling irritable and hyper-sensitive for some reason as she fed Ariel in her high chair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Derek?" she said.

"What's the problem?" Derek said.

"I feel as if….everything either makes me want to scream…or cry. I don't quite know what's wrong," Nova said as she knelt on the floor in her shorts and bikini top to give Ariel (clad in a light sundress) her food. Derek was nearby, pushing a toy truck around on the floor with Alex both of them were bare-chested and wore shorts; Jonathan had returned to school today.

"We were sort of at each other a lot yesterday, Nova. There was too much going on. Thank you for getting back after we argued on the phone."

"You're welcome, Derek," Nova said as she winked at him while Ariel said, "Mommy not mad at Daddy?"

_My God, she's perceptive,_ Nova thought. "No. Mommy not mad at Daddy."

"Does Daddy still want to make Mommy take a long walk?" giggled Alex.

"Alex, we promised we weren't going to repeat that in front of Mommy!" Derek said. Alex giggled, while Nova came up behind Derek and asked, "Did you tell Alexander you were going to have me take a long walk off a short pier?"

Derek nodded shame-facedly. Nova pulled some of his hair quickly. Derek yelled "OUCH!" Nova giggled and gave him a kiss on the neck. "That should make it feel better." She then whispered. "To be continued when it's the kids' naptime."

Derek smiled at Nova and they kissed.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" said Derek.

"That had better not be Katrina," Nova sighed. "I asked her not to come back until this weekend for dinner to give her and Foxy a chance to cool down." Nova ran with barefoot grace to the door and she opened it.

"Mother?" said Nova. Her mother was standing there holding suitcases with her children David and Aurora beside her. "Mom, what are you doing here unannounced?"

"Your father and I had a big fight. He threw me out! He also took my keys to the apartment here in the Megalopolis! Can I stay with you and Derek for a few days, Nova? PLEASE?"

Then, Nova's mother Teri began to cry. Derek ran in holding Alex by the hand and looked on, surprised. "Mrs. Forrester?" he said.

"Derek, Karl threw me out! I think we're getting a divorce! I need a place to stay! Can you and Nova help me?"

Nova and Derek looked at each other quizzically. Nova then motioned Derek aside and said, "I don't see a problem…it can only be for a few days, Derek…"

"Do we have the room?" Derek said. "The lower floor of the guesthouse isn't finished."

"We do have the remaining guest room for her," Nova said. "And we can hold off on giving Alex and Ariel their own rooms for a few days so my brother and sister can share a room."

"This had only better be for a few days," Derek sighed.

"It will be," Nova promised. "All right, Mother. You can stay with us…but it will have to be for only a few days…"

"Good. Thank you! Nova, you are such a good daughter! And thank you, Derek. I promise we won't be much trouble…"

"Thanks," said Derek.

Of course, this promise, like many other such promises…was made to be broken.

* * *

**_To Be Continued….with Chapter Two "Pressure"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A PLUNGE INTO DEEP WATER**

**A Somewhat Dark Star Blazers fanfic (Rating: Heavy R): THIS TALE IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH!**

**PART TWO: PRESSURE **

**By Frederick P. "Freddo" Kopetz**

**References to Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are intended as homages and no infringement is intended. Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are © 2011 by Voyager Entertainment and Engagio Productions. Also, references are made to the works of Stephen King. No Infringement is intended.**

_**To my fans...Oh, yes...thanks for the review, by the way. Jefferson and Dawn Hardy are back together (they reconciled several stories ago). Sorry for the long wait in chapters, here. This was written but it needed some slight editing for .**_

**Thanks to "Yuki Wildstar," Gail Kopetz, and Ami Meitsu for ideas contributed to this chapter, and a ****BIG Shout-out to ANONYMOUS READER for ideas contributed.**

**I. CHANGES**

**Planet Earth**

**Idlewild Fighter Base**

**Friday, April 7, 2209**

**1902 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

About ten days after Easter, Commodore Derek Wildstar found himself in the Officers' Club at Idlewild Fighter Base, where the Black Tigers were stationed since the _Argo_ was currently on Inactive Reserve status.

In the Officers' Club, Derek waved when he passed a booth and saw Captain Mark Venture in the modernistic-looking round booth with Lt. Commander Deke Wakefield.

He said, "Guys, I just got paid; I'm buying. Name your poisons?"

"Anchor Steam Beer for me, sir," said Wakefield.

"I don't know if they'd have this, because it's not the States," said Venture. "But see about getting me a bottle Genesee, Wildstar?" Venture said. "If not, I'll drink the same Sapporo you drink."

"Sure, guys," said Derek. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of Anchor Steam for Wakefield, Venture's requested bottle of Genesee, and a can of Sapporo Ichiban for himself. The three old comrades opened their beers and drank. Then, Venture said, "How are Nova and the kids doing?"

Derek sighed. "Jonathan's doing great; he loves the Junior Space Cadet Corps, and he's a squadron leader, now. Wakefield, I'm so glad you talked Nova and I into letting him join up through his school. It'll really help him when he applies for the Academy his senior year."

"So, he's going full-out EDF?" said Venture.

"Yup. And Nova's cool with that, too."

"How are the chirpy twins doing?" said Venture as Deke smiled. Deke was more familiar with Alex and Ariel's antics because he and Sasha were over frequently; Star, who was close to a year old, was now talking and, as could be seen at the Easter Egg Hunt, she was now a partner in crime with her cousins when they got together; and she had picked up a little of her mother's ability; she had fun showing off by making her pacifier float through the air when no one was expecting it. Being one-quarter Iscandarian, she was actually developing just a little more quickly than her cousins; she was fully potty-trained already, and Sasha had just stopped nursing her the other day when her teeth had started coming in and she had given her mother a good bite on the nipple. Her speech was even more developed than Ariel's, and she was beginning to pick up a smart mouth.

"Well, Ariel is a bundle of cutesy energy, as always, and Alex is getting even more smart-mouthed," said Derek. "He also has this obsession with…poop…"

"Yeah, Star is beginning to call him "poopy-head" like Ariel does," laughed Deke.

"How is Sasha handling Star?" said Derek.

"Well, she's been a little moody and quiet lately, but I don't think that's all that major," said Deke. "It's around the time of the month for that to happen…"

"Oh, that," said Venture. "Holly gets hers around the middle of the month. Wildstar, what's wrong?"

"Nova's been really moody and glum the past week," said Derek. "And she hasn't told me she's gotten hers yet. And she usually shares everything with me. In fact, between us, because she's a nurse and medical student, she's been the world's champion of over-sharing in the house lately. But now, she's clammed up."

"That sounds like her, and it _doesn't_ sound like her," said Venture, who remembered the way Nova had been early in her pregnancy with Alex and Ariel, since she had been serving under his command on the _Arizona_ then. "I remember that she was getting really moody back when she was with us in June and July of 2206 in the Second Cometine war."

"So, you're telling me you think she's…?" said Derek. Remembering the other night, he thought it was a very good possibility.

"Well, she's acting the same way she was when she was in the early stages of expecting Alex and Ariel, by the sound of it,' said Mark.

"Deke?" asked Derek.

"It sort of sounds like the same to me, too," said Wakefield. "Now, granted, those first weeks we were together on the _Arizona_, I had my head up my ass because I was depressed over the memory of the relationship with Dawn haunting my life. I was seeing a lot of Nova then, but for counseling…but, yeah, she had this…funny look in her eye then. Being around Sasha, you just sorta know when someone's got a bun in the oven. If you want Sasha over to check her, she'll let you know in two shakes of a Tiger's tail whether Nova's expecting again or not."

"Uhhh…not yet," said Derek. "I'd prefer she told me herself; in her own time."

"I do remember it took her a while to acknowledge it, Derek," Mark said. "Nova's a tough cookie in that way. And you know she'll want to keep on working as much as possible and not get slowed down…she hates even being sick with a cold."

"Yeah, I know that," sighed Derek. "For someone who's about to be a doctor, she makes a _horrible_ patient…"

"Tell me about it," said Deke. "Funny thing is…Dawn called me again the other day."

"Don't tell me she's starting _that_ again," Derek sighed.

"No, she was just feelin' nostalgic and wanted to see how I was doin'," said Deke. "She couldn't take for long. She was cooking dinner for Jeff; they're still together, you know, and she told me David started to learn how to walk not long ago. He sounds like quite the kid," Deke laughed. "I talked with Sasha later on, and she said she would not be averse to going over to Jeff and Dawn's new place at the Rio Amarillo complex to have Star meet David…so long as Dawn behaves herself."

"Hmmm," said Derek. "Maybe we can tag along if you guys do it on a weekend? Nova would love to see Dawn again, she said, and the same with Lynn…"

"Sounds like we may have a road trip set up," joked Deke. "Okay, when I call Dawn and Jeff again, I'll let 'em know of your interest…"

Later on, when Derek got home, he found Nova and her mother arguing in the kitchen. Teri looked overdressed, as usual, in a long blouse, slacks, and a very elaborate pair of house slippers, while Nova wore only a scoop-necked white tank top and dark pink gym shorts and went barefoot.

"Nova, that is not the way you make a roast," Teri said. "You have to make sure you tie back the fat…"

"Mother, I am trying to make a Tuscan recipe here, and all you are doing is lousing me up!"

David Forrester ran into the kitchen a moment later. He was chasing Alex. He caught up with him, tripped him, and began to tickle the bare-chested toddler, making him giggle and scream as he tickled the younger boy and made faces at him. Nova noticed and threw down her roast. "David! STOP that! You're being horrible! He doesn't like being tickled for more than two minutes!"

"Alex is a goofy kid, sis!" said David as he tormented the younger boy. "Look at his goofy face."

"QUIT IT!" bellowed Derek as he walked into the room. David looked reproachfully at Derek and began to sit there and cry exaggerated tears while Alex ran up to his father and hugged his legs hard. "Thank woo, Daddy," said Alex.

"You're welcome, sport," Derek said, giving his son a kiss on the head. He looked at Nova and said, "Good evening. You look stressed."

"Ha! Laugh it up!" Nova barked. "I _am _stressed, Mophead! And _Mother here_ is not _helping!"_

"Nova, what gives Derek the right to scream at my son like that?" Teri huffed.

"The fact that this is _his _house, too," Nova snapped. "Even if he sometimes stays out a little late at the Officers' Club after work!"

"And you tolerate his staying out?" snapped Teri.

"What I choose to tolerate and not to tolerate from my husband, is, quite frankly, none of your business!" Nova snapped.

"Mrs. Forrester, what's going on here?' said Derek. "You apparently had chaos back at your own home and you are creating it here, too?"

"Derek, I see your point," Nova said. "You could be a little less blunt about it. This is my mother, here…"

"Nova, I…" said Derek.

"Please hold that thought, dear," Nova said. "Mother, how close are you to finding a new place?"

Teri didn't answer.

Nova looked at Teri and said, "Mother…I asked you a question. _How close are you to finding a new place?_"

"Why would you ask that?" Teri snapped.

Derek gave Nova a searching, "_Shall I talk_?" look. She nodded, and Derek said, "Because you are causing a lot of tension here, Mrs. Forrester."

Teri sighed, "You have those two weird purple-haired women living here on your grounds!"

Nova said, "The Tsukikages pay us rent; they live in the old beach house, and they are not that much trouble. Unlike you, Mother, they do not seek to tell us how to live…"

Ariel then came up to her mother, whimpered, and tried to pull up her tank top. Nova knew what the toddler wanted, and she said, "I'll give you that in the bedroom, dear. I'm just finishing this talk with Grandma…"

"What's this I hear about you and that robot on your ship who chases your skirt?" Teri said.

"IQ-9?" Nova said. "Mother, it is a programming defect, inerasable, we think."

"Good girls do not lead on robots," Teri sniffed.

"I do not LEAD HIM ON!" Nova snapped. "He chases me whether I like it or not!"

"Well, good girls…"

Nova glared at her mother and said, "Before you judge me, Mother, see how you feel if you walk around for a year with a love-sick robot chasing YOU around!"

"I never had to deal with that," said Teri.

"Yeah, and you never had to cope with being captured by giant humanoid alien bees who think that you are the Gamilons?" Nova said. "And then, IQ-9 protected me from them when they tried to kill me with…tree branches?"

"From what I saw of it when I got there, they were striking you and IQ-9 with sticks made from tree limbs…crude weapons," Derek said.

"It hurt when they hit me-it really stank to get captured," Nova added.

"And how did you get _captured_?" said Teri.

"She couldn't help being captured!" Derek said. "She was on a recon mission alone with IQ-9 and she got overpowered!"

"Grandma, why are you hanging out here?" Ariel asked. "All you do is cause trouble!"

"Grandpa and I had a big fight," Teri said. "You need know no more than that…"

"Although, I think we should discuss it…_later,_" said Derek.

Nova nodded at that. Then, she looked at Alex and asked, "Like to come into the bedroom with us?"

"No. Wanna go outside and play with Jonathan…"

"Jonathan, would you take him outside?" Derek said. He was well aware of the problem of how David loved to pick on him, and he was glad that Jonathan helped them protect the toddlers from Nova's bratty little brother and sister, who were close to wearing out their welcome in the Wildstar household.

"Sure," said Jonathan. "C'mon, Alex. Let's go play with your trucks…"

"Later, Daddy, Mommy. Don't let gramma make you sick and throw up?"

Nova giggled as Teri gave her grandson a dirty look. Derek smiled at Alex and kissed him before Jonathan led him outside. At the same time, Ms. Eloise, their household robot, came in. She said, "Nova, how long on that roast?"

"Two hours. Call for us in ninety minutes so I can begin working on the potatoes," Nova said.

"And you still have no idea how to cook those," Teri said.

"Mother, _please!_" said Nova. "We'll see you later."

Time passed in Nova and Derek's bedroom.

In the bedroom, Nova stripped off her clothes in the heat, laying out a fresh top (something like a loose camisole; her mother be damned) and shorts to put on later while she gave Ariel a quick shower. When she was done with the toddler, Derek stepped into the bathroom beside their bedroom to take his shower. When he came back out, Nova was still naked from her shower, and was cuddling her unclad little daughter next to her, rubbing her back as she gave her one of her breasts. Derek smiled at them, because the scene looked adorable.

Ariel soon fell asleep. Nova smiled at her, kissed her, and Derek, clad in only a fundoshi, followed as Nova carried her little daughter to the bedroom that she and Alex shared (for now). She tucked her in for her nap, kissed her, and allowed Derek to kiss her and then, her husband led her into the bedroom….

In the bedroom, Derek stripped off his fundoshi, and jumped into bed beside Nova (who had nothing on to take off; of course…)

The couple began to kiss, cuddle, and then, Derek began to play with Nova's breast, making her gasp with joy when he touched her.

Nova thought_, This feels more intense than usual…not that we've been able to do this much…at least for the past eight days…Mom, you are putting such a crimp in our lives! It is just ridiculous!_

Nova guided Derek's hands to the center of her…and she began to moan with pleasure as Derek tenderly began to pleasure her…and, then, a while later, as their bodies joined, they melted into each other's arms (and each other) a while later.

Thankfully, Teri did not disturb them this time out. They had last started doing this eight days ago…until Teri had interrupted them with a knock on the door for some favor or errand. Both of them had been fit to be tied, they were so angry at Nova's mother at that point.

Later, after Nova and Derek showered together and dressed, they went out to finish making dinner. Another argument ensued between Nova and Teri over how to make potatoes, with Nova giving up and shouting, "Mother, if you know so much about making Tuscan potatoes in beef gravy…"

"Yes?"

"YOU make the damned things! And I mean that! You want to be under our roof? Well, contribute something to the house! I _mean_ that!"

Teri gave Nova a black look as she decided to help Nova make the potatoes.

**II. PRETENTIOUSNESS AND RAGE…**

**Planet Earth**

**Derek & Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Tuesday, April 11, 2209**

**2008 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Nova's mother Teri was driving her positively crazy with her pretentiousness as her unwanted stay dragged on…

One night, after a family dinner was over with and Jonathan took the kids off to play in the yard, the three adults in the household were sitting about drinking coffee and having some Danishes when Teri looked at Nova, and said, in perfect French (which she spoke well), "_Nova, plus cher, nous a laissés continuent cette conversation en Français_." ("Nova, dear, let's continue this in French").

Nova rolled up her eyes and responded with, "_La mère_, _Derek ne parle pas français. Il parle anglais standard, japonais, et de l'espagnol_." ("_Mother_, Derek doesn't speak French. He speaks Standard English, Japanese, and some Spanish")

"What are you two going on about?" Derek said.

Teri grinned evilly and said to Derek, in incomprehensible (to him) French, "_Nous parlions de combien incivilisé et de combien uncultured la plupart des militaires comme vous sont_." ("We were talking about how uncivilized and how uncultured most military men like you are.")

Nova said to a puzzled-looking Derek, "Excuse me, we'll get you back in the loop in a minute." Then, she looked at her mother, pointed her finger, and said very quickly and angrily, "_La mere…c'elle est une chose horrible à dire à Derek! Et pourquoi allez-vous indéfiniment entre nous dans une langue qu'il ne peut pas comprendre? Est-elle pour rendre lui la sensation stupide_?" ("Mother, that is a horrible thing to say to Derek! And why are you going on and on between us in a language he cannot understand? Is it to make him feel stupid?")

Teri really grinned and said to Nova, "_Oui, le plus cher Nova de bébé. Mille fois oui. Oui, oui, et_ _OUI!"_

"I caught yeah, yeah, yeah," said Derek. "Nova, why is your mother suddenly talking like Pepe le Pew?"

Nova replied, "Derek, she is trying to make you look stupid and I am having enough of this. Mother, he does not have time to learn all of these languages. Derek works for a living. Unlike _you_, with your just teaching a reduced three-course fine arts load this past semester at the University. And what happened with that when you ran away from Boulder?"

Teri put her hands against her breasts and said, "My horrible Karl is the one who messed us all up when he said he was tired of me and wanted his space while he thought of divorcing me! Luckily, I have friends and colleagues who took over my remaining few lectures for my Twentieth Century Retrospective of Cubism, Art History of the Late Renaissance, and Life Drawing 202 courses. But I can talk to Assistant Professor Reinsmith if you'd like to fly to Boulder and model for the life drawing class like you did twice for…"

"No, _thank you_, Mother," Nova said with a bit of a blush. "I don't care for modeling in the altogether for a three-hour period…."

"You did for your child care book," Teri pouted. "In fact, you're the primary nude model for your own book."

"May I finish?" Nova said. "I don't mind posing nude. You know I have done it quite a bit for my book! I _do_ mind being stared at by thirty drooling sophomores while holding up an apple with my bare feet on a cold, _cold _classroom floor! In case you do not know, that classroom is cold when you go naked in it! The last time I posed nude for you at school, Mother, I was _shivering_! Don't you ever think of comfort for your models, Mother? And why did you have me holding an apple that time? That was _stupid_! If you want people to model for you naked, at least get a nice proper Artists' Garrett with a skylight and some comfy chairs so we don't all freeze...or at least turn down the air conditioning!"

"I'd like you to model for _me_, again…." said Derek.

Nova blushed and said, "Derek, that is different! You at least use a camera and have me pose for you in a warm, comfortable place and make it nice and quick like we've done for our own memory pictures, the baby pictures and for the baby care book. And I think a nude model looks better photographed than painted anyway…"

"_Philistine_," said Teri. "And why are you modeling for your medical book, again, anyway?"

"You were so agreeable about this when you helped me, Mother! You forgot?" Nova huffed. "I'm the author, Alex and Ariel look adorable, and Derek is a very good photographer. Also, for about forty percent of the illustrations, we _are_ dressed. We're even using some of the pictures you took of me when I was pregnant. I think they'll look very nice in the book."

"Nova, your taste is bizarre," said Teri. Then, she said to her, "_Continuons cette conversation en français ainsi il ne nous comprendra pas_." ("Let's continue this conversation in French so he won't understand us.")

Nova rolled up her eyes and said, "_I le désolé, mère, I le ve perdant Mon Français….et j'ai un mal de tête…_" ("I'm sorry, Mom, I'm losing my French, and I have a very bad headache") Then, Nova looked at Derek, and said, "Let's leave Mother alone and go down to the rec room and play a video game until the kids come back in."

Derek smiled and said to Nova (and his mother-in-law) in some of the little French he knew, "_Oui, Mademoiselle. Merci Beaucoup_!" ("Yes, Miss, and thank you very much!")

Derek and Nova went off laughing as they ran down into their carpeted basement.

Teri Forrester sighed and said, "I don't think I'm very popular here. Is it because none of you understand the soulful, educated, sensitive artist who wants to protect her eldest daughter from Philistines? Derek is a Philistine! And she is becoming just as smart-mouthed and vulgar as he is! _Quel un idiot vulgaire, vous êtes, Nova!"_ Teri yelled in French. ("What a vulgar fool, you are, Nova!")

Then, Teri just began to cry.

The next day passed. Nova finished her classes at Medical School for the day and then picked Alex and Ariel up from day care before driving off to her church to spend an hour volunteering to help out sorting canned goods at her church's food bank for a bit. Nova smiled as Alex and Ariel "helped" her at the food bank while they ran into a young woman named Tania Summerfield. Now, Tania was a musician at the church who had heard Nova playing her piano in solos, and she was a fan of the young EDF officer's playing.

"Nice to see you here, Tania," Nova said.

"How's Med School going?"

"I had a bit of a struggle last semester, but I did all right at the end," Nova said. "I earned three A's and one B-plus. Thank God Derek is very supportive…even if we are having some tension at home right now."

"Tension?" said Tania. "Nova, you and Derek seem to be the ideal couple. What would you two have to fight about?"

Nova sighed. "An eight-hundred pound gorilla in our house known as my mother, that's all. My mother had a fight with my father, who, incidentally, has been trying to reach us. However, Mother has been hanging up the phone. We took Mother and her two youngest in for what was supposed to be a few days, and she's worn out her welcome. She…"

"Mommy, your cell is ringing!" chirped Alex, who was up on his toes in his little sandals. Tanya smiled at the intelligent little toddler, who looked so cute in the little shorty coveralls his mother had dressed him in.

"Yes, Mommy is getting it," said Nova, who kissed her son's bare little shoulder as she answered the phone. "Derek, is that you?"

"No, Nova…it's me," said another voice. Nova glanced at the number and said, "Daddy?"

"Nova, do you know where your mother is? We had a bad fight around Easter, and she just ran off with David and Aurora, and I haven't heard from her since!"

"I've been…in…touch with her," Nova said as she adjusted a spaghetti strap on the dark pink hot-weather top that she had on with her miniskirt and sandals. "She claims you threw her out?"

"No, no_, no_, Nova," said Karl, who was almost crying. "We had a fight, and she was drunk, and she just ran out of the house with two suitcases. She left most of her keys behind, including the keys for the apartment in the Megalopolis. Do you know where she's staying?"

"Somewhere here in the city," Nova replied, being vague only for the moment. "She asked me not to tell you if you called. She claims you hit her and she says she is _afraid_ of you?" Nova shrugged at that, thinking, _I don't believe that…._

"Nova, that's such a line of horseshit, and you damn well know it," said Karl. "I've never laid a hand on Teri in our marriage. The one who has…well, you know about her old boyfriend, 'Uncle Jack', right?"

"She's mentioned him in the past, Dad," Nova said.

"He was the one who'd hit her. Have you seen any signs that she's been bruised up?"

"Dad, why would you ask that?" Nova said.

"When she gets weak…she goes bonkers in her head and sometimes she tries to go back to him. It hasn't happened much, but…well…she has this tendency to do it. I told her to see her analyst when that happens…him, or our priest."

"Who's the priest for your church in Boulder now?" Nova said.

"Father Hartnell. He's a nice younger man, but he never connects to your mother like our old pastor did… Too bad Father Likanski is back there in Tokyo…he could always talk her down from her flights of fancy and get her to see reason."

"Rumor has it he's about to become a Monsignor," Nova said. "He's here at St. Luke's."

"Anyway, please meet me at my office in two hours," said Karl. "Where's Derek?"

"Finishing up at the _Argo_," Nova said. "I'll be meeting him in town with the kids for an early dinner…then we can come over."

"I'll see you and Derek then," said Karl. "Take care."

"Love you, Dad," Nova said. Tania turned to her and said, "Personal business?"

"Yeah," Nova said.

"I won't get into that. Ever thought about joining a band?" Tania said.

"I've played with some bands in the past," Nova said. "What sort of band is this?"

"A Jazz Quintet called "The Middle C's," said Tania. "I sing, play some bass. We have a girl named Fumiko who plays lead guitar, another girl named Jacqui who plays the drums, another girl named Halli who sings and plays the vibes, synthesizer, and sax, and we need a pianist. Like to sit in with us and get behind the ivories on Friday night, Nova? I'm not even going to ask you to audition, since I know you can play, and we'll have a mike up at the piano in case you want to sing. We had another girl named Danielle who played piano with us, but she got deployed with her ship."

"I'll have to think about it, but it sounds like fun," Nova said. "Where's this gig at?"

"A club in Shinjuku called _Le Cirq_. It's a classy pick-up bar. Wear a nice gown and heels when you show up. Your shoes should be backless, since I know you kick them off when you play. Here's my number; we usually play there Friday nights."

"Thanks, Tania. I'll let you know," said Nova.

Later, after dinner with Derek and the kids, Nova and Derek drove to Karl Forrester's office. Derek was pleased at the formal, respectful greeting that Karl had given him, in contrast to the way Teri treated him. After giving Derek a warm handshake, followed by a rough, masculine hug, and after giving Nova a fatherly hug and kiss on the cheek, Karl kissed all three of his grandchildren, and they sat down on couches in a conference room while Karl said, "You know, my dear ones, I'm sickened at Teri's behavior. But I'm not at all surprised."

"She's threatened this before; hasn't she, Dad?" sighed Nova.

"She sure has," said Karl.

"The more you get to know Teri, the less you get to like her, sadly," said Jonathan. "My mother is thirty-one now, and we all know that she can take care of herself; she and Dad have seen more danger and combat than I care to think about…"

"But so have you, Jon," said Derek. "And you're getting to be a great soldier and you're fitting so well into our world."

"Yeah…but why does Teri treat my Mom like a little kid?" Jonathan asked. "And why is she so over-protective? I find it insulting!"

"So do I…" said Nova. "It has to do with something from family history…" Karl sighed and nodded at that.

"Is it because of your Aunt Yvona?" said Derek.

"Partially," said Karl. "It also has to do with…'Uncle Jack'…and the sister Samantha that she gave birth to and lost when Nova was five."

"Uncle Jack?" said Nova. "I've heard him mentioned, but every time Mother talks about him and I begin to ask questions, she changes the subject. Derek has noticed this, too…"

Karl sighed. "Nova, Teri and I thought…we hoped…you'd never have to know this…but…well…your mother made some big mistakes when she was young. Mistakes we hoped we could protect you from, but…" Karl looked down at the floor and said, "This began back when your mother was nineteen. Yes. You know that she was very young when we began to date. I was older than she was; I was twenty-five, and I was already a JAG officer and I was assigned to serve as one of the officers in charge of the ROTC unit at the University of Colorado at Boulder unit. The Commanding officer was "Uncle Jack"…I served under him. The man was a Lieutenant Colonel at that time. What I never told you about him was that he was a rival for your mother's affections. In fact, he and your mother dated before I came into her life."

"Who was "Uncle Jack?" Nova asked.

"Yeah…I'd love to know," said Derek.

"That is one thing we were asked to keep secret from you," said Karl. "The man is still alive, and if you were to know everything about him…well…he could and would still make a lot of trouble for Derek and for you because he has connections in Headquarters. But, this officer was not a nice man. He had a problem with your mother. Your mother had broken it off with him, but he kept on trying to worm back into her life. I also had to be careful about confronting him, because he was my Commanding Officer at the ROTC Unit on the campus. I was surprised that he granted us permission to marry…I know he heard that I had gotten her pregnant with you, Nova. I guess he backed off then…for a while. Your mother and I got married in July of 2177. You were born in February of 2178, Nova."

"Sort of interesting to know that there was another man around," Nova said. "But what does that have to do with why my mother was overprotective?"

"'Uncle Jack' kept away…but he didn't _stay_ away," said Karl. "Now, while your mother finished her undergraduate work at the University of Colorado, I was eventually reassigned to work as a JAG Officer at the Lowry EDF Base near Denver. It took some time for her to get into Juilliard in New York, so we spent a year living in Boulder before moving to New York City for a while. In that year, you ended up becoming three years old. At three, Nova, you were a very bright little girl. You learned to read a bit, and you could count somewhat. Then, that summer, we found out your mother was to be admitted to Juilliard, and my request to be reassigned to the EDF Base at Governors' Island was granted. We were beginning to move out of Boulder and to rent the house out to other tenants…when you were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Nova said.

"You were kidnapped once?" Derek said, shocked.

"I guess I was," Nova said. "I don't really remember much of it…"

"Why did you never tell me about this?" asked Derek.

"I wasn't sure it had really happened," Nova said. "I thought…it was just a recurring set of weird dreams I had!"

"It was no dream," said Karl. "It really happened."

"How did it happen?" Nova asked.

Karl sat in thought for a while. Then, he said, "It happened in July of 2181. You were with us at a carnival being held on the grounds of the University, and you were getting off a pony ride when one of the ROTC cadets helping to direct traffic at the ride directed you out through a side gate in the crowd to another cadet known as Hewlett, who directed you to a car in the parking lot. A third cadet named Braverman, who was not involved in the scheme, managed to see what was going on, and he warned us you were being taken off. Mother and I got there just in time to see you chatting with this cadet…and then being hustled into a car. To your credit, you began to scream when the cadet was trying to get you to go into the car, but he slapped you on the bottom and acted as if you were just another naughty little girl in a sundress and flip-flop sandals carrying a little purse with an ID in it and a few credits. We spotted you being hustled into the car and yelled for you. You screamed back, "Mommy! Daddy!" but it was too late. The cadet took you away…."

"I sort of remember that now," Nova said. "This cadet was making all kinds of phone calls while I yelled and kicked at the back of his seat from the back seat. He called someone and said, 'I've got the little…shit…but she's fighting like a wildcat, Boss. What do we do?'" The boss for this cadet must have given orders, because when we stopped forty-five minutes later, I had my hands forced behind my back, and I was tied up and had my mouth gagged with duct tape. Then, he kept on driving for several hours. What happened to you and Mother?"

"We called Campus Security and the police. They started a search for you and the aircar the cadet took you away in," Karl said. "When we got home, we got a phone call from someplace in Wyoming, to the north. It was someone disguising their voice. He said that we had to pay three hundred thousand credits…and that Teri had to agree to leave me in order to get you back. The man said, "If this does not happen in twenty-four hours, you will get Nova back. But…she'll be dead and stuffed in a bag." We had the call traced and let the detective handling the case know what to do. Luckily, there were witnesses to the kidnapping, so it was handled as an abduction case right away. He wanted the money and Teri brought to a location in Cheyenne, Wyoming, where he said he'd give you back."

"I sort of remember dreaming that we drove and drive for a while," Nova said. "I was supposed to have been taken to a house somewhere in Cheyenne, but I whined loudly. When the cadet finally stopped on Interstate 25 to pull off the duct tape and check on me, I cried about having to go pee and being hungry until the cadet stopped at a mall outside of Cheyenne. He freed me from my bonds and said, "We'll go in here and I get you something to eat in the food court and take you to go and pee, but no funny business." Well, he walked me right into the men's room to go to the bathroom. I came out of the stall, but I ran rather than stopping to wash my hands, and before he could catch me, I ran away from him as fast as I could go and got lost in a crowd. I made my way to a phone," Nova said. "I stood up on tiptoes and got the phone down and knew enough numbers to call 9-1-1. When I got a dispatcher, I gave my full name, Nova Dawn Yukiko Forrester, said I was three years old, and said I had been 'kiddynapped' and needed a 'coppiceman' at the mall. While I was making the call, the cadet and someone from mall security caught up with me. The ROTC cadet was insisting I was his little sister, and I remember saying, "If I'm his sister, you're an elephant! I've been kiddynapped!'"

Derek smiled. "Nova, that sounds just like a pint-sized version of you. Now I know where Ariel gets her mouth from."

"You were kiddynapped, Mommy?" said Ariel.

"The proper term is 'kidnapped', Ariel," Nova said with a laugh.

"So what happened?" said Karl.

Nova said, "The Security Guard at the Mall believed me rather than the Cadet. He told the cadet to stay there while he called for backup and they checked the ID Card I had in my purse. I remember it looked like a little drivers' license. Dad, where did you get it made up?"

Karl replied, "We had taken you to another fair, and my Masonic Lodge, in conjunction with two other Lodges and our church, was running a Children's ID project. They made up that little ID card for you and took fingerprints and a DNA sample and kept records. We had the police look up those records to try and find you. They were very specific about the info they put out about you in the APB. Nova, how did you escape from that cadet again?"

Nova then said, "Well, the cadet then got nabbed himself by another member of Mall Security while the police showed up. They took me away, took me to a police station in Cheyenne, and gave me ice cream and stuff. A nice policewoman asked me if the cadet had done anything funny to me or touched me in any bad places, and I said no. She had me in a side room where I was stripped of all of my clothes anyway, looked over and given a quick sponge bath; then they gave me fresh clothes to wear since my dress had gotten dirty. In the meantime, the police in Cheyenne must have called the State Police in Colorado. I found myself on the way back to Boulder in a Wyoming State Police car a few hours later. I went home in a little sailor top and shorts, and they let me go barefoot in the police car like I wanted but I had to carry my sandals and my little purse. And, the next morning I was home…"

"And your mother did not let you out of her sight for the next two years," Karl said.

"Did they ever catch the scumbag who was behind the cadet who took Nova?" Derek asked.

"No, but we had our…suspicions," Karl said with narrowed eyes. "We thought it was this character who had once been Teri's boyfriend…this 'Uncle Jack' but he had an alibi and got out of the investigation, and the cadet they arrested refused to talk. Of course, the cadet was drummed out of ROTC and expelled from the University, and he served six years in jail for what he did to you. By the time he got out of jail, we were living in San Diego for a while…and we never heard anything else about the case. That is why your mother was, and is, so protective of you to this day, Nova, dear. But now…I think she needs help. Major help," sighed Karl. "I think she may need to be in a hospital for a while. Nova, can you ask your mother if she'd meet up with me? I've been worried sick."

"I sure will, Dad," Nova said.

Later, upon their arrival back home, Nova sat down and talked with Teri.

"You talked with your father?" said Teri.

"Yes, I did, Mother. And…well…he'd like to see you, and he thinks…"

"No, I do not need help!" snapped Teri. "I just need to be away from him!"

"Mother, I think things would go a lot better if you met with him….and then, maybe, if you two talked about getting together and you talked with him about seeing a…Mother, where are you going?"

"Nova, you watch David and Aurora; I'm going _out_!"

Teri got up, went to their shoe closet, buckled on a pair of sandals, and walked out of the house as Nova and Derek yelled at her.

She took off, driving the used aircar she had recently purchased.

She did not say where she was going.

"What's _her_ problem?" yelled Derek.

"Derek, you know what my mother's problem is," snapped Nova.

"Well, why are you biting _my_ head off? What did I do?" Derek yelled back.

"I'm just so on edge these days," Nova said as she sat in the kitchen, got a rag, and wiped off Ariel's face after she was done playing with her food in her highchair. "It's _her_, Derek! She's driving me out of my mind!"

"Well, what about _me_?" protested Derek, "What about Jonathan, Alex, and Ariel?"

"She's probably going to get drunk again," Nova sighed. "Derek, we talked about this before. I'm getting as sick of her as you are…but…"

"But what?"

"Derek, you know she's not playing with a full deck. I want her to get help! And to go back to my Dad! What did we swear, Derek? For richer, for poorer, in sickness, health, _et cetera_, if my mother is here…?"

Derek kissed the back of Nova's head. "Yeah…okay…she is your mother. This is just crazy, though. You can see that, can't you?"

Nova nodded. "Yes, but give her some time?" she said. Then, she sat at the table and began crying, out of the blue.

As Derek held her, he said, "Nova?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been on edge so much lately. And you told me you missed your period…do you think you might be…expecting?"

"Maybe I am," Nova sighed.

"Let's go get a test kit and check you out, okay?"

Nova smiled and nodded sadly. She got up, and checked their bathroom; the guest bathroom, even her nurse's bag.

Oddly enough she did not have an EPT kit in the house.

"Well, I think I need to run to the drugstore, and…" Nova began as she sat in the bedroom.

Alex came running into the room a moment later, in nothing but wet training pants, crying, "Mommy! Daddy! That stupid David called me names again and stole my teddy bear_! I want you_!"

"Shhh," Nova said as she held and rocked her son on her lap. "Do you want anything?"

"Mommymilkie…" he said as Nova tenderly pulled off his wet training pants and washed him with a rag Derek got from the bathroom.

Derek kissed Alex and then he kissed Nova, and he tenderly helped her pull her spaghetti-strapped top off, and then, he helped Nova lie back on the bed as he looked at her skirt with a questioning look in his eyes as she held and rocked her naked toddler son. With a nod, as Alex began to latch on, Derek tenderly undid the side snaps holding on Nova's miniskirt, and he took it off of her, followed by her underpants as he stripped his young wife nude. Then, he smiled at Nova as she let Alex slide skin-to-skin into her bare lap as she sat on the bed next to him.

Derek looked at Nova's other breast for a moment. "Your nipple's getting darker on that side," he said.

Nova nodded and said, "I know…they've both been getting dark." She yawned loudly and said. "And now I get sleepy at the drop of a hat! And my emotions are all over the place, lately, and…"

Then, David ran in. At six, going on seven, he thought he was so cool when he yelled, "Hey! Look at stupid Baby Alex! He still wets his pants! He's so stupid; he needs to suck milk out of his mommy's titty! Stupid kid! Stupid kid!"

Derek snarled at David. "That's because he still is a baby!" he yelled back. "Get out of here!"

"Ya gonna make me?" sneered David.

Derek kissed Nova and whispered "Excuse me," in her ear. Then, like a thunderhead, he got up, and snarled at David. "Your dad is not here to give you a spanking for your rotten behavior, and neither is your mother, so it looks like_ I_ have to do it!"

"Derek, _don't_!" Nova protested as Wildstar glowered at David. "It'll just create more trouble with Mother!"

David tried to run, but Derek caught him by the seat of his shorts, dragged the protesting little brat onto the bed, and swatted him three times on the butt. "You'll get worse than that if you torment your baby nephew again while you're in this house and I _catch you doing it_! Now beat it and let your sister feed him in peace! And she did the same for you when you were a baby! I remember it!" snapped Derek.

David, whining exaggeratedly, took off while his big sister held and comforted little Alex in her arms.

"Nova, I know it'll create trouble…but I had to protect you and Alex…"

Nova smiled sleepily at Derek and she said, "Thank you, my dear, big, mean protector. My God, David is turning out to be such a little _creep_!"

"You've noticed, milady?" Derek said.

Nova smiled sadly and said, "I sure did, Derek," while continuing to comfort and nurse poor little Alex in just her naked skin. "I'd love to go to sleep after this…I'm so sorry. Can you take him when I'm done and put him in bed?"

"Who says he can't stay in here with us?" Derek snapped. "Maybe that little shit David will think twice about teasing him if we all take a nap together. Let me go tell Jonathan and Ms. Eloise what's up and to send Ariel up here if they start picking on her next. I'll be right back, love."

Nova kissed Derek, and he slipped off to do just that.

When he came back, Nova and Alex were both fast asleep. Derek pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed with them, hugging both his wife and small son as their soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

Derek was worried about Nova, though.

What was making her so tired and irritable all of a sudden?

_Maybe she is pregnant again,_ Derek thought as he fell asleep.

**III. CLUB NIGHT…**

**Planet Earth**

**Derek & Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Friday, April 14, 2209**

**1912 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

"So, you need to go out tonight?" Derek said to Nova as she pulled on a nice gown. It was light blue, and it was sequined. Simple, but elegant, Nova looked rather cute in it.

"Uh-huh," Nova said. "You've heard me practicing my guitar and piano the past two nights, right?" Nova said cheerfully.

"Yes, I have," said Derek as he thought, _And after you finished school, your study group, got the kids, came home, cooked, and dealt with all of the kids and those past two arguments with your mother, you were too tired to play around the past two nights…except for that quickie we had late last night in the shower…. Oh, well….these things happen_, he thought_. And you still need to get that EPT kit. Well, if you don't get one, soon…I'll buy one. And have you take the test. We need to know, Nova. Like right now._

"Why are you going out?" Derek said.

Nova looked around and motioned Derek into a bathroom. She shut the door and said, "Mother's been driving me out of my mind, Derek. A friend at church gave me an offer to play with a jazz quintet called "The Middle C's". So I'm going out tonight, dear. I'm going to play and sing a bit, and then come home…is that so bad?"

"You know what I've wanted the past two nights, Nova…"

"Yes, I do. Why do you think I bought those bath oils? Tomorrow night is _our_ night, Derek. Just us," she whispered as she ran a finger down his chest. "I'm encouraging Mother to take all the kids out to a movie tomorrow night. That will leave us all alone in the house, dear. And even Ms. Eloise will be turned off."

"You told me you'd give your mother a deadline?"

"I did, Derek. I want her to find a place and to leave in the next ten days, by the twenty-fourth. That will be important because we are getting deployed for that visit to Gamilon on the _Argo_ on the twenty-sixth, which will be a Wednesday. I don't want her in the house when we leave on the ship, Derek."

"You don't trust her," Derek said.

Nova smiled a little. "You got it! By George, you _got_ it!" Nova mussed his hair and kissed him. "I have to get going," Nova said. "See you later," she said as she ran into the rec room, got her guitar in its case, and slipped on her high-heeled backless sandals at the door. She kissed Derek, Alex, and Ariel, and took off right before her mother ran up to ask her where she was going. In response, all Teri got for a goodbye was the sound of Nova's little Fiat speeding out the driveway, and the sight of Derek waving to her at the door.

Teri ran up and asked, "And where did Nova go?"

Derek shrugged and said, "I'm just her husband, Mrs. Forrester. Not her trainer or her father. She was nice enough to tell me where she was going with her guitar, but what she is doing is _her _business."

"And what _is _she doing?" said Teri.

"Playing some jazz at a club tonight," said Derek.

"THAT again?" sighed Teri.

"I thought you liked it when she decided to use her musical talents, Mrs. Forrester," said Derek.

"But in a _club_?" sniffed Teri. "Well, never mind. I'm going out. You watch the kids?" said Teri.

"Yes, on one condition."

"Which is?" Teri snapped.

"You don't give me any static again if I have to discipline David," Derek said. "He loves to just pick on Alex, and he is, quite frankly, a little brat. In this house, we realize you are the guest, but in a battle between your son and _my_ son, my son…your first natural-born grandchild, has to come first because he is smaller and more vulnerable than _your_ kid. Do we understand each other?" Derek said in an authoritative voice.

"Yes, Mr. Wildstar, we most certainly do," snapped Teri with her typical _"I am so superior to you"_ look on her face. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going."

Teri walked past Derek and to her room without another word. A little while later, with no explanation, Teri walked out of the house carrying a suitcase. She waved at Derek, and took off, not even bothering to say goodnight to her own children.

Derek wanted to yell something, but Teri shot out of the gate too fast in her aircar.

"You'd better not get back here drunk," said Derek. "Like the other night. My God! Nova, did you grow up in this chaos? If you did, dear, you deserve a frakin' _medal_!"

Just a while later, at the Le Cirq Club, Nova met her confederates in "The Middle C's". Tania Summerfield smiled at Nova; she was setting up her Fender Jazz Bass and amp when Nova sat down behind the baby grand and adjusted her mike after kicking off her sandals under the piano. Nova ran a few scales and runs and asked, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Sorry that we didn't get together to rehearse today; were you rehearsing the Coltrane charts I gave you?"

"Sure was, Tania," Nova said as the red-headed young woman named Jacqui Hammersmith sat down behind the drum kit and began to do a few rolls as Nova played some chords. Halli Railsford, who was, to Nova's surprise, another nurse she knew from Central Hospital, took her place with her sax as she wiped off her striking African-American features and she whispered to Tania, "What are we doing?"

"'_Blue Train'_ when Sherri shows up with the horn," said Tania.

Sherri Kiiyama showed up a moment later with her trumpet; she was Japanese-American and as she flipped her reddish hair out of her eyes, she asked, "Who's the new babe, bossola?"

"Nova Wildstar," said Tania as Nova blushed.

"_You're_ Nova Wildstar?" said Sherri. "My God, you look like a _kid!"_

"Thanks for the compliment…uhh…what is your name?"

"Sherri," said Kiiyama. "I work in the EDF Chief of Staff's Office…and…I _hate_ that jerk General Stone!"

"Amen to that," said Nova.

"Enough jawing; let's play!" said Tania. She took the mike and said to the crowd. "Welcome to Le Cirq tonight! My name is Tania, and we're "The Middle C's" back with you on Fridays for a couple of weeks. We do freeform jazz, some rock, and some rhythm and blues. We're starting off with some ancient, old John Coltrane stuff. The song we're doing is called "Blue Train" and it gives us a chance to improvise a bit. Halli…take it from the top…one…two…"

And, at that, the band began. Nova played her chart from the top; her chords fitting in nicely with Halli's sax and Sherri's trumpet. When Tania and Jacqui came in with their bass and drums, Tania smiled, knowing that she had a pretty good little cool band going as Halli tooted away, doing some improv and high runs on her sax.

In the meantime, General Stone was laughing at an obscene joke in the crowd below as he sat at a table with Maples…and with his own "date" tonight…a youngish-looking middle-aged woman who wore shades and a platinum-blonde wig that was obviously fake. She had on a short dress, a very long string of pearls, wrap-around sandals that went up to her knees, and she also wore pretentious-looking elbow-length gloves. The gloves hid her wedding band

"Who's the bird?" asked Maples, who was mostly in control tonight. The Dark Lord Ekogaru was indeed present in him tonight, but he did little except grinned as Nova took her cool part at the piano and began to do some runs and improvs as she looked down at the lights and thought_, Something is very weird here…I can feel it, but can't put my finger on it…what is it?_

Down in the crowd, the blonde looked at Maples and said, "Call me Teresa, okay? Yeah, that's my name! Teresa!"

"Do you have a last name, Teresa?" mocked Maples.

"I'm the bird with no name what-so-ever," laughed Teresa as she took a big swallow from her drink and then, to look cool…she pulled a cigarette from her case and smoked it.

"When did you start smoking?" asked Stone.

"Well, when did you decide to screw the pooch and leave Jade at home?" said Teresa.

"Jade's got her time of the month. She is all nasty and argumentative, so, that's why I got you…Teresa…" said Stone. "So sorry that does not meet with your high moral standards, Teresa, dear, but aren't you the one who contacted _me_ this time?"

"My husband is a drag. Squares-ville," said "Teresa" as she made a sign like a square with her fingers. She took another drink; it seemed evident she was getting quite giddy.

"Where are you staying?" said Maples.

"Squares-ville," laughed Teresa. "I'm staying with my oldest daughter and her son-in-law for now. I'm making them think hubby abuses me while I spend my time looking for a place."

"Is your last name 'Forrester' by any chance?" hissed Maples.

"Teresa" glared at Maples, and then, with fire in her eyes, she slapped him across the face. "It is, but you do not say my name around here, you _son-of-a-bitch_!" hissed Teri.

Maples grabbed her hand and said, in an unusually low, quiet, and deep voice mixed with his own, "You have one warning, Teresa. Just _one_ warning! No one who walks the face of the Earth has a right to strike Me," he hissed while glaring into Teri's eyes with the greatest malice that Teri had ever seen in her life. "Do it again, and I will make that booze-ridden excuse for an adulterous heart just stop right in your chest, and you will be dead right where you sit! Are we clear on that, Mrs. Forrester? I have dealt with your sister Yvona; she had a very, _very_ strong will. And your daughter's will is as hard as case-hardened surgical steel…Devil knows where she gets it from, because it was most assuredly not from _you_, you pretentious, hypocritical, weak-willed, overdramatic little liar! You have no idea of the High, Ancient Bloodline that courses in your veins, you common, pretentious _git_! Now, you sit there and play with your boy-toy, because, let me assure you, I do not play! Are we clear?"

Teri looked at Maples…or…the Thing inside him, and she said in a trembling voice, "Yessir…whoever…you….whoever you…are…?"

"Teresa, you have just been initiated into a Great Secret," hissed Stone as he grabbed her wrists. "I am taking you off to a hotel tonight for some fun. But, breathe a word about this to anyone else, and you will be dead, because I will find you and I will _kill_ you," he whispered. "That is…if HE does not do it first, right, Colonel?" Maples just smiled at Teri. She shivered, and waved at him with a smile on her face. He took her hand, kissed it, and said, "Let us discuss other things, shall we?"

"Such as the concept that you may be getting two for the price of one tonight?" said Stone with an evil grin.

"Uh…heh…heh…what does that mean?" said Teri.

Stone and Maples looked and each other and laughed uproariously.

"You, my dear, are going to love what we have planned for you tonight," said Stone. He called for a waitress, and said, "Another Scotch and Water for myself and my friend. And give the lady here another Bloody Mary, and make it a double!"

"Of course, sir," said the cocktail waitress.

The "Middle C's" set went on for about another hour. The band did more Coltrane, namely all of "_A Love Supreme_", followed by "_My Favorite Things_".

When "Teresa" heard the piano part on the song, she turned around and looked at the pianist. She had had two more Bloody Marys, and she was quite giddy as she said, "Jack! Lookit that?"

"Look at _what_?" snarled Stone.

"That girl playing the piano! She looks just like my daughter!" laughed Teri as she took another drag on her cigarette. "The dive she's playing must be this place! I'm getting' her auto-autta…autta…..graaaa…"

"No, you are not," said Maples as he grabbed one of Teri's wrists as Stone grabbed the other.

"Why…noooooot?" said Teri.

"She will begin talking if she sees you now," hissed Maples.

"But you can confront her with it at home, dear," said Stone.

"Yes, I can!" laughed Teri.

"Good," said Stone. "Because we are leaving soon…aren't we, Gary?"

Maples just laughed. "Yes, Jackson, we are leaving. Very soon…"

They both laughed at that.

From behind the piano, Nova almost flubbed a chord as she noticed the platinum blond getting up and leaving with Stone and a rather creepy-looking Colonel. "What?" she said to herself, softly. "Mom? Is that you? If it is…what are you doing here; with General Stone, of all people? If that is you…we need to talk tonight!"

As Stone and Maples left, Maples saw who was at the piano, and he smiled. Then, he noticed Doctor Sakezo Sane sitting at the bar, drinking alone. He smiled, and sent a suggestion into Sane's mind, which simply went, _Get Nova to sit at the bar with you, get her nice and sloshed on Sake', and you and IQ-9 drive her home. I need the girl's faculties dimmed tonight. Why? Because she's already seen too much…_

**2100 Hours….**

A while later, as she was about to leave, Nova saw Doctor Sane sitting like a deranged Buddha at the bar with IQ-9 nearby. He had been wearing _geta_, which he had kicked off so he sat barefoot on his bar stool.

"Hello there, bright-eyes," said IQ-9 as he hiccupped.

"Have you been drinking again, Tinwit?" sighed Nova.

"Yes, I have been. Unlike you, I can hold my liquor, ha, ha, ha…" said IQ.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to join us in a bit of sake," said Sane, whose voice was already slightly slurred.

"I…don't think so," Nova laughed. "Three reasons. One. Derek and the kids are waiting up for me. Two. I'm driving. Three. I might be pregnant again!"

"Congrats!" laughed Sane. "Come see me aboard the _Argo_ on the twenty-sixth when we get on our way to Gamilon, and I'll confirm it! In the meantime, one drink can't hurt you…or the baby…if you are, that is? And if you get a little giddy, so what…IQ or I will drive you home!"

"_If _I am?" said Nova.

"You thought you were expecting again a few months ago because you…you know…missed a time, and what was it?" said Sane. "Just a false alarm, right? Why deny yourself sake because you think you might be pregnant?"

"Because I'm still nursing Alex and Ariel," Nova said. "Just a little now, but…"

"You can skip a day," said IQ-9.

Sane poured Nova a drink. "I got this whole bottle of sake' before, and I am _not_ drinking by _myself_!"

"Where's Kei tonight?" Nova said, referring to Doctor Kei Stuart.

"At home…her time of the month," said Sane. He poured Nova a pottery cup of sake. "Drink up!"

"Well, I guess one can't hurt," Nova sighed as she took the cup.

She sipped at it, and then he grinned a little as she drank up. "Okay, one isn't so bad," she laughed. "Let me finish this…..I played good tonight and the girls liked it. I guess I can celebrate…a _little_…" Nova did this, unaware of the mistake she was making, even as her mind began to feel strangely clouded.

Sane and IQ-9 laughed like crazy as Nova grinned, licked her lips and said, "A second one, please, guys?"

"_Kampai_," said Doc Sane as he laughed, unaware that, tonight, he was an unwitting tool of the Dark Lord.

**IV. A NIGHT OF CORRUPTION…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Imperial Hotel**

**Room 1492**

**Friday, April 14, 2209**

**2206 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

By the time Stone and Maples got Teri Forrester to Room 1492 in the Imperial Hotel, her wig had come off, and her usual near jet-black locks were loose and free about her shoulders as she laughed, walking along drunkenly as she was held up by Stone and Maples, who had gotten her very, _very_ drunk for this moment. She was laughing and spouting utter nonsense as General Stone just picked her up and carried her into the room.

He dumped her on the bed as she laughed like a fishwife. He kicked off his boots and began to roughly kiss her as Maples locked the hotel room door behind them and he took his jacket off. He poured himself a drink from a decanter of sherry waiting on the bureau in the suite along with bottles of other things and he smiled as he watched Stone and Teri undressing each other as they tickled each other.

Finally…Teri was nude on the bed, laughing and squealing and trying to "fight off" Stone as he sucked at her breasts. She pulled down Stone's trousers and said, "Is he ready to play again tonight?"

"He sure is, dear," laughed Stone as his member became exposed.

She crawled into his lap, curled up, and presented Stone her bottom at a ninety-degree angle as she took his member in her mouth…and thus broke her marital vows to Karl for the second time this week.

Stone began to touch her _there_, listening with pleasure to her drunken, besotted moans and sighs as Maples undressed himself and smiled at Stone, who gave him a look as if to say, "What the hell are you doing?"

Maples replied, in his deep voice, "Teri, you are barely going to remember this night, except to remember that I have put My Mark upon you! I plan great things for Earth in the next few years. Since Invidia was a most unfaithful servant and your sister is dead, you…my dear…will make a fine and dandy replacement catamount for Me!"

Then, nude, he shifted Stone's hand aside….and he drew himself close to Teri Forrester after making her drink a glass of sherry, laced with the first of many alien drugs and sorcerous potions of his own demented making that he planned to force-feed to her that night. One must remember that Ekogaru had been a trained scientist, albeit an extremely mad one. Then, as Teri let out a sudden scream of agony like a banshee, HE took her.

Teri began to weep and scream as Ekogaru began to rut with her, not quite believing this nightmare was real, and praying it wasn't. Because it hurt! It felt as if she was being made love to by an icicle.

Teri was soon in agony, and she was trying to fight off Ekogaru…_and_ Stone as Stone touched her breasts…

But, her fighting was to no avail, as Teri gasped, cried, and was taken, in a black fog of pain and forgetfulness, by Ekogaru, then by Stone, and then by both of them at _once, _and then, the horror grew worse when a Dark Man with a shadowed face who was all clad in blue denim came up and had his way with her as Stone and Maples laughed at her as the drugs began to take effect and she began to slide sideways into a weird world. This nightmare world was partly of her own making, since her own subconscious was being turned against her, and she was being forced to believe in things that weren't there.

The fact that Teri Forrester was hyper-emotional and somewhat suggestible made her a perfect subject for this mental manipulation by the Dark Lord. Ekogaru knew that Teri's eldest daughter would be far, far harder to break this way, since she had been trained by the EDF to resist such interrogatory measures, and the Dark Lord had a sneaking suspicion that the hidden Fire within Nova and her stronger will would make her much harder to break now, indeed, even harder to break than she had been just a few years ago. Oh, Nova would see the visions, all right if she had been force-fed the drugs, but Ekogaru guessed her damned mind would make her fight the forced dreamscape, and, maybe even like Aliscea, Sasha, or Astrena, she just **might** have the willpower to begin bending the dreamscape to her own wishes against him!

The one called Maples on kept touching Teri, and she moaned and cried as the horrid night of pain and weirdness went on, and on, and on…

As Teri cried out a few times while Ekogaru rutted with her, Stone stroked her hair and said, "My Lord?"

"Yes?" hissed Ekogaru, who was now wholly in control of Maples.

"Lord, what purpose does _this serve_?

"WHAT was that?" hissed Ekogaru as he pulled away from Teri. He slapped her in the face and left her weeping.

"Lordship, do you feel this is necessary? I mean, Lord, I have some feelings for this woman, and she is not that much of an enemy to us…if we had Aliscea, Astrena, or Nova here, we would have to break them like this…and probably that Katrina, too. But this woman? Is she that much of a threat to us? And she _was_ my first serious girlfriend…"

Ekogaru snarled at Stone and threw him against the wall. "Stone! I decide I who is to be tormented here and for how long! Flagg! Give her more!"

"Yes, of course," said Flagg. With a smile, he and Ekogaru made Teri drink more things…liquor, and things that she sensed were worse than liquor.

Strange drinks.

Potions?

Teri could sense her world spinning about as the chemicals began to alter and twist her brain chemistry, sending her into a state far worse and far weirder than simply being drunk.

Why did the place suddenly look like a Heath in Scotland?

What were Three Weird Sisters doing in the fog?

One of them yelled, "Oy, Graymalkin!"

"That wasn't 'er, that was the name of 'er Familiar back in 1391!" yelled another one of the Weird Sisters. "I know Thane Macbeth lived in the eleventh century, but, so what? GARN! We Witches live on and on and on and on and on….ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

"Garn and aye! I forgot me name seven hundreds a' years ago, so I may as 'ell be Graymalkin!" yelled the Third of the Weird Sisters.

Weird Sisters. Three weird, ugly women chanting strange things and making Teri drink some kind of weird…hot…bubbling BREW served to her by Stone and Maples?

They were chanting something…downright weird…as they said,

_Gall of goat, and slips of yew  
Silver'd in the moon's eclipse,  
Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips,  
Finger of birth-strangled babe  
Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,  
Make the gruel thick and slab:  
Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,  
For the ingredients of our cauldron._

Teri almost vomited as she drank the Weird Brew, and the Heath began to swirl around her, and around her, and around her as this night devolved into something nightmarish, bizarre, and just plain weird….

**2350 Hours…**

Poor Nova was laughing her head off in her Fiat as IQ-9 drove her home.

"How many cups of sake did you have?" asked IQ-9 as he hiccupped.

"I don' rightly remember, IQ dearest! Five! Six? Seven, maybe! Hahahahaha!" Nova said as she banged the dashboard of her car and laughed. "WHEEEE! I _love_ the feel of the wind in my face!" she screamed as she tottered to her feet in the moving car and put her arms out as if she was the heroine of _Titanic_ on the ship's bow in that movie.

"Nova, you'd better sit down," said IQ-9.

"Maybe I'd better. (hic) _Close your eyes…..let the mi'night shine…good night…sleep tight….now the moon's begun…to shiiiiiiiinnneee_!" Nova sang badly (and loudly) at the top of her lungs as she sang an old Beatles song in her drunken, giddy state.

"Did anyone ever tell you that there should be a law against getting you drunk?" said IQ-9. "Doctor Sane did not have a good idea."

"Aaaaa…ya killjoy! Wha's wrong wi' havin' fun, HUH?" Nova screamed. She laughed and said. "Put a dress on, IQ. I want to chase you and to begin lifting YOUR skirt tonight, sweeeeetheart!"

"That is not a logical idea, Nova."

"You always do it to _me_!" she screeched.

They pulled up at the Wildstar house. It was near midnight.

IQ rang the bell and carried in a giddy Nova in his arms.

Derek answered the door, clad in an old white sweatshirt, jeans, and bare feet. "Nova, where the HELL were you? I tried calling your phone like…eight times!"

"Hiiiiii, Derek, my sweetums!" she said as she burped loudly.

"IQ-9, what is going on?"

"Doctor Sane met her at Le Cirq. Nova decided to take a drink of sake. One became two. Two became four. The slippery slope grew worse. Nova is now thoroughly loaded. Drunk. Pickled. Schnockered. Name your term, Commodore!"

"Nova, how could you do this?" said Derek.

"It's…simple…you know how t' ingest liquids. You just crook your elbow, and begin to sip of the stuff, after a while, ya feel NOOO pain!" Nova said. "I wanna take you wi' me to the Isle of Malta, Derek! Ever know the Brontosaurus is large and placid and stupid? Buy me a Brontosaurus skeleton for our anniversary, I can catalogue all three thousan' of its bones." Nova then sloppily kissed Derek and tried to undo his belt buckle—in front of the Tinwit!

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, girl!" Derek said, laughing his head off as she somehow got his belt buckle open!

"Aaaaaaa, let's do it here inna hallway…no one will see us…!" Nova laughed.

"_I_ am seeing you, Nova…it is most bizarre and frightening," said IQ-9 as he watched her unzipping her dress from the back…and then pulling it off, followed by her scanty panties, and her sandals, which she kicked off. Then, in the nude except for her silver necklace, she jumped on top of Derek and laughed and tickled him…with the house door still open!

"Nova, you can't do this while you're…drunk…." Derek laughed.

"Remember our honeymoon, dear!? We did it up in a TREE!" she squealed, and then she laughed at her own joke because she thought she was so funny at this point.

"Nova, it is not chivalrous or nice for me to take advantage of you while you're like this!" laughed Derek as he thought, _as much as I'm…tempted to…although not with the door open and not in front of IQ-9!_

"Why not let me take advantage _o' you_, Derek?" she said with a crazy light in her eyes as she struggled with his pants... "Haahaa! Found it!"

"Nova put that back in my pants! Please!" laughed Derek as she pulled out his member and began to play with it, even as he took her necklace off so she would not strangle on it. She then struggled drunkenly in her clutch bag and got out her wedding band (which she had taken off to play her piano) and put it back on.

"Hey, remember that treehouse on our honeyJune? It was like Robinson Crucifix…and the expert and the texpert…ever tell ya General Stone tried hiring me to be a Texpert once?" Nova said.

"I…" Derek laughed. "If you want to play…let's run up to bed before the kids run out here and see us?"

"I wuvs woo," Nova said. "Let's do it _right here_?" she whined.

"I know, Honey," said Derek. Nova got giddy on too much wine, but he had never seen her acting this weirdly in their lives together…not since their honeymoon, anyway. "How much did you drink? Oooooohh…God," he said as she drive him quietly mad.

"Five, Six, sevem eight nine sakes…two Kirin beers, two Budweisers and a partridge in a pear family… no, itsa phylum!" Nova mumbled, not quite remembering what she had really had to drink! She had really just had six and a half cups of sake before Doctor Sane had encouraged her to stop drinking.

She continued with "Animal Kingdom? Vegetable? Minral? Minral wasser. _J'aitme_, Derek! I woulda hadda go Civil Service on ya then, Derek baby buddy Captain pal, sweetheart honey bunny _liebchen aisuru J'aitme_….whatever…and the wave motion gun…it compresses energy and creates a great force, real kosher an' kashrut baby! Those Marines! I shoulda been drunk talkin to those Space Marines-then Sergean' Knox woulda stopped winkin' at me…and tell my stupid mom to buy a new blouse, she's been wearin' that same greenie thing for I estigrate three hundre' years Jollian Calendar. Are we on the Joolian or Gregorian Calnder now? Gotta tells Desslok that…" Nova tried to keep her words straight but couldn't.

Nova looked at Derek cross-eyed and said, "I'm sssoooo sleepy, dear!" She stopped playing with him. At just the wrong time! (Derek was beginning to enjoy this!)

A moment later, she fell asleep on top of him…right in her birthday suit. She was snoring loudly as she smiled…and held onto Derek's….thing.

"Commodore Wildstar, I don't know whether to envy you or pity you," said IQ-9.

"What I need is to get her _off_ me," he said as he gently got her hand off his…member. He got free and got his pants closed just as Jonathan ran into the room.

"What's wrong with Mom?" he cried. "Why is she lying there on the floor naked?"

"Oh, she's just a bit drunk," Derek sighed. "She probably just let her hair down a bit too much at that club tonight. If she is pregnant, I hope she didn't hurt the baby!" She _was_ expecting, but did not yet know it for sure, and thanks to a strong liver and plain dumb luck, she didn't harm the child. She would know better than to do this again in just a few days, as it turned out.

"She might be pregnant?" said Jonathan.

"It's a good possibility," Derek said as he picked Nova up, thinking she looked adorable naked and asleep in his arms. He could also see in her nudity that she had gotten quite aroused for him. "Would you get her a robe, Jonathan? I have to get her into bed before she wakes up and throws up or something. Oh, yes…get a waste can. If she wakes up and her body needs to begin rejecting this stuff, you might just see your sweet, dignified mother throwing up."

Jonathan did so as Derek carried Nova to the couch. He got her into her white bathrobe in his lap just as she began to moan and come around a little.

"Uhhhhhhnnn…my stomach…so sick…and I'm hot…" Nova said.

"Do you need to throw up?" Derek said gently.

"Probably an affirmative on that, sir," Nova said with a cockeyed smile as she began to sound a bit more like her old self. "I'm…drunk!"

They got a waste can and Nova began to vomit into it. When she was done, she slurred, "I'm not doin' slo good. God! I wish I was dead…"

"Nova, don't say that," said Derek.

"I'm gonna be no good to you or anyone else…uselessh," Nova said, beginning to cry. "Why'd I let _him_ talk me into this?"

"Who talked you into this?" Derek said.

"Doctor Sane. He conv'icted me to start drinkin' and I drink, drank, drunk. Now I _am _drunk…."

"I think I need to have some words with Doctor Sane," sighed Derek. "His drinking is his business…but pulling you off the wagon with him?" Derek also thought, _and where was your usual common sense, Nova? You usually don't go in for this sort of thing…if you drink; you usually stop at two or three._

"Yeah…I know…I deserve an Article 15 for this…"

"Not at home, Nova. The ship would be a different story. On the ship, you might spend a night in the brig for this. And I know you detest the place because it is not very…tidy down there."

"I'm sorry, I said," Nova moaned.

"I wonder where the heck your mother is?" Derek said.

Then, the door to the house banged open again.

A man in denim with long hair carried Teri Forrester into the house. She was moaning, tossing her head from side to side, and she appeared to be dressed in nothing but a t-shirt.

"What…the?" said Derek.

"Mother?" Nova mumbled as her mother was dumped into her lap.

"Who are _you_?" snapped Derek.

"Lieutenant Flagg, special EDF undercover agent," said Randall Flagg as he flipped open a badge holder. "She was found like this in a hotel. We have no idea who did it, or why. She's been drugged."

"I….I…recognize…you," Nova slurred. "And…I'm going to…"

"I'm not that man!" yelled Flagg. "Commander! Cut that _out_!" he yelled as Nova dropped Teri onto the couch and went for a shovel near the fireplace with her teeth gritted.

"That day by SS Headquarters! You were helping Stone and his goon squad!" Nova yelled as she swung the shovel at Flagg. "I…remember you, and…." Then, she stumbled over her own feet, retched, and threw up in the fireplace.

Flagg, in the meantime, turned away and ran into the foyer, where he vanished.

"Where'd he _go_?" yelled Derek.

"Come back here, yaaaa cooooowaaaaaaaarrrd!" Nova yelled in what Derek swore was the only time he had ever heard her using a Bronx accent in her life.

Derek summed up the situation. Their front door was open. Nova was drunk as a skunk and running around screaming in a bathrobe with a shovel in her hands. His mother-in-law was passed out on something on their couch.

Ariel ran downstairs in only her underpants saying, "Mommy? Mommy? Are there bad men in the house? Daddy?"

Nova spotted Ariel and ran up to her after she dropped the shovel. She was crying, and she hugged her daughter. "Oh, ya poor baby! Ariel! Mommy missed you!"

"Mommy, your breath smells yukky…" said Ariel.

"Uhhh…Mommy does not feel well," said Derek. "Neither does your grandmother. Mommy, sit down, please," Derek said, getting her to let go of her underwear-clad baby daughter and sit down in her beanbag chair.

Nova muttered, "Derek, I think Dawn Hardy's o' duty tonight…call her…I ain't much good…oh…stomach…uhhhhh…"

"What's the number?" yelled Derek.

"928-1570," Nova said. "Extenshun 4512."

Derek dialed a number at Central Hospital. He reached Dawn a moment later.

"World Health Organization Ensign, Hardy, Dawn, speaking," said Dawn.

"Dawn, this is Derek. I…have a medical situation here at home. When do you get off work?"

"0130, sir," said Dawn. "With all respect, sir, isn't Nova home? She has meds at home, her whole kit, she can do first-line treatment far better than I can…"

Derek sighed, "She's part of the problem. Doctor Sane talked her into going out and drinking with him; she's nice and drunk right now. Someone whom Nova obviously feels is one of General Stone's men dropped her mother off here. I told you Teri is staying here due to some martial problem at her home. She's in far worse shape than Nova is…drugged…"

"Don't you think you should call an ambulance, then?"

"I only want to do that if it's really needed…maybe I'd better do that," Derek sighed.

"I'll meet you over there in twenty-five minutes. Luckily, David is home with Jeff tonight in San Diego. I was going to use a Jet Recon Boat at the hospital to shuttle home in a suborbital jump, but I'll have them hold it on the landing pad. See you in a bit." Dawn then hung up.

A moment later, a knock came at the door. Derek sent Jonathan to open it, and, of all people, Yuri Tsukikage was there in a sleep shirt and bare feet. "I heard Nova screaming. I hate to intrude, but are you people all right?"

Derek sighed. "Yes, come in…."

Yuri came in in just enough time to find Nova curled up in a ball on the floor, moaning softly, while Teri lay there on the floor unconscious. Derek explained the situation and said, "Damn! If Stone was behind this, he should be arrested and indicted! No one deserves to have this done to them; not even Teri….sorry I have not been around that much, but I know things were tense around here…"

Yuri called her mother, and asked her to throw on some clothes and come over with a forensic analysis sensor kit with connected laptop. Haruna was over a few minutes later, and as she was getting things ready, Dawn came over, in her nurse's tunic and sandals carrying a medkit.

Nova woke up, startled, to find Derek, Yuri, Dawn, and Haruna leaning over her and her mother. Teri moaned and her eyes snapped wide open as Dawn gently drew some blood from her with a needle. The blood sample went into a small sensor-equipped Petri dish as Yuri and her mother began running urgent tests on her blood.

"This is weird," said Haruna as she knelt over the computer in the battered shorty coveralls she had thrown over her nude body in the hot night while Dawn undressed Teri to listen to her heartbeat with a stethoscope. "She has a blood alcohol level of 0.28 percent," said Haruna. "How much does she weigh?"

"She keeps that a secret," said Derek. "She's sort of vain…"

"About a hundred and twenty pounds, close to m' own weight," Nova moaned as she came around a bit. "She's gonna need an antidote…she's legally intoxicated and may go into arrest with those seven or eight drinks in her…"

"I have some Metablin," said Dawn. "Nasty stuff, but…"

Nova nodded weakly. "Shoot her up with some….then shoot some into….me…."

"What does it do?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a drug that enables the body to metabolize alcohol faster," Yuri said. "It's not an instant cure-all, and it does not eliminate a hangover, but it makes the period of drunkenness shorter. The side effects are that it raises body temperature, often causes diarrhea, causes severe sweating that ruins one's clothes…which won't bother Mrs. Forrester much because she is nude anyway, and if we give this to Nova, she should be stripped immediately, and it causes very painful muscle cramps and a sense of paranoia….nasty stuff…"

"Give me 100 Mg," Nova moaned as she knelt and tore off her robe, going naked on her own.

Derek kissed her and held her gently while Dawn gave her the shot. The sweating and moaning began for Nova a moment later as Yuri checked a blood sample that Dawn took from Nova. "Her blood alcohol level is just 0.20 now…she's had some time to metabolize out some of this stuff."

"Crap!" yelled Yuri as she checked Teri's blood. "Some maniac also dosed Teri with Atropine and an infusion of jimson weed…along with a little Rikashan Spice."

"Oh, my God," Nova moaned, lucid enough to recognize what was going on. "Mother!" she said, their feud dropped for now as she realized that the drug cocktail in Teri Forrester's veins could easily kill her. "Dawn, do you have Retvol?"

"I do….the side effects will be worse if we give Teri both Metablin and Retvol at once," said Dawn. "Retvol also kicks the liver, spleen and kidneys into overdrive as an emergency measure. But, she may need it. If she starts going into shock, she needs to go to the hospital at once, because she will need dialysis in that event. Retvol might be called for with Nova, too…just a little…"

"Dawn…I might be pregnant," said Nova.

"_Might_?" snapped Dawn. "Then _what were you doing drinking sake_?"

"I don't know for sure…I missed a period, and….my breasts have been more tender," Nova said. She looked down at her naked, sweating breasts and said, "You can see my nipples are getting darker, and…"

Nova screeched as Dawn got her buttock with another needle and took another blood sample. She put that sample aside in a small dish and rapidly put in some chemicals. "The Revised Hangford Test is positive, Nova. Congratulations, ma'am. You're going to be a mother again."

"Will the Metablin hurt the baby?" Nova moaned as she had to pause to throw up into a waste can.

"No, it'll actually help to keep the alcohol from getting into your placenta. If we gave you Retvol, you'd most certainly have a miscarriage on that stuff," Dawn snapped. She also checked Teri's blood and said, "Your mother's not pregnant, so she gets 50 Milligrams. This will also begin to bring her around…violently."

Nova nodded weakly as she wiped off vomit and said, "Derek, go grab my mother and hold her in your lap; turn her so that one of her buttocks faces Dawn…and hold her hard…she may well fight you. Oh, God…they're listening to me!"

"Who?" said Derek.

"THEM!" Nova cried, pointing at the thin air. "I….oh…it must be the paranoia from the Metablin…I just heard accusing voices_…."how could you drink? How could you hurt your baby, bitch?"_ they were saying…"

"Side effect of the Metablin, she'll come out of it," sighed Yuri as Dawn readied a needle…

Derek held Teri tightly as she was given an injection.

Teri Forrester's eyes opened, and, Alex, David, and Aurora ran into the room with Ariel, in spite of Jonathan's efforts in trying to keep the young children from seeing their stricken mothers. In the hot night, Aurora wore only her underpants on her six-year old form, and David wore a fundoshi while little Alex went naked. Teri howled, and she screamed at Derek, "YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! ALONG WITH THE WITCHES! I'M IN HELL! OH MY GOD!" she screamed with terror and rage in her eyes.

Her hands then went around a shocked Derek's neck as she tried to strangle him. "_You're _General Stone! Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble! Cauldron Brew and Cauldron Bubble! Witches' Brew! Drugs! Booze! Stone, how could you? I want Karl back! I want my husband!"

Nova, even in her shaky condition, aided by Yuri (the two strongest women there) joined forces to gently pull Teri's hands off Derek's neck. Nova held her mother skin-to-skin in her lap, gently restraining her as Haruna, Dawn, and Derek gently washed off her sweaty, burning form as she trembled on the rug. Teri then threw up. Nova tenderly guided her head over the waste can as she retched, and then Nova made use of it herself as she also threw up.

"I…feel…awful…." Nova moaned as she held her mother and began to cry as Derek kissed her on the head and gently began washing her.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" cried Aurora as she ran up to her mother and stroked her cheek.

"Mommy…is….sick…" moaned Teri. "Mommy…did…bad…things….mommy…."

"Mother, please open your legs so I can look at you…" Nova said.

"My God…I'm naked," moaned Teri. "They'll all see me…"

"I'm not wearing anything, _eith__**e**__r_, Mother," Nova said. "You've been on the beach, in the pool, and in the bath naked with all of us…we all know what you look like by now…no need to be ashamed," Nova said as she got her mother to open her legs. She looked at her womanhood and said, "She's…kind of irritated down there, Dawn….get a light in there…"

Dawn had a look. "Looks like there was some rough sex…I don't see any damage…"

"Mother, did anyone force you to have sex with them?" Nova said.

"General Stone…but…I…I let him," said Teri as both Derek and Nova looked shocked at Teri. "Maples was there, and…and….then….HE came, and HE…HE…HE WAS COLD! HE WAS REAL AND NOT REAL! HE WAS AND IS DEATH! HE…"

Nova heard a few chords of organ music in her head and shivered. "Mother…was it…_him_?"

"I think it was…there were witches…demons…Flagg….I…saw…things….three witches, weird sisters, hags, animals, monsters, creatures, Him, worms, things, HIM….I had a horrible dream…I…"

"If Stone was behind this, he should be drummed out of the EDF for this and should be in prison," hissed Derek.

"Mother, what did General Stone do to you?" Nova said.

"Made love….then, _they_ showed up, gave me…things…oooooohh…then, I….I went into Hell," said Teri. "They made Hell appear in the Imperial Hotel…"

Then, the phone rang. Derek picked up, and he was shocked and enraged to see Stone on the other end. "Commodore Wildstar, is Teri Forrester all right?"

"Is she _all right_?" roared Derek. "SIR! She is here, half-comatose…half-insane….and…"

"I met her at the Le Circ Club. We had some friendly drinks…then, she passed out. Some strange man was around her drink…before I could get to her, two men grabbed her by the arms and took her out of the club," Stone said. "They were SS men…one was a man that I just reprimanded, named Callingford…the other was a bad actor named Tsuriname. I have an APB out for those men, Wildstar. I had the MPs check her glass…they gave her some Rikashan Spice…they…"

"Stone, are you telling the truth?" snapped Derek.

"On my mother's grave, Commodore," said Stone as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Did you _touch my mother_?" Nova roared, glaring at Stone without a thought for her nakedness.

"No, Commander, I did NOT 'touch your mother'!" roared Stone. "What do you take me for? A rapist? You know that drugs cause people to rant things…"

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, _liar_," hissed Teri.

"Teri, I am sorry, but you are sick, you are deluded, you are not well," said Stone, who also thought, _and you look ravishing naked like that! And so does your oldest daughter with her bare ass and tits out!_

Ariel crawled up to the phone and began making faces at Stone. "STOP LOOKING AT MY MOMMIE!" she yelled. "What are you? The Walrus?"

"Honey, please get down," said Derek, gently as he grabbed Ariel. "This is very important. I need to talk to the General."

"I'm taking swabs from Teri and Nova," said Yuri gently. "Derek, please go to voice only, and try not to let the kids see this…"

Derek said, "Stone…I believe you…for _now_…but if we find any evidence you touched Nova's mother, you will be under arrest, and if I find any evidence you took advantage of MY wife…my _pregnant _wife, mind you, while she was drunk…"

"What?" said Stone.

"If you touched my poor Nova, man to man, I will fucking come for you _myself_!" hissed Derek as he cut off.

**0310 Hours…The Same Night….**

Derek held Nova and his mother-in-law, trying to soothe both of them as Yuri and Dawn analyzed the DNA swabs they had taken from both women. Finally, the result came up for Nova.

"Well?" said Derek as Nova moaned in his arms, half-asleep.

"We found that Nova was with one man about twenty-six hours ago…." Yuri said. "The DNA matches up with yours. I hate to ask prying questions like this, but, were you two together and having intercourse recently?"

Derek blushed and nodded. "Yes, Nova and I had a quick little rendezvous last night…in our shower…"

Nova held Derek and smiled and nodded herself.

Yuri said, "Nova, you're clean. You were with no one but your dear husband, so…."

"I would have_ known_ it if Stone or the Dark Lord or Flagg had slept with me," said Nova in a very insulted voice. "I may have been drunk, but I'm not insane! And, Derek, tell them to stop TALKING ABOUT ME!" she yelled. "Those voices! I can HEAR them!"

"Nova, dear, you are perfectly safe here at home," cooed Derek. "There is no one here but us…"

The results for Teri came up a moment later.

Yuri and Haruna and Dawn all looked together. Haruna said, "One person that we can detect was at her. But the DNA of the semen is very, _very_ alien. We are picking up other bits of DNA, but it looks like she was washed…or irrigated, or something…"

"Someone trying very hard to get rid of all evidence who almost succeeded," said Yuri. "Derek, she belongs in bed, along with Nova. I'll carry her; you get Nova."

"Right," said Derek. Nova and Teri were taken together to Nova and Derek's bedroom and laid side by side in the same bed. Nova was crying softly as Derek tried to comfort her, but Teri was just moaning.

Derek lay there for two hours, sacrificing sleep to hold and comfort Nova and Teri. As the antidote to the alcohol slowly took hold on Nova, she was a little more use, helping to hold up her mother's head as she moaned and whimpered. Nova threw up two more times, and had to get up once to go to the bathroom (with Derek and Dawn's help) but Teri was as helpless as a child. She threw up and Derek and Nova held her head up and helped her aim into a bucket. Teri was laid on one of Alex and Ariel's bed pads, and, at least once, she lost control of herself like a baby and messed the plastic-backed absorbent pad both ways. Nova, Dawn, and Derek soothed her, washed her like a baby, and, at one point, Teri came around a bit and cried on Derek's lap as Nova and Dawn worked on making the bed around them, changing all of the bedding.

As Teri lay there, she sobbed to Derek and said, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused…I'm so sorry…please forgive me, you and Nova both…please forgive me…I was so wrong, I left Karl on my own, I wish he'd take me back…I don't deserve to have you be so kind to me," sobbed Teri.

"It's all right," said Derek as he stroked Teri's hair. She sounded almost like her eldest daughter at that point, gentle, kind, almost helpless…

Nova sat on the bed beside her mother. Nova had put on a long sleep shirt, and she said, "Mother, I'm sure that Dad will at least talk to you. He calls here, asking about you…he misses you…"

Then, the phone went off.

Derek answered. "Yes? Mr. Forrester? Teri's home…..yes…she had a bad experience last night…she was assaulted while out at a bar…she's home…Nova and some friends of mine are taking care of her…Put you on speaker?"

Derek did so, pointing the screen at Teri. "Mrs. Forrester? It's your husband…"

"Teri?" Karl said tearfully as he sat there in his pajamas. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Nova and Derek are caring for me. Some men hurt me, Karl…I…"

"How?" said Karl Forrester.

"I was dancing and drinking at Le Cirq, and these men grabbed me, and…"

"Do you want to come back to me?" said Karl.

"Will you have me back?" sobbed Teri.

"Yes, as long as this _never_ happens again," said Karl. "I told you that you need to see a psychiatrist. Now, will you listen?"

"I sure will," said Teri. "Will you come see me?"

"We'll meet tomorrow…at my office. I want you to go to a psychiatric rehab hospital before you move in again, Teri," said Karl. "I'll hire a governess to help me with Aurora and David so that Nova and Derek can have their privacy and their time with _their_ children back. And, Derek, Nova, I am so grateful that you took care of Teri for me," said Karl. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome," said Derek as he stroked his mother in law's hair and his wife's hair. Teri had gone back to sleep again, and Nova was nodding off.

Derek turned off the phone and said to Yuri and Dawn, "I'm going to hold them in their sleep. Everyone out, for now. We'll talk again…in the morning."

"I'm so glad we were able to help," said Yuri. Dawn smiled.

"I'm so glad, too," said Nova. "I'll have wonderful news for Alex and Ariel tomorrow. About their baby brother…or…sister…right now, need to sleep," Nova said, looking as peaceful as a lamb as she fell asleep, the voices and fears gone, safe in the arms of her mother and the man she loved.

_**To Be Continued…with Chapter Three "Peace of Mind (With Storm Clouds)"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A PLUNGE INTO DEEP WATER**

**A Somewhat Dark Star Blazers fanfic (Rating: Heavy R): THIS TALE IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH!**

**PART THREE: PEACE OF MIND (WITH STORM CLOUDS) **

**By Frederick P. "Freddo" Kopetz**

**References to Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are intended as homages and no infringement is intended. Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are © 2011 by Voyager Entertainment and Engagio Productions.**

**Thanks to "Yuki Wildstar," Gail Kopetz, and Ami Meitsu for ideas contributed to this chapter. **

**A BIG Shout-out to ANONYMOUS READER for ideas contributed.**

**I. AN AWAKENING…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Wildstar Residence**

**Saturday, April 15, 2209**

**0942 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Teri Forrester slowly woke up, moaning slightly as she did so.

In spite of the air-conditioning in the bedroom, she felt warm and cozy. _Wonder why I feel like this?_ Teri thought.

In coming to, Teri found that there were two….no…._three_ sets of arms around her.

Teri moved her head towards the left, and realized she had been sleeping right in her son-in-law Derek Wildstar's arms. Derek had on only a fundoshi, and, as she had seen from having photographed and drawn him and her eldest daughter, he had a very attractive-looking form, a slight, musky masculine smell, and a very nicely muscled chest that happened to be very warm.

Teri smiled a little, thinking, _What…you were protecting me…all night? How sweet of you! Where's…?_

Then, Teri felt, and heard some familiar, soft breathing in her right ear. In turning her head to the right, she found her eldest daughter at her other side, holding both her and Derek in her arms, and sleeping with a tiny smile on her face. Nova was still nude, and her long legs were entangled sweetly around both her own bare legs and her husband's legs.

_My heavens…after all I did…you're __both__ protecting me?_ Teri thought. Teri then realized her arms were around someone, who was cuddled against her bare chest.

Teri raised her head a little, and then, she heard a soft, sleepy voice, saying, "Good morning, Mommy…you were very sick…"

Teri looked down and saw that her six-year old daughter Aurora was holding her. Aurora had on only a little pair of panties, tangled hair, and a cute smile.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" said Teri.

"Helping Sis, Derek, David, Jonathan, Alex and Ariel protect you," said Aurora.

Teri raised her head a little, and she almost started crying again. Cuddled near his father's back was little Alex, who was hugging his father's shoulder…and was being tenderly held by her son David, who was hugging Derek! Teri turned her head the other way (with an effort), and saw that Ariel was against her mother Nova's back and was being held by a fundoshi-clad Jonathan, not that far from the bed's edge, and she was awake and was kissing the back of her mother's head. "Mummy, wake up," she said in a small voice as Nova moaned, fighting her way out of Morpheus' embrace. Jonathan then gently tried to awaken his mother by tickling her belly button. Nova smiled at that and caressed her son's hand.

Teri said, "I don't deserve this sort of kindness," nearly crying.

"No, you don't," said a familiar voice from a chair in the bedroom. "But, you're getting it because we all love you."

Teri raised her head, and she spotted her husband Karl sitting right in the bedroom watching all of them. "Karl? What are _you_ doing here?"

Karl Forrester, clad in only shorts and a golf shirt, came over to Derek's side of the bed, sort of leaned on the sleeping Commodore, and kissed Teri's hand. "Good morning, Impcake. I called Derek around 0700, and he told me how sick you were, so I decided to cancel a meeting at the office and come straight here instead. You gave us one Hell of a scare. What happened?"

"I…don't….want to talk about it now…I….head's spinning…uhhhhh," said Teri.

"Morning, Daddy," said David as he woke up and kissed his father.

"You made a new friend, David?" said Karl as he mussed up the hair of his sleeping grandson Alex…Alex…who David was hugging now, rather than trying to beat up!

"He was crying real hard and sucking his thumb while half asleep in his bed and he was cryin' for his Daddy and Mommy, so I carried him in here, Dad. And he kissed me when he woke up. He's a baby, but isn't he a _cute_ baby?" David Forrester said.

The answer came, not from Karl, but from Nova as she raised her head and said, "Yes, David, darling…he's a cute baby. Real cute…"

Nova then kissed Derek's hand and then her mother's. "Both of you were hugging me? How sweet?"

"Both of you gave us a scare last night," Derek said as he yawned and raised her head a little. He looked around and laughed. "Help! I'm in a dog pile!"

"Dog pile on Daddy, Dog pile onna Daddy," sang Alex as he woke up. "Daddy, Mommy all right?"

"Mommy's just fine," Nova said, as Jonathan stroked his mother's hair behind her and smiled.

"Sis looks sorta green," said Aurora cheerfully. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Worried about Mommy," said Karl as he kissed his youngest daughter. "And you, Fluff, you cute young model…" he said to his eldest daughter as he kissed Nova, too.

"Ohhhh, Dad," laughed Nova with a blush. "I'll come out of this. I'm just hung over…oh…I have some news for you. And you, Ariel, and you, Alexander! Derek already knows" Nova said.

"What's the news, Mommy?" said Ariel.

"Ariel, come down a little lower…put your hand on my tummy…don't tickle it," Nova said with a slight giggle. "Derek, you two, get Alex to get over you….Jonathan, you put your hand on my tummy, too!"

"Can't, he's squished up in David's arms against my back…" said Derek.

"Okay, sighed Nova. "You, Mom…Aurora…touch my tummy…I have some news for all of you," Nova said. "Alex, Ariel, Jonathan…I have good news. You said a few weeks ago you wanted a baby brother or sister?"

"Yeaahh?" said Alex and Ariel as they looked on with big eyes. Jonathan smiled.

"Well, one is on the way now!" said Nova as she smiled while tears ran down her cheeks. "Thanks to Daddy's special secret role in where babies come from, there is now a new baby in my tummy right now. And my tummy will be getting bigger in the next few weeks as the baby grows. Just like with some of our friends and like with Auntie Sasha."

"_oooooo_!" said Alex and Ariel with wide eyes as Jonathan kissed his mother and said, "Congratulations, Mom."

"Thank you, dear," Nova said, kissing her teenage son back.

"Can I say_, hi baby_?" said Ariel. "Then, I want milkie from mommy…"

"Yes, you can say, 'hi, baby'" said Nova.

Teri kissed her daughter and said, "Nova, that's wonderful news! When did you find out?"

"Last night," Nova said. "Ariel, I can give you some milk, but only after I pump out a bit and get my breasts to make fresh milk….what's in here now probably is full of sake," Nova said as she held up one of her breasts. "I'm also going to be checking on Mom a lot, Aurora…"

"And I'm going to be checking on _you_ a lot," said Derek as he stroked his pregnant young wife's flat tummy. "And Mom, here, if you don't mind, Mr. Forrester…" Derek said as he kissed the back of his mother-in-law's head.

"Oh, not at all," said Karl. Teri smiled at Karl and said, "You didn't need to come here…"

"Why not? We're still married, right?" said Karl. "You need help, granted, but I do plan for us to eventually go home together…"

"After what I did?" Teri sobbed. Then, she looked down at herself and said, "Oh, my God, Karl…I'm _naked_!"

"So? So am I," Nova said impishly as she got up on one elbow. "And I'm still sweating like a pig…" she laughed.

"Mommy sorta smells funny," said Ariel as she wrinkled her nose while Jonathan tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, I smell like a sake factory," Nova said with a half-sob.

Derek kissed Nova and said, "After we take a shower in a while…I think you should just go naked for a while, Nova, both so you can finish sweating out any remaining alcohol, and also because it's supposed to be over a hundred and ten out today."

Nova yawned. "I'm _hot_, so I have no problem with that, Derek…"

Karl then said to Teri, "Maybe you should be the same way today, honey. If you feel up to it later, there's their pool, there's the beach…and you can start getting tan all over again…"

"Can I strip, too?" said Aurora.

Teri said, "Sure, honey, you can be undressed today, too. Same with David!"

"I'm already undwessed!" said Alex, as he struggled up, jumped out of bed, and did a little dance. "Lookie at my tushie! I'm a nekkie baby!" he sang as he danced around, showing off his nakedness with the utter innocence of the toddler he was while Jonathan laughed.

David made a funny face at Alex as he got up and pulled off his sweaty t-shirt and underpants and went naked. Alex made a funny face right back, and said, "Make a grosser one!"

David made a REALLY gross face at his little nephew as Alex made a gross one right back. Karl laughed, seeing that their play was now boyish play without the malice and anger David had previously exhibited.

"I think I like ya, you little squirt!" laughed David.

"I like you, meatball," said Alex, picking up on the name that Aurora called her brother.

"Why meatball, poopyhead?" said David.

Alex giggled and said, "That's wha sissy says! Meatball!" he said as he pointed at Aurora. "Me POOPYHEAD!" he screamed as he stood up on his toes to yell.

Nova then kissed Aurora and her mother, and she let Derek help her up out of bed while Jonathan picked up Ariel as she said, "Well, the room is spinning around, but we all need to get in the shower, then I need to pump some milk so I can clear the way for some good stuff for Ariel. Derek, I have such a headache…"

"We have some medicine for that," said Dawn as she came in, yawning and wearing one of Nova's spare sleep shirts.

"Did you stay over?" said Nova.

"Sure did," said Dawn. "Yuri, Haruna, and I were in and out checking on you. Word must have gotten around about your being dead drunk and sick, because Eager and Dash called, so did Venture, and, in a call I let Yuri take, even that weird Katrina called up here with her weird Foxy mate. Even Doc Sane called up; he feels bad he pushed you to drink last night."

"He should," Nova sniffed. "And I should have my head examined for going along with him with that sake in my condition."

"Ah, but did you know you were pregnant?" Derek said.

Nova got one of her cute head-to-toe blushes and said, "no, Derek…" in a small, ashamed voice.

"Then you're forgiven, and I think the baby will be okay," said Derek.

"How do we know that?" said Nova.

Dawn smiled and said, "We should discuss this in the plural, Nova. IQ-9 came back by this morning, because _he_ was worried. We stretched you out while you were asleep and he floated over you…well….his head did… and he did an ultra-scan of your uterus. The little fetus is developing normally…times two. You've got _twins_ in there, Fluff!" giggled Dawn as she grabbed Nova and tickled her nude stomach.

"Twins?" laughed Nova.

"Yaaaay! We got two brothers! Or two sisters!" said Ariel as she capered around in her bare skin as she and Jonathan shed their undergarments for the shower.

"Or a brother and a sister?" giggled Nova. "Dawn, they're still undifferentiated, of course, right?"

"We could tell if we had to with a deep amniocentesis, but IQ did a scan sort of down to the DNA level and found no gross damage to the DNA, so, despite the sake, our guess is you have two healthy, tough little kids in there. Just, please, no more sake bashes?"

Nova smiled and said, "I've sworn off…especially with this headache."

Some time passed.

After a shower with Derek, Alex, and Ariel, Nova engaged in some private cuddling alone in the bedroom with Derek to pump out some of her old milk. The old milk, tainted with some sake, was simply discarded. Derek helped the pumping process by tenderly pleasuring Nova while she sat naked in his lap.

After a while, the pumping stopped, and Derek and Nova just began to make love for the sheer joy of it, slowly and tenderly. They lay spooned against each other, caressing each other gently while Derek again sucked Nova's breast.

A little milk came out, and Derek said, "Now, this tastes sweet…there's no sake taste in this at all…"

"Mmmm…do you think I'm cleaned out, darling?" Nova said.

"I think so," said Derek as he continued caressing her. The caressing soon turned intimate as Derek's hand sought Nova's special place. He was delighted to feel her becoming aroused and even dewier down there as he went on touching her.

While Derek kissed Nova and tenderly played with her breasts, Nova lay trembling with joy and sexual pleasure on the bed, going "mmmmmmm" and stroking Derek's hair as he tenderly teased and touched her womanhood, bare like the rest of her in the humid warmth.

Then, after a while, Nova grasped his erect manhood and said, "…Derek…this feels sooo nice…I like it…and I want it inside me….now…."

"Just a moment, my darling…I don't want to hurt you…I want to be sure you're ready, Nova," he said as he gently pushed her onto the bed while he stood up and bent over her.

Nova scooted back a little, letting Derek open and tease her as she took her standing husband's manhood eagerly in her mouth. After a while, Nova slid back onto the bed, pulling Derek hard into her embrace, and she guided him right inside her.

"Harder….yes…." Nova gasped. "mmmmm…Derek…..yes…."

"What do you want?" Derek teased as he went on….

"This! Please…._Please!_"

"Yes…..God…yes…" Derek laughed. Then they both laughed as they rolled around in the act of love. Nova was trembling in his arms. Finally, she cried out, "Derek…darling…"

"Yes?"

"I'm about to explode!" Nova said as she held Derek in bed, and with a few more thrusts, they brought each other to a wet, trembling, messy, horny climax just like the sort they had had a few weeks ago at the Drive-In….when they had conceived the twins Nova bore inside her. After a while, during which Derek suckled at Nova's breasts, and tasted no more alcohol in Nova's milk, he helped her wash up, and she went outside to the living room.

Nova remained in the nude for coolness and comfort, as did Derek. It was very warm, and like many on Earth, they liked the opportunity of going outside and running around naked in the sun…the underground cities, with their dampness and cold, were not conducive to this sort of bareness. This weather was certainly conducive to this sort of bareness, and they found it fun, like many others on Earth.

as she called Ariel, and sat cross-legged in her favorite beanbag chair while she gave Ariel some milk from her breast. "Does it taste yukky?" Nova asked.

Ariel sweetly shook her head as Jonathan, wet and nude from his shower, came into the living room. "Hi, Mom," he said. "It sounds like a convention in here!"

"It is," Nova said as she smiled at her mother and Aurora playing the piano together. Aurora still had nothing on, but Teri had put on a white _yukata_ and had done her hair back in a ponytail. She was trying to teach Aurora to play the piano by trying to teach her George Gershwin's ragtime piece _Rialto Ripples_, and Aurora was learning, even though she flubbed some notes. "Derek!" Nova called out. "Where's Alex?"

"In the high chair," giggled Derek from the kitchen as he played with him.

"What's he up to?" called Nova.

"Decorating me with your Sugar Smacks," laughed Derek.

"He's funny," said David as he ran in, bare and dripping wet. He had been in the pool with Yuri, Haruna, and Karl, who had dressed in swimwear for the day. The four of them had been playing a sort of game of water polo.

David seemed a lot calmer now that both of his parents were together again. He ran to his mother, kissed her back, and he said, "Are we a family again?"

"Yes…I intend to come home with your father, even though I may have to go to the hospital for a while…"

"Not if you can go to that day program I found on the Web in Boulder that I discussed for you, Mother," Nova said as she fed Ariel. "You'll have to take a one-semester leave of absence from the University, but I think you need to slow down a bit to get your head together."

"What about you, Karl?" said Teri.

"Well, I called up two of my partners at the firm; I'm senior enough now that I can cut back to a thirty-hour work week for a few months; and we'd still have my full partners' share coming in. That, combined with the income the school would continue to pay you even in your leave of absence because you _are_ the tenured Wordsworth Art Scholar there, and the money we make from our investments would mean that we would not be hurting financially with you home and me partly home."

"Oh, that's great," said Teri.

Alex began to kick and squiggle in his high chair. He then yelled, "Jon! Mommy! Daddy! Me gotta go POTTY! NOW!"

Derek laughed and picked up his naked son from the highchair, tickling him playfully as he carried him towards the bathroom. "You'll want to step up on the stool to go potty. I want you to hit the toilet, this time…not the floor!"

"How will I know?" asked Alex.

"Well, Daddy has no pants or clothes on, so he can show you," said Derek as the naked father carried his son into the bathroom. "Down we go. Jonathan?"

"I gotta go, too," said Jon, who was also still just as bare as his father and baby brother.

"What's this?" said Nova as she snuck up behind them.

"A pissing contest," said Derek as he helped Alex go up the little stepstool with his peepee in his hand. Derek then held out his member, and rolled back his foreskin as he said, "Nice view, Alex. This is how we aim it!"

"Me too, me too, me too," said Jonathan as he got over to the side of the toilet with his member in his hand.

Nova tried to keep from laughing out loud. "If my Dad tries to get in there with David, you guys are gonna be awfully crowded."

Karl then looked in, amused as he said, "Oh, God, look at this! Potty training!"

"I wish I had a camera," Nova giggled.

"Touché, daughter dearest," said Karl as he grinned and handed Nova a digital camera.

Nova grinned and aimed just as Alex's stream came first. It more or less hit the toilet, followed by his father's stream, and then, last of all, Jonathan's stream.

Nova snapped pictures, biting her tongue to keep from screaming with laughter as Alex, her dear Derek, and Jonathan all urinated at once into the toilet. They all shook themselves as if it was a synchronized act, and then, Derek kicked up and flushed it with the ball of his bare foot, holding Alex as he squealed, "Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Down da soor we go! Weeeee!"

Teri looked in and said, "What was that, Nova?"

"Potty training moment, recorded for posterity," Nova said. "Of course, when Alex hits twenty-one he will be begging me to destroy this."

Karl then said, "Teri, can we go off somewhere in private for a while? Nova, I need to talk with her about some things."

"Sure. She's been staying in the guest bedroom, Dad. You two can go in there," Nova said.

"Thank you," Teri said, quietly with a smile. Nova smiled back. She was glad that her mother had relinquished back to her the usual role of lady of the house, even though something about her new, more passive attitude bothered her a little. _Mother, I do hope you're all right,_ Nova thought.

Karl held Teri in his arms on the bed while he asked her, "Was it really him?"

"Was it really who?" said Teri as she shivered in her yukata.

Karl sighed and asked, "Were you with General Stone? What were you doing at that club?"

Teri shut her eyes and sobbed.

Karl rubbed her back and said, "Teri, just be honest with me. I'm not accusing you. I just need to know the truth. Who were you with?"

"There…there were two men," said Teri as she_ tried_ to remember. "It was like a nightmare. It was like a very bad, vile, dream. Stone was involved…yes, we _were_ talking…but….then the men…" Teri said, as she tried very, _very_ hard to remember what had happened. _Why wouldn't it come to her?_

"What men?" Karl said.

"There were two men…not…nice men," said Teri. "Stone tried to take me away from them…but…he could not. Really…that's all I can remember now. Then, the men…" she said as she felt a black power washing over her mind. It was like cold, death…and she shivered.

Karl felt uneasy, and it seemed like a dark cloud passed over the Sun outside.

Unknown to Teri, the Dark Lord himself drifted into the room as he walked astrally like a nightwalker. Ekogaru's black shade laid his hand on Teri's head and whispered in her ear, "_Forget!"_

"_No….I don't want to forget the witches!"_ Teri cried aloud.

"What witches?" said Karl.

"There were witches there, Karl….three weird sisters…"

"_You were on drugs_," Ekogaru hissed into Teri's mind.

"I was on drugs…the drugs those men gave me, Karl….but, it was still real…" Teri moaned.

"Was Stone involved? I swear…I'll kill him if he touched you," hissed Karl. "I told him more than once to keep out of our lives after I suspected he was behind Nova being kidnapped…"

"_HE TRIED TO RESCUE YOU!"_ roared the Dark Lord in Teri's mind.

"He did….but he did not!" cried Teri. She looked at the cloud over the Sun and said, "GO AWAY!"

"Teri, who are you talking to?" said Karl.

"Something evil….something unwanted…like…Death….don't you feel his presence in here?"

Then, Karl heard the cold laughter in his mind, and he called out, "Who the Hell are you?"

The Dark Lord answered him, and boasted, "Your sister-in-law Yvona knew me very well, and I used her until she died, and I did the same with her Clone. Your daughter Nova knows me very well, yes she does, you go and ask her about My Power and watch her cry, you Fat Old Man! And now, I know your Wife. Yes. She's mine now."

"Like _hell_ she is!" yelled Karl.

"Precisely," said the Dark Lord as he became visible, looking like a shadowy, weird, drifting, nightmare image of a Death's Head in the clouds outside the window. "By HELL, she is mine! Because that is where I am dragging her at the moment of her Death! To HELL, Karl Forrester! Divorce her, _now_! Unless you want to go to Hell, too!"

"And why should I divorce the woman I love?" demanded Karl as Teri cuddled against him and trembled.

"Because she will be one of those who shall be the DEATH of you someday!" laughed Ekogaru as Karl heard a banging at the door as the room began to turn strangely dark.

Karl had never seen anything like it in his life. The darkness and the weird clouds from outside filled the room with something like a fog. Karl saw himself gleaming slightly in the fog while Teri glowed a little brighter with a faltering light like a candle from inside her. There was something like a shadow over her face that a light from inside her tried to dispel.

"Teri, is that…thing?" said Karl.

"Yes…he was and is behind the nightmares and visions…that is Ekogaru…the enemy of Earth, and he…"

"SAY IT, TERI!" roared the Dark Lord. "Tell him all about how I was with you until you screamed like a beast! Tell him all about how I marked you!"

"NO!" roared Teri as she sat up and Karl saw a fire in her eyes he had never seen before as the light shining from her became a little less fitful and a little more strong. "Get out of here and get out of my life! I _deny_ you!"

"You deny me, O Regal One with the blood of ages upon you!/ You and the Fat Old Man with some of the Bloodline burning in HIM, too? Who dares to stop me? HUH? WHO DARES TO STOP ME!"

The banging at the locked door came ever louder, and then, it was abruptly kicked open.

Karl and Teri looked on as, through eyes filled with fog and tears, they saw a softly gleaming angel walk into the room….or, that was what it looked like, to them.

The form gleamed with a friendly golden light that did not falter; indeed, it had flashes of pure white, like small bursts of lightning around it as the beautiful female form, clad only in an open white blouse blowing around her otherwise naked body like a cloak, held up a silver Crucifix in one hand and a Samurai Katana in her right hand and, she said, in Nova's voice. "I know you. And I've told you several times, you're not welcome here!"

"What gives YOU the right to order Me out of here_, bitch_?" hissed Ekogaru. "And this does not even concern you, you fucking Nosy Parker!"

"It concerns me when you go after my parents, you THING!" Nova snapped as she drew herself up to her full height and stood there on her toes, ready to spring to action as she faced down the Shade of Ekogaru. Teri could see that Nova was trembling slightly, but that she faced him down in spite of her fear. "You want to fight? Why not fight with me, you undead Ghost!? Leave my mother _alone_!"

Ekogaru snarled and laughed. "All right then, you nosy, rotten, nasty little spiritual _upstart_! I don't have the desire to screw around with you, your crosses, your little Princess attitude, and your little squeaky voice today, you so-called angel who can't even put pants on her bare ass when she confronts me! Mark my words! Teri is mine, she is sealed, and I foresee that you and I will meet again very soon, Nova! Then, Teri can cry her eyes out as she comes and looks at your pregnant tummy as you lay dead in your casket!"

Nova roared back, holding up the Cross, "Yeah, Right! In the Name of all that is good and Holy, You will _Begone_!"

Ekogaru laughed like mad, and reached a shadowy hand towards Nova and Teri while Teri cowered against her daughter, who held up her sword to keep the Thing at bay.

Then, he was gone.

The sound of birds singing outside came through the slightly open window as Karl just saw his regular form again, chubby, clad in a pair of swim trunks. Nova, who was naked except for her blouse, held Teri as she cried her eyes out in her daughter's arms. Nova had dropped what looked like Derek's ceremonial _katana_ on the floor next to her bare right foot, but she held the silver crucifix in her left hand as she rubbed her mother's back.

"Nova, what the HELL was THAT?" said Karl.

"Exactly who he said he was," Nova said. "You just met the Dark Lord, Ekogaru the Great. He's dead. Yet, he's not dead. He seems to cling to life by possessing someone. I don't think it's Stone, but he seems to use him now and then for his little tricks. I think. Hunch I have. No hard evidence. A court needs hard evidence to convict, Dad. You know that."

"How did you know to bash in the door, Nova?" Karl said.

"Because I fought him with Aliscea of Pellias' help, I have the gift, so-called, of being able to sense when he's around. He was around here like crazy last night, I realize now, but my mind was fogged because I was drunk and then I was knocked for a loop by those anti-drunkenness drugs," Nova said. "I also realize now he wanted me drunk to keep me on the sidelines for his sick little game with Mother."

Derek ran into the room a moment later. "Hey! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Derek…take this back," Nova said as she handed Derek's _katana_ back to him with a kiss.

"Mommy, what was the noise?" said Ariel as she ran up to her mother with her arms up. Nova smiled at her bare little daughter and scooped her up in her arms, smiling as Ariel played with her breast and then kissed it, taking her nipple in her mouth as she began to nurse. Nova kissed Ariel and said, "Mommy was trying to put some clothes on before she heard the noise…now Mommy is glad she didn't get dressed," Nova said as she cuddled Ariel and deftly got out of her blouse, letting it slide to the floor in an almost innocent gesture as she tenderly stripped her elegant form totally naked again to comfort and nurse her trembling little girl.

"What was the noise?" Ariel said as Nova slid to the floor and sat cross-legged on the carpet with the little toddler skin-to-skin against her in her lap.

"Someone very bad that Mommy and Daddy had to fight once upon a time," Nova said. "He's a bad ghost who tried to hurt your gramma. I had to fight to protect her…"

"Like I'd fight widda stick to protect Mommy," said Ariel between sips of her mother's milk as Nova's eyes went wide.

Derek knelt beside Nova and Ariel. He stroked his little daughter's bare back and said, "Ariel, I don't think we can beat Ekogaru away with a stick…"

"Let him try to hurt you or Mommy. I'll poke his eyes out!" said Ariel. "Bad man, GO AWAY!" she screamed as she looked up at the sky.

"My God," Nova whispered. "Derek, do you think she can…?"

"See him?" Derek whispered. "Who knows? Who knows _what_ Ariel inherited from you?"

"I don't know what to make of this, Derek," Nova sobbed. "Ariel's precociously smart, bright, but she doesn't have any teeth yet, still nurses from me, has baby tantrums, and sometimes messes up on her potty training…she's still a _baby_, Derek!"

"Not a baby…getting as bigaswoo," said Ariel. "Googleplex!" She then reached down to play with her mother's toes as she nursed…something easily done because, when off the ship or when she was not flying a fighter plane in this unseasonably warm Spring, Nova always either wore sandals or went barefoot. Derek smiled as he thought of what Nova had been wearing to the grocery store one very hot day; namely, a coordinated, cute matching outfit of a newsgirl's cap, bikini top and bottoms, and slide-on sandals, all in blue denim on her lightly tanned, nearly nude body as she shopped in the extreme heat one day. Derek also laughed to himself when he remembered Katrina had seen Nova in her denim bikini, and had screamed, "I cannot believe it! Nova! You are naked except for Cometine denim slave rags! How can you walk around like zat in public?"

Derek smiled as he thought of Katrina. He actually liked her, even given her sometimes acid tongue and her bluntness.

**II. MORE PEACE OF MIND…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Wildstar Residence**

**Sunday, April 16, 2209**

**1310 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Nova was laughing her head off.

She was in the pool with little Alex, who was dog-paddling along near her in his birthday suit after church when he made a funny face at his mother.

Nova laughed back and caught Alex; for the pool, she had shed her church dress, sandals, and undergarments after getting home with Derek and the others from a very hot Mass and she was enjoying the water naked with an equally bare little Alex. While he swam, he laughed and splashed a lot, along with Ariel and Derek, who were both in the pool splashing each other; they also both went naked in the water.

One thing bothered Nova, though, even as she played with Alex, Ariel, and Derek. Monsignor Likanski had not been around at the 11AM service, where he was usually found.

Teri, in a bikini, ran up to the pool with David and she asked Nova, "Did Father Nishina say where the Monsignor was today?"

"He didn't say much," Nova replied.

Derek said, "He said that Father was ill and needed our prayers."

"What a time for him to get sick," Teri sighed.

Jonathan ran up a moment later, followed by Aurora. Jonathan looked like he was hastily pulling on a pair of shorts as he said, "Mom, you'd better get out and get dressed. Someone from HyperExpress is at the gate. They have something you need to sign for."

"Ohhh…what a terrible time for a deliveryman to come…on a Sunday? Okay, I'll dry off, throw something on, and be right back," Nova said. "Derek watch Alex for a minute, please?"

Nova kissed him and got out of the water. She dried off and threw on a colorful pink yukata, running off as fast as she could.

She came back a few minutes later with a knife and a package addressed to herself.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's from my publisher; it might be the final edition of my book!" Nova said with excitement.

Nova opened the package.

Inside, there was a nice, thick 648-page trade paperback with glossy covers.

It was, indeed, Nova's new book: _The Naked Madonna._

The cover was cute, and meant to be eye-catching.

Above the book title was a picture taken on Iscandar by Derek of Nova and little Alex.

It had been taken on a warm day in the grass soon after the attempt to capture Zoltar had failed.

The color picture, on a royal blue background, was of Nova and little Alex. They were in the sun of Sanzar, both of them were in the nude, and little Alex was caught mid-pee as he cried while Nova had encouraged him to go wee in the grass.

"Mommy!" yelled Alex. "That me?"

"Yes, sweetheart, that's you!" laughed Nova as she held the book on a patio table while Alex, who had climbed out of the water, and was being dried off by Teri, looked at the book on a chair on his little tiptoes.

Alex looked at the picture and said, "Mommy pretty!"

"There'll be no problem with the cover, I hope?" said Teri. "Not that I see a problem, Nova, dear…you make a lovely nude model."

Nova said, "For more conservative parts of the world, they'll be selling the book wrapped up in plastic, with a paper _obi _or sleeve going around the book here, to cover my breasts, genitals, and Alex's little genitals, even though his bare bottom still shows with the sleeve on. See the back?" Nova said.

The back cover was a description of the book, with a close-in profile portrait of Nova nursing Ariel, also in the nude; mother and baby were shown down to about the middle of their backs. Teri had taken that sunlit shot, and it looked very sweet.

Nova smiled at her mother. Teri smiled back, gently, as she said, 'What a nice, sweet, peaceful day this is."

"Yes, it is," Nova said back. She smiled as Derek kissed the back of her head.

Far away, Ekogaru watched the scene in a crystal ball in a room in then underground city beneath the SS complex and he said, through Maples' mouth, "Do you know that the two of them make me _sick? _Love, love, love, smooch, smooch, smooch, cuddle, cuddle, cuddle. Just like stupid baby animals!"

"I think they are amusing," said Flagg.

"I should have been able to kill her the other last night, Lord," said Stone. "Given what you told me about your little fight the other day, we should have taken, raped, tortured, and killed her rather than her damn mother. I could have had it blamed on rogue SS elements, just like I am engineering a cover-up for her mother's rape and torture. And you screwed that one up, Lord. Teri had a stronger will than we thought!"

"I know that I made a mistake," Ekogaru hissed. "You need not remind me of it!"

Another person walked into the room. Scarred, with an eye patch, Samuel Josiah came into the Dark Lord's presence, kissed his hand, and bowed to him.

"From whence do you come?" said Ekogaru.

"R'Khell'eva, Lord," said Samuel. Stone recognized him, and he was shocked to see him there. "Samuel…Josiah? When I remember you, the last I saw of you was in 2203. You…you were in the Black Tigers for a bit!"

"Yes, serving with my Cousin," said Samuel. "I flew missions fighting the R'Khells with Hardy, with Commodore Wildstar, and with _her_. I even saved her life in a battle…"

"That was about when I contacted you," said Ekogaru.

"Yes, I heard your Voice then," said Samuel.

"And you gave in to his Voice?" said Stone.

"Well, you gave in to him, too," said Josiah. "It took a long while. He assured me my mother was right, and that she had been misunderstood, and had been unjustly killed by my cousin, who was nothing more than a murderess guilty of war crimes."

"You believed that?" said Stone.

"Aye, he did," said Ekogaru. "I offered him great power, far greater than the paltry rank of a Lieutenant Commander and the girl he had…"

"The girl, my fiancée, who died in a plane crash," said Samuel. "With her out of my life, I left the EDF as soon as I buried her. Everyone, my cousin included, was sympathetic, and thought I just needed time away from flying. I left the EDF, welcome to return at any time…"

"And, someday, you shall return," said Ekogaru. "That will be when it suits my Plan, of course."

"And that was how I came to serve him, Stone," said Samuel Josiah. "Do you see this as logical?"

"I do," said Stone.

"I have arranged something; this is what we do next," said Ekogaru. "Listen…"

**III. A MEASURE OF CHAOS**

**Planet Earth**

**The Wildstar Residence**

**Tuesday, April 18, 2209**

**1741 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

"Good evening," said Katrina Savela as she came across the threshold of the Wildstar residence with Foxy in tow.

"Good evening," Nova replied with a bow as Katrina sat down to remove her sandals. She noticed Nova still had hers on, with a white spaghetti-strap top and black shorts. "We're having dinner out by the pool, and the cement is very hot, so you may want to keep your shoes on."

"Logical," said Katrina as she went outside, screeching a little and holding on her hat as a hot breeze blew in from the ocean and nearly blew her thin sundress up.

Teri smiled at her efforts to keep everything together while Foxy said, "It's a good thing I didn't wear a dress today."

"It's a good thing you didn't wear a dress?" Derek said as he sat there in a t-shirt, white shorts, and flip-flops, thoroughly puzzled at Foxy's odd behavior.

"Oh, yes, I've been wearing dresses now and then," said Foxy as he pulled at the white polo shirt that he wore with his white shorts and brown sandals. "They're much cooler than men's clothing."

Nova giggled, used to his sense of humor, and said, "You have not been wearing women's clothing, Foxy. You're _silly_!" as she put down a plate of sushi she had picked up on her way home from Medical School classes with Alex and Ariel. At the moment, the two toddlers, clad in only their training pants and sandals, were kneeling nearby in a grassy spot near the pool, going "Vrooom, vroom, vrrrroooom" as they giggled while Alex smacked his toy EDF SUV car intro Ariel's Barbie Corvette over and over again. "We need the policiemen!" yelled Alex. "Accident!" he giggled.

Derek smiled at Nova as she excused herself and knelt in the grass with them, making siren noises while she pushed forward another car that had a toy policewoman in it. "This is Officer Kojima," said Nova in a funny voice. "What seems to be the matter?"

"He hit me!" whimpered Ariel.

"Barbie is a DWI!" screeched Alex.

"Oh, dear, we are going to have to use the breathalyzer on both of you," Nova said in a funny voice as she made the policewoman "walk" out of the car while she thought_, Good thing IQ didn't let me drive the other night when I really was drunk!_

Teri, in her sundress and sandals, ate some of her sushi as she glared a bit at Katrina. There was not much love between Teri and Katrina, and even less between Foxy and her as Foxy crossed his eyes while eating some of the sushi.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Karl Forrester as he came out of the house in a golf shirt, shorts, and sandals with Aurora (in a sundress and sandals similar to her mother's) and David (who had on only a swimsuit and flip-flops) in tow.

Foxy looked at Karl and said, "Well, Mister Forrester, I am trying to draw some attention to myself. You see, the best way to get people to notice you at times is to act weird."

"There is no shortage of you doing zat_, ever_," said Katrina. "Oh, Nova, Jonathan is still over at Foxworth Manor with Michelle. I vas just talking with them on the phone."

"When did Jonathan say he'd be home?" Nova said, looking up from the toddlers and their toys. Derek had also sat down on the grass with them, joining in with a toy EDF Admiral as he made the toy Admiral walk and said, "Lieutenant Barbie, your actions are making it necessary to call an Aptitude Board on you. This is the fifth time you've been publicly drunk in a month!"

"Daddy, what's an Appytude Board?" giggled Ariel.

Katrina said, "He should be back in an hour or so. Michelle will drive him home."

Derek looked at Ariel and Alex (while hugging Nova) and he said, "An Aptitude Board is held when an EDF officer is suspected of repeatedly having conduct that keeps them from performing their duties properly as an officer and a gentleman…or lady, in the case of a female officer. It's not a criminal trial, because the worst such a Board can do is request that the officer either resign or not be accepted for re-enlistment. It's a serious weapon against an officer that should only be used for very good cause."

"However," Nova sighed. "General Stone has been known to use those Boards now and then just to dismiss from the service officers that he does not like."

"That's not fair," said Alex.

"No, it's not," Nova agreed.

Teri looked at Nova and said, "Would you stop playing with the kids' toys and come here a moment? You let your son Jonathan stay over at Foxworth Manor?"

"I do," Nova said. "He's over there visiting his sister Michelle, Mother! What's wrong with that?"

"Your son is hanging out with these lunatics?" said Teri.

"I'm not a lunatic. I'm just eccentric," said Foxy as he talked through his nose, making Aurora Forrester giggle.

"I resent being called a lunatic!" snapped Katrina. "I am quite sane!"

"Lighten up a little," laughed Teri. "I'm just teasing!"

"You do not sound like it, Mrs. Forrester!" barked Katrina.

"I don't sound like it?" said Teri. "Look at this, Nova! Miss Alien here gets insulted at the _smallest_ things! Does she have no sense of humor?"

"My sense of humor is not _like yours_!" barked Katrina.

"And what is my sense of humor, then?" snapped Teri, who was really getting offended. "Is it _freaky_ like yours?"

"Mother, please," Nova said. "That's enough…Katrina…maybe we should come into the kitchen for a bit…"

"Not until I am done vid your Macbeth's witch of a mother!" snapped Katrina as Teri gave her a _very_ dark look, remembering her bad night with Stone and his bunch…and not with any fondness, either, as she looked at Katrina and said, "_I…I never_! Nova! You should have your head examined for having weird friends like her! She's as bad as Jane! No wonder she married Foxy!"

"I am not as bad as Jane, from what I understand, you high-class club-hopping drunk!" Katrina yelled back.

"Nova!" Teri cried, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders. "Tell Katrina to leave! NOW! She's disgusting!"

"And so are you!" yelled Katrina at Teri.

"Mother, this is my house!" Nova yelled. "You do not have the right to throw people out of my house! This is not Boulder, anymore, and I am not eleven years old! Katrina! Act _civilized_!"

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this," muttered Derek as he raised his head from play with Alex, Ariel, and David (who had joined in). Alex looked more comical than ever; he had had to get up to go wee in the grass, but he had wet his pants in the process, so Derek had stripped him naked when he had gotten back with his wet training pants down around his knees.

"I don't like this either," said Alex.

"Should we get the policemen?" said Ariel as Derek shushed her while the argument between Teri and Katrina went on and on.

Teri yelled at Nova and said, "Nova, I mean it! Why do you have this idiot over here?"

"Because she's my friend, Mother!" said Nova as she suppressed a sob. Then, she sobbed once and said, "And stop screaming at me!"

"Yes, you quit screaming at her, you damned fishwife!" yelled Katrina as she got up and hugged Nova as Nova sobbed again.

"What I should do is slap the living daylights out of you! I've never heard such disrespect in my life!" Teri Forrester snapped at Katrina.

"And I…I should punch you! You made my friend cry!" Katrina yelled back. "Vat sort of woman antagonizes her own grown daughter to the extent that you have done?"

"You want to punch me?" snapped Teri. "Nova, you choose very, very poor friends! Go ahead, then! Punch me, you purple-haired freaky bitch…! I'll see to it you are thrown off Earth, and…"

"And I will see that you are treated as an offender to the Pellian throne!" Katrina roared back.

"You two, quit it, RIGHT NOW!" Nova yelled in desperation through her tears, getting up and standing with her arms out in her fragile hot-weather outfit to separate her mother and Katrina. "If you two want to keep on fighting, you're going to have to walk over me to get to each other! Do you really, _really_ want to try that?"

"I'd do it with no compunction!" snapped Teri. "Nova, you are still my child! There are some times when you should know your place and _shut up!_"

"I pity you, Nova, having such a bitch for a mother!" snapped Katrina.

"_You're_ the bitch!" yelled back Teri.

"Now, come on, Mother," said Karl as he stood up and hugged Teri as she began to cry. "Let's go in to your bedroom and get some more of your things packed so you can come home with me by the end of the week…"

Karl led Teri off as she cried and cursed.

Nova looked at Katrina and sighed. "I'm sorry, Katrina. She's been having…issues, lately…"

"She is acting as if she is insane!" said Katrina.

"You could lighten up a little bit, too, you know…" Nova said. She then turned to Derek. "Derek, watch the kids, please. I'm going to drive Katrina home so that I can pick up Jonathan. Foxy, you can drive behind us. I'm so sorry about my mother, Foxy."

"She's always been like that," Foxy sighed. "Nothing new there."

"She keeps that up, Derek, I'm going to lose the kids and her for a few hours and go out with a camera and notebook and go out trainspotting. If I do that, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, just as long as we don't get into an argument whether a C-45 power car is fusion powered or electric again," Derek said with a wink.

"Vat?" said Katrina.

"Train otaku argument," Nova said, while messing up Derek's hair.

**IV. COUNSELING**

**Planet Earth**

**St. Luke's Cathedral**

**Wednesday, April 19, 2209**

**1512 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Father Martin Likanski, a Monsignor now, and the Pastor of St. Luke's Cathedral in the Tokyo Megalopolis, sat behind a table facing Karl and Teri Forrester, who were accompanied by David and Aurora, and he also faced Derek and Nova Wildstar, who were accompanied by Alex, Ariel, and Jonathan.

He said, "I'm glad all of you could make it. This man sitting next to me is Doctor Patrick Culhaven, a psychologist and family counselor who works with me. Now, Mrs. Forrester, given what you and I discussed on the phone, I think that it would be a good idea for all of you to have a few sessions with him. The first would be today, and then the next one would be after you, Commodore Wildstar, return from your mission to Iscandar and Gamilon."

"That sounds good, Father," said Teri. "But…what about well…the other issue we discussed?"

"Yes, her spiritual issue?' said Karl, hinting at Ekogaru.

"That, I will discuss with only the adults present after we finish this counseling session."

"Awwwww, darn it!" said David. "Father, I want to hear if my Mom has the Devil in her, and if she's gonna throw up gross green stuff!"

"Gwoss…green stuff!" piped up Ariel.

"Like POOPY!" screamed Alex as he giggled while an embarrassed Nova gently shushed Alex, Ariel, and David while Aurora looked at her mother with concern.

Doctor Culhaven looked at Karl and Teri and said, "I know your ages…that's a start. Karl Forrester, your profession?"

"I'm an attorney and partner with the law firm of Forrester, Fisher, Smith and Pellman, PC, which has offices downtown in the financial district, in San Diego, California, Boulder, Colorado, and we are just beginning to reopen an office in Manhattan in the new RCA Tower." Karl puffed out his chest a little as he said, "We have many important corporate as well as professional clients, and our income stream has doubled in the past two years alone. We…"

Doctor Culhaven put up his hand and he said, "Thank you, Mister Forrester. Doctor Forrester?" he said, looking at Teri. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Well…" Teri said. "I'm a Professor of Art holding a Chair at the University of Colorado at Boulder. I teach classes in Fine Art History and Criticism, painting, and photography. I also have a fine portfolio of photographic work of nature scenes, and clothed and nude models. I'm known to be _the_ leading world authority on late 20th century photographic work and design, and I also studied at the Juilliard School of Music for a time. I wish I had _time_ to compose a symphony as well as perform my responsibilities and research at the University, but I have had to make so many sacrifices for my children," said Teri as she got up, and drew a wriggling David, reluctant Aurora, and smiling but very embarrassed Nova into her tight, crushing embrace.

"She's not home a lot, so I get into trouble a lot," David said, "Same with Dad. When Mom is home, she is either yelling at Sis or her friends, yelling at Derek, crying, or out drinking. And she yells at me for having to stay after school! She _sucks_!"

"Don't you dare say that about me!" Teri barked as she slapped him and pushed him away, hugging Aurora and Nova more tightly.

"Mommy, you're hurting the back of my head," said Aurora as the psychologist wrote quickly on his pad.

"Mom, please let go of my neck? I'm…having a hard time breathing," Nova said.

"Please let go of your daughters?" said Doctor Culhaven.

Teri gave the doctor a dirty look, and then, she reluctantly let go of Aurora and Nova while her eyes filled up dramatically with tears.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forrester. May I hear from the other adults present? Commodore Wildstar?"

Derek looked around while he rubbed Nova's neck gently and said, "Well, what I do is known worldwide. I'm the head of the EDF Interstellar Special Missions Forces, and in overall command of the rapid-deployment space battleships _Argo_ and _Arizona_ and the direct line Captain of the _Argo_. I'm scheduled to do some peacetime work with the _Argo_ this year and to attend the Space Naval Warfare College, probably at some point this year. Someday, I guess, I will be promoted upwards in the Earth Defense Forces Command Hierarchy, but, I'm happy where I am now. I'm also the husband of a beautiful wife and the proud father to these two cute little cadets and this teenager here. I love my family," Derek said calmly.

"Very good, Commodore. You seem to be rather modest…for your many accomplishments," said Doctor Culhaven as Karl looked on at his son-in-law with a smile and Teri gave him a look as if to say, _you're making this up, aren't you? She loves you?_

Doctor Culhaven then looked at Nova. "And, as for you, Mrs. Wildstar?"

Nova smiled and said, "Well, I've had a great career with the Defense Forces, earned a Master's in Biology, a Midwife's certificate, and a Nurse-Practitioner's certificate; I've commanded a small Cruiser Squadron in battle, and I've served as Commodore Wildstar's First Officer on the _Argo_, also in combat. I'm currently nearly done with my first year of Medical School. I've negotiated for the Earth Government before Princess Invidia of the Comet Empire as a Special Envoy, and I have a wonderful husband, whom I adore, and three wonderful children," Nova said.

"I read about you recently in a professional journal," said Culhaven. "Didn't you and Doctor Sakezo Sane recently sit through an interview with a committee from Stockholm for your combined work on regeneration of complex tissues from stem cells?"

"Yes," said Nova with a blush. "I have, Doctor."

"Committee from Stockholm?" said Karl.

"Yes," Nova stammered. "Uh…Sane and I are being considered for the Nobel in Medicine…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" laughed Derek. "That's _great_!"

"Congratulations," said Karl as Teri gazed at Nova with an undisguised look of envy…and possibly even hatred…in her dark eyes.

Nova caught the look and said, "Mother…uh….are your eyes going a bit green with…envy?"

"My God," said Teri. "It's not natural. I'm older than you, child! You're just _thirty-one!_ You're…just…a kid! I've been trying to get the Nobel and Pulitzer Committees to look at my work for years! _Years! And it just falls in your lap?!_"

Karl looked at Teri and held her while she cried and said, "Teri, I've been trying to tell you for years! You can't _lobby_ for those honors. Those committees just pick those that they feel are the most worthy. If Nova and Doctor Sane win that honor, we should be very proud of them! Nova's going to be the first doctor in the family, and the first world scientific award winner in the family if she and Sane get that Prize!"

"It's not fair!" cried Teri. "And…and…why did she get…a handsome-looking stud muffin for a husband, and I've just got _you, _you old, self-important potbellied workaholic?!"

"You should count yourself Goddamn Lucky you're still married to me, you _barfly_!" barked back Karl. "After all you did!"

"Stop yelling at each other!" cried Aurora.

"Mom, Dad, please cool down a little," said Nova as she got up and grabbed both of their wrists.

David then got up and threw bits of balled-up paper at his mother. "Stop that!" yelled Nova as she then grabbed David. "Mother, don't hit him again in front of the doctor!"

Derek held Alex and Ariel in his lap as they whimpered. After things calmed down a little, Father Likanski said, "Well, Doctor?"

"This family needs intensive therapy," he snapped. "And those two younger children need lots of support and love." He banged on the table to get Karl and Teri's attention as he said, "Listen! I think this family can be healed, but it's going to take a lot of work. Teri, do you and Karl want to do the work to heal what is obviously a very dysfunctional marriage and family, or should I recommend that you two separate and that your eldest daughter should have temporary custody of your children?"

"You'd give my children to _he_r?" cried Teri as she pointed at Nova.

"We may have to," said Father Likanski. "It seems obvious that Nova cares more about them than you do…"

Teri just put her head on the table and cried.

Later on, after Jonathan (and Michelle, who had shown up with his girlfriend Felicia) ushered the younger children out of the office into a playroom where Doctor Culhaven interviewed them separately, Father Likanski looked at Teri and said, "Now, in regards to this…experience of possession you spoke of. At least, possession…is what you called it."

"Yes, what else would you call it when a malign being from space tries to enter my mind?" Teri snapped. "It was horrible! HE was horrible! And he says I am marked by him and that I am his forever…what do I do?" she sobbed.

"I could try to perform a blessing now, but I do not know how effective it would be," said Likanski. "And a full exorcism rite would take a month or two to be approved; there is a lot of paperwork to go through with the Diocese…"

"A month or two?" cried Karl.

"Then what do we do, Father?" Nova asked.

"There is a solution," said Father Likanski. "I know of a Shinto Priest not far away from here at the Akihibara Shrine who could help break that demon's…or spirit's…hold until I could get an exorcism set up. His name is Abbott Goro Kosugi. Let me call him and see what he could do. I will warn you…he is an effective demon-fighter…but, he is eccentric.

Likanski called him, and after talking a bit on the phone, he smiled and hung up.

"He'll see you at 5PM today," said Likanski. "And he is looking forward to meeting you, Teri…"

"Thank you," said Teri with a sob.

Later on, the time for Karl and Teri's appointment with Abbot Kosugi came around.

Nova and Derek made arrangements for Annie and Jonathan to watch Alex and Ariel, and, after changing into proper Japanese dress, they left for the Shrine.

Nova wore a gold, white, and red under-kimono, with a light but stately black kimono marked with the EDF anchor over her outfit, and she wore formal red and gold _geta_ on her bare feet with the kimono. Even though a few cherry blossoms were falling, it was far too warm to wear _tabi _socks that day.

Derek wore an under-kimono in white, with a brown kimono over it, and he also wore _geta _in brown with his outfit.

Teri wore a plain white under-kimono, with a sky-blue kimono over it, with blue geta, and Karl wore a plain grey kimono and black geta.

Dressed in that fashion, they went off to the Morimoto Shrine to see Abbott Kosugi.

Upon their arrival there, they met a _miko_, or shamanness, known as Fujiko Kosugi. Clad in the typical red and white kimono of her rank, Fujiko asked, "Do you have an appointment to see the Abbott?" after taking the standard consultation fee of four hundred credits from them.

Derek responded, "Yes, we do. We spoke to Kosugi-san earlier today via the phone."

"Let me check with him to be sure," Fujiko said.

She went into the Temple building to look for him.

A moment later, a strange little man came out, wearing a conical hat…and carrying a bottle of sake.

He smiled at them and said, "Did you bring the girl in black here to be exorcized? She does not need it! Her aura is so bright that she can surely fight off any demon that would dare touch her, and I sense she has done so already! O, killer of demons, why do they bring you here?" yelled Kosugi as he pointed at Nova and shook a staff at her.

Nova blushed and said, "Actually, dear Abbott, we are here for my _mother_."

Kosugi grinned and stood in front of _Derek_. "Ma'am, you are a husky-looking woman! You have a strange, straaaange aura about you! I sense you have killed millions, and destroyed worlds, and that you, woman, are a most…"

Derek stared at him. "Reverend Abbott! For Kamisama's sake, man! I am not a woman! I am a man! I'm Nova's husband! It's her mother you want! Right here!" said Derek as he pushed Abbott Kosugi towards Teri.

Kosugi looked at Teri, and then he screamed and gave her the evil eye. "Ohhh, madam, you need intervention from The Kannon Buddha! You have a dark, black, terrible, smelly aura about you…filled with trouble, sin, temptation, and pain! Oooo, poor woman!" he yelled, shaking his staff so hard that the ornamental rings on it clinked. "You must needs do penance and pray and set much right! You can be set free from the spirit that truly DOES haunt you, but it will require much, much effort! O, poor thing! I'm glad it's you, and not me!"

"Well, what do we have to do?" Teri cried.

"Fujiko! Cancel my appointments! Get my sword! Get me a sake cup! Get me my damn glasses so I can see if Teri here is really a woman! I am so nearsighted that I am not sure what I see! Get me the sacred scrolls! Get me all of the above! NOW!"

"Yes, Uncle," said Fujiko.

A while later, after much shaking of Kosugi's staff, and after reciting several sutras, Teri began to feel somewhat better.

Teri began to feel much, _much_ lighter inside.

She felt as if she wanted to laugh at Kosugi, and he finally did.

As she laughed, she felt the Dark Lord's mark on her weakening…and she felt the extreme jealousy about Nova fading away.

"How do you feel?" said Kosugi…as he drank some sake.

"Better…much…much better," said Teri.

"Good. I want you back here Friday morning," said Kosugi. "And come in Japanese clothes, you and your cute daughter, but don't wear so much."

"Don't wear so much?" said Nova, as she looked at Derek and thought_, Is this old man a creeper? What?_

"Just wear a happi coat and a fundoshi," said Kosugi. "That is because I want you two to strip and bathe naked under this sacred waterfall!" he said, as he walked them towards a beautiful waterfall on the grounds that went over a small cliff. "This waterfall is good for getting rid of evil!"

"And for leering at poor naked women?" said Teri with a laugh.

"If your husbands want to undress and get under there with you, that is fine with me," said Kosugi.. "But, try it. It will help wash the evil away!"

"This sounds goofy," said Teri.

"Oh, let's come back and try it," Nova laughed. "It'll feel good to get soaked on a hot morning!"

"Really, it helps," said Fujiko. "I'll bathe with you two if you want. And keep an eye on _Uncle_," she said.

"Fujiko, you killjoy!"

"Uncle, you old _fart_!" she laughed. "See you on Friday."

**V. THE MOTHER OF ALL ARGUMENTS**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Thursday, April 20, 2209**

**1512 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

It started out innocently, and disarmingly.

Commodore Wildstar was on the _Argo_, in civvies, himself for once…namely, a light pullover, jeans, and sandals. He was preparing for the mission in his quarters, when Diane Sandor burst in on him without knocking or requesting permission to enter. She had on her usual uniform, but her face looked ravaged from her tears.

"What?" said Derek. "Diane…what are you doing up here? You're supposed to request permission to come in here, and…"

Diane was crying.

"The worst has happened! The worst, Derek! The worst! And Steve won't want me anymore!"

"Uhhh…what's this?" said Derek. "Diane, I'm confused…"

Diane, still crying, came up to Derek and put her arms around him and held him in a death-grip as she sobbed.

"Hey! What's going on here? Diane….you _know_ I'm married to Nova, right?"

"Pregnant!" Diane said. "Okay….I'm…I was found to be pregnant last week!"

"What's wrong with that?" Derek said, giving her a hug and guiding her out of her arms for a moment as he sat down. "That's great! Nova's pregnant again, too. Congratulations! So what's wrong?"

"Woke…woke up yesterday morning!" sobbed Diane. "Cramps! Bad cramps! Doctor Sane was just waking up….went to see him…got examined…then, it happened in Sickbay while I was getting…dressed…big…big…mess everywhere. I..._I lost the baby_!"

"Right in Sickbay?" said Derek.

Diane nodded. "All over the place…Steve was off the ship…he's…"

"He's in Korea procuring some parts and supplies for the ship; overnight trip," said Derek.

"How do I tell him that I was pregnant and _lost the baby_?" Diane screamed.

"Just…tell Sandor the truth," Derek said as Diane staggered onto his lap. He thought, _Nova, I wish you were around right now…you are so good at helping in situations like this…_

What was more, Derek knew that Nova, if she had heard this exchange, would not begrudge him the right to comfort even his long-ago ex-girlfriend as Diane held Derek like a baby and wept while Derek stroked her hair and murmured soothing things in her ear.

Derek thought, _There should be no problem, I guess….as soon as I comfort her, we can call Steve together in Korea, and…I'll call Nova and home and have her come here and talk to Diane. She'll be in her civvies by now, too…school will be over with for the day, but…_

Then, the door to the cabin burst open…while Diane was in Derek's lap.

Homer, of all people, was standing there with a report.

"Huh? Wildstar?" said Homer. "Uhhh…that's not Nova in your lap!"

"Homer…I know that!" Derek snapped. "Diane…would you like to go into my head and wash your face?"

"Sure," she said through a sob. Then, she kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "Thanks…" before she took off.

"What's going on here, Wildstar?" said Homer.

"Diane needed some comforting. She's just suffered a major loss," said Derek.

"She needed to be comforted in your lap, sir?" Homer said. "Just wait until I tell the whole crew! And wait until word gets back to Nova about this! She'll _kill_ you!" Homer said with a triumphant, braying laugh.

"You're not going anywhere, Homer!" yelled Derek.

"Wanna bet? SIR?" snapped Homer. "Nova's pregnant, and I think people need to know about how you are going behind the poor woman's back! I bet she'll divorce you for this!"

He threw the report on Derek's desk and took off.

After he calmed down Diane, the most logical thing for Derek to do was to call Nova and confess before she heard a distorted version of the story from another source.

He tried to reach her at home, but he could not. It turned out that Nova was in the bath with Alex and Ariel when the phone rang, and the three of them were splashing around, laughing, and making a major mess.

Derek tried Nova's mobile phone a few times. There was still no answer. Then, he tried to have Diane call Steve; they could not reach him in the hotel he was staying at in Seoul, and, finally, Derek walked Diane down to Sickbay to have Sane look her over and given her a sedative. She was admitted to Sickbay late that afternoon because there was some residual bleeding (as it turned out).

Derek did not get back home until seven PM that evening.

He didn't find Nova, at first. "Nova?" called Derek. "Nova? Where _are_ you?"

He ran into Jonathan. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in her home office, on the phone with Eager."

"What?"

"I have no idea what they're talking about, Dad. Except that it is a pretty intense conversation, and she told me to leave the room…she sounded _pissed_ about something!"

"Great," Derek muttered under his breath. "Homer must have talked."

Then, Derek looked up. Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, with her hands balled up in fists, and wearing a sleeveless warm-weather mini-dress he would normally have _died_ to see her in, was Nova. And she looked furious.

"Yes, Homer sure did talk! I just heard from Eager! Derek, how _could_ you?" she snapped, tapping one of her sandaled feet hard against the carpet. Derek also found that unusual, because, except for working in the kitchen, she almost never wore shoes in the house.

"How could I what?" he said.

"You _know_ what you did!" Nova snapped. "And there had better be a logical explanation for it!"

"Mom?" said Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you'd better leave the room. NOW!" Nova said. "And keep Alex and Ariel out of here, too! This is a private conversation between your father and I!"

"Okay," said Jonathan. He left, closing the door on his parents.

"There is a logical explanation, Nova," said Derek. "You must have heard that I was giving Diane a few hugs. Right?"

"I sure did! Homer told Eager, and Eager called me! Everyone on the whole ship is talking about it! How could you be seen hugging and comforting your old girlfriend Diane? Especially when she's married to Stephen?" Nova sat down, hard on the bed. "I have something to tell you, Derek Wildstar!"

"Yeah? I have something to tell _you_, Nova Dawn Yukiko Forrester Wildstar! And you do not need to accuse me of anything! Who goes first?"

Then, Nova got up from the bed and abruptly walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face with anger and hatred written across her face.

"GOD DAMN YOU, DEREK!" she snapped.

"What was _that_ for?" Derek was shocked at what she did.

"LISTEN, YOU! Homer saw you hugging Diane and saw you comforting her right in the Captain's Quarters on the ship! Then he said he saw you rocking her in your _fucking lap_! What brought that on? You know she has been hyper-emotional lately and had been acting like a conniving little bitch all over again! I don't want you within three mega-meters of her!"

"I'll tell you what brought that on, okay?" snapped Derek, who was restraining, for the first time ever, the impulse to slap Nova right back. He knew she was probably hormonal and a little irrational due to the pregnancy, so he was trying to keep calm. "If you'd let me talk, and not go off and begin throwing my stuff out onto the front lawn, I have some explaining to do."

"What kind of explaining?" Nova said in a flat, toneless voice that was unlike her. "But what explanation do you have for Diane? The fact that maybe you're tired of me and wanted a roll in the hay, maybe? You know, my mother thought you might do this someday," Nova said with a sob.

"Nova I don't think you're being fair at all! And why are you listening to your mother, all of a sudden, especially when it comes to us? Diane is an officer that I have to work with no matter how much I've been stressed by her lately. What do you think I do? Walk the fuck out of here and find ways to make you miserable?"

"Derek, you are so _full_ of it! You should've known not to allow yourself to be_ alone_ in any room with Diane! Or is there something still in your heart for her even though she's married and we're _supposed_ to be married? Tell me now, _Goddamnit_!"

"There is a simple, logical Goddamn explanation, Novelle!" snapped Derek, who was really angry now.

"What? And my name is not Novelle, and you damn well know that!"

"Nova…Diane was _pregnant!_ She just lost the baby, just a day ago! Sandor and she have not discussed it yet because he is in Korea. We tried reaching him, but could not get through. She came to me crying her eyes out over it! We've been stressed, but we're still friends and I let her cry it out! Isn't that enough for you, Nova? Comforting a fellow officer? I didn't deserve to be slapped for that, I love you, Nova, and I love no one else! Do you see that?"

"So, _that's_ your full explanation?" Nova said, still in a flat, toneless voice.

"Yes it is…"

"I can check that with Doctor Sane. If she really had a miscarriage a day ago…let me go and call Doctor Sane…I'll use my cell and go out in the car…because I can't stand the sight of you right now!" she screamed.

She turned to leave the room but Derek stopped her.

"Nova, we have a phone in _here._" Derek wasn't letting her leave their master bedroom until the matter was resolved "And I don't want either of us to leave this house angry at each other! It's not healthy for us or anyone working with us on the upcoming mission! And we are going to settle this _now_, not _later_. I'm telling you I didn't know Diane was going to do that. And you as my wife should either believe me or get the hell out of here for good! I have never lied to you about anything and I'm not going to start now! We are gonna talk about this."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about then, sir?" Nova said in a flat voice as folded her hands and stood there looking at him. "Mess supplies? The recreation schedule for the summer training cruise on the _Argo_? The weather on Gamilon?"

"No. I want this resolved because we have to work together. And to do that, we are resolving this now, both as Commodore and Commander Wildstar as well as Mister and Mrs. Wildstar. As far as the _latter_ goes, Nova, I want you to tell me that you believe me and believe my story, and not just to agree with me. I want you to actually believe me, Nova. I would never lie to you about anything this serious. Not as your Captain…and not as your husband. If we do not have that trust any more, you might as well just get the hell off my Command and never cross my path again as an officer, and we might as well talk to lawyers in the next few days about how to split everything up I, Me, Mine if that's the way you feel about us…even with you being pregnant with my baby! If that's the way you feel, I'll live. I have no parents, my niece is happily married and very pregnant again, and my brother lives a Galaxy away, so I effectively have no family anymore. If it has gotten that damn toxic between us, maybe I shouldn't have a wife anymore, either. I can live without a family. But I'd rather not. Because I do love you! Okay?" Derek looked at her with sad and angry eyes. He didn't just want her to agree with him; he wanted a real and honest reconciliation.

Nova walked over to the window and stared out into the sky for a long time while not saying a word. Then, without a word to Derek, she picked up the phone and dialed Doctor Sane's number. She kept the call off speaker and on voice-only as Derek just heard her side. "Hello, Doctor? Nova here. Class has been the usual again at the med school; horrible. First year they scare you to death, you were right. I saw two rotations in Dermatology the other day at the hospital; skin fungus and keloid growths like you wouldn't believe…Goddamn planet bombs! Why am I cursing? Derek and I had a fight and are still having one. Level with me, Doctor…did Diane Sandor really lose her baby…?" Nova paused and went deadly silent as Derek heard Sane yelling through the phone.

Nova then said, "Oh, my God…I should have checked on her that day on the ship…yes, that would explain Diane's actions. Even with Derek. Homer saw them and told me. I feel like throwing things around myself! Damn that Homer for spreading around rumors and putting Derek in a bad light! Yes. Please give Diane our condolences, and tell her that Derek and I are here for her if she needs us…she can sit on _my_ lap if she has to, too. Even though she'd probably squash me and the new baby or babies inside me…you know, I'm pregnant, too. And why did you have to get me drunk that night? Yeah, Diane can even sit on Derek's lap if I'm there rubbing her back or something. She must be in a lot of pain, poor dear. Thanks for clearing this up. I…I stuck Derek on trial and he didn't need to be. Thanks. Bye."

Nova hung up the phone. "Derek, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person! Thinking the worst of you….letting my mother dominate things here…I'm so sorry, Derek!"

"Yeah," said Derek in a soft voice. He smiled at her for the first time since that morning when they had parted. Then, he walked over to her and touched her shoulder, nudging her to turn and face him. He saw the tears welling in her eyes. Then, Nova couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to just cry like a child, falling into his arms, falling back to where they knew she belonged.

"How could we ever have let things _get_ like this, my Derek?" said Nova as she held onto him like a dying woman. As they danced about holding each other, Nova stepped out of her sandals and kicked them aside. She didn't need them now, since she wasn't going anywhere. Besides, to hug and kiss him properly, the way she wanted to, she needed to be barefoot and up on her freshly pedicured toes.

Also, Nova noticed Derek had his sandals on. She smiled and ran her bare toes over his toes, thinking a little bit of playing footsie was called for right now. It was.

Derek said, "I know Diane needed help. But I should have been more professional about it and not let her crawl in my lap. You are so right. And I'm so sorry I said all of those things; I _need_ you! Getting rid of you would be like cutting off my own right arm! And I'm sorry I let Diane put me in that position…I…"

Nova couldn't help it as she just cried and cried as he held her. She hated the fact that she couldn't control her emotions anymore due to the pregnancy, but she just let Derek hold her, and soothe her, and comfort her

"Yes. I'm sorry, Derek. That call with Doctor Sane explains why Diane acted like that…I'm so sorry I slapped you…sorry I said all of those horrible things myself…I'm the one who should be damned for that…." Nova looked at him while pushing tears away from her face. "I _do_ believe you!" and she just started to cry again.

Derek then held her face in his hands and lifted it up to his. He wiped the tears from her face with a tissue, kissed her all so gently and she kissed him back. "Are you going to be okay?" Derek asked her.

"Considering that I'm carrying your twins again, yes! How could I have left you when I'm pregnant?" Nova said. She smiled at him and said, as she reached for the zipper of her sleeveless shell mini-dress as their noses touched. "I'm starting to get hot…and I'd prefer to be naked right now…"

"Why?" said Derek.

She grinned and suddenly pulled down her zipper, letting her breasts tumble out of her shell dress. "Because I want you to screw my living brains out, sir. We need a reunion, Commodore," she said with a wink. Then, she whispered, "And I never put on my undies before after giving Alex and Ariel their bath…if you slip this dress down all the way, I'll be very naked, Derek…"

They kissed long and hard as Derek prepared to strip Nova down.

He did so a moment later, making her, as promised, very naked in his arms.

Nova was very happy with that. In the heart, she loved to go naked with Derek.

To Derek, Nova had never looked more beautiful as he passionately kissed her while she relieved him of his shirt, his pants…his sandals…everything

Within about two minutes after their first kiss, the young couple stood naked in each other's arms….. snuggling, kissing, caressing each other.

The caressing soon turned intimate as Derek's hand sought Nova's special place. He was delighted to feel her becoming aroused and dewy for him in a hurry. While Derek kissed Nova and tenderly played with her breasts, Nova went up on her toes, going "mmmmmmm" and practically pushing herself down on his hand for the sheer pleasure while at the same time, she grasped his manhood and said, "…Derek…I've missed touching that….mmmmm….please…please….I want you….inside me….now…."

"Just a moment, darling…I don't want to hurt you…I want to be sure you're ready, Nova," he said as he gently pushed her onto the bed. Nova scooted back a little, opening herself to his hands like a flower as she took her standing husband eagerly in her mouth…many moments of stolen pleasure followed before Nova scooted a bit further back onto the bed, pulling Derek down into her embrace, and then, Derek took her, thrusting urgently in the act of love as the two of them whispered loving and wonderfully filthy things to each other.

"Harder….yes…." Nova gasped. "Yes…Derek…..yes…."

"What do you want?" Derek teased as he went on….

"Exactly what…ohhh…you're…giving me….Derek….just…just….ohhhh….screw my brains out!"

"Yes…..screw you, love…." Derek laughed.

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing, Cowboy?" Nova said as they laughed together as they went at each other, naked, hot, sweaty, loving…..

Then, they heard the door slamming open downstairs and heard the sound of giggling children.

"Oh, God, Derek…the kids!" Nova gasped.

"Nova…should we…?"

"HELL NO, I'm about to come!' Nova said as she held Derek in bed, and with a few more thrusts, they brought each other to a wet, trembling, messy, horny climax just like the sort they had had a few weeks ago at the Drive-In….when they had conceived their latest child…or children.

They were gasping and shouting out their love for each other when the bedroom door slammed open….

And they looked up and saw a _very_ angry-looking Teri Forrester glaring at them.

"What do YOU TWO think you're doing?" Teri said. "What are you two doing up here with your clothes off and all over the place?"

Nova was catching her breath and looking at her mother with fire in her eyes as she said, "Mother, dear, do you need another lesson in Marriage 101? This is how I got pregnant, and I happen to _like_ this!"

Derek, in the meantime, got up and covered his vitals with the bed-sheet.

Nova thought he looked simply luscious in that position…and very cute.

"Marriage 101?" yelled Teri. "Nova, does that give you the right to act like a slut with your children and my children in the house?"

"I did not know your children were in the house, and how DARE you invade the privacy of our bedroom uninvited? This is not a picture session for the book, Mother!" Nova snapped as she kissed Derek while she helped him wrap the sheet around his naked body and then stood up. She then ran to her mother and slapped her across the face.

"Nova, what the hell was that for?" yelled Teri.

"That's for calling me a slut for enjoying the sanctity of my bedroom with my husband! What are you doing back home so early anyway?" Nova roared back.

"Your father and I had a fight!" Teri said.

"Mother, you can't run here and hide from Dad in my…_our_ house," Nova said as she hugged Derek. "You argued with Dad? That's fine. Everyone argues with each other in a marriage. Thirty minutes ago, Derek and I were arguing over something that ended up just being a silly, stupid misunderstanding, and I've forgiven him, and he's forgiven me. We're in this for the long haul, and I'm not about to throw Derek's things out on the lawn because we had a fight. We have a career, this house that's being renovated and expanded, we have kids, and, thank Heavens, I'm the one he's just gotten pregnant, not Diane and not someone else."

The phone rang a moment later. Nova picked it up, making sure it was on voice-only as she said, "Diane? Hi…yes, this is Nova. I heard from Derek and Doctor Sane, and I'm so sorry to hear about what happened…are you in Sickbay? Observation? Yeah, that stinks. Diane, Derek…he told me. We had a little tiff over it, but I called Doctor Sane, verified his explanation, and I'm not mad at him now. And I'm not mad at you, Diane," Nova said as she grabbed up her dress and pulled it back on while she talked. She winked at Derek and tossed him his pants.

Nova could hear her mother giggling as Derek put his pants back on but went bare-chested and barefoot as he put his shirt in the hamper and put his sandals away.

**A WHILE LATER….**

Nova was clean and fully decent again, with her kitchen clogs on her feet as she made her mother a cup of coffee while Derek played with Alex on the floor after he had put on a t-shirt after his shower. Ariel had a coloring book, and was practicing what she called "Impwessionism" as she colored, partly outside the lines while Jonathan sat on the floor with her, helping her color as he did his Calculus homework.

"So you and Dad are coming by tomorrow morning as planned?" Nova said.

"Yes, we are," said Teri. "Thanks for talking me out of running from your father again."

"Don't mention it; I like the idea of my parents being married rather than divorced," Nova said with a smile.

Derek smiled back.

**VI. OF WATERFALLS AND MEDICAL SCHOOL…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Friday, April 21, 2209**

**0559 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Since it was Friday, and Nova had a very short schedule…she had decided to adapt for today's heat by going to the Shinto Shrine and then to the Medical School….without very much on…(as per the strange Abbott's advice)

Derek, clad in his Star Force whites, whistled at Nova as she came out of the bedroom smiling.

Nova wore only a short white_ happi _coat with a variant of one of her middle names (Yuki) on her back in kanji, along with a brief white fundoshi.

Derek smiled at her and said, "You look cute in that, but are you sure that's not too much skin showing for class?"

"I'll be fine," Nova said. "For the lecture sessions in this heat, quite a few ladies have shown up for class stripped down like this…and so have some of the guys."

Derek came up to her and kissed the back of her neck while affectionately running a finger down her stomach. Nova giggled at that; luckily, their talk afterwards and their torrid lovemaking had erased even the memory of their argument over Diane the previous day. As he touched her, he said, "When you _really_ strip down and get that ultrasound today before class after we visit the Temple, we'll conform what IQ-9 said about the baby being twins."

"Oh, I'm sure it's twins," Nova said as Jonathan appeared in his school uniform and said, "Leaving for school…bye, Mom…Dad.." he said. He kissed them and left.

"How do you know?" Derek replied.

"An educated guess? And because I believe IQ?" Nova said with a shrug. As she shrugged, little Alex and Ariel came running up in their underwear, wanting to play trucks again. A few minutes later, Nova was on the floor with them. To Derek's eyes, she looked simply adorable in her brief outfit and bare feet playing on the floor with them.

Then, a while later, after putting little coveralls and sandals on Alex and Ariel, Nova put on her straw sandals, and they left for what was now Teri and Karl's apartment in the Megalopolis, since the Forresters had reconciled (the previous night's argument notwithstanding).

There, Alex and Ariel were left for a while with Karl Forrester, as he was home working on arranging Teri's things now that Nova's mother had moved back in again. "You're sure you're staying here, Dad?" Nova asked.

Karl said, "Yes, I am. Teri?"

Teri Forrester came out a few minutes later, in a dark kimono, as she looked at Nova's outfit, she said, "Honey, you look adorable, but you're _half naked_!"

"So? It's over a hundred degrees out, Mother," Nova said. "And, if the kids get hungry for milkie later on, I'm going to be more exposed than this…you know that!"

"But at a Shrine?" said Teri.

"Mother, you saw how many people looked like that at the Shrine on Wednesday," said Karl. "Besides, he wants you and Nova under that waterfall. Remember?"

"Oh, yes….pervert!"

Karl laughed at that.

A little while later, at the Shrine, Fujiko and Abbott Kosugi greeted them again.

"The aura of evil about you is lessening," said Abbott Kosugi as he looked at Teri. "Yessss, it is."

"Glad to hear that," said Teri as she handed the Abbott another four hundred credits.

"Oh, the Kami are so happy you came by again….yes….they are thrilled," said the Abbott as he quickly stuffed the money into an inner pocket of his kimono. "Now I must bless you…_Dai…ko…shi…wa…"_ he began to mutter in almost incomprehensible Japanese. "_Dai..ko…shi..wa…ne…ware ware wa kami ne kudasai wa igonashi…"_

"What he's saying makes very little sense," Nova whispered. "Big, Little, Dead, here, we you kami _please prepare_?"

"Yeah; it sounds like he's trying to summon the _kami_, but it sounds like he's…_drunk_," said Derek.

"Maybe he _is_ drunk," Nova giggled back.

He continued to wave his staff, mutter prayers and sutras, and then he said," The kami are telling me we must go to the sacred waterfall to wash the evil from your soul, Teri…"

"Ah, bath-time?" laughed Derek as they walked towards the waterfall. As they did so, Fujiko took off her sandals and began to remove her clothing.

"Why are you doing that?" said Teri.

"I'm getting into the sacred bath with you…and we have to leave our clothes with the attendant outside," said Fujiko."

"Why isn't _he_ undressing?" said Nova as she kicked off her sandals and opened her happi coat while Derek took his Star Force shirt off.

"I do _not_ have to get under the water like you do," said the Abbott. "Even _you_ need to be purified, you miserable, rotten sinner, even though your aura burns like fire!"

"Gee, thanks a _lo_t!" Nova huffed as she got totally naked and tossed her clothes at Derek, who was in the middle of removing his Star Force pants. She helped him by pulling down his boxer shorts with a girlish giggle.

"Nova!" laughed Derek.

"If I strip, _you_ strip," she said with a laugh.

"You just like to be naked," huffed Teri as she struggled out of her clothes.

"It's over a hundred degrees already…and you said I look cute in the nude and make a very good photographic study." Nova said.

"In front of dirty old men like the Abbott?" Teri whispered.

"He may be a dirty old man, but he's supposed to be helping us," Nova said as she collected her husband's garments. Now, all four of them were nude. Another _miko_ giggled at Derek's…erect member (he was in front of his beloved, very attractive, nude Nova and he couldn't help it!) as he approached, but a glare from the Abbott stopped her comment. Fujiko also glared at her as Nova handed their clothing to the attendant and she said, "Mariko! You know not to laugh at the supplicants to the _kami_!"

"Sorry, _ojisama_," she said with a bow.

Soon, they were before the waterfall. "Who goes first?" said Fujiko as she stuck a toe under the water.

"Me," Nova said as she gracefully tiptoed up to the waterfall. She jumped into the water and screamed with a mixture of pain and laughter, because the water was as cold as something from the bottom of a freezer!

"Mom!" Nova screamed. "Get in here! This is for your _soul_!"

"C'mon, Mrs. Forrester," said Fujiko as both Derek and she took her by the hands.

"I…I…don't want to get wet…I…I…I…" she stammered as Derek and Fujiko gently dragged her under the waterfall, where Nova was already sitting on the ground in a nude lotus position, muttering sutras under her own breath in the higher voice she usually spoke in when she spoke Japanese (in between her teeth chattering!) Nova was following the sutras that the equally nude Fujiko was reciting.

Teri screamed as she ended up under the water, and screamed again as the Abbott used a ladle to pour lots of water over her head.

"How do you feel?" said Fujiko as Derek crawled over and gave Nova a kiss.

"COLD, DAMNIT!" said Teri.

"Ahhh…here the cold means that the evil is leaving your soul!" said the Abbott.

"I hope it doesn't just mean I'm going to get pneumonia," Teri said.

"If you do, you'll be very pure and holy," teased Fujiko as she laughed and threw her long dark hair around under the waterfall.

"Oh, you be quiet!" laughed Teri.

When they were done, they dressed, said some more prayers, and then they went back to Karl and Teri's to retrieve Alex and Ariel, and parted company with them as they took the toddlers with them in Nova's Subaru to Central Hospital, where Doctor Stuart's office and the Medical School were also located in buildings that were part of the Central Hospital complex.

They arrived at Doctor Stuart's office a while later with the kids.

To Nova's surprise (and pleasant shock), another doctor was there with Doctor Stuart, namely, Doctor Victoria Burke, the Surgeon General (who was also there teaching one of Nova's classes that semester, since the regular professor, Doctor Hashimoto, grew ill with a delayed case of space radiation sickness from the Gamilon War that had been in remission for many years) was there with Kei Stuart. Burke had just taken over the class a week ago.

"I'm so pleased to see that you're the next appointment!" said Doctor Burke as Nova blushed a little while undressing quickly for her appointment; all Nova had to do was kick off the straw sandals she had worn that day, open and remove her happi coat, and undo and take off her fundoshi. A moment later, as Alex and Ariel giggled, Nova went naked onto the scale for her weigh-in.

"A hundred and twenty-six," said Stuart. "You've gained a little since I last saw you earlier in the week. It's not a bad thing, actually."

"Are you still breast-feeding your toddlers?" Doctor Burke asked while Stuart and her nurse took some blood samples from Nova's arm.

"Yes, I am," Nova said.

"Hmmm," said Doctor Burke. "Today, in our Reproductive Biology class, we're going to be discussing the female breast and the changes in it during pregnancy. Since you're both pregnant and lactating, would you mind opening your shirt during class along with Eiko…who is further along than you, so that we can study your breasts as case samples?"

"Would you mind, Derek?" Nova asked.

"Not at all," Derek said. "Of course, you know I'll be retrieving the kids from Day Care and bringing them by at the end of class, right?"

Nova nodded. "And…if they miss Mommy…they might want her breasts then…"

"That would be so cute if they did…like those lovely pictures in your new book," laughed Doctor Burke while Nova blushed slightly. Then, true to form, Ariel jumped up by her mother. Derek picked her up and put her in Nova's lap. Ariel went right for her mother's breast, making Nova smile as she lay back in her skin feeding her daughter.

"You got my book already?" Nova said. "It just went on sale yesterday…"

"I had an advance order," said Doctor Burke, who smiled at Doctor Stuart.

Doctor Stuart then said, "Nova, lie here on the table while we get a look at you…the weight looks normal…heart and lungs are good," she said as she listened to Nova's chest with her stethoscope a few minutes later after Ariel was done and had reverted to playing with her naked mother's breasts rather than feeding off them. "I don't see, at first glance anything unusual in your lower stomach or genital region," she said as Nova opened her legs to be examined, holding onto Derek's hand as Stuart and Burke worked with the instruments. When they were done looking between Nova's legs, Stuart said. "You look good."

"Thanks," Nova said.

Then, Stuart felt down Nova's legs while she said, "Circulation in your legs and feet are good…a little water in your ankles…you're going to have boots and tights on during the mission?"

"Yes, my regular space uniform," Nova said.

"I want you in a skirt or shorts and in sandals or barefoot off duty," Stuart said; both she and Burke only had thongs on themselves, with bare legs under their lab coats. "And try to elevate your legs when you can…I see you're gaining weight a little more quickly than your last pregnancy." Stuart then set up the ultrasound scanner and scanned Nova's stomach. She smiled as she moved it around…"One fetus….right there, at about three point five weeks' development…and…right there…number two. This confirms IQ-9's analysis. You two _are_ having twins again."

The nurse came in a moment later. "Doctor, I did an analysis. Look at these sugar levels…"

Stuart did so…"Hmmmm….why didn't Doctor Sane spot this earlier in the week?"

"Spot what?" Nova said.

"You look at these levels…" Stuart said.

"162," said Nova. "Could it be borderline gestational diabetes?"

"Uh-huh…" said Stuart. "Nova, we want to watch those sugars carefully," she said. "You did not have this problem your last pregnancy…but, now…."

"Is it serious?" said Derek.

Nova said, "Derek, gestational diabetes happens in quite a few multiple pregnancies, especially when the mother is over twenty-eight or so. The effect is temporary…I need to be more careful with what I eat…and to watch my sugars…"

"We may need a drug or insulin if these go too high," huffed Stuart. "Not your fault. Sane should have told me…"

"There's something else he did that was…questionable," Nova said. "We met in a club last week…before I even knew I was pregnant. I suspected I was…but I wasn't sure. I…I let him talk me into drinking some sake."

"How much?" snapped Stuart.

"One turned into two, two turned into three…he was getting drunk, and…well, I got drunk, too…and…"

"Where did you stop?" snapped Stuart.

"About six," Nova said.

Stuart and Burke sighed. "Before you knew you were pregnant," said Stuart. "Nova, do you binge drink like that often?"

"Hell no!" she said with some anger in her voice.

"I'm doing another scan for gross abnormalities in the DNA," she said. "Give me a moment…I just want to be sure…"

Nova lay back as Stuart and Burke scanned her. Then, Burke says, "I don't see any incipient mutations…"

"Me neither," said Stuart. "Still…when you get back from that mission, at six weeks, I am putting you in for an amnio, just to be sure. And I am having some words with Sane," she snapped. "_He_ should have his head examined for talking you into drinking when there was even a possibility you might be pregnant! And _you_ should have your head examined for agreeing to it!" Stuart snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Nova as tears filled her eyes while Derek stroked her back. "Are you angry at me, Derek?"

"No, just because you didn't know," he replied. "Now that you do know, of course…"

"Of _course_ I'm not touching any alcohol!" Nova snapped. "Not now. Doctors, I usually don't even drink now because I know alcohol gets into my breast milk…"

"I know," said Burke as she patted Nova's knee. "I know you. You know her, too, right, Kei?"

"Yes, I do," said Stuart as she smiled a little at Nova. "Sorry for the cross words; just don't do it again!"

"Might that have caused…the pre-diabetic condition?" Nova asked.

Stuart looked at Burke, who shook her head. "No, it didn't," said Stuart. "Okay, let's get your stomach dry, and you can get dressed now."

Alex ran up and said, "Mommy! Did you go POOPY?"

"No, dear, I did not go poopy," Nova said with a laugh.

"I need to go poopy," he said.

"Derek, could you take him to the restroom?" Nova said. "I'm putting on my things," she said as she worked to put her fundoshi back on.

"Sure will," Derek said.

**THREE HOURS LATER….**

Nova was in her second class of the day, the Reproductive Biology section that had been taken over by Doctor Burke. In there, she was fighting the heat.

This lecture hall was designed to allow the anatomical study and scanning of either live patients or students who volunteered to appear partially or totally disrobed to show off various structures of the live human body, both externally and internally on the various scanner screens. A small foyer was at one end of the room.

Doctor Burke was teaching from a lectern at the bottom of the amphitheater of seats and desks, in front of several blackboards and display screens. A high stool was to her right, while, to her left, sat an examining table surrounded by scanners and cameras, right near a small couch.

Doctor Burke and the instructor who had preceded her had used a number of patients…and some members of the class as visual aids during various parts of the course. One day, a pleasantly shocked but delighted young mother consented to finish her labor and to actually give birth in front of the class on a warm afternoon in her bare skin. The class then gave her and the father suggestions for what to name the baby boy as he nursed from her breasts in front of the class…and, what was more, Burke's three top students (Nova, James Anderson, and Eiko) got to help Burke and the OB-Gyn deliver the baby. Burke, Nova, and Anderson had ended up with wet lab coats while performing Apgar scores on the baby boy…who then decided to go wee all over the place.

In the back of the lecture hall, it was stiflingly stuffy, and Nova and her seatmates, namely, Eiko Yamamoto, the pregnant woman that Stuart had spoken of, and James Anderson, were both hot.

Eiko had on short shorts, a pair of thongs, and a little middy sailor-style top. She was about six and a half months along, and her pregnant, bare stomach was quite obvious. "I'm _melting_!" she said as she undid another button on her top…and then reached down and opened her shorts, pulling them down just slightly to free up her waistline. "I should have dressed like you, Nova. You look more comfortable…"

"I'm boiling myself," said Nova as she slipped her sandals off under the desk and ran her bare feet over the cool tile floor to try to get some coolness as she loosened her happi coat a little, trying to avoid the temptation to just bare her chest. "James, aren't you hot?"

"I'm…well, yes, I am," Anderson said as he loosened his tie; he had on a suit and suit jacket…and he was boiling.

Doctor Burke said, as she lectured, "Now, we are going to review some of the changes in the anatomy of the pregnant female. Yes, Mr. Smythe?" she said as she pointed at a student who was waving his hand frantically.

"Uhhh…Doctor, the woman's stomach begins to show around the third or fourth month?"

"It varies, depending upon the pregnancy." Burke said. "Mrs. Yamamoto, would you come up here, please?"

Eiko said, "Here's my cue…good luck…"

"Break a leg," Nova said with a smile.

Some of the class went "awwww…." as Eiko came down to the amphitheater and sat down on the examining table after kicking her thongs off while holding up her shorts, which she had kept partially open for comfort.

"I asked Mrs. Yamamoto to dress down today so that her stomach would be easy to display, and she did admirably," said Burke as she pointed at Eiko's bare stomach as she slid down her shorts and went nude below the waist. "Other than her stomach, which is about normal for a woman at about 6.5 months, what else can we see?"

Another woman said, after raising her hand, "Doctor, her breasts are a bit enlarged, and I can see the nipples are hardened and prominent, even clothed. My bet is that her nipples are quite enlarged and darkened due to her hormones, along with her aureole."

"Let's have a look," said Burke. "Eiko, would you open your top?"

Eiko blushed a little, and she did so, baring her breasts to the group. Then, while fanning herself, Burke asked, "Are we getting stretch marks, yet?"

"Some, but I have to open my tops more to show them," said Eiko.

"Feel free to do so," said Burke as Eiko blushed a little more and lay back on the table and opened her top, taking it off a moment later as she went naked. With everything on display, Burke lectured about the stretch marks and ligaments for a bit. A moment later, as Eiko sat there in the nude, Doctor Burke asked Nova to come up.

"Mrs. Wildstar?" she said. "You're pregnant, too? By how many weeks?"

"About three," Nova said as she came up, keeping her sandals in her bag because Eiko was also barefoot.

"As you are about to see, especially in a woman who is nursing two other children, as Nova is, the darkening of the aureole and nipples can become quite pronounced early in pregnancy. Nova, would you open _your_ top, please?"

Nova, who was blushing a little, complied, letting her bare breasts come out before the class like Eiko's. A few more people went "…awww" and a male member of the class whistled at Nova, cut off by a dirty look from Doctor Burke.

Burke looked up and said, "Who was that? Was that you, Springer?"

"Yes, ma'am, it was."

"Mister Dale Springer. Do you think that your female patients will appreciate it if you whistle at them while they disrobe for exams?"

"No, ma'am," said Springer.

"Good. Just to make sure that you are comfortable with that, would you consent to be our example next class when we again review the anatomy of the penis and testicles? I'm sure that you look just _fine_ nude below the waist, Mister?"

Springer did not comment. "Good. I'm glad we have your consent, Mister Springer. Now, back to our lecture. Nova, would you please remove your top? "

A moment later, Nova stood there, entirely bare-chested in the warm classroom. The class was partly looking at her and Eiko, and partially taking notes, so, after a moment, Nova's minor embarrassment passed, and she sat down on a stool near Doctor Burke's lectern, as Doctor Burke fanned herself and then opened her lab coat, revealing that, beneath it, she had worn only a brown cropped top and black shorts to class with her sandals.

Doctor Burke looked down at herself, smiled, and said, "Yes, before anyone notices, like Mrs. Wildstar and Mrs. Yamamoto, my own navel is also an 'innie'" she said with a smile. "And if it gets much hotter in here, I might soon be conducting my first topless lecture," she said in a dry voice as the whole class cracked up with laughter, even Nova and Eiko.

A moment later, the classroom doors came open…

…and into the room ran a toddler.

A naked toddler. Specifically, a little boy. The class tittered, until Nova recognized the baby boy.

"ALEX!" she cried. "How did you get in here from the day care center?"

"I ran in here, Mommy," he said as Nova scooped her little son up. "I heard the nice doctor…thought Mommy in here…"

"You heard me from outside?" said Doctor Burke as the class went, "Awwwww…" again. "Where's your clothes?"

"I'm nakee because we're about to go swimming," giggled Alex as Nova held and bounced him. "Got out of the room….wan…milkie!"

"Alex, I'm not sure this is the place to give you milkie," Nova said as she bounced him gently in her arms as he reached for her bare breasts.

"Wan Mommy NOW!" he said imperiously and loudly as he grabbed one of Nova's breasts, latched on, and sucked away.

Nova looked stunned, and then, figuring she did not have the heart to deny her son when he had grabbed her and she was mostly unclothed, she hugged him, kissed him, and said, "Doctor Burke, is it all right if I let him nurse? I know that it's a bit sudden, but…"

"Sure. We can switch the lecture over to breastfeeding while he nurses," said Doctor Burke. Immediately, some of the class went "awwww…" again, and a few applauded as Alex reached down, and in the process of playing with his mother's fundoshi…

…he pulled it off of her and dropped it on the floor against her bare feet, leaving Nova completely naked in front of the class. Eiko tittered at that, and said, "Oh, he's so CUTE!"

"_Alexander_!" Nova scolded.

"Would you and he like to sit on the couch?" Doctor Burke said.

Nova did so as the doors came open, and a girl clad in only flip-flops and panties ran into the room with her hands over her bare breasts. "Did...did any of you see a baby boy running around in here?" she said in a panic.

Then, the day care teacher stopped, and she beheld Alex, safe in Nova's bare lap, nursing. "He ran in here, Mrs. Eisenhamer, because he heard Doctor Burke," Nova said. "How did he get loose?"

"He threw a tantrum because we began to undress to go swimming in the pool and we then got a phone call that our lifeguard, Miss Wellingham, is sick, and she can't make it today, Mrs. Wildstar, I'm sorry he got loose, but all of the children are…uncontrollable! We're trying to calm them down because the lifeguard can't show up, and…"

"How long do you plan to go swimming in?" asked Nova.

"Maybe half an hour," said Mrs. Eisenhamer.

"If I remember correctly, don't you swim nude?" Nova said.

"Uh…yes…"

"Does your lifeguard wear a swimsuit?"

"No…just a whistle and a visor…"

"I'm a certified lifeguard," Nova said. "I'll fill in for today after class is over with, if you don't mind…just get me some sunscreen…as you can see…uhhh…I'm already undressed…" she said with a cute blush.

"Not at all!" said Mrs. Eisenhamer. "And thank you, Mrs. Wildstar!"

Nova nodded as she cuddled Alex.

A moment later, the doors opened again, and in came Derek, carrying a bare Ariel in his arms. "Where's Alex?" he said.

"Right here, Derek…he ran right to me," Nova said. "As you can see, he also pulled my fundoshi off," she giggled.

"Commodore, pleased to see you," said Doctor Burke. Derek smiled at Nova as he held a wriggling Ariel, who was saying, "Izzat Mommy?"

"Yes, dear, it's Mommy…" said Nova as she happily nursed Alex for a while, cuddling him while Doctor Burke discussed the anatomy of the breast and other facts about breastfeeding. Them Derek gave Ariel to her, and cuddled her as they kissed for a moment...and most of the class went "awwww..." at the attention.

Derek held her and helped her reposition the babies at her breasts, and Nova shivered a bit at the tender attention from her dear husband.

Finally, Nova was done, as she kissed Alex and Ariel (who had joined her brother in her lap during the talk) and handed Alex to Derek.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Nova," said Doctor Burke warmly as she turned off the scanners and cameras and asked Eiko to bring Nova some wipes so that she could wipe herself, Derek's hands, and wash the babies when they were done. Doctor Burke put Nova's happi coat over her shoulders and said, "I'm glad you were able to cooperate…"

"We're going to the pool soon," said Mrs. Eisenhamer as Eiko began to dress again. "Nova, please keep the kids undressed, and just cover up quickly and loosely…your clothes will be right off again at the pool…"

"I know," Nova said as Derek washed her and then tenderly put the fundoshi around her again while she thought_, I wish we were home…you could spend a lot of time doing that at home, and if Alex and Ariel were asleep, we could…do…other things….._ "Thanks, Derek," she said sweetly.

"Nova, did I embarrass you?" said Derek.

She nodded, with a smile on her face. "But it was all in the name of medical science. We all did various demonstrations like that this semester…even Anderson will have to demonstrate something…possibly just peeing into a cup mostly clothed if we know him," Nova said with a laugh. "But, this should be fun. Now, come on…let's get to the pool…"

"Mommy, are we getting wet?" said Alex.

"Yes, we are getting wet," said Nova as she kissed him while she closed her happi coat up. Ariel, being sweet, helped her mother into her sandals as Derek grabbed her bag.

"Yaaay!" said Alex.

The two toddlers ran off with their father, filled with joy at the thought of being in the water, and very, very soon.

Nova, now fully decent, looked at Doctor Burke as the bell rang. Doctor Burke smiled at her and said, "Class, be sure to read Wellingham, pages 256 to 280 on the development of the fetus, and read Ximm, pages 368 to 412. Try to pick up Mrs. Wildstar's book if you can, and read it for background. I can't formally assign it yet since Nova does not yet have her MD, but be assured I will be assigning it to a future section about three years from now when the lady here graduates. This will help you tremendously with your patients in the next few years….especially those going into pediatrics or OB-Gyn specialties, and those who become ships' surgeons…you can have a pregnant or nursing woman on your vessel or space station at any time, so you'd better know this stuff!" Burke yelled out over the hubbub of the class getting up and leaving.

Quite a few members of the class smiled at Nova (nicely) on the way out, while others came up and congratulated her and Eiko on their openness and willingness to demonstrate things.

One very short-haired male student was whispering urgently with a severe-looking dark haired girl with glasses. Nova knew them, and they were among the few people in her class she did not like; namely, Frank Niedermeyer, who was the brother of a very nasty Admiral she knew of, and Sophie Fairworth, a young woman without much tolerance for nudity who had proposed that all patients should have to undergo exams under sheets in a darkened room. She had argued with Doctor Soofi, the previous instructor, and Doctor Burke over her theories, and had walked out of the class and gotten an "F" for that day when Sheri Kim had allowed herself to be examined before the class as well.

Sheri had gotten an anonymous note in her notebook the next day that said, "_**You SLUT, why don't you resign from Medical School-your Friends in Christ!**_" It looked as if it had been in Sophie's handwriting. Burke was trying to investigate the matter to see if it was Sophie. If it was her, she would bring the matter before the school's Provost Board to consider Sophie for either a suspension or dismissal from the Medical School for harassing other students.

As Nova turned to leave, Burke whispered, "Nova…please let me know right away if you find any notes or threatening letters around your mailbox or things in the next few weeks…"

"I will, Doctor. You know I won't be here after Tuesday for a bit because I'm being deployed, right?"

"I know…and I'm sending your assignments to the _Argo_ with your other professors. We wish you the best of luck with the Gamilons in these talks, Nova."

"Thanks," Nova said. She smiled at Derek and the kids, and took off.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

At the hospital pool, Nova took her place on the lifeguards' seat after a quick swim to wet herself down.

Just as she had decided to, she matched the children and their four teachers, except that she wore her visor, whistle, and…like the young children and their teachers, Nova was otherwise naked in the heat.

The sun warmed Nova's heart as she smiled and waved at Alex and Ariel, who were busy splashing with Mrs. Eisenhamer and Mrs. Yokomi, getting the two teachers nice and wet in their shared nakedness in the heat.

_Wouldn't it have been amusing,_ she thought_, if, years ago, back at that pool in Boulder, Deke and Brew had met me dressed like this? Deke might have been freaked out…Brew, probably not…we took a few swims together in our birthday suits as kids. _

The bombings had started to increase around then, but Nova remembered what it had been like that last summer before things had really gotten bad in Colorado…the summer where she and Brew ended up kissing on the cheek while playing spin-the-bottle and giggling with a group of their friends.

Nova laughed as Alex got into a splashing fight with another boy. She blew her whistle and yelled for them to stop it as Derek, now without a shirt, and barefoot, came up to Nova's post and said, "Where do you want to go after we're done?"

"The ice cream stand by the beach not far from home," Nova said.

"And what do you plan to wear there?" said Derek.

"What I have on now…my skin…I want to spend the rest of the day naked in this ridiculous heat…what is it now, over 115?" she said airily as she shook her hair while Derek smiled at the thought of Nova spending the rest of the afternoon running around naked on the beach and then at home later on. "You gave me an incredible hickey!" she said with a blush.

"Do you want to park there, or go home first and run down the beach?" Derek asked.

"The latter," Nova said. "Then I can get sunscreen on all of us, and get you out of your things…and then get the kids home for their nap right when Jonathan gets home. I have class on Monday and Tuesday, and you know, Tuesday night, we'll board the _Argo_, right?"

"That's right. Takeoff is at 0900 hours on Wednesday, April the 26th," Derek said. "We have our orders, and the Star Force is gathering again. We expect to be home in mid-May. Jonathan's unit is being called up with us again; try to help him with the schoolwork his teachers will be sending to the ship?"

"You try to help him," Nova said. "I'm going to have my own schoolwork. I have to analyze some pictures that we took of Charlie."

"Charlie?" said Derek.

"He's our cadaver in Anatomy II, "Nova said." James Anderson, myself, and Eiko share him. We named all the cadavers in our class. He's been our "friend" ever since Anatomy I the first week, and we'll have him right down to his bones in the fall in Anatomy III. You and the kids may see his skull at some point in the Fall term next year if I get to bring his head home to study the structure of the skull after we finish dissecting his brain and the structure of his face…he should be down to a skeleton by Christmas, at which time, he and the other cadavers will have a respectful funeral service where we thank them for donating their bodies to science and then take them off for cremation."

"Ewwwww, remind me never to go to Med School," Derek teased.

A while later, the Wildstars were sitting on stools in the sun at the edge of the beach, eating ice cream at the small stand not far from their home.

Nova had little Alex in her lap, and she was feeding him bits of the sundae that she was eating, laughing a little as he dribbled some ice cream on his little body (which was naked) and screeching a little and laughing as some ice cream ran onto her chest, since Nova was also still nude. Derek had Ariel on his bare lap as he fed her a sundae…and neither father nor daughter wore anything in the sun, either.

"Mommy, I like icy cream," said Alex.

"The proper term, dear, is ice cream," said Nova, laughing a little as Alex experimentally took her breast and suckled a little while she worked on her vanilla, pineapple and wet walnut sundae.

Derek was eating a black raspberry sundae with hot fudge, pineapple, and almonds, and Ariel made a face every time her father gave her some "googleplexicycweamstuff" from his dish. "This ice cream is dishy," said Derek.

"So are you," whispered Nova in his ear. "God, I love looking at your bare cock on a hot day, love…" Nova then kissed his ear and nibbled it. "Does he want to play later on when the kids are having nappy time?"

Derek nodded, blushing at his affectionate wife…who was again playing footsie with him with her bare toes as they ate.

"Are you making Daddy blush, Mommy?" challenged Alex.

"Yes, I am making Daddy blush," said Nova, who was, herself, blushing.

"Daddy, go off and rassle funny with Mommy!" yelped Ariel as Alex giggled, Derek and Nova blushed very deeply (wondering when the heck she had gotten in to see them) and some other patrons at the stand (some of whom were in swimwear, some who were as bare as the Wildstars) smiled knowingly at the young couple, while an older woman whispered to her husband, "Aren't they cute? Look at the pretty blond girl…I bet she's pregnant again already…"

"How can you tell, Trish?" whispered her husband.

"Those cute round breasts…look at her nipples…nice and dark…she's got another on in the oven, or my name's not Patricia Wallis…"

In the meantime, while the Wildstars were still having their ice cream in their bare skin near the beach, Frank Niedermeyer and Sophie Fairworth were meeting with the Pastor of their church, Yamasaki Hill Independent Bible Church, in a location on the outskirts of the Megalopolis.

The Pastor there was a severe man from Texas known as Alan Spector. He had on a full, dark suit, and he looked at Niedermeyer and Fairworth and said, "What can I do for yuh today, Brother and Sister?"

"We have a suspicious book to give to you," said Niedermeyer. "It's by Nova Wildstar, so-called heroine, so-called liberal Christian, and plain out and out liberal. It's called _The Naked Madonna_, and it makes fun out of the conception and birthin' and baby care process that God said should be done shamefully and with suffering because God hath cursed Eve and her unhappy children. Right, Sophie?"

"Amen, I am of the weaker sex that was made that way and lives under the curse for punishment. That Nova…she is a Jezebel!" screamed Sophie, who had a mean, narrow face. "A slut! Sometimes because she wears red clothing! Both because of how she shows herself in this book, and because when going to volunteer for one of Doctor Burke's immoral, Godless exams, where she had her little brats sucking her breasts in public, she allowed her husband to make her blush like a common whore in the class! Just like that Sheri Kim whore you told us to correct!"

Pastor Spector looked at the book. "This is filth, and it should be burned, and, verily, I will burn it on our next bonfire, along with these books!" he yelled. He held up two of the late twentieth-century _Harry Potter_ books, a copy of _Huckleberry Finn_, a copy of _Macbeth_, two newer translations of the Bible (Pastor Spector taught that the only version of the Bible approved for man to read was the 1611 King James version in Old English only-he was even against having the Bible translated into other tongues like Japanese, Spanish, or Italian), and a copy of the Koran. "All of these books will burn, and we will send a message to the publisher of this book that we will boycott them unless they withdraw the whore's book!"

"Can we correct the whore with a note?" said Niedermeyer.

"Let me wrote the note, Pastor…and I intend to threaten her life!" said Sophie.

"You may be expelled from school because of that," said Pastor Spector.

"Then I will accept it as part of the suffering and martyrdom I must endure for following Christ and comfort myself with the thought that the whore will see me being Crowned as a Saint before God casts her into the Lake of Fire _fooorever_ for her immoral actions and deeds!" Sophie screamed.

Ekogaru watched this in his crystal, and smiled. "Stone, I have some very, _very_ effective helpers," he said with a smile as he took over Maples.

"Yes. I hope these useful idiots from that church can rattle them enough and maybe we can deal with them," Stone said. "Oh, yes. I had the mechanic call in Wildstar's Mustang for a recall. He is dropping it off tomorrow."

"Why are you doing that?" said Ekogaru.

"To have them examine the memory card of the hidden webcam we placed in their car in early March. You said you wanted them spied upon so that we could possibly find some dirt on them to use for our purposes," said Stone. "Nothing would make me happier than finding some pretext to throw one or both of them out of the Service."

"Oh, yes…that. Any dirt we can find on them will definitely help…us…"

Stone and Ekogaru laughed at that.

**VII. ANOTHER TAKEOFF…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Wednesday, April 26, 2209**

**0900 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

The _Argo_ was, at last, ready to leave Earth again for a trip to the Sanzar System for further negotiations with Desslok.

She was in an undersea dock in the Megalopolis as the crew worked to ready her for her next takeoff.

"Port and starboard boosters balancing well," said Tim Orion from Engineering. Diane Sandor was aboard, but she was still in Sickbay, so Orion was acting as the Group Chief until she would be able to leave Sickbay and resume her old post.

Paul Rosstowski was aboard the ship as Combat Group Leader this mission; Aliscea was on board as the Analysis officer. He looked at Venture and said, "Where's the Captain?"

"Yeah…it's not like Derek to be late," he said.

"Maybe he and Nova are having lots of big arguments," said Homer. "Did you guys hear what I caught him and Diane up to?"

"Put a sock in it!" snapped Steven Sandor from his post. "I'm not mad at Diane!"

"You're not? Even though she was in Wildstar's lap?" said Homer.

"When did this happen?" asked Dash.

"Well, the other day, last week. I caught them…they were up to something!" Homer said.

"And I called Nova, and she was so pissed! I think she's gonna divorce Wildstar!" said Eager.

"Maybe she will," said IQ-9. "And maybe then I'll have a chance with her!"

"You people are being ridiculous!" Sandor said. "You…"

A moment later, Sandor yelled out, "Captain on the bridge!"

Derek appeared, holding hands with Nova. Derek sat down at the Captain's station at the aft part of the First Bridge while Nova leaned on his chair.

Two things about Nova were very prominent; her wedding band and a big pink hickey on the side of her neck.

Both of them looked up at the main screen as Homer snapped, "Call coming in from Headquarters! It's the Commander!"

The crew looked up and saluted as Commanding General Singleton came up on the screen.

"Star Force," he said. "I'm so glad to see all of you back in your places again, ready to go."

"Yessir," replied Derek. "Are there any threats that we should be aware of?"

"None, except that shipping in the Arcturus region reported vessels present that might be R'Khell ships. They are not sure, because the ships warped away before the escorting space frigate _Sam Houston_ could get clear radar images. We advise you to be cautious in that general region, however…" Singleton said.

"We will be…and thanks for the warning, sir," said Derek.

"Did Mister and Mrs. Forrester board the _Argo_ successfully?" said the Commander.

"They did, along with their youngest children," said Commodore Wildstar. "Mister Forrester says that he is readying his portfolio to continue in the latest round of trade talks with the Gamilons; he said that he expects to have some issues over tariffs, sir." What this referred to was Karl Forrester's temporary appointment as an Earth Federation trade envoy; he would be working to negotiate a more binding and wide-spread trade agreement with the Gamilon Imperial Government; thus, Karl and Teri Forrester (and David and Aurora) were passengers on the _Argo_, along with the Wildstars' children, whom Astrena wished to see again on Gamilon.

"And, the Council wants to know if our guests are comfortable, Nova?" said the Commander.

"They are, for the most part, although my mother thinks the VIP Stateroom is cramped," Nova laughed (it was, in fact, a two-compartment suite). "At some point, I'll have to show her our cabin, if she thinks that her cabin is cramped, sir," Nova said a twinkle in her eye.

"It sounds like you are all ready to go, then," said the Commander. "Let us know when you reach the 36-lightyear limit; over and out, and good luck."

The bridge crew saluted Singleton as he saluted back. Then, the screen went dark.

"Nova, are all crew members on board?" Derek asked.

"Yessir, all present and accounted for," she replied.

"Sandor, haul in the gangway…all hands, ready for takeoff!" said Derek.

"Yessir," said Sandor.

The Argo's gangway was pulled in as the takeoff preparations began.

"Commence flooding of the underwater dock," said Sandor as he thought, _I have to check on Diane as soon as we launch…I'm so worried about her…_

The dock began to fill with sea water.

"Water level, nine meters," he said a few minutes later….

"Power level of auxiliary engines, fifty percent," said Orion from his post.

From his post, Venture said, "starting gyrocompass and stabilizers."

"Water level now over the navigation bridge," said Sandor.

As the auxiliary engines continued to power up, Sandor said, "Underwater dock flooding complete…"

"Open the gates," ordered Derek from the Captain's station.

"Gate open," said Venture as the huge gate rolled back. "Energy level of auxiliary engines 100 percent!"

"Venture, take us out, slow speed," ordered Derek.

"Aye, taking us out, slow speed," said Venture as the _Argo_ began to move. Mark immediately said, "Orion, commence procedures to start up the wave motion engine."

"Yessir, internal pressure in the starting cylinder is increasing…energy level, thirty percent…"

"Headquarters has granted launch clearance," said Homer.

"All other stations, report status," snapped Derek. "Tactical radar!"

"Normal!" snapped Eager.

"Cosmo-radar!"

"Normal, all systems green," Nova said.

"Main Weapons systems!"

"Normal," snapped Paul Rosstowski from Combat.

"Analysis," said Derek.

"Normal," responded Aliscea Rosstowski.

"Artillery," said Wildstar.

"Normal," reported Dash.

"Communications?" said Derek.

"Nominal," said Homer.

"Energy level, seventy percent; one minute to starting of main engine," said Orion.

"One minute to surfacing," said Venture.

The _Argo_ continued to ascend.

"Angle of ascent, thirty-one degrees, thirty seconds to surfacing," said Venture.

"Wave motion engine main energy level one hundred percent…start the flywheel…afterburner contact…NOW!" said Orion as the main engine began to roar to full life.

"Ten seconds to surfacing," said Venture.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

At that, the _Argo's_ bow broke the surface of the Pacific.

"_Argo_, take off!" snapped Derek.

"Main engine, IGNITE…_Argo_, taking off!" snapped Venture.

A moment later, the huge space battleship blasted up from the sea for the skies at high speed.

The _Argo's_ latest mission had just begun.

**FOUR HOURS LATER…**

After picking up the Black Tigers, and after making her usual test warp to Mars and conducting some maneuvers near the asteroid belt, lunch had just finished up, and Nova was down below in the VIP Quarters checking on Alex, Ariel, and her parents.

"How did you like the takeoff?" Nova asked her mother while she sat on the deck with her boots off, playing with little Alex.

"You took off rather fast…I was just about able to get David strapped into his seat in time," said Teri.

"Mom, it was cool!" he said. "Sis, when do we get a tour of the ship?"

"A little later on," Nova said. "We're past the orbit of Jupiter now. When we're out another two hundred megameters, we will be scheduled to warp again at fourteen-thirty. The warp will take us out past Sirius, and another long continuous warp later today will take us out towards the Galactic Edge. We're working under the gun a little, and are expected to land on Iscandar five days from now." Ariel ran up and whispered something in her mother's ear. Nova hugged her and said, "Sure, honey…up in our cabin…"

"What does she want?" asked Teri.

Nova smiled and held up one of her breasts in her gold shipsuit. "She also tells me her mouth is hurting a little…" Nova got Ariel to open her mouth as she ran a finger around her gums. "I'm feeling more hard spots…I think a tooth will break through sometime in the next few days."

"Alex has been drooling a bit," said Teri. "He might break through first with a tooth…"

Nova pulled her boots back on and gave Alex a pat on his little shorts-clad bottom; he had on a Star Force t-shirt in red and white, dark red shorts, and he went barefoot. Ariel had on a cute miniature version of one of her mother's white Headquarters uniforms with a small jacket, tiny ascot, and short white skirt on over a white onesie, with white sandals on her feet. Nova asked, "How's Dad's preparations for the conference?"

"Going well," said Teri.

"That's good," Nova said as she kissed her mother goodbye for now. "Take care, Mom…Okay, Ariel, Alex…bath-time, then milkie time if you both want it…."

"Yaaay!" they said in chorus.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER….**

In the Captain's Quarters, Nova was pleased to find Derek there at a table taking some tea and looking over a report. After Nova emerged naked from the shower with a wet little Alex and Ariel, she sat on the bunk nursing them at her breasts while Derek began to dry Alex's hair with a towel. "How's their teeth?" he asked.

"Almost there…might be any day," Nova said. The two of them heard a plaintive meow, and Derek noticed Fluffy, their little white cat, sitting on the deck scratching her head with a hind paw. Derek reached down to pet Fluffy as he said, "Now, what's wrong, you little stinker? Are you hungry? You can't have Mommy…you have to have cat food," said Derek as Nova giggled. Fluffy followed Derek around as he found and opened a pouch of wet cat food and put it into her bowl, a pottery bowl made by hand by Nova about four years ago; it was yellow, and had "FLUFFY" written on its surface in black script letters, complete with two little black paw-print designs Nova had painted along with the name as part of the glazing process…it had been fired in one of the _Argo's_ kilns.

Derek watched Fluffy eating; he liked to play with her, and he said, "Nova, are we hiring a governess for Alex and Ariel…to help you out while that tummy grows…after we get home?"

"We sure are," Nova yawned. "I've been getting…sleepy at the weirdest times of the day…and you saw how I was throwing up this morning when I woke up here aboard ship. Why do you ask?"

"When we get home, I want a dog."

"A dog?" Nova said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…with a governess there with Alex and Ariel, there will always be someone there to walk him, even if we get deployed."

"If we get a dog, Derek, he has to be gentle for Alex and Ariel…I do not want a damn Rottweiler or German Shepherd around…"

"Oh, he'll be a good dog," said Derek.

"He'd better be," Nova teased. "Oh, I'm not averse to dogs…I had several Irish Setters as a kid. Why don't we consider that breed?"

"We'll see, but a big, dumb, happy Black Lab is my preference," Derek said.

"And you get to build his doghouse," Nova said.

"Getting a doggie?" said Ariel.

"If he's good, yes," said Nova.

"He'd better not eat me," Ariel said.

"No, sweetheart, we are not getting any dog who eats little kids," said Derek.

At roughly the same time, Aliscea had managed to get away from Paul.

She was by herself in their cabin in a lotus position, with a bowling pin sitting nearby while a candle burned.

Aliscea was alone in meditation because she had received a Summons from her mother, Astrena, to speak with her astrally.

When her mother's astral image appeared, Aliscea knew she was angry.

"Mother, I demand to know why I have been Summoned at this hour," said Aliscea. "We are about to warp out of the Sol System soon to the area near Sirius, and…"

"You make no demands to me, your Sovereign," snapped Astrena. "I am the one who makes demands to _you_, Matrix-Bearer!"

"Mother, why do you address me in such a tone?" demanded Aliscea. "Mother, High Lady of Pellias, you who sit in the seat of the Queen until such a day, if it ever shall occur, when a High Queen arises again, what do you demand of me? I have work to do here on the _Argo_, Mother."

"You shall not take that tone with me, daughter," snapped Astrena. "I rebuke you for the darkness in your soul at this moment! If you continue and persist in such behavior…"

"What, Mother?" demanded Aliscea.

"If you continue to abuse the Gift of the Fire of the Matrix in you, which you have corrupted and made filthy and hobbled by your state of soul…continue to abuse that Gift and you may force Me to Challenge you as your Acting Queen and…"

"You would CHALLENGE me, Mother? Disown me?" demanded Aliscea, whose face went white with fear. "Mother…that has only happened…three times in our history…"

"And you know that each time that happened, that unworthy Bearer of the Matrix soon died," said Astrena.

"Who would you pass this to?" said Aliscea.

"There are two who hold the Blood of Pellias in them who may even now be worthier than Thee," snapped Astrena. "One has some small measure of contact with the Matrix. The other…will stand as her Second. It was a hard choice, but…you know the prophecies. Light and Dark. As I see that you are now a bit more compliant, I will not Challenge you. Now. Instead, I give you orders. You must teach our future Chosen to begin to exert that which sleeps in her now. Not ten years from now. Not twenty. Now, Aliscea. She must begin to exert her grip, and her abilities…now. Because she is beginning to Awaken. And HE is taking notice."

"And why are you being so vicious to me, Mother?" yelled Aliscea. "And why the fuck do I have to train the Terran idiot?"

"Why? It is because you have harmed us seriously ever since you decided to cling to defeating Ekogaru by yourself. In your pride, you have corrupted the Matrix's power within you, and in your anger and despair, you have kept us from training your Successor adequately. That ends today. You will obey me, and you will…you must begin training your Successor as _of today_!"

"Nova? You seriously want me to begin _training her_?" huffed Aliscea. "She has no power without the Matrix! Why, she could not psychically fight her way out of a _paper bag_!"

"You are wrong. Who has been resisting Ekogaru and his plans and glamours and deceptions lately at a severe mental strain and serious, sacrificial spiritual cost? Not _you_! Her powers are beginning to awaken, ever so slowly. You must forgive her for being so slow in these regards. After all, she is mostly Terran, and the Bloodline of Pellias and Iscandar in her is recessive, even though more of the genes in her are exerting themselves a little, day by day by day."

"I'm not going to train her," huffed Aliscea. "You want the little simpering bitch trained, _you_ do it!"

Aliscea then screamed as her mother stared intensely at her. She was feeling pain in her head, and she realized, for the first time ever, that her mother was psionicially _attacking her_!

"You WILL bow to the Throne, even though I occupy it as Reigning Queen only and not as the High Queen whose reappearance we await!" roared Astrena." Any further rebellion from you, you diseased BITCH, and I_ will_ disown you as my daughter, Challenge you by Force in psi-combat for the possession of the Matrix that you have corrupted, and have Desslok, your stepfather, declare you an enemy of Gamilon! Are we _clear_, Aliscea D'Shal Rosstowski? Are we abundantly _clear_?" Astrena roared.

Aliscea stared at her mother with hatred in her eyes for a moment as she thought, _Could I beat her? And if I did kill her, where could I go? Could I…defect and join HIM as Father did? Yes! He would love that!_

"Do you plan to resist me or aid me?" demanded Astrena as pain hit Aliscea in the head. "Choose quickly and choose wisely!"

Aliscea screamed at her mother's attack, and she groveled on the deck. "I…I will aid you. Nova will begin to be trained…_Mother_…"

"Good. You shall train her in basic psi-attack techniques, in fighting off an attack, and you will surrender to her your office as Royal Necromancer and teach her how to contact the Dead. Then, you will clothe her in black, because before twenty-four hours runs out, she must breach the Barrier between the Living and the Dead and call upon a member of the Dead for counsel. You tried to reach the woman in question, but you could not. Nova will succeed where you have failed, and that will tremendously boost her confidence as she learns from us. You will, therefore, conduct them to Planet Abraxas…"

"Abraxas? We have to _go there_?" whined Aliscea. "I hate that place, and I always hated my office as Necromancer, so I am glad to let_ her_ have it and go talk to the Dead in Mordmere Cleft!"

"Yes, you are going to Abraxas, and Nova will call upon Abraxas, the ancient Angel of Death himself, this time out. You know he is the Archangel who holds in Trust for He Who sits on the Throne above all Thrones the Keys of Hell and Death. Both will have to be opened by him. And I have lately found out that Abraxas is not kindly disposed towards you any longer. He is, however, kindly disposed towards your gentle Successor, even though he states, with some dark humor, that he and Nova are antagonists because one of Nova's tasks is to keep people alive and to keep them from his dark embrace at death. Abraxas finds her battles with him well-intentioned and good-hearted. At any rate, you have your orders, Daughter. Carry them out! I am your Sovereign, Mother, and Queen, _and I have spoken_!" Astrena said as she faded away.

"_I have spoken_," snorted Aliscea like a child through her nose as Paul came back in, unbidden, and to her, unwelcome. "Hey, what's going on?" said Paul. "I was trying to talk to you through our Bond, Aliscea, and you shut me out again! What gives here?!"

"_Mooother_," said Aliscea. "She gave me some orders that I do not LIKE! But, I have to carry them out. Pray tell, get Nova to come up here? I need to be in council with her. MOTHER says so."

"Aliscea, when did I become your errand boy?" said Paul. "And you know that even though we have been together in bed…we have…this is the fifth time I'm asking you if we can make love soon?"

"Not tonight, I have a headache again," Aliscea said coldly.

"You had a headache two nights ago, Aliscea," said Paul.

"So, I had a headache? Big deal," said Aliscea.

"Aliscea, you and I are supposed to be married," said Paul.

"I didn't take our marriage license and _eat_ it, Paul!" she snapped. "We still are!" she said as she began to strip in front of him to put on a loose robe. When he tried to stroke her hair, she slapped him and said, "I _said_, I have a fucking _headache_, Paul! _Fuck_ off!'"

"Okay, I'll go _get_ Nova!" snapped Paul. "And cut out the fucking attitude!"

"FUCK YOU, PAUL!" Aliscea screamed.

"Fuck _you_, too!" said Paul angrily as tears welled in his eyes as he stomped out of there.

"Fuck you and drop dead," muttered Aliscea under her breath. Not for the first time, she was thinking of divorcing Paul…

…or of having him meet with an "accident"…

About forty-five minutes later, Nova was sitting on the deck in their cabin with Ariel in her lap. Ariel had on shorts and a little top, but no shoes, and Nova had on her uniform with her boots off. Nova was holding Ariel and teaching her numbers on her little toes as she counted, "five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" on Ariel's little toes as she giggled. "Now, try that with Mommy," Nova said as she wriggled up her toes on her bare right foot.

"One…two…thwee," said Ariel as she counted on her mother's toes.

A loud, sharp bang came on the hatch as Nova called out, "Who is it? I'm in here with Ariel off-watch!"

"Lieutenant Rosstowski, ma'am!" snapped Aliscea.

_Oh, her…ICK!_ Nova thought. She suppressed the frown on her face and said, "Come on in, Aliscea!"

Aliscea came in, clad in her black dress and sandals. She looked at Nova and said, "You don't_ like_ me that much, do you?"

_She's reading my damn mind again_, Nova thought. Nova said, "I still like you, but you could really try to be more pleasant. You act like you're mad at the world all the time, and mad at me. What did I do to you, Aliscea?" Nova asked softly.

_Innocent little fuck! _ Aliscea thought. "You're rapidly becoming the new fair-haired child around here, Nova. That's part of it. The other part is that we still have not defeated HIM yet. I want to draw Ekogaru out for a final knock-down and drag out, soon, and, Mother says you have to help me….like you did, years ago, when we were as thick as thieves, Nova! Remember that? You were my friend then…and you and I need to have a conference. Alone. That means no baby Ariel. Sorry, little rugrat," Aliscea said, smiling at Ariel as the toddler shrank from her.

"I still am," Nova said. "I don't know if the same can be said for you, but…" Nova sighed. "Ariel, don't look so sad. Auntie Aliscea and Mommy just have to have a serious talk…"

"She scares me, Mommy…SCARES me!" screamed Ariel as she cuddled against her mother, not wanting to see Aliscea…

…or the creepy skull-face that she could see floating over her face. Ariel whimpered, "Mommy, Auntie Aliscea looks like a skeleton, but she's still alive…and she's cold and makes me shivery and…there's nice warm sunlight in Mommy! Mommy keep me safe!"

"What is she going _on_ about?" shivered Aliscea as she knew very well what Ariel was talking about. _She has the Bloodline, too_, she thought. _She can see things! Like I could as a baby! This is a very exceptional child! _

"Ariel has insight," Nova said thoughtfully. "I think she can see things that not even we can see; and that's a gift," Nova said as she picked up Ariel, got up, and grabbed her own boots and Ariel's little sandals.

"Does her stupid father know that?" said Aliscea.

"Aliscea, Derek is not stupid! And, yes, he knows," Nova said as she put her boots on and then buckled Ariel's shoes on as she squiggled. "I'm not making you wear the space boots or closed shoes, honey," Nova said. "I know you love to have your piggies out…you still get that with these shoes on. Cooperate with Mommy?"

"Where we going?" said Ariel.

"You're going to be with grandma for a while because Mommy has to talk to Aliscea."

"Be careful, Mommy!" said Ariel.

"Why do I have to be careful?" Nova said. "Aliscea's my friend…"

"Need to give Mommy secret…whisper!" said Ariel.

"Excuse us," said Nova as she held Ariel to her ear. "What is it?" whispered Nova.

"Mommy, becareful!" Ariel whispered. "She has wormies behind her smile. In her mind! And she wants to make Daddy look stupid! Daddy loves you and onwy you! She wants to hurt Daddy…had bad dreams about her and Daddy. Wants to HURT DADDY!"

"Thank you, dear," Nova whispered. She stored that memory in her mind, wondering what it meant.

A few days later, she would know exactly what it was Ariel was trying to warn her about…

Nova and Aliscea stepped into Aliscea's cabin. Paul was not there. He was on watch.

Given the earlier argument they had experienced, Paul and Aliscea were barely speaking to each other now.

However, Nova did not know that. _Nor,_ thought Aliscea. _Does she need to! I am older than she. Far older. Far wiser. I am older than her or Paul. I am the Elder here. She is the mere child._

"Why did you bring me here?" Nova asked.

"Many reasons," said Aliscea. "We need to unite our resources in fighting Ekogaru. I know my mother has told you of how you are part of our Bloodline. You share a common ancestry, back many years, with Mother and I and with Queen Starsha's Iscandarian Royal House. In fact, thousands of years ago, we were actually of the same family line. Starsha is kin from afar with both of us. Recently, we have learned that due to the influence of the Cosmo-DNA, which you sat on twice when it was activated, your ancient alien characteristics are being slowly awakened once again by slow, but inexorable changes in your body as the Pellian and Iscandarian genetics become more dominant in you. I know that the Matrix…has…_chosen_ you," Aliscea said, almost as if it was hurting her to say so. "You and I once shared its power to fight Ekogaru. We should have made an end of him over seven years ago, but we did not. It remains for us to kill him. To spit forth our vengeance. To make him _suffer!" _Aliscea raged. "And mayhaps, to prepare for a new age without him…where you use in full the gifts within you?" Aliscea whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" said Nova.

"I see you, someday, Nova…wielding great honor, great power, great authority," said Aliscea. "Someday, you will be in such a high position that Ekogaru will seem like nothing to you. You will have a Fire growing in you that grows even now…greater, burning…filled with wisdom, power, far more than them, ordinary, foolish, stupid mortals." Aliscea said as she licked her lips. "You shall need my guidance, our guidance, yes…how to…manipulate them to do what you see fit…" whispered Aliscea.

"Aliscea, I can see that we need to fight Ekogaru. Then defeat him. I don't know if it is for us to torment him, nor do I see that it is right for us…to use what we have been given…to dominate others," Nova said softly. "I do not want to overthrow Ekogaru, in order to put myself on some kind of throne in his place. He offered me that himself years ago. He offered the same to Derek. We refused him. And, I ask….is it necessary to learn how to…use the gifts within me…so quickly?"

"Hesitancy," sighed Aliscea. "The same hesitancy I saw from you years ago. You still don't understand, do you?"

"Oh, I do understand. I can see that I need to learn how to wield the gifts inside me. I agree with that. I agree with defeating Ekogaru. But, setting up some kind of Kingdom?" Nova laughed. "Don't be absurd. I'm not going to be some kind of Empress. Nor do I want to be."

"What do you want to be?"

"Someday? A country doctor. Retired from the Fleet. Living in peace with Derek and my children on a peaceful Earth. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Aliscea breathed hard. _The dreams. Whoever has been counseling me in my dreams, said that in her own little quiet Margie Homemaker way, she would be one very tough nut to crack, and hard as hell to corrupt! Who has been speaking to me? Who has been offering me power? Who has been telling me to become the Power behind Nova's Throne, the Rasputin whispering in her ear as we have the little genius build a realm so glorious as to make the Technomugar Empire seem like nothing? How do I get her to listen to me?_

Aliscea said, "Nova, you will soon be under a grave threat. Before long…we will fall under attack. Psionic attack! Would it not be altogether wise to be able to fight, defend Derek, defend your children, defend your friends…defend yourself? For they are coming for you, Nova; and you cannot stop it!"

Nova shut her eyes. "Show me what to do," she said. "But, bear in mind…I am NOT your tool, not your slave girl, not your errand girl! Just…show me what I need to do to defend myself…and help us…"

"I will," said Aliscea. "But first…I need to transfer one of my Offices to you. Mother…says so," said Aliscea.

"And that is?" Nova said.

"The post of Necromancer."

"Necromancer? Why would I need to call up the dead? It is forbidden. And…why would I need to speak to those who are Dead?"

"The Most High allows Pellians to breach the veil between Life and Death on rare occasions. The same goes for Iscandarians, Nova. It is a privilege given to us, but denied to Terrans. We need to seek, soon, the counsel of a Dead Person. She will not speak to me. But, I know she will speak to you…no questions for now. Trust me. Stand up."

Nova stood, allowing Aliscea to put her hands on her shoulders.

Aliscea shut her eyes, and muttered forgotten words in ancient Pellian that sounded like this… _"D'rats ke imagana. D'rats ke imosholda. Ne gi vrana ego mashta drahhhste. Ega huroro ga shamne ega'dol komo. Vlo ana shana ena o'rome e hlaga shrana D'rats. Vaaa…..ega tolshte ima waga mo ini hana erena ana hyowe Q'lats! Q'lats! Q'LATS!_" screamed Aliscea as she shook Nova….

Nova almost screamed as she felt something strange and imposing racing from Aliscea into herself. She gasped and then cried out in pain as something inside her began to make itself at home, and began to rearrange synapses in her brain. Nova felt a weird, tingling sensation running through her body, from head to toe, as she beheld herself gleaming quickly. She looked down, saw the bones of her own hands turning luminescent, and then looked down at herself and gasped, as she saw every single bone in her body that she could see flashing out through her very flesh, her skin and the tight gold uniform and boots that were all she wore on her body to facilitate child care if needed. She looked at herself in the mirror and screamed as she saw her own skull showing through her face, gleaming slightly as it flashed and then went dark.

Nova gasped, standing up with an effort with Aliscea's help as the feelings faded. Then, Aliscea said. "Do you see that bowling pin on the shelf? Paul was in a bowling league one year. Stupid souvenir of his from that stupid league! Watch what we will do with this. Observe!"

Aliscea smiled, put out a hand, and made the bowling pin float down to the deck with her mind as her eyes gleamed slightly.

The gleam in her eyes looked sinister, somehow.

The light of it reflected off her necklace as she concentrated.

Then, she made it rest on the deck.

Aliscea glanced at it, and said…"Watch me move it a little."

Aliscea raised her hand, and the bowling pin shook, moving as if it was pushed by an invisible force or a strong wind.

"Do you see that, Nova?" said Aliscea.

"I do," Nova said.

"Now, I stand back," said Aliscea. "When I passed the ability to speak to the Dead to you, Nova…an ability that can be exercised only in a few places in the Cosmos, by the way, I also unavoidably opened several channels in your mind…what the people of India on Earth call _chakras_. These opened chakras now mean that you will be able to exercise a few simple psychic defenses and powers that were sleeping in you. Do you see that bowling pin?"

Nova nodded.

"Push it. Just like I did," Aliscea said.

Nova stood up and stared hard at the bowling pin. She grunted a little as she raised her hand and made a gesture at it as Aliscea had.

Nothing happened.

"Aliscea, I can't do this," Nova said.

"You aren't trying hard enough, you fool!" Aliscea snapped. "Let go of your conscious mind! _Turn off your mind, relax and float downstream, _as a sage on your world once said!"

"John Lennon," hissed Nova. "Okay, you bowling pin, MOVE!" Nova snapped. Nothing happened. "0 for 2," Nova sighed.

"Get your mind off the _now_!" Aliscea snapped. "Go in there, flick the energy in your mind towards it, and _shoot_!" Aliscea demanded.

Nova shut her eyes and went inside herself.

"Or maybe you can't after all?" Aliscea taunted. "Maybe you're a _baby_?" she sneered.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Nova roared, as she just raised her hand, with her teeth gritted. _I'll show you, BITCH!_ Nova thought.

Aliscea gasped as Nova's eyes glowed unnaturally bright, and she raised her hand…(while giving Aliscea the finger…)

…and the bowling pin rocked, moved, tipped over…

…and then, Nova, with her eyes crossed in anger, and gleaming like a cat's eyes caught in a car's headlights in the middle of the night, just pointed at the pin, made it float up….

…and then, she just threw the pin against the bulkhead as hard as she could with her mind as she stood there with her hand up.

The pin shattered when it hit the bulkhead as Nova smiled a little at Aliscea. "Tell me _now_, that I'm a baby," Nova hissed as she gritted her teeth and tried to withhold an impulse to just pick up Aliscea like that and just throw _her_ against the bulkhead. Or, to just reach out with her mind…

…and strangle her.

Aliscea felt all of this passing through Nova's mind as Nova looked at her and said, quietly, "Aliscea, I see you need to teach me. But never, _ever_ play mind games with me or screw around with me again. Just teach me straight. You know why? Because now, I think I can _take_ you. Don't ask me how I know this. But, could _you_ do that?" Nova said as she gestured at the shattered wooden pin.

Aliscea just nodded, gob smacked and silent for once.

"Have a good night, Aliscea," Nova said with a soft smile. "We'll meet later on. On the bridge. Please be nice to me. And don't you dare try anything. Not with me. Not with my children and not with Derek."

Nova then left.

Aliscea looked at the shattered pin and the dent Nova had left in the bulkhead when she had thrown it with her mind.

"Her very first example of telekinesis…and she did it like an adept with forty years' experience! She just needed to be shown how," Aliscea muttered. "I never dreamed the Fire would be this strong in her! She is…maybe…almost as strong as Starsha, but very inexperienced. My God, what the hell have I just unleashed upon the Universe? My own greatest rival? My own greatest…enemy?"

Aliscea looked again at the mess Nova had made. She tried to reach out to her mother.

Astrena remained silent. She did not answer her daughter's psychic cries this time.

But Astrena was fully aware of what had happened.

And…so were others.

"Lord," said Stone in the caverns beneath SS Headquarters as he watched Ekogaru-in-Maples stand up with a look of utter shock on his face. "What is it?"

"I dare not say…" said Ekogaru.

"What?" said Stone.

"I said, I DARE NOT SAY!" he roared. "Josiah. Samuel. He's off Earth?"

"You remember, Lord. You sent him back to the R'Khell sub in sub-space, and…"

"I must contact him at once. I must!"

"Why?" said Stone.

Ekogaru ignored him as he stalked off to his suite and slammed the door.

"What a stench," muttered Stone. "Did he just shit his pants?"

Ekogaru was in his audience chamber, screaming, burning incense, and DEMANDING the presence of Abraxas, the Angel of Death. "Come before me, I implore you, O Angel of Death! Stand in my presence, O, Most high Lord Abraxas, god of DEATH!"

A moment later, a black fog filled the center of the underground chamber, and a huge, imposing black-robed form who wore a huge cowl over his face stood before Ekogaru. He had huge wings, which were furled, and he drew a massive sword, and pointed it at Ekogaru's heart.

"Why do you disturb my repose?" said the Angel of Death in a slow, deep voice even more deep than Ekogaru's. "I have enough work to do, myself and my corps, bringing those who have Died to their proper destinations, be it Paradise or Perdition. Speak quickly. Or I may exert my right to take you now to your long home…._mortal_!"

The Dark Lord was filled with rage as he said, "Lord Abraxas, I need a boon from you! I need someone struck dead at once!"

"This should be amusing," said Abraxas. "Who is it and why?"

"I need Nova Dawn Yukiko Forrester Wildstar killed at once. And deposit her body here as proof!"

"Really," said Abraxas mockingly. "You think that _you_ can tell _me_ when to end another person's time in the mortal world? I _do _have an appointment with her, someday. As with almost all of humanity. But, really, Ekogaru. She's one of my Special Cases. Her end has been decreed already, and I already have very specific orders in regards to Nova from Higher Authority. That being that she is not to be touched by me until it is her time. I show the same care to all humans. But, in regards to her, it has already been Decreed exactly where and when I am to take her and how I am to deal with her. This applies both for the first time I take her _and_ the second. But I give you a warning. A very specific warning, Ekogaru. Change your path now. Or, I shall come for you and take you from this realm well before the second time Nova comes into my dark embrace. Find some other means to carry out your little plans, Ekogaru," said Abraxas coldly. "That woman will not be going before her time."

"What if she goes untimely?" demanded Ekogaru. "What if I have her strangled?"

"Heavens above, you are a persistent one," sighed Abraxas. "You will not learn by words, so…go ahead and have your servants try it. See what happens."

At that, Abraxas disappeared.

"Curse you," Ekogaru muttered. "Now, I must call Planet R'Khell'eva…and…."

"So, how's Diane doing?" asked Dash from his post on Bridge Number One. It was about 2202 Hours on the _Argo_, and it was still April the 26th.

"Depressed," sighed Stephen Sandor from his post. "We were actually going to have a child. It was actually going to work…and, now…."

From her post, Nova smiled sadly and sighed. "Steve…she's healthy otherwise. I know it's not much comfort now, but eventually you can have another…"

"Yeah," he said ruefully. "Congratulations on your two new pending arrivals, Nova."

"Thanks," she said.

"Venture, before the next watch crew relieves us, what's our current location?" said Derek from his post.

"Right where we're supposed to be…the edge of the Galactic Rim…" Venture said. "I…"

Sasha Wakefield, in blue, was at the Tactical Radar tonight as she said, "Something is bad here! Very bad!"

"What?" said Aliscea from Analysis. "Bad beef from the Mess hall?"

"No, stupid! A SENSE I'm getting!" cried Sasha. "Aliscea, you have more experience than I…don't you feel it?"

"I feel nothing…I..." she said.

"Incoming fire!" yelled Nova from the Cosmo Radar. "Right on top of us! Distance, 600 kilometers, two impending missile hits, and BRACE FOR IMPACT…!" she yelled as her radar bleeped fast, and the _Argo_ was hit twice. "Derek! Torpedoes! Space submarines are active in this area!"

A moment later, more missiles roared in, and the _Argo_ was hit two more times.

"Extend sonar probe!" snapped Sandor.

The sonar probe came up. Even as data began running across Nova's, Sasha's, and Aliscea's boards, Homer said, "I'm getting a message, Captain! One of them has surfaced!"

"Nova, find it!" Derek snapped.

"Roger," she replied.

"Paul!" said Derek to Rosstowski. "When you get the data from Nova, turn our main guns right on it!"

"Yessir," said Rosstowski.

"Confirmed R'Khell space sub!" Nova said. "Distance, eight megameters, speed, ten space knots, off the starboard bow, location, RX-232, 102 degrees; keeping station, no yaw! He appears to be part of a wolf pack surfacing all around us from subspace…reading six more subs! Their locations are on the tactical plot starboard side and on main screen tactical!" Nova cried as she plotted and scanned, and, a moment later, a detailed plot appeared near Sasha's post on the starboard side screen as well as on the main screen in a block.

"Good work," said Derek. "Wolf pack all right, Venture."

"Yeah…" said Paul…. "Targeting the bastards now, main guns and bow missiles…."

"What's the message, Homer?" said Derek.

"The enemy commander wants to talk to us. He's holding on visual."

"Homer, superimpose behind Nova's tactical readout…"

"Yessir," he said.

A moment later, a scarred, nasty-looking human with an eye-patch and long greasy hair, all in black, appeared on the screen. Derek looked up at him. "You look like a man I knew once, R'Khell Commander. Or a bad parody of this man."

"Who, I ask, do you think the man is?" said the commander as Nova gasped openly. _He sounds like my Cousin Samuel!_ Nova thought. _But…it can't be! It can't…._

"The man I knew was the son of a man who was good but who was married to an evil woman who once molested him as well as a woman very close to my heart," said Derek. "You may have heard of the woman, R'Khell Captain. Yvona Josiah. So-called Prophetess of your so-called god Ekogaru," said Derek. "Both she and her pathetic clone are dead now."

"I knew Yvona very well," said the enemy commander. "She was my mother, Wildstar. You just maligned my mother. For that, I shall space your ship."

Derek's mouth fell open. "Then…you're?"

"Samuel Josiah," said the R'Khell Commander. "Captain of Wolf Pack Derandas. I left Earth when I saw the light and I saw Ekogaru was the true Lord of Creation…"

"Samuel," Nova said. "What you saw was nothing but darkness. Cousin Samuel, please realize that your mother was evil and so is her so-called god! Remember how she used to…?"

"I burn with his power, Nova! _Silence_!" he yelled. "Lord Ekogaru granted me a share of his power so I can do one thing. One thing. And one thing only."

"And that is?" Nova said.

"_Murder you_," said Samuel with a smile as he raised his hand…

…and Nova's face contorted and twisted in utter agony as something like two invisible iron hands closed around her throat.

Sasha ran over to her and tried to assist, but she was thrown back against her own chair by some force that came from around Nova's neck.

Aliscea got up and began to slowly walk over, watching the scene with cool, appraising eyes….

…as Nova's face began to go dusky red as the stranglehold continued, and…driven by some impulse, she put her hands to her throat as she gasped and choked.

Derek ran up to her and yelled, "Get medics up here, Homer…NOW!"

He ran to Nova, who continued to choke and gasp with the iron hands around her throat….

…as, on the main screen, Samuel Josiah laughed, and laughed and laughed as Nova looked down in her agony and saw a reflection of her lips going blue in the radar screen.

…_.I have twenty seconds left…maybe…before…I lose consciousness_! Nova thought. _What am I going to do?_

With the crew looking on, helpless, Nova gasped and struggled, and pulled at her own throat….

…as Homer ran over and said, "Wildstar, I saw someone getting hung once….this is what it looked like…"

"Before what?" yelled Derek.

"Before they killed her on the end of the rope!" Homer said. Damnit, Nova's _dying_!"

_**To Be Continued…with Chapter Four "A Dark Song Begins…"**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Part One)

**A PLUNGE INTO DEEP WATER**

**A Somewhat Dark Star Blazers fanfic (Rating: Heavy R): THIS TALE IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH!**

**PART FOUR: A DARK SONG BEGINS… (Act One: With Pride Comes a Great Fall…)**

**By Frederick P. "Freddo" Kopetz**

**References to Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are intended as homages and no infringement is intended. Star Blazers and Space Battleship Yamato are © 2011 by Voyager Entertainment and Engagio Productions.**

**Thanks to "Yuki Wildstar," Gail Kopetz, and Ami Meitsu for ideas contributed to this chapter. **

**A BIG Shout-out to ANONYMOUS READER for artwork and ideas contributed.**

**I. A TALE OF MURDER MOST FOUL**

**The Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Wednesday, April 26, 2209**

**2219 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Commodore Derek Wildstar glanced away from Nova's agony for a moment to grab Homer by his shirt.

"You…miserable…Captain Obvious! Nova's being killed before our eyes and you're just trying to _analyze_ it? Aliscea, you have the power to stop this! What are you doing?"

"Waiting," said Aliscea with a cold smirk.

"Waiting?" yelled Paul as he got in her face. "Waiting for what?"

"If she'd quit thrashing around, and reach inside herself, she could break that hold by herself!" Aliscea yelled.

"What?" yelled Derek.

"Wildstar! When you let Alex and Ariel learn to walk, did you two hold them up, or let them toddle and fall on their butts a few times until they got the idea?"

"But….Aliscea…Nova has none of your power…she can't break a psychic stranglehold by herself!" Derek yelled. "Are you _crazy_?"

Nova fell against the radar, almost slamming her face into it. Her breaths were coming in only sharp gasps now as she coughed blood and drool all over herself from deep in her throat. Her gagging was the most agonized sound Derek ever heard in his life as he ran to her.

Nova gagged, weakly braced herself….shut her eyes…

…then, she struggled up with her hands, gagging away….

…and she managed to psychically grab and rip away the force about her neck as her eyes popped open.

Derek saw that through her tears, and a few streaks of blood, that they were glowing. Nova breathed hard, gasping as her body took in air as a shocked Samuel looked on.

"Nova…what are you…doing….?" said Derek.

"I'm fine…" she gasped in a barely audible voice through a near-crushed larynx as blood ran from her mouth. She angrily wiped it away, and put up her hands to her throat. A slight gleam appeared at her hands as she repaired the damage in her own throat and fixed everything up so she could talk above a whisper again. "Now, Samuel," she said in a clear, but slightly raspy voice. "You and I have some words to say. You. Stinking. _Traitor! _But, I have a message to give you. A message to give you to give right to your new Master Ekogaru. Oh, I can feel him linked you with right now, Samuel. So, Ekogaru, this is for you. I _do_ hope you are listening. Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Samuel and Ekogaru as their voices merged as the Dark Lord left Maples and slid across the stars right into Samuel, gloating as he awaited the chance to phase on over to the _Argo_, grab Nova by the neck, finish killing her (even if she was sort of awakened now) and then stomp her remains and the remains of her unborn children into a nice jelly-like mess. "What is it, Nova, dearest?" said Ekogaru as the vile face appeared and Aliscea stood back in shock…he had never felt so strong before, and even she was scared…and…what was worse…her hold on the Matrix had lessened, and its power had slipped from her hands…

Nova got up, smiled, and walked up to behind Paul Rosstowski's chair with a massive grin on her bloody face. "A message from me, and from the rest of the Star Force, Lord Ekogaru, you so-called god. We. Never. Give up. Never. You…will…go…and…smile…eat…crap…and then, _you will die_!"

Nova then looked up at Ekogaru, screamed, and let loose a bolt of power from her hands that illuminated the First Bridge like lightning for a moment. It hit the screen…vanished…

…and then, it exploded right on the bridge of the R'Khell sub, like a Magna-Flame Gun blast, right in Ekogaru's face!

Ekogaru and Samuel were immediately turned into a screaming human torch.

Nova gritted her teeth, and shook her head as she saw her cousin burning before her on the screen while he and Ekogaru both screamed, "It HURTS! IT HURTS! Oh, GOD! IT HURTS! I'm burning alive! AAAAAAAAAAA, IT HURTS!"

Samuel stood alive like a burning torch, half his body being consumed rapidly to the bones by the horrid fire that Nova had sent in her rage. He suffered and screamed, kept alive by the Dark Lord trying to hold on to his dying form as a new host of opportunity, hoping that Samuel would die in a minute so he could then take the remains and rebuild them into a new form for himself. But, he just burned, screaming until he had no voice left as Samuel died in pain…

…then, Aliscea said, "Look, Nova! The Dark Lord is dissipating! I can't feel him! I don't think he can reincarnate anywhere now! We've WON! He's dead at last!"

The R'Khell troops sprayed him with fire extinguishers as he fell to the deck burning and twitching. It looked as if he was dying. The scene was gruesome. Samuel's arms were rapidly being burned down to mere bones as his face had already disappeared into the form of a skull on fire.

In the background, Aliscea and Nova and the others saw R'Khell troops screaming and wailing in grief as Ekogaru's ghost faded away, screaming.

They wailed and tore their own clothes and yelled, "_DAAAAR, SHITE! Eko'wa Danna! DAAAAR, SHITE! Eko'wa Danna! DAAAAR…SHITE…Eko'wa Shatmaja! SHATMA!"_

Paul and Venture saw some of them shooting themselves. One man screamed and shot himself in the head.

"What are they yelling?" Derek gasped.

"Yes, those are other _R'Jkharrazim_, or psionics…" said Aliscea as she grinned happily. "Nova, they are screaming and wailing, "_Ekogaru is dead! He is a martyr! Our God is dead! Ekogaru is no more_!" We got him, Nova, he's GONE!" Aliscea cried as she hugged Nova. "Nova, if my mother was not saying "no" in my head, I do not know why, I would give you the Matrix right now! I no longer need it! He's dead! Our greatest enemy is gone! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Aliscea yelled. "You got him, you big stupid silly pregnant little Fluff!"

Nova fell to her knees, shaking like mad, and said, "Homer, go turn that off…I can't watch anymore!"

"We've won and we've finally killed that traitor cousin of yours and Ekogaru and you can't _look_?" snapped Aliscea as the screen went off. A moment later, Paul Rosstowski worked the main guns of the _Argo_. The first hit was a major hit on the lead R'Khell sub that Samuel had been aboard. The _Argo_ took two more hits from torpedoes as she fired again. Two enemy subs were destroyed as the others submerged.

Then, Paul fired again.

The _Argo'_s guns went off, and the damaged R'Khell sub that Samuel Josiah had been in command of was destroyed. At the same time, Katrina ran onto the Bridge, followed by Foxy, who was yelling, "They are having a battle! You can't go up there now! Wildstar is going to kill you!"

From her post, Sasha said, "Captain! They've retreated! Game over! Auntie, are you all right?" said Sasha as she ran over to help Nova up. To Nova's surprise, Katrina appeared out of nowhere, clad in a white blouse, black skirt, a red sash, and sandals. She helped Sasha hold up her friend while Katrina thought, _Something just happened to me…as soon as I touched Nova…._

…_.it's like I can suddenly see millions of lightyears, without radio telescope…_Invidia thought as she **almost** spontaneously Changed…right in front of everyone. She avoided the Change only by gritting her teeth and snarling as Aliscea came over to assist.

Katrina did _not_ like Aliscea, who whispered in her ear, "Almost you slipped, eh, _Princess_?"

"You are so mistaken! Drop dead," hissed Katrina. "We are supposed to be helping Nova."

Aliscea then grabbed Nova's hands as she swayed as if she was drunk. "C'mon, get up," Aliscea said roughly. "Nova, stop blubbering, you dumb bunny! Congratulations! Ekogaru is dead! Long Live Lady Nova! You just put me out of a job, you silly bitch!" Aliscea said while laughing.

"_Congratulations!_ Thanks to you, I just_ incinerated_ my own cousin!" Nova sobbed. "I've got family blood on my hands twice over, now. Doesn't bother _you_, does it?" Nova sobbed.

"It was him or you, Nova! Think, woman!" yelled Aliscea as she made Nova stand while making then other two women step away with a black look.

Nova nodded dully…and then, she crashed to the deck like a stone.

Derek immediately ran to her as the women gasped.

She definitely did not look well.

"Don't upset her anymore…any of you! Keep away from her" yelled Derek. "Nova, how's your chest?" he said as he saw her moaning and holding it.

Nova moaned for a moment before sitting up weakly in Derek's arms.

"Mild signs of…angina…my heart rate's probably up in the stratosphere someplace…" Nova said. "I need an EKG….heart's…going like mad…I killed Ekogaru? Yaaay. I hope I don't have a heart attack right here on the bridge! Controlling the fires of Creation is not good for one's health if one is not used to it!"

The medics Homer had called were up there a moment later. Two of them, along with Derek, Katrina, Aliscea, and Sasha, worked to get Nova up on the stretcher.

"One…two…three," they said.

They got her up there quickly. A moment later, one of them unzipped her uniform down to the crotch while another pulled off her boots. Soon, sensors were attached to her exposed torso and ankles as they hooked Nova up to an EKG reader.

"You have to strip poor woman in front of everyone?" yelled Katrina.

"This is emergency treatment, we can't get an electrocardiogram if she's fully dressed!" snapped a medic. "Mister Aljeer, get the anti-coagulant ready-we may need to give her a shot in the ass!"

"What are you reading, Miyazaki?" yelled Ensign Mahmoud Aljeer from Egypt, who was the other medic. He still had his knit skullcap on; the alert had called him away from his prayers toward Mecca.

"Minor heart damage that is resolving…her heart's slowing down…rhythms back to normal…Ma'am, you're soaked with sweat, and there's static electricity all over you. Did you just sit on a power line?" asked Miyazaki.

"No, Mister Miyazaki, I've been illuminated. Literally," Nova said with a small grin. "Derek, keep Alex and Ariel away from me for about an hour…they might light up…"

Dash looked at Nova before they threw a sheet over her, and his eyes went wide as he saw her, basically, exposed on the bridge. "Damn! Nova…don't you wear undergarments anymore?"

"No, not when I have to nurse twins at the drop of a hat," Nova said as she struggled out of her suit under the sheet, baring her shoulders as Derek gently wiped her face with a baby wipe and then kissed her. "Oh, guess what, now I'm cold…" she said with a blush.

"Mommy, what happened to you?" said Ariel as she hugged her mother in bed in Sickbay about an hour later. "Are the babies in you okay?"

"They're fine…Doctor Sane just checked them out…" Nova said tiredly as she tousled Ariel's hair as heart monitors and other monitors beeped all around her. Nova had wires and IV tubes all over the place, and she was cold and naked under a sheet.

A moment later, in spite of her cold, Nova pulled off the sheet and sat up in bed, because she was restless. Ariel kissed her and ran off to play with something. Like her mother, she was running around Sickbay naked, having taken all of her clothes off by herself when she saw her mother sitting bare in bed. She had some nail polish on her. So did Ariel's "Auntie" Aurora, who had gotten the idea to polish her big sister's fingernails and toenails in bed. Sure enough, Nova now had a different psychedelic color-for each finger and toe! Most of the nails were visible even though she was kneeling there in bed with her long legs curled cat-like under her.

"Doctor Sane?" Nova said. "How much longer do you want me hooked up like this?"

"It's going to be a while," said Doctor Sane. "I want to perform some tests on you and those babies. Blood work, amniocentesis, every scan I can get of your heart and throat, and I am also getting those sensors off your body in a while and replacing them with wireless ones, because I am putting you on the treadmill for a nice stress test. And, given that your heart was running wild and that it nearly stopped a while ago on the First Bridge because you had an arrhythmia from Hell, and given how your temperature has been fluctuating, I hope you aren't feeling modest this evening, Nova, because I am keeping you completely naked until I release you from here, both in case I have to Code you, _and_ to keep your crazy temperature regulated."

"Okay, I guess I'm going to be running the treadmill like this, too?" Nova laughed. "If Derek came down here, boy he'd get a kick out of it…what with my breasts and tush jiggling as I run," she said with a laugh.

"Hulllo! Speak of the devil!" laughed Derek who started when he saw Nova. "Uh…hi, Nova. Wow! What are you modeling?"

"My bare skin," Nova said, as she beckoned Derek up and gave him a deep hug and a kiss that also went deep for a moment. "Same with Ariel…"

"Hi, Mommy!" screamed Alex when he ran in. All he had on were his training pants, and he was followed by his grandmother.

"Nova! What happened to _you_?" said Teri as she ran up in a light crocheted button-down mini-dress and sandals and hugged Nova, who was also hugging Derek.

"Quick version," Nova said. "Aliscea awakened some psychic abilities in me…said I would need them for self-defense…and I had to fight Ekogaru...and…"

"My GOD! Did we get attacked? Was that what those slamming noises and explosions were?" yelled Teri as she gave Derek an accusing look. "And where's that strange Katrina? I hear she helped protect you."

"Yes…we did, and we had to defend the ship. As for Katrina, she is working on a project," said Derek while Nova laughed as Alex took off his training pants, climbed naked into his mother's lap, took one of her conveniently bared breasts, and began to suckle away. "Careful of Mommy's wires, honey," whispered Nova. "We don't want Doctor Sane to think something happened to Mommy…"

"Sure, Mommy," said Alex.

"_Who_ attacked us?" asked Teri.

"he R'Khells," said Nova. "Led by Cousin Samuel. He…turned traitor and went to their side. Just like Yvona did, years ago…"

"Oh…my…God," said Teri. Her concerned frown turned into a smile as Alex quit nursing, squeezed his mother's bare breast, and giggled when some milk squirted onto his bare chest. He played with his mother's breast as Nova tousled his hair, and then he went back to nursing again.

Aliscea came in a moment later, clad again in her black dress and sandals. "And Samuel Josiah had the power of the Dark Lord in him. In fact, Ekogaru possessed him. Ekogaru and Samuel tried to kill Nova during the battle by strangling her with their power. Nova was maybe a minute away from death when she broke the hold with the Power I awakened in her, and…she fought back. Nova, tell your mother what you did…"

Nova put her head down and said, "Mother, I killed Samuel with my new mind-energy. I burned him to death….alive…with fire that I somehow called up and sent to the alien ship. And, since Ekogaru was in him, I think I got him, too…"

"You _did_!" laughed Aliscea. "That is what I wanted to tell you! I have been in touch with my mother. She cannot feel Ekogaru's presence _anywhere_ in the Cosmos now. Neither can Sasha. And Sasha and I called up Queen Starsha. Starsha concurs…she believes that Ekogaru is dead and gone forever! You finally defeated him, Nova! We still have his works to deal with, but the war with the Technomugar is finally over! Ekogaru the Great is no more, except for the part of him that, I guess, is burning down in Hell! We won, Nova!" said Aliscea, laughing her head off as she kissed her.

"He's dead?" cried Teri.

"Yes, I guess…he is," Nova said.

Aliscea then said, "Mother and I have determined that you have passed through the Fire, fulfilled the Prophecy, and that you will receive the Pellian Matrix after we arrive on Gamilon…the Degree…because the Matrix is both a thing and a ceremonial post, will probably be conferred upon you on Iscandar at sunrise of the next day with me, Mother, Derek, Deke, Sasha, Katrina, who is on board ship with us with Foxy to assist Karl, and Queen Starsha present. Make sure you take a nice bath the night before. You will wear a white robe in the beginning of the ceremony, but you will be barefoot and in the nude for most of the ceremony. I think…I think…part of the Power already jumped to you of its own accord a few hours ago. To you and to one other…."

"And who's that other?" asked Derek as Mark Venture came into the room with Holly, who had been serving on the Second Bridge. Holly smiled when she saw Alex nursing, and said, "Look at this, Mark. She can't be that sick if she's letting Alex nurse from her and cuddle like that…"

"The other one is your vile friend; the Cometine/Pellian half-breed," said Aliscea with deep scorn in her voice as she thought, _And you, Nova, you are the damn mostly Terran, partly Pellian and partly Iscandarian half-breed! You have the Ancient High Royal Blood in you, all right, you bitch, closer to the Ancient Line than mine, as a matter of fact, but that High Blood is mixed with the ancestry of that damn little dirty planet of yours? You…in the words of a writer from your world, early 21__st__ century, you are a damned MUDBLOOD!_ _Such High Blood mixed with your…commonness? Commoner Mudblood scum! And the power is going to YOU? It is not fair! Not fair at all!_

"Don't you dare call Katrina _vile_, Aliscea! Derek, I had a scare but I'm fine," said Nova, as she blushed in her skin.

"Fine? You scared the holy crap out of us," Mark said. "Is he gone?"

Nova nodded. "I'm pretty sure he is…"

"For good?" said Mark.

"We're 99.9% sure of it," said Sasha as she ran into the room, with her uniform wide-open, with Star nursing at her breast. "You look comfy, Auntie…"

"I'm tangled up," Nova said as she extricated an EKG sensor wire from between the big toe and second toe on her left foot, where it gotten lodged like a strap on one of her pairs of flip-flops. She stretched out her leg, and giggled as Ariel ran up and began to tickle her foot. Then, she said, "Mommy, can I play w' Star? She's a year old now!"

"AWIEL!" screeched Star as she saw her second cousin. "Lookie Auntie Nova! Clothes, off, MOMMY!" yelled Star as she began to strip Sasha's uniform off her shoulders. Sasha laughed as she made herself gleam a little…and, then, a moment later, her clothing and boots were neatly piled and folded on a table along with Star's clothes as both mother and daughter went naked.

Doctor Sane laughed, and then he said, "Sasha, lie down on that other bed near Nova! NOW!"

"Okay," Sasha said in all innocence as she held and cuddled Star. A moment later, as the second naked young pregnant mother began to burp her little daughter, Doctor Sane gestured to Dawn Hardy, who came back in a moment later in her nurse's shift and crepe-soled sandals pushing an EKG unit on a cart, with a sensor pack in her hand.

"Star, run along now…you can go sit with my David in the nursery," Dawn sang as she kissed Star and watched her run off to the room in Sickbay designated for this voyage as the "nursery", a spare space filled on an ad hoc basis with a pair of beds for mothers to nurse on or change their toddlers, some playpens, some toys, and a deck surface partly covered with washable rugs to accommodate the little barefoot toddlers, as well as their often equally barefoot mothers (and sometime fathers) as they played with them or cared for them. There was usually always a caregiver in the room, a post which was rotated between Nova, Sasha, Dawn, Teri Forrester, Sergeant Trish Kane from the Living Group, Wendy Glitchman, and one other crewmember who was also a mother…even Aliscea had volunteered for a watch or two here. The mothers who volunteered would come lightly dressed, ready to undress if needed to bathe or nurse one of their little charges. Teri was also able to assist with nursing because she was on the same hormonal shot Nova had been taking to assist her in generating milk when Aurora and David had been born, and Aliscea was able to use her powers to make and stop a flow of mothers' milk at will.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasha, who tried to cover her breasts as she saw Dawn grinning at her with wires in her hands.

"Doctor Sane wants you to get an EKG, and you are getting your amnio and stress test on the treadmill after Nova gets hers," said Dawn with a grin. "You two are both pregnant and were both in contact with the Dark Lord, so, both of you need to be checked over from stem to stern. "Nova, I hear that you have freaky powers, too, now. I don't know whether I should congratulate you or go into mourning for you. Did you really finish off Ekogaru?"

"Everyone is telling me I did," said Nova.

"I'm cold like this," whined Sasha as Dawn made her lay down so she could connect the EKG wires to her chest.

"You're the one who just phased all her clothes off, Sasha," Nova said with a giggle. "It gets warmer after you move around a bit. Also, why complain? Look at those gozangas on you," Nova teased. "Your boobs are bigger than mine!"

"You be quiet, Auntie; she's not about to stick things under them, and hook wires to them!"

"Doc got me already, Sasha," Nova said as she held her breasts up. "You can see that!"

"Quit squiggling, you!" said Dawn as she stuck wires onto Sasha's sensors.

"Auntie, do I ever get a break?" Sasha whined as Teri smiled.

"Nooooo," Nova said as Derek was sitting on the bed with her, making Alex giggle by stroking, tickling, and kissing every part of his little naked body from head to toe. Nova then squealed with laughter as Derek began to do the same to her.

"Hey, Mark! I win my bet! You can see she's still ticklish!" Derek laughed.

"You two made a _bet_ about me?" Nova laughed.

"My fault," laughed Venture. "I bet Derek fifty credits you were too high and mighty to be ticklish anymore. He bet me back that you were still ticklish…"

"Okay, I'm still ticklish!" Nova laughed. "Derek, HELP! Stop it! Alex! Stop tickling Mommy!" she laughed.

"Mommy's boobies jiggle when she laughs!" Alex said.

"So…does…Alex's tushie!" Nova yelled as she began to tickle her son back. She was soon making him laugh. A minute later, Ariel and Star ran in and jumped onto the bed and began to tickle Alex and Nova, joining in with their father.

"Okay, _enough_!" yelled Doctor Sane as he ran in. "Nova, your heart is within normal parameters, even with three little kids and one _big_ kid who is supposed to be the Captain of this ship tickling you!"

"Oh. That sounds great. When do I get that stress test?"

"In a while…"

Later on, it was about 0200 hours on April the 27th…just a few hours after the battle with Ekogaru and Samuel Josiah and his forces.

Katrina could not sleep, so she sat in her cabin with Foxy, wearing an elegant black nightgown trimmed with red, and going barefoot as she sat curled up at her desk chair, wrapped in her favorite dark-red blanket from home, brooding as she sat listening to the stately yet ominous organ sounds of the Cometine National Anthem through her headphones.

"What are you doing?" said Foxy as he woke up. He and Katrina had made quick love before…with her Changed into her true form as Invidia for a bit. Now, she had Changed back into her shape as Katrina, and she was giving off darkness and scorn like a battery.

"Working on article about the Terran _Yunagi_ class space patrol cruiser for my new editor Graham at _Jane's_," she said. "_Yunag_i is the same size as the old _Amazon_ class, but she is packing more punch. We are supposed to be making a rendezvous with her on this cruise, and Derek has promised me a tour."

"I see. Why are you wrapped in your blankie?" he teased.

"Because it is cold, I am upset, and it is _not_ Blankie!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Katrina, Princess," said Foxy as he kissed her. "Like you have enough to do, with those negotiations with Desslok and all that…"

"I am not looking forward to sitting in room with that man. Or with _her_," hissed Katrina.

"Meaning?"

"That. Accursed. Aliscea," said Katrina. "She believes she has such a high and mighty attitude. She is only a Lady. I am a full-blown Princess," snapped Katrina as she Changed into Invidia. "I have my own agenda and plan to someday return peacefully to power without further bloodshed, and what does she have?" A tear ran down Invidia's cheek as she said, "After touching Nova…when she was all powered up…"

"And what was all that about? Nova has powers? _Nova_, from little old Boulder, Colorado, has _space-chick powers_ now?"

"Very sudden thing; seems she always had the potential, but Aliscea, for her reasons, had to…awaken something in her. It turns out Nova is far more important than we thought. The Comet Empire may have to handle Earth carefully from now on. _Very_ carefully. As it appears she is not fully Terran. It seems…she has some Pellians and some Iscandarians in her bloodline…we may even be very distantly related…through the Pellian side. Kinship obligations? Maybe. We knew we would have to deal with the Pellian Confederacy someday in our bid to rule the Universe…either force them under our protection…or defeat them in the Blackeye Galaxy. But…I thought that when Ekogaru defeated Pellias, that was the end of them as a Power. But, no. Astrena is allied with Desslok. She is peaceful, but great potential threat to us. Aliscea? She is not peaceful; she is vicious. She is scornful, vile snake! A monster! Someone who uses people for her own ends…" Invidia then trailed off. "As I used to openly do. But Nova? My little friend? With…power in her? Yes, we may need that Power to defeat the Dark Lord."

"_She may be able to bring that Bastard down?" _said Foxy, impressed by that.

"Aliscea and Astrena have the opinion she just did in the battle earlier," said Invidia. "I am not so sure. I worked with him, remember? He is not so easy to defeat. He is vicious, devious, utterly evil, a genius, utterly _mad_, and filled with a thousand disguises, glamours, and tricks. I tried to tell Nova before I think maybe he went to ground somewhere. At least she listens. Aliscea, the arrogant fool, just laughed at me and told me to go suck an egg. Such High Blood in her, and she scorns Nova and I for not being fully Pellian? What a piece of animal waste she is!"

"I never liked her. She and Nova used to be close; now they are barely civil to each other. What happened?"

"I tell you, since…now…I can perceive things! Yes! I can now _see_ with a sight that is not of the eyes. I know where HE is. R'Khell'eva. Hiding in a hole someplace, He is. Lurking, and wanting us all dead! Just like when he so often lurked on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ in that Pit of his in the ship. And he wants Nova dead like a Vampire wants Blood."

"Why? Why is she so important? I mean, she's cute, smart, can do quite a few jobs on the ship, and will be a doctor someday…maybe also a ship's captain, because she can run a ship in combat. I mean, really do a skipper's job. She and Derek are the only couple I know of other than us who discuss strategy and tactics on a regular basis."

"Trelaina was, and is, bright, but young. She was and is, I believe, a teenager, and a pacifist teenager at that. Still sort of a silly thing, with all that Power," giggled Invidia. "Nova is an educated, refined, and serious as a heart-attack woman who is a leader of men, even though she does not quite know it yet. Oddly enough, partly our wars made her into what she is now; someone who will probably be very high in Earth's Government or High Command someday. Think of her with the Powers of Trelaina! Think of that picture! A leader of men and a strategist with the Power of Trelaina! Someone who may someday have an Agenda! Does that scare you? Oh, she is my friend. But it scares me! Intensely!"

"Why?" said Foxy.

"A warrior with Trelaina's Power someday. Leading men under her banner. How do we know that if she acquires her great power that after she finishes off our Dark Lord, our mutual enemy, that she will not just turn on the Comet Empire next! How do we know that?" cried Invidia.

"Nova's not the type to conquer anyone. She's too…meek. Too quiet," said Foxy.

"If the Comet Empire ever tried to attack Earth again…openly…You Terrans are nice, quiet, peaceful. Attack your kind…"

"You attack us again, and we won't stop until you're smashed," said Foxy grimly.

"That is scary coming from you. Think of those words from someone who might someday be able to will planets to explode," said Invidia.

Foxy went very quiet at that.

"You have to be careful…Princess," said Foxy.

"I know zat," said Invidia as she shut her eyes…and went back to work on her article.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER….**

It was 0900, the next morning, being April the 27th.

Nova had gotten some sleep, and had been given her stress test at 0600. When the results were normal, she was allowed to dress and return back to her duties.

After a morning space warp, the _Argo_ was now about 10,000 lightyears beyond the edge of the Milky Way, heading into the deep void of inter-galactic space 30,000 lightyears away from Earth. Eleven more long warps like that would bring her to the Sanzar System in a few days.

Nova was well enough to rejoin the Command Crew at a briefing the next morning at 0900 Hours, where Sandor was going over their upcoming course.

Sandor said, "Now, you are all aware that relative Galactic movement causes our course to be a little different every time that we make a long trip, such as the one we are now making to Gamilon and Iscandar. This time, our straight course on our next space warp, scheduled for 1600 hours, will cause us to pass through a star system that is on charts the Gamilons provided for us, but through which we have never passed before." He tapped the deck with his pointer. "And, our projected course, represented by this pink arrow, will bring us right _here_ in this system, near the second planet."

"What's the system called, suh?" asked Hardy.

"The Mecanner System, Hardy," said Sandor. "Nova, please be kind enough to recite its characteristics."

"Of course," she said. "A smallish G2 yellow star, and seven planets. The inner three planets are small rocky iron/nickel-based worlds like the inner planets of our own Sol System. Those inner three worlds occupy their own orbits. The fourth planet is a large gas giant with rings like our Saturn, with several satellites of its own. The fifth, sixth, and seventh planets share the outermost orbit of the system, and they are very small ice-based planets. We think the third planet may be habitable; the Gamilons have never discovered any intelligent life there, however."

"Depending upon our time frame, we may want to take a survey of that planet," Commodore Wildstar said.

"I could lead a party down there," Nova suggested.

"It'll be considered," Derek said. "It might be a good idea, since we've never explored the place."

"We'll be passin' Beemira tomorrow?" said Eager. "Ah can remember when it took us months to get out that far!"

Sandor nodded as another graphic appeared. ""We will be at Balan late tomorrow after we do a third warp in the evening. We'll be 100,000 lightyears out by Saturday after three warps, and should arrive in the Sanzar System Monday morning."

"It's a little quicker each time we do it," said Deke Wakefield, who was standing to Eager's right.

"As the wave engine gets better, these journeys get easier," said Sandor.

"Any other comments or questions?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

The group was silent.

"Very well," said Derek. "I have some work to do with going over the meeting agenda on Gamilon with Karl Forrester and Katrina Savela; I'll be in the Captain's Quarters if I am urgently needed. Nova, you're scheduled to take the conn as Officer of the Deck until 1200; Eager will take over for you afterwards. Your orders are to keep us on course, and maintain a watch for enemy forces."

"Yessir," Nova said as she saluted and then took off for the First Bridge.

Nova assumed her post behind the Captain's console on Bridge Number One, having brought with her a cup of coffee.

"How's our course?" Nova asked Holly Venture, who was at the helm.

"Steady as she goes, ma'am. We're on course for our space warp to the Mecanner System at sixteen hundred hours. Current time is now oh-nine fifty-two hours. Our speed is at slow cruising speed, fourteen space knots, heading towards Alpha-X-ray 231 on the charts."

"Increase speed slightly to fifteen space knots," Nova ordered.

"Aye, ma'am, I'm slowly increasing our speed," Holly said.

The bridge doors whizzed open, and Nova smiled as Diane Sandor came through the doors. "Acting Skipper, I'm here as ordered on the duty schedule to spell Orion."

"By all means," said Nova. "Please take your station."

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Tim Orion as he prepared to turn over Engineering to Diane.

"I'm doing fine, sir," sighed Diane, who took her post as Homer and Dash gawked at her.

"She shouldn't be here," whispered Homer.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Dash whispered back.

"It's too soon after her damn miscarriage," mumbled Homer. He looked at Nova and muttered, "Did you hear that Nova and Wildstar are also on the outs?"

"What do you mean?" said Dash.

"Didn't you hear?" said Homer after he made sure Orion had left after he motioned Dash over. "Wildstar was caught hugging Diane Sandor in his cabin. I saw it. I spread the story around, and now I hear that Nova and Wildstar are in separate cabins and that behind the scenes…"

"Behind _what_ scenes, Homer? Are you spreading tales again?" Nova said as she sipped at her coffee.

"Uh-oh," said Dash.

"Ma'am, no disrespect, but I've been hearing all sorts of things…"

"Good. Report them to the Captain, then," Nova said. "I'm sure he'd love to know who is spreading these rumors around the ship. I need not comment on my personal life here with the Captain except to say that it is very good, we are not separated, any small differences we had are in the past, and…" Nova then flipped up her hair on her left side. "This mark on my neck, known as a hickey, came from my husband, and recently. Homer, we'd love to know who is spreading these rumors, because the Captain and I would respectfully request that they be stopped. _At once_."

Diane looked at Nova and said, "Ma'am, we need to talk, outside, for a minute…I…" Diane then held back a sob.

Nova took a deep breath. "Mister Rosstowski, take command for a minute. Diane, please leave your post and follow me."

Diane saluted Nova and she got up and left.

The two women went through the hatch at the aft part of the bridge. They stood in the foyer near the stairs and the lift and Nova leaned against the bulkhead, bracing herself against it with a booted foot as she looked at Diane and said, "Are they spreading scuttlebutt about you?"

Diane tearfully nodded. "I'm hearing all sorts of things since I left Sickbay at 0530 this morning; Steve hit me and caused the miscarriage; I risked the baby by working in a radiation-filled compartment and caused the miscarriage; I'm having an affair with Derek and hugging him and sleeping with him; you've been abandoned and you're sleeping with Steve…"

"What?" Nova said. She kicked her bulkhead. "How many of these rumors can be traced back to that…_idiot_ at Communications?"

"The Marines and the young Knox kid are spreading a lot of these stories…Homer's been doing his part, too…I heard him talking to people at breakfast about it…in the messhall! About me! About Derek! About you!"

"Holy Jeez," sighed Nova. "Yeah. Derek and I definitely _have_ to talk with Homer and Knox Junior about this. Return to your post; I'm calling Derek from down here," Nova said as she picked up a phone. Nova gave Diane a sisterly hug and a kiss and said, "Like you told me once, don't let the buggers get you down. Ignore them. They're idiots who need to be put in their places."

"Thanks, Nova. You're one hell of a friend," sniffed Diane.

"Anytime, dear," Nova said as she patted Diane's cheek. Diane saluted her and Nova returned the salute before she dialed the extension to the Captain's Quarters.

Derek sat in his cabin talking to his father-in-law and Katrina as he said, "Would one of you give me a quick run-down again on the trade situation with the Gamilons?"

Karl Forrester said, "What it boils down to is the fact that the Gamilons have high tariffs on a lot of our goods because we have high tariffs on Gamilon goods. They won't lift those tariffs until we start lifting some, and…"

"Is it that Desslok is being a prick as usual?" asked Katrina.

"I don't know how much he has to do with this," said Commodore Wildstar. "You know the Gamilon-Galman Empire is a vast organization. This may be a decision made by his generals or bureaucrats."

"If we lay it before Desslok, he's bound to change his ways," snapped Katrina.

"Yes, but we need to do so delicately; namely, the two of us, your husband, and Wendy Glitchman, who is along at the Commander's request to try to encourage some trade back and forth on military procurement," said Karl. "She's also there to give the message that the EDF and the highest ranks of the Earth Government want some progress on new trade agreements. Which reminds me; Derek, have our profiles been sent to Gamilon yet?"

"Yes, they've been sent, and we should be hearing from them soon on the final formal acceptance of everyone's credentials, even though Desslok said there should be no problem with that…" At that, Derek's phone went off. "Captain's quarters. Yes?"

Nova was on the other end of the line; "Derek…we have…a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Bizarre rumors are being spread…about you and Diane, about me and Steve…about how Diane's miscarriage was caused…I heard this from Diane and I caught Homer and Dash playing 'whisper down the valley' about it…"

"Damnit!" Derek snapped. "Who do you think is behind it?"

"I heard Homer and that Vic Knox kid. And Diane told me Homer was behind some of this…and that Knox has been spreading around other…garbage, and I personally heard Homer, and plan to have a talk with him…"

"Nova, hold off on talking to him until the end of your watch; because I want to have a good, _good _talk with him, too…"

"Yessir," Nova said. She slammed down the phone and went back onto the Bridge. "Mister Rosstowski, I am taking back command."

"Aye, ma'am," said Paul. Nova looked at Homer, who was whispering to Dash, and she said, "Mister Homer Glitchman! Mister Dashell Jordan! You two will both concentrate on your posts and cut out the extraneous talking!"

"We were talking about the Yoimuri Giants, ma'am," lied Dash.

"I don't give a flying crap if you two were talking about The Little Red Hen!" Nova snapped. "I have given both of you a direct, lawful order from the Captain's Chair while I am in charge of this vessel as Officer of the Deck! Would you two jokers like to be written up for Mast?"

"No, ma'am," said Homer quietly.

"Then tend to your _work_!" Nova snapped. "Commander Sandor?" said Nova.

"Yes' ma'am," he replied.

"Prepare me a maintenance report of the ship's system status since 0500. Have Mister Glitchman and Mister Jordan send you reports on the status of the comm systems and main guns. Sasha, assist them with a report on the Cosmo-Radar. Holly, I need a Navigation report from you and Eager. Diane, send along an Engineering Report. Of course, if there is an alert, we will tend to that first. I'm going to be running a computer model of our engine power curves from my post, Diane, so your responses may be a little slow from the mainframe," Nova said.

"Of course," said Sandor. "You have your orders; see to them…"

Nova then sipped at her coffee and began running her own computer model.

The time was 1005 Hours.

**II. FIGHTS, TODDLER HIJINKS…AND THE SONG OF SHALIN'SKAR REVISITED**

**Deep Space**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Thursday, April 27, 2209**

**1225 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

A while later, after eating a quick lunch, Commodore Wildstar, making sure he had his pea coat off, tapped Homer Glitchman on the shoulder; hard.

"Hey! Wildstar! What's the _big idea_?"

"Homer, we're going off to the port side observation deck right now….to have a little talk…just you and me," Derek said in a slow, measured, dangerous voice. "C'mon…Homer."

Upon reaching the empty port side observation deck, Derek turned to Homer and said, "I understand you've been spreading around some stories about Diane Sandor and about Steve. And, you've been spreading stories about my wife and me. Care to tell me why_…asshole_?"

Homer gritted his teeth at Wildstar, and he said, "Oh, so that's it!? I saw you holding Diane…your old girlfriend that I remember you banging like a rabbit back at the Academy…and Nova must be livid over it! Did she throw you out yet? And did Sandor throw out Diane for having her damn miscarriage, yet?"

"Nova and I had a discussion about it, primarily because you were spreading all kinds of stories that appear to be creative works of fiction. I don't appreciate you talking about _my_ wife and my friends in such a fashion!" Derek said as he pushed Homer, hard. "You _got_ that?"

"Oh, you wanna make a Goddamn fight out of this, Wildstar?" snapped Homer. "Yeah, that's fair! You'll push me into hitting a flag officer so I'll go to Leavenworth for ten years? That's a real class use of your authority_, Deputy Captain_!"

"First of all, you address me as _Captain_!" snapped Derek. "Second of all, for the next fifteen minutes, we aren't Commodore and Lieutenant Commander at all, Homer. Just two guys having a little fight to settle some shit," said Derek as he pushed Homer again. "So, c'mon, Homer. You always liked to fight with Venture. Let's see how long it'll take me to wipe this deck with you…huh?"

Homer then cocked up his fists, and went for Derek, yelling, "Okay, you long-haired _jackass_! Starting this by pushing me around? Let's go for it!"

His first punch was dirty. Namely, below the belt. He tried to punch Wildstar right in the balls. Derek dodged the blow, but he could immediately tell he was fighting a guy who would not fight fair. Derek threw a sneaky rabbit punch that connected with Homer's head. Homer was staggered back against the bulkhead, but as he hit the bulkhead, he jumped up and kicked Derek in the gut with both feet.

Derek gasped, holding back tears of pain as he collected himself and then kicked back at Homer with a martial-arts kick. Homer crashed to the deck.

Derek moved in on him, raining punches against Homer's face, one, two, three…on the fourth punch, Homer's lip was cut, and Derek drew first blood.

Then, suddenly, Homer got his legs curled up in a ball, and, as a small crowd of Space Marines, gunners, and Black Tigers began to gather, he again kicked Derek in the stomach, and sent him flying. Derek slammed against a bulkhead, but, with stars exploding in his head, he threw himself off the bulkhead with a yell, and went for Homer's neck with two punches.

One connected, but Homer blocked the other one.

Homer then responded with a punch to Derek's lip that drew blood, and then a second punch to Derek's crotch that most of the crowd (except some of the Marines) loudly booed. The _Argo's_ Captain was doubled over in pain and fell to his knees gasping….

…as a blur of gold and black came as if from nowhere and smashed into Homer.

"What the…?" yelled some pilot as Derek looked up…

"Hey, _you_, this is _my_ fight!" Derek yelled, as he looked through his blurred eyes while some other crewmembers yelled, "WOOOO!" and some Marine yelled, "Knock her off you, Homer! Kick her skinny little butt!"

Derek saw that a young woman in a Living Group uniform had joined the fight and was punching Homer in the gut while her head blurred because she took two of Homer's maddened fists to her face as Homer fought like something possessed. "STOP THAT!" yelled a familiar voice at the top of her lungs, as Derek realized that the person throwing punches on top of Homer was Nova!

"WOOOO!" yelled another pilot as Derek staggered over, and looked at Nova's goofily smiling face as a little blood ran down her chin from a cut lip.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Derek.

"Derek…is your crotch all right? I saw _red_ when I saw him punching you like that!" she said as she held Derek and cuddled him while Homer lay back there and began to cry.

"Nova, you bitch!" whined Homer. "You're as bad as _he_ is! You fight dirty!"

Nova kissed Derek, saying, "Please excuse me for a moment."

Then, she turned to Homer. Nova abruptly punched him in the gut, outraged as she snapped, "And _you_ fight dirty, Glitchman! I don't appreciate that! Especially where _my husband_ is concerned! I once took on Desslok to protect Derek! Would you like to see what I can do to you if you _really_ make me mad?" she snapped as she stood there with her fists cocked, ready to go in a combat stance.

Nova gave him a shove, and let him stagger up.

Homer got onto his hands and knees, just as another little white blur ran into the room.

It was Ariel Wildstar.

The toddler saw Homer, and she saw her Daddy and Mommy bleeding from their mouths. She put the events together, and ran up in her little white sailor blouse, little navy shorts, and little white sandals, and then, she kicked Homer in the butt with all of her strength (which was not very great because she _was_ only a baby!) and toddled up to her parents and said, "Bad man hurt Daddy and Mommy? Ariel will protect!"

"Oh, come here, Ariel, yes…Homer is a bad man," Nova said as she scooped her baby daughter up and hugged her.

Two members of the Marine Group came up and grabbed Homer, and said, "Captain Wildstar, you want this guy in the brig?"

"No, let him go," Derek said. He looked at Homer and said, "Eighty hours' worth of punitive extra duty for you, Homer. Sixteen extra watches over the next few days. Starting now."

"What?" whined Homer. "_You_ started the fight, sir!"

"That was man-to-man, but Nova and I settled that personal stuff. This is for your screwing up shipboard morale by spreading those rumors," Derek said. "Unless you'd prefer a court-martial, then? In which case, you _would_ go to the brig…"

"I'll take the informal punishment, _sir_," whined Homer.

"Good. It'll stay out of your jacket then, Homer. Get to work and get out of my sight!" Derek snapped.

"Yessir," said Homer as Nova wiped Derek's bloody lip off.

Later that afternoon, a tranquil scene was taking place in the improvised nursery in Sickbay at around 1345 Hours.

There, after having eaten her lunch with Derek, Nova was sitting on the rug with Alex and Ariel in her lap with a tub of water nearby. In preparation for this chore, Nova had taken off her nurse's uniform in Sickbay, and she had come into the nursery in nothing but a towel, which she now had off as she, Alex and Ariel all went naked both for a bath and so that she could also give them her breasts.

Not far away, Wendy Glitchman sat in the same condition in the nude with Joshua and Aaron in her lap suckling at her breasts while she washed Aaron's bare bottom with a washcloth. "Homer really said those things, Nova?" asked Wendy.

"Yes he did," said Nova. "And Derek and I still can't figure out why he had to spread those tales. Oh, Derek gave it to him all right, and I gave it to him, too, after I saw him kick my husband in the balls…"

"He did that?" Wendy sighed. "What a jerk! Is Derek okay?"

"He is," Nova sighed. "Or he was…after I put some ice on him there…and what is Homer's problem, anyway?"

Wendy sighed as she kissed Aaron while Joshua whimpered a little. "He likes to be the center of attention, Nova. He thinks he saw something real important when he saw Derek hugging Diane."

"And I know from interrogating both of them that nothing happened," Nova sighed as she got Ariel to go up on her toes and knees so she could wash her little bottom. "I even checked the security camera video in our cabin for that hour and day, and saw the whole thing transpired in five minutes, and was _totally_ innocuous. It…well…it catches a lot more when _we_ are there…" Nova said with a blush as she tried to prevent her mind from going _there _again, especially in her current state of undress.

"Yeah, at least the security registers clean out every fourteen days unless there is an incident to be recorded and retained," Wendy said.

"Homer bad, stinky and whiny," said Ariel as she took her mouth off her mother's nipple for a moment. "My mouthie sorta hurts little…"

"That's not nice to say in front of Mrs. Homer," said Nova.

"Well, he is bad," said Ariel. "I kicked him in the butt when he was trying to hurt Daddy and Mommy!"

"No," giggled Wendy. "Nova, how did she get involved?"

Nova replied, "She got loose and she…toddled in…

A moment later, a wet Alex squiggled loose, and, in his toddler nakedness, with his hair looking lighter in the bright light in the room, he ran over to a stool and said, "My tushie has funny stuff all over it!"

"Alex, that's just water," Nova giggled.

"Not poopie?" he asked as he felt his own bare bottom. Wendy giggled as, in his innocence, Alex went up on his toes as he stood against a small pink stool, blissfully uncaring about the fact that he was quite exposed.

"No, not poopie," said Nova.

"Mommy go poopie?" said Alex.

"Yes, Mommy went poopie fifteen minutes ago, and yes I showed you the poopie after Mommy went potty. Come back to Mommy's lap, Alexander," Nova.

"No, wanna see stuff going boom," Alex said.

"Alex is a poopyhead!" sang Joshua Glitchman as he took his mouth off his mother's breast.

"That's not nice!" scolded Wendy.

"Well, he goes poo-poo everywhere!" giggled Ariel.

"Pee-pee too," said Alex as he sat on the deck and became interested in his own boyhood. "Alexander, we don't do that in front of people," sang Nova.

Joshua pulled away again from his mother's breast and began to play around with _his_ equipment. "Honey, we save that for when nobody is around…" Wendy said.

Alex ran back to his mother, and he took Nova's breast again for a moment, and then pulled away, screeched, "Bored!" and ran for the door as fast as his little feet could take him.

He jumped through the door as it whizzed open, blew raspberries at his mother, and took off without bothering to dry off…or, of course, put a single stitch of clothing on his little naked body.

"Alex!" yelled Nova through the hatch as she held Ariel, momentarily ignorant of her own lack of clothing on her own body. "Come back!"

"Come _and get me_!" he giggled.

And, off he went.

Alex wandered the ship, actually toddling down a few stairwells on his own as his frantic, towel-clad mother tried to catch up with him.

After going down a few decks, a giggling Alex walked down a long corridor, sucking on his fingers.

He was beginning to feel a little cold as he toddled, in his bare feet, right into the _Argo's_ lower landing bay.

"_Pwanes_!" he yelled when he saw all of the real fighter planes sitting there. "_Weal Pwanes_!"

He ran up to a group of three planes on the deck as fast as his little legs could take him. They looked _pretty._ And they were not toy planes, but _real_ planes.

Two of them, it turned out, were two of the three Super Starfighter planes deployed aboard the ship. They looked very pretty to Alex as he crawled under the wing of one on the planes.

"Commodore, you're sure about that new name on your ship?" asked a tech as he looked over the first Super Starfighter that sat on the deck, with its access panels open and cables connected into it.

"Nova and I talked about it; my plane has been refitted along with hers, so you could say they're a pair now; I'd like her named _Natsukaze_, for "summer wind" because she's hot and comes up on you like crazy!" he yelled. "We'd…"

"Daddy!" piped a voice under the wing. "Daddy!"

"Your plane's talking, Wildstar," said Deke as he looked down at the wing.

"There's somethin' moving around under here," said one of the techs. "Shut that damn air-hammer off!" he yelled.

Derek looked down, and he suddenly saw his son crawling out from between a fuel tank and a (disarmed) missile under the wing of his plane. "ALEX! Where's your mother?"

"Got away from her, daddy, got tricky!" said Alex as he crawled out from behind the missile. Alex was dirty, messy-haired, and, of course, completely naked.

"_Alexander Derek Wildstar!"_ yelled a feminine voice from behind another plane as Derek was picking Alex up,

"Uh-oh, Mommy coming...Daddy hide Alex?" burbled Alex as Sakamoto and two other pilots wolf-whistled while Nova came running up, clad in only her towel, with her wet hair tied back in a cute ponytail.

"No, I'm not gonna hide you," said Derek as Nova ran up. Nova kissed Derek, and then, she looked sternly at Alex. "Where did _you_ get the idea to run down here?"

"Wanna see planes. Real planes, not toy planes! Whose plane dat? Love the planes!" he said with his eyes lit up.

Nova had been about to slap Alex on his little bare bottom, which Angie Hartcliffe smiled at as she said, "Awwww…look at his little bare butt….he's so cute!" Instead, Nova smiled at her happy son, and she ended up caressing his little bottom as she kissed his chest, and then ran her fingers over his tummy and belly button, and she ended up stroking his leg and playing with his toes after she kissed him and Derek and then took Alex from his father, cuddling him against her half-bare chest. Nova shivered a little in her towel as Derek asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…this is the first time I've ever been half-naked on the flight line…cold," Nova said as she held Alex, who began to shiver and whimper in his nakedness. "We're so close to space out here, Derek…he's cold! I'd better get him…"

"Wanna see more planes!" Alex whimpered as Angie Hartcliffe talked to Hardy. A moment later, she came back with a small Black Tiger shirt. "Wrap this around him, Nova. Nozaki's gonna check the supply locker to see if she can find a spare flight jacket you can throw on over yourself. Were you in the nursery giving him his bath like I was doing earlier with my boy? Isn't it cute but maddening that Astrena wanted all of the kids brought out to Gamilon?"

Nova nodded. "Yes, and he got away…"

"My boy did the same thing the other day after we piped on board," said Angie as Nova and Derek dressed Alex in the Tiger shirt like a big sleep shirt. When he was clothed, only his head, hands, and kicking little bare feet showed. "Would you like to see Mommy's plane?" said Nova. "The flight crews are working on Daddy's cockpit, so you can't sit in there, but you can sit in Mommy's cockpit."

"Okay," Alex said as Nova climbed up an access ladder to her own cockpit with Derek spotting her from behind and helping her climb up. Sakamoto whistled again as Nova's towel slipped a little, showing her shapely bare tush off for a moment until Derek pulled down her towel and covered his wife's assets as she stood on tiptoes on the access platform at the top of the maintenance ladder.

"What that say?" said Alex as he looked at the writing on the side of his mother's Super Starfighter.

"Those Japanese letters are the new name of Mommy's Recon/Fighter plane," Nova said gently as she pointed Alex's little finger to each of the symbols in black hiragana script trimmed in gold at the edges. "_Yu_…_ki_…_ka_…_ze_…" she said. "Mommy's plane is called the _Yukikaze_. That means 'Snow Wind' or "Winter Wind' in Japanese and you can see a snowflake painted there on the fuselage, under Mommy's name. It was the name your that Uncle Alex considered naming his ship the _Paladin_ years ago before you were born, before he had to name her the _Paladin_. Daddy told me that. Daddy advised Mommy to name her plane that because he thought it would bring Mommy good luck, because _Yuki_ is also one of Mommy's two middle names and it is part of the word Yukikaze!"

"What does Mommy's name say?" said Alex.

"Commander Nova D. Y. Wildstar," said Nova as she pointed Alex's finger to each of the words and letters. "Commander is Mommy's rank in the Earth Defense Forces, Nova is Mommy's first name, D stands for Mommy's first middle name Dawn, Y stands for Mommy's second middle name Yukiko or Yuki, and Wildstar is the last name we all share; that's Daddy's name…I share it because I'm married to Daddy, and you and Ariel have that last name because you are the children of Mommy and Daddy. Let's get you in the cockpit!"

"Shiny buttons and things!" he said as Deke Wakefield came up the maintenance ladder on the other side as he helped Nova and Derek seat little Alex in the cockpit of his mother's Type 52 Super Starfighter. "What's this?" he said as he pushed at a big, funny-looking stick with his toes on his left foot.

"Sit up," said Derek as he maneuvered beside Nova on the maintenance platform. "This is a joystick. It works most of the flight controls, and….Nova, can you turn on the artificial horizon readout?"

"Sure," Nova said as she punched a few buttons and watched as some of the dials and readouts on her dashboard blinked to life. Nova then said, "If you can see that light blue outline moving a little there, that's the attitude as it would be changing if the plane were active and you were really flying her right now."

"That little plane's moving its wingies?" said Alex.

"Uh-huh," Nova said primly as she stood up a little and stretched her long, bare right leg into the cockpit, heedless of the exposure of her buttock, which Derek affectionately covered with a hand as he supported Nova and made sure her womanhood was kept covered. "Look down at where Mommy's toes are. That's a rudder pedal. If Mommy pushes on that with her foot…and Mommy is finding this is very cold because she never tried to work her plane without her boots on before in the flight bay in space…Mommy _has_ flown barefoot on Earth, though, in Flight Medicine systems tests where she couldn't really _be_ dressed because she had sensors stuck all over her body… the globe moves to the right or starboard. See that?"

"Star-board," said Alex as his little eyes crossed and a look of concentration went over his face. "What's this-way called?" he said as he put out his left hand.

"Port," said Deke from that side. "Off over there to port is _my_ plane, the _Diamond Girl_. I named it that after your Auntie Sasha."

"Auntie Sasha pwetty but Mommy _pwettier_," said Alex as he kissed his mother. "When can I fly your plane, Mommy?" said Alex as a PA announcement filled the lower flight bay. "_Advisory from Upper Port Ops Bay: Tiger Delta Bravo Three-Niner in the bay from BARCAP ops! Tiger Delta Bravo Four-One prepping for BARCAP launch!_"

"Inform Lieutenant Commander Marrable that's a Roger," said Deke into a mike that a tech handed him. "Wildstar, where's Hardy?"

"Was in the damn head," said Jefferson Hardy as he ran up. "Wakefield, what's the status of Squadron Four?"

"Brew just pulled in Tiger Three-Niner and he's launching Four-One on BARCAP patrol, sir," said Deke with a salute.

"We're gonna be warpin' in two houhs and we need this whole damn flight line clear! Wakefield, get the tech crews to finish screwin' round with your bihd and the _Yukikaze_ and _Natsukaze_ from their mornin' flights and get these planes stowed away ASAP!"

"Roger, sir, in about five minutes. Have a look at our newest recruit for the Tigers!"

Alex waved from the cockpit of "his" plane as his parents smiled at Hardy.

"Well, what've we got here?" said Hardy as Alex kicked his legs and wiggled his little toes.

"Pretty plane," Alex said breathlessly. "Not POOPY!"

Everyone laughed as Hardy said, "No, a Super Starfighter is NOT Poopy. But the Tigah Two is better. Wanna see a Tiger Two?"

"Dat plane over there?" said Alex as Deke began to lift him up for a look at his plane.

Nova reached over and kissed Alex's hand and said, "Now let Uncle Deke show you his plane."

"Goodie!" screamed Alex as Nova and Derek slipped away from Nova's plane as three techs began to crawl over her to finish their tuning of the ship before stowing her away in one of the flight bays.

As Deke picked up Alex, the little boy began to grunt and kick his legs.

"What's wrong?" said Deke.

"Gotta go POOPY!" he screamed. "Need the potty!"

"Oh, great, we didn't bring the damn potty chair," said Derek.

"I'll run him over to the head, sir," said Angie Hartcliffe as she ran up.

"Good, get him there fast!" said Nova as she ran around the front of her plane with barefoot grace. "And where did Nozaki go? She was supposed to get me a flight jacket! My towel's falling off!"

"I'll find her, ma'am," said Deke, who ran off.

"You keep on shivering like that, I'll give you my shirt," Derek said as he held Nova against him for warmth. "You must be freezing."

"Yeah…you don't realize how warm we keep that nursery until you end up in other parts of the ship on baby-chasing duty half-naked," Nova said.

Derek smiled at Nova and whispered in her ear, "Anyone ever tell you that you have such a sexy ass in a towel?"

"Yes, you," Nova whispered back. "Homer's on baby duty tonight, sir, so we have some time, before I go to sleep, for you to reacquaint yourself with my sexy ass as I sleep naked beside you tonight…with no kids in the room," Nova said as a sudden, insane wave of desire for Derek ran over her from nowhere.

Derek shivered, feeling closer to Nova than he ever had in their lives together as the world seemed to stop, and for a moment, he just wanted to kiss her and find a place to pull her towel off her pregnant body and lie down with her. He felt her heart beating, and he swore, for a moment, that he could feel the warmth of her very life-force in her soul, followed by the innocent feel of the two tiny life-forces inside her. He could immediately tell with a knowing beyond all rational knowledge that one of the new children she would give birth to would be a gentle, intelligent boy gifted with technical knowledge, although there was a strange cloud around him, and a deep intimation of something tragic, twice-over, about his fate. But, this strange, bittersweet feel was replaced by the knowledge that the other would be a very special little girl with very wild hair and a heart that burned like fire…his very, spitting rage-filled image turned into a girl who would love big guns and weaponry and be a very strong personality, stronger-willed than even her mother or any of their other children.

And, as Derek held his wife, he sensed her naked in his arms…not physically nude, since she still was clad in her towel, but she was, instead, naked in her spirit, as he was, as they seemed to meet somewhere, in some strange realm in their spiritual innocence. It was the most uncanny thing they had ever felt in their lives. Their souls were already long-bonded as lovers and marriage partners, and their bodies had joined, many, many times. The joining of their spirits was what was now happening as, unknown to them, Nova's new, awakened psychic abilities, combined with the Power that was slowly beginning to slip into her, and combined with her natural love for Derek and Derek's natural love for her were all conspiring to create something that the Pellians and Iscandarians both considered as a rare blessing and a curse at the same time…as their spirits began to lock and bond in a totally spontaneous _Shalinskaa_ bond…one not looked-for or even sought or generated by the partners. This was the sort of thing that both Pellian adepts and Iscandarian adepts knew had only resulted a few times in over three millennia…and it only happened when the partners involved were already deeply in love and were in the closest of relationships beforehand. These bonds…when they happened…just happened _spontaneously_ and without the knowledge or awareness of either partner, and it only happened when the abilities of an untrained, innocent adept were suddenly turned on and aroused. Deke and Sasha were linked in a _Shalinska_ bond, as were Paul and Aliscea, but, in both cases, at least Sasha and Aliscea had some knowledge of what was happening.

Nova had no such knowledge, except as an outsider in having observed Paul and Aliscea and Deke and Sasha.

This time, she was falling into a bond with Derek as a participant. She looked into his eyes and smiled as she felt and basked in the warmth of his love for her, and he basked in the warmth of her love, wanting to cry as he began to truly comprehend how much she cared for him, and how thoughtless he was at times.

On Gamilon, Astrena was suddenly aware of this new bond, and she felt awe as she realized how the young lovers and parents were joining so quickly and smoothly. _You two always were bonded to each other…it may have begun, indeed, when you first laid eyes upon each other in the Underground City on Earth nearly ten years ago…when what was inside Nova still slept…I need to talk to Aliscea…you two need to be sheltered, given your time alone, and you need your peace to be together in…._

Sasha was able to feel her Aunt and Uncle's bond at her radar as she worked, and she wiped away a tear, being so happy for them.

Aliscea also felt the change, but her feelings were mixed as she sat at her post in her gold and black uniform with white collar. _Mother, I am joyful for her…but I'm damned jealous! How did they get this gift dropped in their laps?_

Astrena said, sternly _It simply is! Do not question it! You need to speak to Captain Venture as soon as you can to make sure they are excused from duty, so…._

_I need to be with Paul again_, thought Aliscea, whose burning desire and lust for her husband startled him as she reached across from Analysis and kissed him…hard…on the Bridge.

_What is that for?_ Paul thought through their Bond.

_We are not going to the Captain's Table tonight…we are going right to our cabin!_ Aliscea thought through her bond with Paul. Then, she grabbed his hands and intensely held hands with him for a moment. Then, she kissed him.

Venture looked over from his post and said, "Mister Rosstowski! Mrs. Rosstowski! What is _going on_?"

"_Shalinska' aaadra leglits de_," snapped Aliscea in Pellian. "Renewal and reinvigoration of my bond with Paul, in light of the fact that two others on this ship have just Bonded, and I don't need to tell you who, because when you see the goofy look on their faces as they sit there playing footsies with each other at the Captain's Table, you'll figure it out very fast, sir! For that end, we request permission to be absent from the Captain's Table tonight, because we need to go to our cabin, lock the hatch, and get busy, busy, busy, sir."

"I can't grant you that permission," snapped Venture. "You'll have to ask that of the Captain. And that way you two are acting is endangering your PRP Waiver. You are not supposed to do that stuff on duty!"

"Duty, schmoooty," said Aliscea.

"He has a point," said Paul. "Aliscea, when we get off-watch, we'll do as we please, but for now….discipline? And please don't think that? Okay, I like the idea, but…"

"What was she thinkin'?" said Eager.

"Whipped cream," said Aliscea as she lasciviously licked her lips. She smiled at Paul, and sent him a sexy image of herself dancing naked before him, and then throwing her legs up as she lay on the deck as she showed him everything…

In the meantime, down below in the Flight Bay, at around 1410 Hours, Angie Hartcliffe came out of the head about five minutes later with Alex in her arms, and the Black Tiger shirt she had been wearing tossed over one shoulder.

Alex was again naked. And he had obviously gone potty. Indeed, a trace of the evidence was still on his little bottom.

"awww…where's your clothes?" said Nova as she took him, and finished wiping his little tush with a baby wipe that Angie offered. Then, she turned him around in her arms as he whimpered and shivered. "Cold…mommy…" he whimpered.

"He made a mess on the bottom of the shirt right as I got him on the potty," said Angie apologetically.

"Michi…hurry up with that coat!" Nova yelled at Michi Nozaki. "My poor little boy's shivering!"

"I'm cold…mommy…need…milkie…need…Mommy…" whimpered Alex as Derek also stroked him from behind.

"Mommy will give you milk and her warmth as soon as we get back to the nursery…Mommy's getting cold, too," Nova said as Derek held them, aware that Nova was naked except for a towel and his son was simply naked.

A moment later, Alex pulled at his mother's towel and pulled it off her, whimpering loudly for her breast. Nova, blushing from head to toe, cuddled into Derek's arms in surprise, cold, and some shame as she just gave up and comforted Alex with her breast, her milk, and her warm body as she let him latch on and nurse. Nova smiled at her son cuddling against her, comforted by the feel of her naked body, her milk, and her heartbeat as she kissed him on the head and then was kissed herself by Derek.

Most of those present just smiled and went "Awwwww" because the scene of the naked mother and child looked tender rather than lascivious.

Derek held and protected them both as Sakamoto and two of his buddies wolf-whistled.

But, one of Sakamoto's friends stopped when he looked hard at Nova….he could swear that she was gleaming softly with a white light from head to toe that looked…beautiful. The soft gleam from Nova made her almost look like an angelic messenger as she stepped away from Derek for a moment and confronted Sakamoto and his buddies with a hard look on her face and a shining fire in her eyes as she gave them a dirty look. At the same time, Derek yelled, "Do you two want to come right up to her and do that? I can always go with another workout!"

"Thank you, Derek…but I have…no fear of these people now," Nova said with a strong confidence in her voice as she said, "I have no fear of the spirits of Ekogaru's disciples, since he may well be dead now, and I have no fear of…_these_," she sniffed as she glared at Sakamoto and his friends, who stepped away as Nova smiled at her husband and let him hold her again.

Ensign Michi Nozaki ran up a moment later with an extra-large Black Tiger flight jacket and said, "Sir, ma'am…here's something big enough to wrap them both in…I also found these shower flip-flops so she at least has something on her feet with this cold deck…"

"Thanks," Derek said as he put the large jacket over Nova and Alex to clothe their nakedness. Nova slipped her bare feet into the simple flip-flops, and said, "Thank you, Ensign."

"You're welcome, ma'am…"

Derek held Nova as she cuddled and fed Alex inside the warmth of the flight jacket, and then, Derek said. "C'mon, let's get back to the nursery…"

"Yeah…Poopyhead probably needs anutah bath," teased Hardy.

"My name NOT Poopyhead!" screeched Alex.

"That's yoah Tigah name now, Poopyhead," said Hardy as the others applauded and laughed. "When ya graduate from the Academy and join the Tigers, we're puttin' it on yoah plane!"

"Me not Poopyhead!" whimpered Alex.

"Looks like he has a new name," sighed Nova. "Right, Poopyhead?"

"Poopy is in the Potty, Mommy! I went POOPY!" he yelled.

"Okay, Poopyhead," said Derek with a laugh as Alex slapped him.

"Zey call zis _food_?" said Katrina Savela angrily as she sat in the _Argo's_ messhall poking at her food as Foxy looked at her, amused.

Katrina had on a white blouse with a bikini top under it, black slacks, red sandals on her feet.

Foxy had on a striped Brooks Brothers dress shirt, red and black striped tie, and suit pants and dress shoes.

"Vhy so dressed up for you?" asked Katrina, "It looks cute…"

"I was on the comm system before with Karl Forrester. We were getting more directions for the trade negotiations from the President. Then, we teleconferenced to Gamilon and talked to Talan for a while in the preliminary talks."

"And how are zose going?" demanded Katrina.

"Not well. Talan and the generals are demanding a lot of concessions from us, and we can compromise only so damn much." Foxy sighed and picked at the Salisbury Steak. "I think this is Salisbury Steak. Isn't it?"

"I'm not sure," said Katrina.

There came a loud stomping, and a group of teenagers in Junior Space Cadet Corps uniforms ran stomping into the messhall. Katrina rolled up her eyes when she recognized that Jonathan was one of the cadets.

The cadets were standing there, running in place with loud stomps as their unit drill instructor; a female Lieutenant in black Space-Marine style fatigue pants, boots, and a sweaty white t-shirt stood running and snapped, "What do we want?"

"MOTIVATION!" snapped back the cadets.

"_When_ do we want it?" yelled the dark-haired, ponytailed young woman.

"NOW!" yelled the cadets.

"When is it _important_?" screamed the young woman.

"Any time that it's demanded by an officer of higher rank, ma'am!" yelled back the cadets.

"When are we ready to receive orders?"

"AT ANY TIME!" yelled back the cadets.

Then, Nova ran into the room, clad in a black tube top bra and black and yellow bike shorts that fit her slender form well; she was also barefoot and looked just a little sweaty. She had also been running, and part of her run had included meeting the cadets and helping their instructor hector and harangue them as they ran through the ship, and she had also taught them three new marching songs, one of which was peppered with some salty space-sailor language. She ran in place, stopped, and waited for the cadets and instructor to salute her. Then, she looked the cadets over and said, "Lieutenant Nijinsky, where did you get these cadets from?"

"The high school, ma'am!" said Janis Nijinsky, the Lieutenant in the t-shirt.

"The high school," Nova said in exaggerated tones. "The _high school_. Oh, my God. What are you doing to my Fleet?" Nova said. "No slackers like this would have survived long in the old fleet, back in the days when we were fighting the Gamilons. Nova then grabbed a wooden spoon from a messhall server, wiped it off, and brandished it like a Prussian drill instructor's swagger stick. "YOU!" she snapped at a cadet. "What's your name?"

"I am Junior Space Cadet Corps Cadet Corporal Ellison, Sabrina, _ma'am_!" screamed the girl that Nova was pointing at.

"First voyage?" said Nova.

"Aye, ma'am!" she snapped.

"How did you like the first space warp of the voyage?" Nova asked.

"Not much, ma'am. I survived it!" said Ellison.

"Tell me how you _really_ felt," Nova ordered in a softer voice.

"Per…permission to speak freely, ma'am?" said Ellison as she bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"Granted," Nova said.

"I…I threw up…"

A cadet standing beside Jonathan tittered loudly at that one. Another cadet mooed. Nova glared at them and banged the wooden spoon down on the table. "SHUT UP, Cadet Dalton!" Nova yelled. She pivoted on the balls of her bare feet and marched back in ranks to scream into Dalton's face. "You think it's funny to see a shipmate suffer? You think it's _hilarious_? Huh?"

"Permission to speak candidly, ma'am," said the 6' 3" tall football jock with muscles on top of muscles, who was trying to keep from laughing as he was screamed at by the much smaller and shorter woman with a cheerleader's build.

"Granted!" Nova snapped.

From her table, Katrina said, "Zis training crap happens often at lunch?"

"Only when there are cadets aboard," muttered Foxy.

"Good. Make them work for zis…zis pathetic mystery meat made of something that I do not _know_ what it is made of," said Katrina.

In the meantime, Cadet Sergeant Dalton said, "Ma'am, Ellison's a waste. We all know it. She doesn't belong in this outfit because she's a…_girly girl!_ The military life will never suit her, ma'am! Half the time, she cries, half the time, she can't even do more than like eighteen pushups! And she throws up when we do space warps! She's hilarious!"

"Well, Cadet, I know another woman who cried through much of her Plebe Cadet year in Senior ROTC in college, had nightmares about her drill instructors, and who threw up during quite a few space warps in her career, including one on this very voyage. Like to know who she is?"

"I'd love to know, ma'am, so I can help the Captain haze her outta the EDF. Who is this sad sack of an officer? She sounds worse than Ellison, ma'am!"

"Myself," Nova said as she stared hard into Dalton's eyes. "I threw up during one of our space warps because I'm pregnant. Do you think my shipmates laughed at me? Negative," said Nova. "They helped me clean up and I got back to my post two minutes later. Because that it what you are supposed to do aboard a ship…help your shipmates when they need a hand, not crap all over them! What would happen if you were in a 40mm gun-house in the conning tower with Ellison and it took an indirect hit from a Bolar Federation fighter plane and she got half her arm blown off? Would you help and calm your shipmate in agony and do first aid and try to continue manning your post because, buddy, those planes are _still_ coming at you, or would you laugh at her because you thought it was funny? Tell me, Dalton. What the hell would you do?"

"Help my shipmate?" said Dalton.

"Good; we may make an officer out of you yet, Lance Corporal," said Nova.

"Ma'am…I'm a Cadet Sergeant."

"Not anymore," said Nova. "Cadet Sergeant Ellison, put him to work later on under _your_ command. The railings down here need a polishing job."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" said the beaming girl as she saluted Nova.

"Oh, by the way," Nova said. "That story about the forty millimeter gun-house? I lived it. Near the end of the Battle of Gamilon, after my radar went out, I had to stick on a helmet and man a pulse laser turret for about six minutes with Gamilon missiles coming at us with another girl who lost her arm in that battle; it ended up in my lap, as a matter of fact. The Deputy Captain was in auxiliary gun turret number one at the same time since his bridge post was blown all to short-circuit city, too and we had taken massive casualties. It was one of the longest six minutes of my life, until we landed, and I went out on deck, and I saw what we did to Gamilon, and I had a good cry about it, and…_Captain on deck_!" Nova screamed.

She was one of the first to come to attention and salute Derek when he showed up. "Training the cadets, Commander?" he said as he looked at Nova.

"Aye, sir. Running, too."

"I can see that. You can carry on when we finish," Derek snapped. "Attention, all hands! We're warping again at sixteen hundred. I want everything secured, and all children under the age of seven are to be secured in their parents' cabins during this warp, and all children under three are to be secured in the nursery during warps. Two rug rats got loose today. Now, while these kids are cute, cute, _cute_, we are trying to run a space warship here, even though she is on a diplomatic mission, and we are traveling through territory where the R'Khells can come back at any time, or the Bolars, or Spectra, or some new enemy we don't know about yet. We have three people with psi-ability on this ship who can give us a sort of heads-up, but even then, Iscandarians and Pellians, or part-Iscandarians and Pellians cannot catch every threat, and they have their limitations like the rest of us. Stay on the alert, maintain your schedules, and…that will be that. Carry on!"

The crew saluted Derek and he turned to Nova. "You need a shower," he whispered.

"My workout's not done yet. I have to go below to the gym next," Nova said. "And…" Then, Nova saw Katrina beckoning her over. "Oh, what does _she_ want now?" she sighed.

"Diplomatic guest…see to it," said Derek. "I'll see you later."

"Likewise," Nova said as she gave her husband a quick peck on the nose and then saluted. Derek returned the salute, and then Nova turned to Nijinsky. "Take over again with the cadets. Hope you didn't mind the lesson."

"Not at all, ma'am. What are you doing?"

"Some cooking, I think. I'm getting used to this," Nova sighed. "She bugs me to cook for her," she said as she pointed conspiratorially at Katrina. "She says the shipboard food makes her sick."

"Well, ma'am, she's right," laughed Nijinsky. Nijinsky saluted Nova, and then Janis screamed at her cadets and got them to form a line to get their chow.

A few minutes later, Nova had on an apron over her workout gear and she had wooden kitchen sandals on her bare feet as she worked in the galley to individually make up some pancakes with applesauce and _kren_ just for Katrina's picky palate as she looked at Homer, who was at work scrubbing dishes and pans with an apron on. He was also barefoot, except for wooden kitchen clogs like hers.

Homer looked at her and thought, _Ma'am, you look a lot better in this damn little apron than I do. And your feet? Your feet are made to live in sandals. Mine aren't! _

"What brings you here, ma'am?" said Homer.

"Katrina and her tummy," sighed Nova. "I know why _you're_ here, Homer. As Nova got done, she got some of the food on a plate for Katrina, and a little for herself as a snack. She came over and checked Homer's cooking pot. "Got a spot on it…right here," she said. "Get that clean, please."

"Okay," he said, holding back the impulse to whine.

"How are you sleeping?" Nova asked.

"Not. Not since Wendy threw me out of the cabin and out of our bed."

"Maybe you'll learn a lesson from this?" Nova said.

"I've never really in been in the doghouse in our marriage with Wendy before…it sucks!"

"Both Derek and I put each other in the doghouse a few times a year. But we make up. Trust me, the making-up part is fun," Nova said with a twinkly light in her eyes. "Keep up your spirits and keep working, Glitchman."

"Aye, ma'am," said Homer as Nova stepped out of the galley with her tray for Katrina.

Nova stood up on her toes three minutes later awaiting Katrina's verdict on her cooking.

Katrina chewed up the pancake and said, "It's better than the slop they gave us, but it could stand some improvement. You don't have the same pans you have back zere that you have at home, do you?"

Nova sighed and shook her head.

"Go make me some pancakes, too," said Dash with a wink.

"You go and soak your head, Dash," Nova said with a grin.

Sasha ran up, clad in a kimono and _geta_. "Auntie, I have a problem with Star…she's coughing weird…can you have a look?"

"Coming down below in a minute," Nova said as she undid her apron and kicked off her clogs. She ran into the galley and left them and followed Sasha out.

Foxy smiled at Katrina and asked. "Is there anything at all that makes you happy on this cruise?"

"Yes. You," said Katrina as she smiled at Foxy. She finished her food and said, "That's much better. Now, let's go and…do some things…alone…"

"Such as?" said Foxy.

"Get you out of that suit," Katrina whispered as she kissed Foxy.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

Katrina was with Foxy, in their cabin, hatch sealed and locked, with the lights turned down a bit as she lay on top of him, kissing him.

"Mmmmmmm," she said, sighing as she opened Foxy's shirt. Katrina herself only had on her bikini top and panties at that point, and she was letting Foxy mess her hair up as he ran his fingers through it.

"I love when you let me do that," Foxy muttered.

"You Foxy, goofy person…I love you so much…." Katrina said as Foxy pulled her bikini top off.

Foxy began to kiss her breasts, suckling each nipple.

"Zat feels good…" said Katrina. "Where did you…get…that….idea?"

"I had to run into Sickbay, and when I ended up in the nursery, I saw Wendy and Nova…with the kids in their laps…feeding away like this…Alex was really drooling and acting cranky…"

"You are saying you are baby?" murmured Katrina.

"Goo…goo…goo…goo…" whispered Foxy.

"You are bizarre," whispered Katrina. "But you do this…so….good," she said as she pulled off Foxy's shirt and pulled down his pants. Foxy got Katrina out of her panties.

Naked, she got on top of Foxy, and she lay back on his chest, moaning as he pleasured her with his hands while she pleasured him with other parts of her body.

Finally, Foxy kissed Katrina again and again in the back of her head and took her. Then, he whispered, "Change…"

"You're sure hatch is locked?"

Foxy nodded. "Please Change…I love you, but I want to see Invidia…."

Katrina made the Change to Invidia in Foxy's arms as she moaned as she sat in his lap, going up and down on him in much the same position Nova had been in in Derek's car at the Drive-In a few weeks ago.

Invidia's long hair flew around them as they made love and kissed, made love and touched…made love…

…and, then Foxy felt he could feel Invidia inside his mind.

_What is happening?_ Foxy thought.

_I do not know…how…or why…and something has passed into me…some…Power…_Invidia thought.

I love you! Foxy thought.

_O, Goddess Arishna, I love you!_ Katrina cried in his mind.

Then, their climax hit them like waves on the beach.

They lay there spent, sweaty, loving each other, tired.

But happy…

Later on, at 1507, Sergeant Victor Knox and his buddies were working out in the _Argo's_ gym, doing such things as sit-ups, push-ups, work with free weights, and martial-arts workouts with each other.

"Looka this, Sarge," said one of the Marines. "Dere's a bench-press here…wanna try it?"

Knox was doing sit-ups, sweaty, and shirtless in his fatigues and socks. "I know my cousin was able ta bench-press a lot. I can do more than he can! And more than any girl."

"Heard some shit earlier than some dame got involved inna fight with some guy," said Corporal Jankovitz, Knox's assistant squad leader.

"Who'd ya hear that from?" said Knox.

"The Lieutenant, Sarge. Ya know…Fumimoto hisself."

"Lieutenant Hiro Fumimoto," said Knox, referring to their Marine Group Leader, the officer who was over his Platoon of forty and Bravo Platoon of forty. Knox's platoon was the Strike Platoon, while Bravo Platoon, under Sergeant Leslie, was in charge of shipboard security. "Yeah, he's a tough little dude, but he's got lotsa shit on his mind, like any officer. Officers is like cockroaches; they make 'em do too much."

"Don't let Corporal Tyler from Bravo hear ya say that," said Lance Corporal Westin, another Marine from their platoon. "She likes the Lieutenant…"

"And she can't even bench-press her own body weight," sneered Knox.

"Can you bench-press yer own body weight, Sarge?" asked Jankovitz.

"Ain't easy but I can almost do it…can do it on a good day," said Knox.

"How much ya weigh, Sarge?" asked Westin.

"Two hundred and forty fuckin' pounds of muscle," barked Knox.

"Sergeant…kindly cut out some of the profanity amongst the ranks," said Lieutenant Fumimoto as he came in, clad in a karate _gi._

"Hello, sir," said Knox. "Come to work out with one o' us?"

"No, I have an appointment with someone else…" said Hiro Fumimoto.

A moment later, Nova ran into the gym. She ignored the wolf-whistles. She was still practically, but scantily dressed in the black tube sports bra top and comfortable black and yellow bike shorts that she had been wearing earlier, and she was barefoot and in a light sheen of sweat.

"What were _you_ doin'?" asked Knox.

"Running about the ship," Nova said as she stretched.

"Are you ready to spar, ma'am?" asked Fumimoto as he opened a bag. He pulled out a bamboo _boken_ practice sword and then tossed one to Nova, who caught it in mid-air and went into a fighting stance.

"Let's go for it," Nova said.

Lt. Fumimoto and Commander Wildstar bowed to each other, and then their swords met with a clash as they both screamed.

Fumimoto was the more aggressive of the two to start off with, pressing his advantage on Nova while she quickly parried his blows, dancing backwards and forwards as she caught his thrusts and slashes. Then, she twirled about and started slashing herself, the clicks and bangs of the bamboo blades coming faster as Fumimoto attacked, with Nova stopping it, and then Nova attacked, with Fumimoto parrying her quick blows. Knox saw they had similar but different fighting styles; Fumimoto's style was aggressive and seemed to be based on the strength of the smallish but wily Marine officer, while Nova's attack style was based upon her speed and unpredictability, like a deadly dance. Indeed, Nova scored the first actual hit, a light hit across Fumimoto's thighs that made him grunt as he took the blow. Nova then took a blow to her bare forearms a moment later; she gritted her teeth but otherwise ignored the pain, pressing her attack even harder.

Fumimoto scored a light hit on Nova's shoulder that left a red mark, but she responded with two quick swings that knocked Fumimoto off-balance. The third hit his _boken_ so hard that it knocked it out of his hands. "HA!" Nova snapped in a high voice as she pointed the _boken_ ceremonially at Fumimoto's heart. Fumimoto nodded, and then he bowed to Nova. She put up her sword in a salute and bowed at him, and then they stopped and shook hands. "Good work," said Fumimoto. "You carried out the same disarming tactic I pulled on you the other day back on Earth. Who taught you to do that?"

"I picked it up with some help from Derek," she said calmly as she tossed the _boken_ at him and he caught it.

"Aaaaa, that's trickery," said Knox as he laughed. "Ma'am, let's see how much ya can bench-press…" as Nova put a towel around her sweaty shoulders.

"Hey, Sarge, hold off…she's pregnant," said Jankovitz.

"Ahh…pregnant is not a synonym for weak," Nova said. "Have you ever carried a baby, Corporal? It's a good amount of additional weight in your stomach…all the time. Most men I know of who put on a pregnancy simulator pack on their bellies have to give up after a few hours because they say it's too heavy. A woman doesn't get that option when she's eight months pregnant until the baby comes. And none of you here have given birth, I take it? Or carried around a baby all day? Or babies? Or tandem-nursed crying twins in a store while helping your husband find the peas in Aisle Six?" Nova said calmly as she went up on her toes and stretched. "Knox, let's see how much you can bench-press; proportionally. Then, I'll take you on and we'll see what I can do…"

Knox said, "You're on," as some of the Marines helped him ready a barbell while he climbed onto the scale while Fumimoto and Nova checked his weight. "He's 238," said Fumimoto. "Ma'am, do you agree?"

Nova looked and said, "Agreed. What are you trying to bench-press, Sergeant?"

"Two hundred thirty. Just under my weight. I'll go easy on ya, kid," Knox said as he patted Nova's arm while he put on a weightlifters' belt to assist him in keeping his stomach in. _Skinny girl here won't be able to do more than ninety_, I bet, he thought with a grin.

Knox lay down on the bench, and with two Marines waiting to spot him in case he flagged while lifting the weight, he grunted, got the weight off the holder, held it up as he gritted his teeth, and then he let it down towards his chest, pushed up, got the weight up, and then, grunting and cursing under his breath, he did six repetitions of the move, growing visibly winded at repetition number five, and, at six, he stopped and let the weight thud back down on the holders. "Okay, I did my weight, more or less…"

"Just under it," said Fumimoto. "Fair. You can do better, Sergeant. And you should."

"Yeah, I know," grunted Knox. "Now, let's see what the lady can do. First, let's see how much she weighs…"

Nova stepped onto the scale, stretching and shaking her head before she stood still. Fumimoto checked her weight. "One hundred and thirty-one. What's your physical condition, ma'am?"

"Good. About a little over a month pregnant…I'll need a Pepsi after this; I'm borderline diabetic due to my pregnancy."

"It's not showing yet," said Knox as he looked at her bare stomach.

"Give me about another five or six weeks and we'll begin showing," Nova said as she stepped off the scale. "Gentlemen, make mine a hundred and forty, please. More than what I weigh."

"Sure you can do that, ma'am?" said Fumimoto.

"Oh, I do that all the time at home," Nova said. "We have a weight bench in our pool house." Nova then adjusted her shorts, pulling them down just a tad.

"Why are you doin' that? Getting ready to use the belt?" Knox said.

"I don't use a belt," Nova said.

"Well, what do ya lift in, then?" he said.

"What I have on. Or what I wear to swim in. I usually do this before or after a swim at home," Nova said as she put a little talc on her hands as the weights were set. "At home, I usually wear workout gear like this, or my swimwear, or…on a really hot day, I just go naked. Not that I am going to do that now," she said primly.

Nova concentrated upon the bar, and then she locked her hands on it. Shutting her eyes as the spotters stood nearby, she dug her toes into the gym floor, and let down the weight, down to near her breasts. Then, with a soft grunt, she pushed it up, down, up, and down. Then, with her muscles working in her slender frame, Nova did another rep, and then another, at a quicker pace, and then, she tied Knox at six reps.

Then, gritting her teeth, and shutting her eyes, Nova reached within herself for the strength, and the bar felt like nothing to her all of a sudden as she did four more reps in rapid succession. She was ready to do an eleventh, but she felt her body trembling all over, so she stopped with a grunt and parked her barbell with a bang.

She then opened her eyes, looked up, and saw Derek looking down at her, bare-chested in only martial-arts pants. "Hi," she said. "It's not that heavy, Skipper…"

"How much does she weigh?" barked Derek.

"131, sir," said Fumimoto.

"How much weight was that, Nova?" Derek said.

"Hundred and forty," she puffed. "Stopped at ten reps."

"Very respectable, but please don't try anymore. I heard what _you _did, Knox," said Derek. "She still takes you, Vic. Your late cousin was stronger. Not so many cheeseburgers," he said as he gave Knox a playful shot to the gut. "And _you_ try too hard," he said as he tapped Nova lightly on the nose and then patted her stomach. "Mom," he said with a smile in his eyes.

"I'm tougher than I look, and I know my limit," Nova said.

**III. A TRIP TO MECANNER III, AND THE DARKNESS OF HAR'VALSKA**

**Deep Space**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Thursday, April 27, 2209**

**1600 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Commodore Derek Wildstar should have guessed that the _Argo's_ next warp would be very intense when all of _his_ clothing vanished within five seconds of Venture's pulling the warp lever.

_It's cold…this has happened before, now I really know how Nova feels when this happens, hoo boy_, he thought as he sat there at the Captain's station, cold, disoriented in the blue lights, and as naked as a newborn.

_Oho…now you get it_, came Nova's voice in his head. She sounded somewhere between angered and amused.

_Nova? I can…hear you? Howzat?_

_Part of this bond thing…oh, don't be all ashamed of being naked; I'm naked, too, _she thought.

Derek craned his head around. The Cosmo-Radar seemed to have vanished.

And, Nova was, indeed…very naked in the weird light patterns.

_What could you use right about now?_ Derek thought.

_A raincoat, sandals, and a space heater, _Nova quipped back. _Knock, knock…._

_Who's there? _Derek thought.

_Isabelle,_ Nova sent back.

_Isabelle, who?_ Derek thought.

_Isabelle Necessary on the door?_ Nova quipped. _Knock, knock…_

_Who's there?_ Derek thought.

_Eye think…_ Nova thought.

_You think what? This makes no damn sense!_ Derek quipped.

_I think, Therefore I am_, Nova sent back.

Not far away, Sandor's reality was splitting into three.

It looked like he was, too. One, two, three Stephen Sandors flashed into and out of existence.

He had been naked, too, but his reality was going all over the place.

So was Diane's.

At her post, Diane wondered if she would have her clothes back on when she came out of warp_. It would serve Miss Muffett across from me if I came out of warp like this…although I see her sitting there grinning in her birthday suit… She likes being naked now? Great, we corrupted Nova for good back on Gamilon a few weeks ago…after you have the next pair of kids, let's all get drunk and play strip poker…we all have to be drunk…_

The _Argo_ emerged from warp a moment later with a bang.

While the distortion hum faded, Venture muttered, "Warp completed. Arrrgggh….that was a bad one…unnnghhhh…"

He looked around the bridge.

Everyone was decently dressed in their ordinary uniforms, although Derek had his head in his hands, Eager was retching, Sasha had her head back at Analysis and was gasping, Dash was passed out, and Nova was passed out in her seat.

It was just another typical space warp.

Down below, in the nursery, Ariel Wildstar and David Hardy were crying because they had just had accidents…pee for Ariel, and poop for David. Luckily, cleanup would be easy; like all of the toddlers, Ariel and David had been simply stripped naked and placed on absorbent pads in their little carriers by Dawn Hardy, their caregiver of the moment.

This was now actually more or less standard operating procedure on passenger vessels, since it was found toddlers were often upset if their clothes went bye-bye during a warp. It was found the best way to deal with this was to simply have everyone under the age of two experience space warps naked, while gently restrained in a small bed or carrier.

"Anyone get the number o' the chicken truck that done hit us?" groaned Eager.

"You okay, Rosstowski?" said Venture as he shook Paul.

"Aliscea's sending to me that you should be dragged behind a truck for that space warp," groaned Paul.

"Yeah, everyone yell at me," snapped Mark.

"Guys, that's enough!" Derek snapped. "Hey, Nova! When you can raise your head, give me a location. No Knock-Knock jokes this time!"

Nova shook her head and said, "We are fifteen megameters away from Mecanner III…in position to assume standard orbit…"

"Venture, standard orbit of the planet," said Derek.

"Yessir," said Mark as he worked the controls.

The _Argo_ was soon hanging in orbit over the beautiful blue Earth-like world.

A moment later, a signal came in.

Wendy Glitchman was manning Communications instead of Homer, who was on punitive duty on Bridge Number Two, so she said, "In response to your hail, this is the Earth Federation Space Battleship _Argo_, Pennant Number Zero-Zero-One, over."

"What's the big damn idea coming over our planet without any prior clearance?" snapped an irritable-sounding voice over the speakers as Wendy looked at Derek with eyebrows raised; he nodded as she turned on the speakers. "You idiots just caused our Rigelandan Strategic Air Command to go to Defcon One, and we're on the Goddamn Hot Line trying to convince the Goddamn Vilani on the Goddamn Great Northern Continent that you are not a Goddamn defense platform that is about to launch a hundred nukes at them."

"I'm sorry," said Derek. "We didn't even know your world had any intelligent life on it. I'm…"

"Captain Derek Wildstar. I know! Or Admiral! Or Goddamn High Grand Poobah! We know who you are! You had a little more sense back in the Rikashan War…before we got our passenger ship miswarped here from Earth, crashed, turned into linguini, and now we've Goddamn gone Native! This planet is in the late 1960's, tech-wise. Or it was, anyway. I used to be Commander David Troughton of the White Star Line Vessel _National Velvet_. Now, I'm a General."

"So, what's the current situation now that we're here on Mecanner?" Derek demanded.

"We don't call it Mecanner," said Troughton. "They call it 'Tierre' or 'Earth'…. Same meaning. Although some have _already_ begun to call it New Pellias, believe it or not! We want to become part of the Pellian Federation. All of us. Except the Vilani Union and their power bloc. Funny, the way it is turning out…Rigelandia is something of a Constitutional Monarchy, under, ostensibly, a very old King. A Prime Minister and a High Council run most things here. The Vilani Union is under a system called _Sistema de' Commala_ which is sort of like the old Communist System. Vilani is ruled by a Premier and they are pointing 111 nuclear missiles at us. We are pointing over three hundred back at them. Their Fourth World War is brewing as we speak. Their Third World War ended up with nine cities being nuked. They're awfully aggressive. You need to be careful."

"We won't even go down there, then, if the situation is that bad," said Derek. "We'll leave, and…."

"That's the rub. You _can't_ leave now. You're still married to the former Nova Forrester. Isn't that right?" Troughton said.

"Uh…yes," said Derek.

Troughton sighed and said, "His Majesty, King Roland V, who is damn near eighty, has been dreaming about her for two weeks. He wants to see her."

"Interesting," said Nova from her post with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you're _there_," said Troughton. "That's nice. Would you come and see the King? He's been raving about you for…."

"Yes…Two weeks," Nova sighed. "I'm fine with this. So long as I can bring my husband. Where I go, the Commodore goes," Nova said as she got up and held Derek's hand. "You know, until lately, that was the other way around."

"Your fame precedes you, m'lady," said Derek. "Or should that be _your imperial majesty_?"

"Oh, you be _quiet_!" Nova laughed as she got a weird feeling running down her spine as she looked at the planet while making a peace sign as a sort of act of bravado.

Derek put up his arm and said, "Looks like we have an away team heading down there. Any special requests, General Troughton?"

"Yes. I know you'll have to fly your ships down in uniform, but please have a bag of civilian clothing ready to change into soon after you land, since the military is not well-regarded here, shall we say? You'll find out what we mean when you land. Bring a bag with a nice casual outfit for each of you. I know you do not have much room, so bring something cool. His Majesty would not be offended if you meet him in regular clothing, and it would be best if you dress like us so you can blend in. The style is sort of like 1960's Terra."

"It sounds good," said Derek. "Nova, you'll fly your fighter down; you'll need to get some hours in the _Yukikaze_ before you get too pregnant to fly a fighter in about six weeks."

"Yessir," Nova said. "Let me check on the kids first."

"You have children?" said Troughton.

Derek said, "Affirmative. We have twins who are about nineteen months old, an adopted boy who is a cadet on this ship…and two more on the way."

"God bless you!" laughed Troughton. "Lots of sleepless nights for you two?"

"Affirmative," Nova said with a grin as Katrina came onto the First Bridge in a black dress.

"What brings you?" asked Venture.

"I've had dreams about that planet. You two need to be careful," said Katrina. "It was once a Pellian colony, long, long ago, called "_Wajhina_a", which means "Farthest Point from the Capital." It was the old planet from which trade and commerce left the Pellian Federation up to hundreds of years ago bound for Iscandar. Or it was…before Gamilon took over this space," Katrina snapped with a note of bitterness in her voice. "Mother told me that Desslok's forefathers drove the Pellians off this world and left the population to fend for themselves. The Pellians are remembered well by some, while they are not remembered well by others."

"How do you know so much about Pellias?" asked Troughton.

"I am part Pellian and part Cometine," Katrina snapped. "Cometine father. Pellian mother. It is long story. It is too long and too sordid for here."

"We see. We will see you soon," said Troughton as he cut off.

Derek and Nova immediately turned their heads as a familiar voice sounded on the Bridge.

"Sordid," said Aliscea as she came up with a smile, clad in a sequined black dress and black flip-flops. You BET that your story is sordid!"

"Ve were never to mention _zat_!" Katrina said. "When ve were on Gamilon last alone vid Astrena, you swore to it!" yelled Katrina as she grabbed Aliscea by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Swore to what?" snapped Aliscea "And what is more, I am a Royal Personage with special Rights, Obligations, Holinesses, and Privileges! I am _the_ Lady of Pellias, Lady High Protector, Lady Psionic Protector, Guardian of the Matrix, Foe of Ekogaru, Defender of the Faith, Prophetess and High Priestess of the Pellians, recognized on Terra as a special nuncio from Pellias to the Terran Federal Government and Vatican and holding the rank of Extraordinary Archbishop under a Special Papal Commission!" Aliscea screamed. "In other words, KISS MY FEET!"

"I would never kiss your feet!" yelled back Katrina.

"I am going to be the next Queen and will probably sit recognized as the _High Queen _to boot!" yelled Aliscea.

_That is right,_ whispered a soft, deep voice in her head. _Cling to your titles and your high exalted rights and the Matrix! Only you have the wisdom to defeat Ekogaru. Not the Cometine whore you see here, and not the stupid, crazy cow of a pregnant Earthling whose head has grown ten sizes and who is wearing ten-league boots because she thinks she can throw some fire around and kill the Dark Lord. Who, by the way, you know is not dead!_

Aliscea then snarled and spat on Katrina. Katrina threw up her hand, and felt something fly from her to Aliscea. It hit Aliscea like a punch in the gut.

"What gives?" yelled Aliscea.

"We are on the First Bridge, this is my vessel, and you two stop it unless you both want to go in the damn brig!" Derek snapped.

"You shut up, _worm_!" yelled Aliscea as she slapped Derek across the face. "And you are a slut!" she screamed at Nova as she slapped her.

Before anyone could react, Aliscea vanished.

"Venture, I have to leave now, but have the Marines find her. When they do, she is to be confined to quarters until I can deal with her!" yelled Derek. "Nova, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Nova said with a sob. "Katrina?"

"Yes?" hissed Katrina.

"Are _you_ all right?" asked Derek.

"Foxy's not here, please hug me," sniffed Katrina.

Derek then drew both Katrina and Nova into a hug. He then said, "She does not need to scream at you two at all…you did nothing to her…"

"I know," Nova sobbed. "What's gotten into her?"

"Power," said Katrina. "She goes mad with power. I know that feeling all too well…" she said. "Too well," she said in a soft voice as she guarded her thoughts around Nova.

Deep, deep below the capital city of the R'Khells on Planet R'Khell'eva, there was a complex of caves.

The caves were called the Har'valska, which translated meant, "The Heart of Hell."

Hundreds of meters below what was supposedly his Temple, the black remnants of the spirit of Ekogaru had reformed, and the ghost of the demonic Sorcerer had taken his Sphere there with him.

Ekogaru's spirit had been present in his fight with Nova, but she had not destroyed him because his accursed Sphere had survived the attack.

The Dark Lord would only be able to die if his accursed Sphere was destroyed…the very Sphere he was gazing into now as his ghostly form laughed and drooled like the mad thing he was. Since the Sphere was not destroyed, the grievously wounded, but drooling and rage-filled spirit of Ekogaru now skulked maimed in spirit like a one-legged pirate in the Dark on R'Khell'eva.

He did not dare another fight with any of the psionics now, since he feared that the mutating Matrix would learn his secret and grant it to either Nova…or…that accursed Invidia.

He guessed that if his secret was known, it would not be long until the psionic women of the Local Group of Galaxies came for him. If any of them, Starsha, Astrena, Trelaina, Aliscea, probably even Sasha, and possibly even Nova or Invidia knew his secret….

"I would then have my Sphere smashed, be sent to Hell, defeated. If they knew and if they could get to You, O Sphere," Ekogaru whispered. "The Matrix is changing. Part of it is with Nova now. Part is with Invidia, part, the Root, still resides in Aliscea, and part resides in some other person who is not yet clear to Me. My best hope? Whisper to Aliscea. Use her own lust for glory and her pride against her. She is a warrior. One trained to fight me with a warrior's instinct. Turned to me…she would be a fine, fine ally. Even though much of the Matrix is now in the p_ure_ little girl of Terra, my great hope is keeping the energy divided and keeping the little pregnant bitch Mrs. Wildstar from learning the truth about me…."

"So," said Ekogaru. "My next target, therefore, is the proud Lady Aliscea. My foe; my eternal dear bitchy opponent…but how best to proceed? Oh, these matters must be done…delicately…"

Ekogaru laughed to himself as pleasant thoughts of monsters, demons, and Flying Monkeys ran through his twisted spirit.

Ekogaru smiled and began to hum to himself, "Now, my next plan for Aliscea…hahahahaha…yessss….ooo…reee…ooo…yoooh_rum_…..ooo….reee….ooo….yooooh_rum…"_

"Doctor Sane, I am _not_ interested in being wired up today!" Nova cried as she confronted Doctor Sane in Sickbay while checking on the kids before running to her fighter with her bag.

"Nova, this is space medicine," said Sane. "I've always wanted to get the heart rate and lung rate of a pregnant pilot in a fighter now that they allow it as part of the first trimester now that the radiation shielding has been improved in fighters."

"Yes, and I'm a convenient lab rat?" Nova said.

"Come on….you only have to wear the little tiny sensors. We're not making you strip like in the L36 series of tests you, Derek, and Hardy flew in years ago…"

"Then I can't wear my uniform boots because those things hurt with sensors on your ankles…you know that," Nova sighed. "They are just so tight…darn ladies' boots!"

"We got an environmental report from that planet; you could get away with a quick barefoot flight if you shoot your heater up while you're in space? After all, it's warm, down there. And weren't you changing into a skirt, top, and sandals after you landed anyhow?"

"Yes, but what if I have to punch out in space?" Nova said. "I would need a full spacesuit on…not like flying below 12,000 feet over the Pacific where I flew some tests in shorts and a tank top, some in a bikini, two stripped down to a fundoshi and two, where I had to swim and test a life raft…and some sunscreen…in the nude. Derek got a big kick out of that one when he rescued me. Of course, I did the same for him a month later when I was dressed and he wasn't!"

"Who's going to attack you in a fifteen-minute flight?" said Sane. "Come on…"

"The last time I followed your lead, I came home with a hangover," Nova sighed as she sat down on a stool and began to unzip her boots.

She kicked them off, and then she undid her belt, pulled out her sidearm, unzipped her uniform. "Hook me up," she sighed.

Derek came down a few minutes later, and he let out a wolf-whistle and did a double-take as he saw Nova, almost-bare, getting her sensors checked and adjusted by Doctor Sane.

"You're doing an experiment _now_?" said Derek.

"I'm not, the Doctor is," Nova said with a laugh as she wiggled her toes on the deck as Sane checked the sensors, came back, adjusted one on one of her half-exposed breasts…"I'm just getting fitted…"

"Doctor Sane, is all of that adjustment necessary on my poor wife?" said Derek.

"Oh, yes, it is….I don't want the test results to come out useless…remember when you had to do a test and a certain part of your anatomy, Wildstar, got so big that you were like the man from Nantucket?"

"Whose thing got so big he could…" began IQ-9, as he burbled past Nova, and then he zoomed back. "WOOOW! Nova! What are _you_ doing?"

"Testing a new uniform variation, Tinwit," Nova said sarcastically. "It's the _ultra-Tropical_ version…coverage optional. Derek, are we sure we can't take the kids?" Nova said with a facetious wink.

"Why?" Derek said.

"Nursing them would be awfully, obscenely convenient if I kept my uniform like this…"

Sane gave Nova a slap on the bottom. "All right, Barbarella. Zip up your uniform…"

"I'll be happy to…" Nova huffed. "IQ…back, boy…._back_!"

As Nova was just beginning to zip up, Sergeant Vic Knox came into Sickbay, and said, "Doc, I hear tell ya have booze around!"

"Medicinal purposes only," Sane said. "You need a cure for something that ails you, have a drink!"

Derek was trying to help Nova, and, as Knox walked past, he glanced at Nova.

"Nothing to see, Knox," Nova said tartly. "It's just little old me under my suit. In case you care, my belly button is an innie…."

"I say ya got _plenty_ ta see!" he laughed.

"Knox, do not get your paws near my wife! Nova, please face the bulkhead…"

"Aye, aye, sir," Nova said as Derek helped her zip up.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER….**

"How's your telemetry, Nova?" asked Derek from the _Natsukaze_ as they flew down into the atmosphere of what they were calling Mecanner III.

"Not bad…I'm giving them a lot of signals, no doubt,' she said as the _Yukikaze_ flew on alongside Derek's Super Starfighter. Nova's own Super Starfighter hummed along as the two fighter ships came through a cloud formation, heading down towards a city that happened to be on a seacoast. Nova thought she saw the ruins on an ancient city on a hillside over the coast behind the modern capital of Rigelandia, which was known as Beltane. As they circled over the beach to get a vector for the primitive local-frequency VLR radio-guided beam landing they would be making, Derek and Nova noticed a lot of sunbathers and swimmers on the beach.

"It must be a warm day," Derek said. "The beach is crowded."

"Look at those pretty large sunhats on those women, and the sunshade veils around them…" Nova said. "It looks like Race Day at Ascot or something….look at those colors…beautiful!"

"Nova, most of them are naked otherwise…"

"You _would_ notice that," Nova huffed with a laugh. "Oh, look at the mom with the kids! The kids have on those hats, too. How cute! And look at that mom nursing her babies…we should have brought Alex and Ariel!"

"And meet with the King on the beach…with you in your birthday suit?" Derek teased.

"Well, you brought that silly hippie outfit! Might be nicer than a stuffy old palace, Derek," Nova said. Flying away from the beach, they flew over the city. It looked a little like old Swinging London; the men were in bellbottoms and casual tops; the women were in miniskirts in either boots or sandals. Many of both genders had on unusual floppy hats of many colors; the Wildstars had no idea why, as of yet.

"This is Beltane Control. Beltane Flight Control," said a voice in their helmets.

"Beltane Flight Control, this is Flight Alpha-one from the Space Battleship _Argo_," said Derek. "Over."

"Flight Alpha-One, you are cleared for landing on VLR Beam on Runway Three-One; it's long, but you have some space. Taxi to the end and turn to the left side apron at ninety degrees at the runway end. You will want to change your clothes before you get out of your fighters."

"Why is that?" said Nova over the mike.

"Protestors at the gate. They should not see your military uniforms. People are protesting our wars with Vilana and the _Commala_ and their client states, and your presence here…"

"Nice," said Derek. "Just like the Iscandarian peaceniks with their drums."

"Who can't even keep up a 4/4 beat," Nova said as she flipped frequencies on the radio. She picked up a local band playing a song and singing in the local language that sounded a bit like Creedence Clearwater Revival's version of "_I Put a Spell on You_", and she tapped her fingers and toes to it as they landed.

Upon landing, the two Super Starfighters ended up side by side on the apron. Nova popped open her cockpit, switching the music to the speakers as she heard a pair of Rigelandan fighters taking off from the runway that crossed theirs. Smiling at Derek as he opened his cockpit and breathed the local air before pulling his Star Force shirt off and baring his chest, Nova called out, "No one around. And the air and sun and breeze feel so good. Mmmmmmm..." Nova said as she lay back in her cockpit with her eyes closed.

"They said they'd have ground crews out here in ten minutes. They're giving us some privacy out here to change," Derek said as he took his pants off.

"Oh, that's a good thing,"' Nova said as she unzipped her one-piece uniform. She struggled out of it a moment later, and carefully took off the EKG and medical sensors on her body.

Then, she lay back in the nude for a moment, with her bare feet up on her instrument panel.

"What are you doing?" Derek teased.

"I'm sunning myself. We have a few minutes and I'm waiting for the song to end," Nova said as she tapped her bare toes against her target scope, and finished grooving to the local song as she lay there naked.

She also smiled at Derek and sent to him. _You are making love to me tonight. Right?_

_If I have to keep on looking at you like that without my pants on, I might climb over to the cockpit and attack you now_, Derek sent back with a wink..

Nova giggled at that. "Cover that up! Not that I mind looking at it…but I don't think the King will like it! Are you going commando?" she said as he pulled on his jeans over his bare attributes.

"Hippies don't wear underwear, man," Derek said in a weird put-on voice that sounded like Cheech Marin for a moment.

When a slower song came on, Nova flicked off the radio, and pulled on the denim miniskirt she had brought, and working bare-chested as she buckled on her sandals, and then, finally finishing up by pulling on her light top and pink round sunglasses. She secured her fighter and then climbed out and stood before a wall.

"How do I look?" she said as she stood on her toes to pose and show her long bare legs.

"Cute," said Derek as he emerged in his outfit and sandals. "How do_ I_ look?"

"Goofy," Nova giggled. "I didn't know you had sunglasses like that."

"Peace and love, babe," said Derek as he made a peace sign before securing his Super Starfighter. "Score me some weed for my pipe, baby," he joked, alluding to his very occasional use of what those in the twenty-third century referred to as 'Hemp', although _never_ on duty and never when deployed, even though it was now both legal and easily available.

In the twenty-second century, medical marijuana had become more available, and it had gradually been made legal, especially since organized breeding of the plant had reduced the THC content and other psychoactive contents down to the point where, instead of being the psychologically addictive street drug it had been in the twentieth century, it had instead become a medicinal herb, used and sold widely for pain relief and as a relaxant, available as a tea like twenty-first century chamomile tea, available in capsules, as a topical cream, and in the classic tobacco-like cut weed form for smoking or for cooking into food.

Nova thought of Derek's joke and said, "You know I don't _smoke_. I do not like putting smoke in my lungs; most unhealthy."

"Yeah, _you_ just eat those funny brownies," teased Derek.

"Once in a blue moon, when we're not deployed, or I just make some tea we keep away from the kids." Nova said primly. "You know? From the stuff in the hydroponic medicinal garden planters hanging high around the pool house that the kids can't touch…along with the other herbal medicines and catnip I grow in the hanging planters on the back porch."

As part of her Nurse-Practitioner training, Nova naturally had a good bit of knowledge of herbal medicine. In the twenty-third century, herbal medicine was a bit more well-known and accepted by medical science than it was in the twentieth or twenty-first centuries, and, in fact, she would be taking a Medical School course in the topic next academic year. It was also very common in the twenty-third century for people to grow their own herbal medicines, spices, and aphrodisiacs…and Derek knew that Nova knew of quite a few herbal infusions for that purpose that could be quite…stimulating.

A moment later, Troughton showed up. He extended a hand and said, "Ahh…good thing you two showed up."

The General was a tallish man, clad in a reddish-brown uniform with a white ascot.

He had grey hair, and a dignified demeanor as he said, "You will pardon my cynicism before. I've been through a lot…same with the survivors of my vessel. Luckily, they've been picking up Standard Terran English here, so I can communicate without _that _much in the way of difficulty…"

"Glad to hear that," said Derek. "As you guessed, I'm Commodore Derek Wildstar…"

"I know; I do recall what you looked like. You look maybe a little older and less round in the face now. I do know this is the lovely Mrs. Nova Wildstar," he said, bowing towards Nova and taking her hand and kissing it European-style. "_Enchante_'" he said in French.

"_Merci Beaucoup_," Nova said back, with a bow of her own. Then, she stood back, and did a subdued (but _very_ cute) little curtsey in her miniskirt as she added, "And that is _Commander_ Nova Wildstar, gentlemen!". That gesture made both Derek and Troughton smile.

"My God," laughed Troughton. "Wildstar, as they put it here, your young wife could charm the very icicles off of King Winter's nose!"

"Thank you," Nova said. "I had an interesting upbringing. I had to be very formal at times, but I got to sneak off and just act like a wild hippie tomboy at other times. Mother usually did not approve."

"You two are an interesting pair. A car is waiting here to get us past the protestors. This way, please."

Derek and Nova found themselves being ushered over to a large parking area.

Sitting there was a large white car that looked like a mid-twentieth century vehicle; with a ginger-colored furry humanoid, who was unclad except for a lot of fur, and a collar.

The feline-looking humanoid withdrew its forepaws/hands away from its crotch. His gender was obvious under his fur. He looked at Troughton and said, in a voice that sounded like it had a Brooklyn accent, "Hey, General! Are these two the Earthers?"

"Yes, they are," said Troughton. "Commodore Wildstar; Commander Wildstar, this is Hegen. He's a Ralkhen."

"We were taken off our home planet long ago by the Pellians in one of their wars and made their servants," Hegen said. "I don't know if I hate them or admire them for giving us more civilization…they said we needed it and they needed the planet occupied and then destroyed to fight their Dark Lord. Nowadays, people still think we're like, _stupid_. That's a load of shit. Just because we look a little different, and we don't wear clothes…we find 'em itchy, and with our paws and claws we don't like shoes…in fact, how can you two walk in those stupid sandals, I wonder? You're halfway there, so why not just go barefoot and be done with it?," he said as he stood on his toes on _his_ bare cat-like paws. "We don't like when people calls us various slurs, either. The latest one, in your language, is 'kitty' as in…'here, kitty, kitty, kitty…Don't you have Ralkhen on Earth?"

"No," said Derek. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Hegen about Mimi and Fluffy yet. He did not seem sure how he'd take it.

Nova smiled gently and blinked her eyes at Hegen. He blinked back, swishing his tail a little. "How'd you know how to do that?"

"A guess from communicating with smaller felines who have different intelligence," Nova said. "We have no one like you on Earth, Hegen."

Hegen smiled and said, "Well, I never saw a girl wearing funny candy-colored orange sandals who paints her hind toenails with lacquer, so, let's just say that to each other, we're both kinda weird," he said with a smile. "By the way, I'm driving. Get in, people. And hold on tight. Don't know why these limos have no seat belts…"

Derek, Nova, and Troughton got into the car, which was an open convertible with the top down.

Hegen started it up; the motor sounded like a big, old V-8. He slammed his paw against the gas hard, revving it. "We wants to get this over with, fast. Oh, Commodore, is your mate pregnant?"

"How would you know?" said Nova, shocked.

"You're giving off pheromones that I can pick up like a damn oil refinery, babe," he said with a laugh. "No offense intended or taken; they smell nice. My mate Fela…she's got sort of tortoise-shell fur… is expecting a litter soon, too." Hegen looked around, licked his hand as he preened himself like an Earth feline, and then, he drove off.

As they drove through the gate in the convertible, the protestors spotted them, and began to yell, "_Earth people go home_!"

"_You're not wanted here_!"

"_Imperialist slime_!"

"_Capitalistic running dogs_!" yelled a very filthy-looking protestor who grabbed onto the side of the car. Derek shoved one off the side of the car, while Nova screamed as something like popcorn was thrown in her face. She then saw local Rigelandian security forces getting between the protestors and the car, fighting them off with large shields and batons. She was crying and holding onto Derek as Hegen blasted the horn, snarled and hissed loudly at the protestors, and then sped off, handing the huge car well with his sharp reflexes.

**IV. LIFE IN ORBIT AND THE PALACES OF THE KING AND QUEEN**

**The Vicinity of Mecanner III**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Thursday, April 27, 2209**

**1742 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

Later on that afternoon, Sasha, on the First Bridge as Officer of the Deck, at around seventeen forty-five hours, sat behind the Captain's chair drinking some coffee and looking over figures when Eager looked at her, and said, "What's the grossest, wackiest, weirdest, kinkiest thing you can think of that is sorta fit for family consumption? Maybe? If the kids are over eighteen?"

"Have you been around little Alex in the nursery when he is getting a bath or his pants changed? He's still potty-training, and given the way he's drooling because he probably has teeth coming in, he doesn't wear very much. In fact, like the other boys who love to do this, namely the Glitchman twins Aaron and Joshua, and my little Star, he just loves, loves, _loves_ to be naked. His sister Ariel is a close second."

"Good luck," said Sasha. "Eager, tell us your story."

"Has to do with breast milk," said Eager, as he sat manning the Cosmo-Radar since both Nova and Sasha were occupied elsewhere. "You breastfeed your kid, right, Sasha?"

"You should know, you've only seen me doing it on the beach a hundred zillion times," said Sasha.

"What do you like to wear when you breastfeed?" said Dash.

"Nothing," said Sasha. "I always breastfeed _in the nude_," she said, with emphasis, while blushing. "I got Auntie Nova to pretty much do the same thing, and we're both working on Wendy. I'm more comfortable like that. What's this about?"

"You know any guys who drink breast milk from their ladies?"

Sasha nodded, blushing. "I do. I will not say how, when, or under what circumstances, but, boy, does it feel _good_," she said with a laugh as the bridge crew laughed and applauded.

"Know anyone else who does that?" said Eager.

"Eager, this is getting weird," said Rosstowski.

**Planet Mecanner, The Union of Rigelandia, The City of Beltane**

**King Roland V's Palace**

**2PM Local Time…**

"Is that the King's Palace?' said Derek Wildstar in awe as Hegen drove around a reflecting pool in front of a huge white building that looked as if it was several hundred years old.

"It's _beautiful_," Nova said.

"It's the home of His Majesty," said General Troughton. "He has not been seen outside in months."

"It's massive and very old," said Hegen. "They say it's been here a thousand years. The only thing older around here is the ancient Pellian ruins outside the city. But this palace was built in a Pellian style. It is an image of the old Protector's Palace that once stood on Pellias."

"The…Protector's Palace," said Nova. "It used to stand next to the Royal Palace in the city of Perlana on Pellias itself. It's where Aliscea grew up and where Astrena lived."

"I can't go in with you guys," said Hegen.

"Why not?" Derek said.

"Ralkhen are not allowed near the King or his Royal Presence. That is why," said Hegen with his head bowed. "It'll probably always be that way, I guess," said Hegen. "There are some places we still cannot go. We can vote, but we can't run for Parliament and have no direct representation there, even though some provinces in the Rigelandian Union in and near the rain forests in the South are populated by our race. We weren't even allowed on the beaches in town until recently, and there are many places that do not serve us."

"That sounds _horrible_!" said Nova.

"Do you have anything like that on Earth?" said Hegen. "I hope not."

"Up until recently, in many nations, until the Gamilons came, people of African descent were discriminated against, as well as those of Hispanic descent, those who practice the religion of Islam, and women were also discriminated against, for example," said Nova. "In fact, in some places, women are still discriminated against in subtle and not-so-subtle ways on Earth. One of my friends is a robot who has the…_oh-so endearing_…habit of looking up my dress. Of course, now, on Earth, robots seem to be becoming the new group everyone discriminates against."

"It seems to be a human tendency all over the place," sighed Troughton.

"Yes, but we are working on counteracting it," snapped Derek. "Hegen and his people do not deserve this sort of treatment!"

"No, they do not," added Nova. "General Troughton, please forgive me for giving offense…but how can you discriminate against other sentient, living beings! It's…_cruel_!"

"I say it is," said Hegen.

"You be quiet!" snapped Troughton as he raised a hand against Hegen, who started and trembled. "You know your damned place!"

"_Does he_?" Nova said angrily and tearfully as she laid a hand on Hegen's furry shoulder. "Hit him, General, and you might as well just slap me, too!"

"NOVA!" cried Derek.

Nova held Hegen and cried into his fur as she embraced him while she kissed the back of his head.

Hegen looked back at her and said, "By the Most High, you brave, innocent, dear young woman…no other human has ever honored me like that before! Please stop it!"

"And why?" Nova sobbed.

"Look how they are all looking at you!" he said, shocked. "In some parts of the Union, they'd hang you for that!"

"Let them look, _damn_ them!" Nova said hotly. "If you can't hug a friend on this planet, what are we fighting for, anyway? Derek, give him a hug…please…"

Nova moved aside, and Derek embraced Hegen. "Hey, buddy, I think I need to buy you a beer someday," he laughed. "If you drink it. Now, sit up there with your head held high! You've got nothing to be ashamed of!"

"My wife and I are forever in thy debt, Derek and Nova Wildstar," said Hegen. "Now, go…"

Hegen remained in the car and drank some juice while a shaken Troughton opened the door and helped Derek and Nova out of the car.

The Wildstars entered the Palace. Two guards bearing pikes saluted at the main door as they entered.

A trumpet blast went off, and Troughton and two guards escorted the Wildstars down some corridors and halls.

Then, they walked into a vast hall. It was a hall filled with statues.

"Who are those?" said Derek.

"Some of the prior Kings and Queens of Rigelandia,' said Troughton.

"I notice that the Throne is empty," Nova said. "Where is His Majesty?"

"You may recall that I told you on the drive here that His Majesty is old and rather unwell. He rests in his apartments. This way, please…"

**V. A TREACHERY BEGINS…**

**The Vicinity of Mecanner III**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Thursday, April 27, 2209**

**1742 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

On the _Argo_, Eager said, "I'm getting a reaction on the radar. It's not that major…but…"

"What sort of reaction is it?" snapped Sasha.

"A warp hole opened up…several thousand megameters off, near the orbit of the fourth planet…I'm getting several readings…diffuse…"

"Can you bring them into focus?" asked Sasha as she left the Captain's chair and ran over.

"Negative…I'm tryin'!" said Eager. "Sasha, can you sense anything about any life forces?"

"There is something there…shrouding itself in a psychic _mist_," Sasha said. "Dark…terrible…focused on one and only one remorseless goal…murder…"

"Murder?" said Dash.

Sasha nodded sadly. "I need to see Aliscea...at once! If this prediction is correct…they will be here at Mecanner in ninety minutes. We have no time to waste!"

Sasha then ran to her post and hit the alarm. "Attention, all hands! Possible enemy fleet spotted…approaching the _Argo_ and Mecanner Three at high-speed parabolic course! All hands, yellow alert! Aliscea Rosstowski ordered to the Bridge _immediately!_"

At that, the sirens began to go off…

Aliscea was sitting with Paul Rosstowski in their cabin.

"What I wish I could do, Paul, is turn back the clock," she said.

"Would you explain that, please?" said Paul.

Aliscea sighed at Paul and wept. "I wish we could go back to what we had on Day One of our relationship. When we had first bonded. When you loved me…"

"Aliscea, I still love you," said Paul. "Do you love _me_?"

Aliscea made a field of silence cover the inside of their cabin.

Then, she stood up, held Paul, and kissed him, hard.

She hugged him, as she flicked her hand, and a romantic, wistful version of the Beatles'_ I, Me Mine _began to play on Paul's stereo.

Then, Aliscea twirled on her sandal-clad toes with Paul, kissed him, and turned his Star Force uniform into a romantic disco-type suit. She made a red ribbon appear in her hair, made her dress suddenly begin to glitter, and then she caused a red sash to appear around her waist and turned her sandal straps bright red.

"Dance with me," she whispered, aware, somehow, that she was being summoned.

Aliscea held Paul and sent, into his mind, _I wish that I could give up the fight against the Dark Lord. Or that I didn't know so much?_

_Then why not give it up?_ Paul thought back. _Others can handle the burden now. You told me that you think the Matrix is passing on…why not let it go…and, pardoning a bad pun, just let it be?_

Aliscea seemed to make the world around them disappear as she said, "Paul, my love…I may just take you up on that?"

"For the fight?"

"Yes, and for us. I can't tell that sniveling Nova how to handle it, yet…for she has to learn that herself, as I did."

Then, Aliscea kissed Paul hard…and, she used her powers to strip both of them naked, in an instant.

Paul was surprised.

"You forgot I could do that, didn't you?" Aliscea said as she rubbed Paul's body up and down as they danced.

Then, she smiled, kissed him again, and faded away with a giggle.

"Aliscea! Where did you go? Aliscea!"

"Look on the bed, silly boy," giggled Aliscea's voice from nowhere.

A moment later, she appeared on the bed, naked, sly, grinning, and licking her lips with playful lust.

"Come here, Paul. Jump into the sack with me, and let's get going at renewing our bond!" she sang.

Paul smiled at her, jumped into the bed, and began to kiss her from her breasts, down to her stomach, down, down, down, to the center of her, which looked very attractive, but…

…as he began to give her the most intimate of kisses with his mouth, he noticed that her sweet taste had a bitter tinge to it.

He ignored that, and he crawled about on her, and let Aliscea begin to service him with her mouth as he did the same to her.

Finally, when they realized they were just driving each other mad, Paul changed position again, and he began to dance with Aliscea in bed as he took her.

Aliscea rolled around in the bed, moaning, kissing him, and thoroughly enjoying it, as she finally cried out, "Paul! Oh, Goddess! PAUL!"

"Yes?" he said.

"Give me a child," she said in a husky, sexy voice. "I have pulled down all of the barriers. I want us to have a baby together…please give me…a baby…"

"We never discussed it…" said Paul.

"Not lately, but now, the time is right," she said as another voice whispered in her mind, _Let him make you pregnant, Aliscea. Let him. Then, the baby will be a bargaining chip of yours…for many purposes…_

_Yes, friendly angel, _Aliscea thought as Paul and she drew closer and closer to climax. _Yes, I will let him make me pregnant…and now!_

Then, Paul and Aliscea rolled in each other's arms, and Aliscea threw back her head and howled as waves of pleasure hit her. She sent the joy back through her bond to Paul, who yelled in return, too.

Then, the naked lovers held each other, and wept, not knowing that…today…would be their second-last dance…

…and their last waltz together.

Of course, Aliscea never heard the summons to the First Bridge as she lay on top of Paul, twirling his hair, and covering his chest with kisses…

The Wildstars were ushered into the presence of King Roland V a few minutes later. He lay in a four-postered, canopied bed in the middle of a huge room with a shiny wooden floor.

The King said, "I'm so sorry that I could not come out to see the two of you. I pray this suffices all that it can to explain my condition."

Derek and Nova nodded with understanding.

King Roland V was very old, and, by the looks of it, not well. He had once been a tall man, but now, he sat hunched over in his bed, clad in a white nightshirt, and circlet. He had long white hair, and a bushy beard that made him look like a Wizard from any one of many tales of Old Earth.

"You two may sit here," said General Troughton as he pointed an two stools. "Commodore, please bow before you sit. Commander Wildstar, a small curtsey will suffice."

Derek bowed and sat down. Nova curtsied, but, as she did so, one of her sandaled feet slipped on the slick floor…

…and, as Nova stumbled, her curtsey became very deep, and showed off far more of herself in her miniskirt than she intended as she stumbled with her hands on her skirt, and, for a moment, her entire Southern exposure became evident to the King, and to Derek and General Troughton!

"_Nova!"_ Derek snapped as he helped a blushing Nova smooth down her skirt.

"I'm so sorry if I offended you, your Majesty!" Nova stammered.

King Roland smiled at her, and chuckled. "Nonsense, child!" he said with his hand up. "I am old…they say I don't have a year left, and my Queen Bettina is now two years in her grave. A glimpse of such a lovely young maiden as thee, if I may say so, O good Commander…is no offense at all to me, even with thine accidental showing of thy lovely form below the waist…how can such loveliness, even unclothed, offend the eye?" he said as he looked at Derek. "If I may say so, Commodore Wildstar, you are a lucky man."

Derek smiled at Nova while she blushed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Then, he coughed long and loud while Nova impulsively helped him to sit up.

"I do pray I didn't violate some protocol in helping you, Your Majesty," said Nova.

"Nonsense! A healing touch…a helping touch…is appreciated right now. I know. I sense. Were the two of you thinking, just now, that I looked like a King or Wise Man from your ancient legends?" said the King.

"We were…" said Derek.

"This is the most eerie thing for me. I had a touch of the Second Sight and could cure the King's Evil with my touch, at times," Roland said. "You look something like a figure from an ancient Pellian legend, good Commodore. And, Nova, if I may call you that?"

"Yes?" said Nova. "You said you dreamed of me?"

"Dreamed of you, I have. Tell me. Have you noticed people here on Meccaner, looking at you most intensely? Have you noticed that?"

"Well, I think I did," Nova said with a blush. "I wondered if it was my…little skirt."

The King smiled and laughed. "Hardy, although I must say thy limbs are firm, strong, and lovely. No, Nova Wildstar; it is because you resemble a ghost who has long only been seen in sculpture or very ancient frescoes. In you, it would appear, in my dreams, in you, the loveliness, kindness, quiet conviction, bravery, and sheer pertness of the ancient Queen Pellas herself actually walks alive again under the Sun, not as a ghost, not as a statue or graven image, but as a living woman."

"I remember that Astrena of Pellias mentioned this Queen," said Derek. "How do you know of her?"

"The Pellians, long ago, were sprung from the loins of Iscandarians. Queen Pellas actually lent her name to the whole race. It is said that she had the blood of two worlds flowing in her veins; the Royal blood of Iscandar, and humble yet high-born blood from your Terra…where she was born…millennia ago."

"Your Majesty!" Nova said, shocked.

Derek then said, "Are you saying…that someone of the ancient Iscandarian race was actually born on Earth?"

"Why be so surprised? You helped the one known as Star Wakefield spring from the loins of the Princess Sasha on Terra," said the King. "In my dream, I was privileged to behold a glimpse of thee in the recent past as you lay back in your bed naked and bare after giving them birth, yet as stately as a Queen, after your children had just sprung from thy loins and you were giving them thy breasts. They are Alexander and Ariel…am I right?"

"They are," Nova said, awed. "And it seems everyone is saying…I look like someone else. Queen Starsha herself mistook me for her departed sister Astra when we met…"

"The High Blood is so written in thy very face, long limbs, and slender yet strong build that it is easy for anyone to make that mistake. And, I met the first Princess Astra once, myself, as an envoy, when she came here in stealth once when Desslok's determination to destroy thy world was great. If Princess had lived and she had been guiding you…you may well have stopped here years ago. As it was, Starsha had to give you a straight course. We had just begun to suffer from Gamilon aggression when two of our space shots were shot down, at a time when Troughton later said you involuntarily engaged Desslok's very forces on Gamilon. Then, the attacks stopped. Astra...that sweet yet pert Princess who was also a gifted scientist; I remember her well. You do look just like her," said King Roland. "Now, touching as to why I wished to see you two….you know I dreamt of you. Indeed, you both have haunted my dreams. The dreams told me that you would be coming my way, both coming and going, from Gamilon and Iscandar. First, I have a bit of background on Queen Pellas for you. The Pellians told you of her?"

"They spoke of her years ago," Derek said, thinking back in his mind as he remembered a scene that had unfolded years ago on dying Pellias itself in the cold;

_January 14, 2202…._

_Aliscea was speaking to a group that included the Wildstars. Derek and Nova remembered her lecture well, especially these words:_

"…_Ekogaru demanded complete surrender. Our ancestors refused, and Ekogaru was branded a public enemy by what remained of the Rikashan government. In rage, this machine being, no longer human, turned upon his race then upon our race, decimating those of us who didn't join his "improved" priesthood. As for his citizenship as a Rikashan, he renounced his people, declared the Rikashans public enemies, and used powerful new thermonuclear missiles to reduce the homeworld of Rikasha into a burning desert all in one night." Aliscea paused again as images of genocide and then of a blazing planetary nuclear war raged across her screen. In one night, the once blue world of Rikasha became a burning desert that made what Gamilon did to Earth seem almost tame by comparison._

_"The remainder of us who didn't follow Ekogaru joined together as the Pellian Confederacy after our last Empress, Pellas. Queen Pellas fought a psionic battle with Ekogaru himself and his fleet and banished them to the black pit of the Blackeye Galaxy. Pellas died in the battle, but we, her followers and children, broke our links with the R'Khell, who had decided to remain in this galaxy, loyal to Ekogaru's cruel ethic. Then we left this galaxy to guard Ekogaru, not knowing that the defeated and exiled Dark Lord had left behind secret plans for his return with a few trusted R'Khell priests and priestesses who kept psionic contact with him, now worshipping him as a war god. We never dreamed that they would nurture the radiation-scarred survivors of the war on Rikasha into a new, cruel Rikashan Empire that worshipped Ekogaru as a god of War."_

_Aliscea paused again, showing the terrible origin of the Rikashans and R'Khells that the Gamilons and Terrans knew as enemies. "Never did we guess that Ekogaru and his few survivors would, bit by bit, person by person, send emissaries deep into our galaxy to rally worlds to his cause. Never, either did we guess that within the dark clouds of the Blackeye Galaxy Ekogaru would be building his means of escape from the exile that bound him to near the black hole at the center of the Blackeye Galaxy, while also building our destruction."_

"Queen Pellas defeated Ekogaru, long, _long_ ago," said King Roland. "She came the closest to destroying him that anyone ever has…with the exception of Aliscea, your Black Dagger, and you, Nova, the image of a Queen walking under the skies of many worlds yet again, o traveller. The message I took from the dream?" said Roland as he coughed and drew Derek and Nova close.

He looked at them and said, "Nova, you are bound to pass through many tests. Stay true. Remain pure, untainted by pride, hatred, jealousy. You are very young, and you and the Commodore have already seen much. Yet, your hour has just begun. We have faith in you, and I bless you, and I bless Derek," he said as he placed his hands on their hands. "The Blessing of a King here is no small thing. And I give you gifts. General, make sure Nova receives the box with the warm-weather shore hats, fans and matching sandals inside, and the pictures. If I may ask, Nova, please dress for the seashore and wear the hat when I see you pass this way again in a few days if you survive what is about to befall you…"

"If I survive what is about to befall me?" Nova said.

The King said, "In my dream, I saw you surviving several tests, trials, and even battles. More battle is coming soon. When you return, please come back singing a cheerful song… and please bring some sunshine, seashells and sand into my sickroom along with your brave warrior mate, you both in just your bronzed, naked skin fresh from the beach and your two little laughing toddler children that I dreamed of. Do that, and I will break our ancient law as you wish, and you may bring your friend Hegen and his mate Fela, a beautiful Ralkhen grown great with child, into my very presence in the Palace so I may bless them as I blessed thee before they go to your Earth. For, I foresee that they shall follow you since you have thought kindly of them, and since Nova defended Hegen with her very body and touch a while ago."

"They'll follow us?" said Derek.

"You know of what I did for Hegen?" Nova said.

"We all do," said the King. "From you, it is a sign. Troughton. Take them and Hegen and Fela to the ancient ruins of the Royal Pellian Palace in the ruined city. They need to see those ruins before they leave Meccaner. Then, I believe they shall understand."

Troughton saluted and said, "Of course, your Majesty. Let us go, now…"

Nova and Derek rose, and bowed before the old King. Then, they left.

Outside, Hegen drove them to his small bungalow, first. The Wildstars and Hegen went inside, this time, while Troughton remained outside.

When they were there, a young female Ralkhen, whom Derek and Nova noticed had black and brown fur trimmed in white, ginger, and orange, ran up to Hegen and elegantly kissed him, and then nuzzled him and licked him. The long-limbed, but heavily pregnant female Ralkhen wore only a green ribbon around her neck, and a mischievous look on her face. Nova noticed that the fur on her hands and feet also had a tortoise-shell pattern that went down to her fingers and toes, which were clad in different lovely colors of fur.

Hegen came up with his mate, and said, "This is Fela. As you can see, she is my spouse, and she's expecting."

"I assist Hegen in his work here part of the time, and I work as a cook part of the time," she said, in a gentle, somewhat accented voice that almost sounded Australian. "We also have something of a bond formed…like yours," she said quietly. "I know of the debt Hegen owes you both for rescuing him from disgrace, so I beg leave to come to Earth with you. I am also skilled in child care, and I pick up from your minds that you wished to hire a governess to assist you in your pregnancy, Nova…so if you'd take me…you have one."

"Would you be following us now?" Derek asked. "We will be on Gamilon and Iscandar for a few days."

Hegen and Fela looked at each other, and then Hegen said, "It will take us a few days to prepare our goods and the like to leave Mecanner, and even with the King's blessing, we must get travel permits and papers to leave."

"I see," said Nova. She glanced at Derek, who nodded and said, "We have some friends living on our property in a small beach house. You two can have the lower floor of that beach house until we finish adding on to our main house…for our anticipated little ones. Then, you will live with us."

"Thank you," said Hegen.

**VI. A STAB IN THE BACK…**

**Planet Mecanner III**

**The Vilani Union**

**The City of Ploetsk**

**Thursday, April 27, 2209**

**1813 Hours: Earth Space-Time**

While peaceful events went on in Beltane in the Rigelandian Union, on the other side on Mecanner, the night side, far from the _Argo_, other things were afoot.

"I tell you, this is madness!" said Mikhail Kailev, the Vilani Premier, as a meeting of his Politburo. A sad, female Ralkhen, standing there with her white fur matted and with a chain attached to her collar, bowed as she handed the Politburo members a drink like peppered vodka. Her keeper, a member of the Vilani Army, pushed her and then dragged the poor slave away on the end of her chain like a dog.

"Why is it madness?" said a voice accented somewhat like Kailev's on a speaker. "You just fire the strategic armament at the Rigelandi in the middle of my attack! A quick nuclear first strike! Hit them with every missile you have. We will take care of the _Argo_, and you will have the mastery of Mecanner. Of course, you will then come under the protection of my Bolar Federation and then allow us to base our ships there along with those of the R'Khells. From there, we strike both Gamilon military and Earth targets along with destroying what remains of Pellian strength as we begin to press them to surrender."

"You do not wish to mess with the Pellians, Admiral Naljinsky" said Kailev as his voice shook.

"Why not?" snapped the Bolar commander.

"They say the Matrix-Bearer is a terrible woman with great powers!" said Kailev. "She can fight us. They say that she has the power to kill all of us. And they whisper legends of her successor, yet in the shadows, being far more righteous and far worse…and some even say the current Pellian Reigning Queen will someday be replaced by the new High Queen, who, they say, will someday cause all of Pellias' old enemies to kneel and kiss her feet before she sends them without remorse to their fates!"

"_She, the Matrix-Bearer,_ is already accounted for!" snapped Naljinsky. "Or so the R'Khells tell me! The rest of it is claptrap. A mighty God of theirs just told the R'Khells that there will never be a Successor to the Matrix-Bearer; merely an upstart pretender who shall die with her ship before she is even anointed. And the rest is claptrap. We will eventually pillage Gamilon and drag the so-called Queen Astrena naked and in chains to Mecanner so you can spit on her, and when we behead her, that is the end of the last tiny, decayed remnant of the Pellian Royal Line. You will be greatly favored as members of the Bolar Federation, Kailev. Do this right and our Prime Minister may appoint you as the Planetary Governor of all of Mecanner. Are we clear?"

Kailev smiled and nodded. The Ralkhen female slave whimpered and meowed like a baby kit at his presence as he walked over to lewdly pet her.

"Kill that damned animal!" snapped Naljinsky over the speakers. "Keep its head. I want to see it stuffed and on a post at the Victory Banquet!"

Kailev clapped his hands, snapped, "Butcher that female beast! Damned KITTY!" Then, the Vilani soldiers dragged the poor Ralkhen girl away by her chain before she could react, unsheathe her claws, and spring at the Vilani Premier.

The Politburo laughed as Kailev called for planning books…and they began to look over targets to attack with their H-bombs in Rigelandian territory.

On the _Argo_, Stephen Sandor had taken over as commanding officer, and he was currently receiving Sasha's report that Aliscea was not responding to any hails.

"Sir, I called Aliscea over half an hour ago, and she refuses to respond to voice messages, psychic hails, and someone in their cabin hung up the phone when I called!"

"Hmmm," said Sandor as he looked over Sasha's radar results. "They seem to be an hour away. Have you tried psychically connecting to your Aunt down on Mecanner? Given Nova's new…_abilities_…I think she could pick you up."

"I have tried, but the Darkness around Mecanner is increasing."

"Darkness, Sasha?" said Sandor.

"Psychic darkness!" she cried. "It is something from that approaching R'Khell fleet! It is a horrible, dark, terrible feeling! It's…."

Sasha then looked at her radar. "Ten objects! They've warped in all around us!"

"Identify them!" said Sandor.

"Fleet identified as one heavy Bolar Federation space battleship; and nine Bolar battle cruisers!" Sasha snapped. "Range, nine point twenty-two megameters; speed….eighteen space knots and accelerating…"

Their intent became obvious a moment later as they began to fire upon the _Argo_, which immediately began to take hits.

Sandor ordered an immediate red alert and then he said to Dash, who was at Combat in Rosstowski's place, "Dash, get those ships targeted ASAP!"

"Yessir," said Dash.

Sandor ran to the Captain's chair and snapped, "Engine room; you're showing a fifty-thousand electrovolt energy drop! _Report_!"

"Two hits," said Diane's voice over a lot of static. "They got power cables controlling systems in the keel. Bridge Number Three is dead! Hoists, lighting, and the main hatch control for the Black Tigers' main lower flight bay area dead! Keel thrusters out!"

"Get those systems back up pronto! Sasha!" cried Sandor.

"Yessir!" said Diane.

Finally, Dash was ready. "Captain, main guns ready!"

"You have permission to fire; get that battleship first!" Sandor said.

"Roger," said Dash. "Main turrets one and two, FIRE!"

The _Argo's_ main guns spoke a moment later.

Two Bolar vessels were destroyed.

And, thus, the battle had begun.

Nova and Derek, in the meantime, were barefoot, and walking up a grassy hill into the ruins above Beltane.

Troughton acted as a tour guide as he pointed out some of the features of the ancient city of Mishana.

"This is Mishana, which was once the Pellian Royal Capital here centuries ago. It is said that Queen Pellas actually began the Pellian civilization here."

"We thought she began it on Pellias," Derek said as they stopped to put their sandals back on. Then, they walked on, and entered the ruins.

They walked into a majestic, roofless hall from which birds flew as they walked along in the rubble and dirt on the ancient stone floor.

They went up some stairs to a broken stone dais that dominated the ruined pillared hall.

"This site is where Queen Pellas first reared the Crystal Throne, over three thousand years ago," said Troughton. "Eventually, the Pellians moved on to their permanent home in the Blackeye Galaxy, where Queen Pellas died fighting Ekogaru. Her dead body later was brought back to Iscandar, but no one knows what became of it. Some of the Queens who succeeded Pellas returned here and used her ancient Palace as summer palace or resort of sorts. Our history records that the last of the Queens to visit Mecanner came here about two hundred and eight years ago to pray for wisdom as the Pellian Confederacy began to crumble from Ekogaru's onslaughts. The Pellians began to leave Mecanner soon after that. Yet, they remained fond and mighty in memory here."

"Why would that be?" Derek asked. "The Pellian civilization, you said, was somewhat elitist. Many of them exploited the Ralkhen, and many of them, you said, lorded it over those here."

"Because of prophecies about a return of the Pellians someday after a great and terrible war," said Troughton. "It was prophesied that someday, a great leader, a woman partly of Pellian blood and descent would return here, bind up the brokenhearted, begin to free the oppressed, and eventually defeat the Dark Lord Ekogaru. The legends say that a woman in white, with flame in her gaze, would come here and eventually begin to gain the ability to destroy the ancient foe of the Pellians and to bring an age of peace…"

Nova walked around the broken stone dais where the Crystal Throne once sat, and then, she came to a bronze statue of a woman.

The woman wore what looked like a flowing, tight, gossamer gown that hid almost nothing, with a cloak on over her bare shoulders. In her right hand, she held a sword that was partly driven into the rock the statue stood on, near one of her bronze bare feet, and her left hand was up in a gesture of warning as her bronze eyes stared out at the heavens as she either spoke-or screamed-with her mouth open, her face surrounded by shoulder-length hair that blew in some wind. There was a circlet about her brow, and the circlet had a single horn projecting upwards that seemed as if it had once held a gem.

"That was what Queen Pellas looked like at the height of her powers," said Hegen as he looked on in awe.

Fela also stood in awe, and she began to weep slightly.

Derek looked at Nova as she looked up at the statue of the reverend Queen. A bit of the sun shone in her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up in awe.

What awed her was also what was obvious to everyone in the empty chamber of the ruined Palace.

Namely, Nova looked very much like Queen Pellas.

In fact, she could have been the very living image of the long-dead Queen and Mage cast in cold bronze.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nova said softly, to no one in particular.

"So you can see what we all can see," Fela said as she wept happily. "All of us Ralkhen share a psionic bond…weak…but everyone here felt the same shiver go down their backs when Hegen first saw you…Lady."

"Lady?" Nova said confused.

Derek said, "Darling, if all goes as planned…you are supposed to be receiving the Matrix on Iscandar…"

Fela shocked Nova by actually kissing her sandaled toes as she stroked her feet and said, "You are to pass through the Fire someday, and leave us. If you survive that ordeal at his hands, we prophesy that someday, you shall return here, and you shall rebuild much…and many things await you. You may be the One to finish what Queen Pellas started. Not _her_," Fela said hotly. "Not that spiritual whore in black on your ship who thinks she is so high and mighty! She would have been in a position to do what you shall do had she remained true to her calling…and…she would have rebuilt that which Ekogaru had destroyed…"

"She's that dangerous?" Nova said.

Fela nodded sadly.

"Thank you. We will…keep a watch on Aliscea…" said Nova.

They left the ancient palace a few minutes later, and walked down the hill again.

Derek took off his shirt due to the heat, and smiled at Nova, who looked adorable laughing, talking to Fela, and running down the hill in her bare feet, carrying her sandals in her hand.

They reached a stream. Fela jumped into the stream to splash around. Troughton laughed and said, "She likes the water, Commodore Wildstar. Be warned."

"So does Nova," said Derek. "She may want to join her in a moment…"

"Derek, may I please join Fela?" Nova asked as she laughed and stuck a toe in the stream. "That stream looks so good for a swim right about now!"

"In the water? Sure! Just don't take too long…we have to get back to the ship," Derek said.

Nova kissed Derek and then, she blushed and pulled off her top and cast it aside, baring her breasts. The top was followed by her skirt as she stood completely naked at the water's edge near Fela, Nova jumped in, and she and Fela both splashed each other and laughed in the water for a while.

"I see she loves the water like Fela," said Hegen.

"She does," said Derek as he lay in the sun with his shirt and sandals off while he let the warm sun dry his sweaty upper body off.

Nova came out of the water a minute later and she lay naked in the grass by Derek. He smiled at her and said, "Now what are you and Fela doing?"

"Sunning ourselves to dry off, silly," Nova said as she blushed as she sat in the grass near her unclothed Ralkhen friend, wiggling her toes in the sun.

Fela looked at Nova and smiled. "Your bottom would look _so_ cute with a tail on it! Has anyone told you that you look _adorable_ in the nude?"

"Yes! My husband, my mother, some of our best friends, and my children," Nova replied.

"What's this about having a tail?" Derek asked.

Hegen said, "We Ralkhen have the power to morph humans temporarily so they can work with us. Fela could give you or Nova a tail like hers. However, it would last only about seventy-two hours…and because of where the tail comes out, a human running around with a tail has to have a bare bottom. A human who is given a tail usually is also given thickened footpads for that period of time so they can just go barefoot like us."

"Sounds interesting," Nova said. "But I'd have to have a good reason for wanting a tail…Derek, I'm dry now…let's go." She kissed him and began to dress.

At the airfield, Derek and Nova were getting changed in their cockpits.

Derek pulled on his pants, shirt, boots, and gloves. With his helmet on, he ran up to Nova and said, "How far along are you?"

"Just getting hooked up," Nova said as she sat there with her uniform on but unzipped, after taking off her blouse and skirt and then wiggling her nude body back into her Star Force uniform. She finished clothing her nakedness by zipping her suit shut just as an officer ran up.

"Commodore Wildstar! Commander Wildstar! We've gone to Defcon Two! Possible attack imminent! Do you need flight boots, ma'am?" he said to Nova, who sat there with her uniform legs rolled up. She decided not to hook up the EKG sensors, but she would still fly barefoot, since she did not have her boots with her (having been medically profiled out of them, of course) and she had also found that her sandals slipped against the pedals. There was a sense of urgency as she inserted her bare feet in the footwells of her plane. But, Derek smiled at her as she did so; despite the bit of danger in flying without a full spacesuit, he thought she looked _so_ cute sitting barefoot in her cockpit.

"Negative," Nova said as she pulled on her gloves. "This bird has a pressurized cockpit, and I've flown various craft in my bare feet on flight tests and when flying search and rescue over water when I have to swim for it to help recover comrades. I'm fine like this."

"Let's pray to God you do not have to punch out in space in this!" Derek said. "Let's get a move on!" When he got his helmet on, he heard klaxons on the _Argo_ and the dull thump of an explosion.

"Damn! You're under attack!?" Derek barked into his lip mike.

"Wildstar! Where are you and Nova?" Sandor snapped.

"On the tarmac in Beltane," Nova said. As she flipped controls on her Super Starfighter, the _Yukikaze's _radar and sensor readout came out, and Nova looked at it and yelled, "My God! Five bogies approaching us at supersonic speed-ETA one hundred seconds-profile resembles old Soviet 1960's MiG fighter ships!"

"Which ones?" Derek asked over the mike as he spooled up his engine and shut his canopy.

"They look almost like MiG 15's" Nova said over her mike as she shut her canopy. "Korean War vintage. I'm gonna feel almost bad shooting those antiques down and killing their pilots," she sighed.

"Remember, they _are_ after us," Derek said. "Fly accordingly, Barefoot Ace!"

Nova smiled at that one and said, "I have two more to get to Ace Out in this plane and get six! I'll go up first; as CO, you follow me up and then I'll be your wingman."

"Right," said Derek as he watched Nova tapping at her helmet as she taxied forward. Flight Ops men with paddles directed her to the runway end as Derek began to taxi.

"Super Starfighter Zero-One _Natsukaze_, hold for takeoff. _Yukikaze_, you are cleared for takeoff," said a ground controller over their headsets.

"GO!" Derek snapped over the headset to Nova.

Nova snapped back, "Roger that, Skipper…" and then, she took off.

Some kind of sense enabled her to dodge a burst of cannon fire that came at her from ahead at just 2000 feet. Nova looked up and said, "There you are, you poopyhead!"

Nova got the Vilani pilot in her heads-up display and squeezed off a quick burst from the _Yukikaze's_ forward laser cannon. "Splash one! Skipper, you up yet?" Nova then gritted her teeth, and jammed one of her slender feet down hard on the metal rudder pedal in a blur to make her plane jink to starboard to dodge some enemy fire.

Derek's plane was roaring up. "Affirmative! One of those bastards is after the base!"

"I'll get it!" she cried after she snap-rolled…with a speed she had never had before, but Nova barely thought about it…then she destroyed the Vilani who had been shooting at her.

"No, _we'll_ get it!" Derek snapped after bringing down two of his own tormentors.

Both of them did a quick roll, and the Vilani pilot strafing the base screamed as both the young man and woman caught him in their cannons and blew him apart.

A moment later, a loud, blasting trumpeting sound came over Derek and Nova's headsets.

"What's that?" Nova snapped.

"R'Khell!" yelled Derek. "Nova, look up when we hit the edge of the atmosphere; R'Khell planes are coming! This is some kind of damn set-up! I think maybe the R'Khells have something to do with…"

A blip appeared on Nova's radar. Diving out from a cloud, a Bolar plane plunged down on her.

Nova got it with a missile, but she cried, "Derek! The Bolars are in on this, too!"

"Oh, crap!" Commodore Wildstar snapped. "Sandor! Trying to raise you! Sandor! Respond! _Argo!_ Respond! _Over_!"

The weird trumpeting noise came again as they reached the edge of space; and an ugly, bright-red R'Khell plane dived straight at Nova's ship.

Nova felt her head slammed back by an unknown force…

…as an iron, invisible hand again went around her neck…

And, she heard the Voice of Ekogaru saying, "_I'd like you to meet Gel'nats, you rotten, mentally diseased whore! This R'Khell, all in red, is one of my priests and assassins. As you can see, bitch, he is going to kill you. Would you like to know why we staged this attack?"_

"Why, damn you?" Nova hissed.

"Nova?" cried Derek. "NOVA? Come in! Are you all right?"

"Trying…to…_R'jkharraz_…attacking me…" Nova hissed as she lifted her hand, and slowly began to break the psionic attack as her heart rate sped up while they roared into orbit over Mecanner.

Prior Gel'nats, the _R'jkharraz_ attacking Nova, sat in his fighter in only a scarlet robe; he was also barefoot, but his body was smeared with the blood of a recent human sacrifice to his Dark Lord. Gel'nats was a Priest of Ekogaru's and a psionic who was also a sorcerer, a murderer, and a sadist. He was shocked that the human was managing to fly her plane and resist him.

"Leftenant Dilvats, Hosss'KA!" he barked, making a hand gesture for a younger pilot to act as his wingman.

As Nova fought off the strangulation, the Matrix shot a sudden bit of knowledge into her mind; _The kill switch in a R'Khell Fighter plane is behind the pilot. It is a handgrip they pull in case of an engine fire. Reach out with your mind, Nova, and give that thing a good tug…_

"Roger that," Nova said. She shut her eyes and reached out.

"Nova, who are you talking to? Nova?" said Derek.

A moment later, as Gel'nats lined up for the kill, he felt a kick, and the kill switch handle in his plane popped on its own.

His ship went dead.

"Why, you rotten little bitch," he said in awe as he saw Nova's plane doing a quick snap-turn and heading right for him.

He tried to restart his plane, but, it was too late as laser fire from Nova's Super Starfighter raked his ship.

He blew apart screaming in a fireball.

Derek said, "Nova, are you all right? Respond!"

"Over, I'm okay…splashed one R'Khell, jinking over now….and…"

Nova had Dilvats lined up in her target scope. She smiled a little, and squeezed the trigger…

…but, she screamed as Dilvats fired first.

It was a dead-on hit. Nova felt her plane bucking as its nose was blown off, and then, it twisted and turned as more fire raked through it. Nova felt enemy laser bolts roaring past her bare lower legs as the cockpit was holed…and her atmosphere began to fly out into space. Filled with a sudden panic but also with a sudden inspiration, Nova shut her eyes and looked serene as light filled her cockpit…

…the cockpit, a moment later, blew apart, along with the rest of her Super Starfighter.

The _Yukikaze_ exploded in a bright ball of light as Derek looked on in utter horror.

"NOVA!" he yelled as he gritted his teeth. "NOVA!"

There was no answer. Nova was not there.

Derek Wildstar cursed and shook as he realized that his lovely wife and one of his best officers had just, to all appearances, been killed in combat right before his eyes.

_I didn't even see her punch out, _Derek thought in rage and despair. _She didn't even try to eject? Why not!?_

"Nova! Come in!" roared Derek as he felt their psionic bond fading out slowly like a radio signal fading.

Then, as tears ran from his eyes, he realized that Nova was just as gone as her plane.

Sandor's voice burst in a moment later through the jamming. "Wildstar? What's wrong? I heard you screaming Nova's name…"

"The enemy got her. Direct hit on her plane, Steve."

"Did she…punch out?"

"No. She's dead."

"Look at the wreckage…can we…recover her body?" said Mark Venture as tears ran down his cheeks.

"The wreckage is in a lot of little pieces…so's she, probably," said Derek, glancing once at the remains of the _Yukikaze_, and not able to look again.

Derek gritted his teeth and cried as he flew. An image of the way Nova had looked in both one of her first and last appearances came into his mind; Nova at her medical work, slender body clad in a marigold scrub tunic, wearing matching yellow operating room sandals, and looking adorable in his mind as he realized he would never see her again.

"How am I gonna tell Alex and Ariel their Mommy is gone?" said Derek. "Venture, I should have never let her go! And she took my unborn son and daughter into the grave in space with her…" An instant later, another burst of static hit, and he was cut off from his talk with the _Argo._

Then, Derek screamed in rage as laser bolts roared past him.

He turned his head; more R'Khells were coming.

Derek had hated the Gamilons once upon a time, and sometimes he still hated some of them. They had cost him his parents, and for a time, he thought they had cost him his brother.

He hated the R'Khells far, far more right now, since they had just killed his Angel, his Peppermint, the love of his life, and his best friend.

Derek had shared emotions and feelings and fears with Nova he had never shared with anyone else, not even Diane. And she had taken those secrets about him into the next world.

He had no time to mourn for now as he realized that the enemy was still shooting at him. In rage, realizing it was less than two minutes since Nova's loss…he hissed, "God damn you fucking bastards! God DAMN you!"

Then, Derek went after the R'Khells like a deranged tiger, flying fast, pushing his plane hard, and hissing his hatred at the R'Khell pilots.

One died quickly as he shot a missile into the belly of his plane. "You're the bastard who got her!" he yelled over his mike. "How do you like it in HELL?"

Then, Derek flew about, and aimed at a second R'Khell plane. He smiled a grim, tight smile, and he pumped fire into the plane.

The R'Khell ship began to explode, and its pilot punched out, his seat rocketing out of his ship.

Derek's hands shook with rage as he got a bead on the enemy pilot, and shot at him with his cannon.

The R'Khell pilot blew in half-one half of him flying one way, the other half going the other way.

Derek lined up another shot on another plane, but, at that moment, his plane buffeted unexpectedly. It shook as if something had just hit it.

"What the hell is that, near-miss?" he roared.

Then, a blinding light filled the cockpit and the rear seat of the _Natsukaze_…

On the _Argo_, which was surrounded by Bolar and R'Khell ships that were blasting at her, things were looking _very_ bleak.

"How are the engines holding up?" snapped Mark Venture.

Diane Sandor sat at her post at Engineering, nursing a bandaged hand.

"Port side auxiliary just blew. Without it, we can't warp now," said Diane.

"See if we can find a way to get it back up," said Stephen Sandor from his post.

"Do we have a status on Wildstar?" snapped Venture.

"The blip that is his plane keeps on fading in and out on the radar….along with the remains of…Auntie's plane…" said Sasha. "I'm…there's a vessel approaching us at high speed from port!"

"Get its identity," snapped Venture as he stood there with his head bowed.

"Scanning," said Sasha. "Identity confirmed! She's the EDF Space Patrol Cruiser _Yunagi._ The prototype vessel we were supposed to rendezvous with in the next day!"

"Her Captain is asking us if we require assistance," said Wendy from Communications. "She appears to be in one hell of a rush!"

"Send Captain Nesmith our regards, and tell her we sure as hell _do_ require her assistance!" snapped Venture. "Get her to flank our port side! We've taken a hell of a lot of damage! When can we launch the Black Tigers?"

"Two minutes," said Stephen Sandor from his post.

"Main turret number two should be back up in forty seconds, sir," said Dash from his post.

Paul Rosstowski stumbled onto the bridge. He looked dazed.

"Where the hell _were_ you?" demanded Venture as he grabbed Paul by his shirt and shook him. "What the hell were you and Aliscea _up_ to?"

"Business," said Rosstowski.

"Business? _Business?_" said Venture. "We get into a major battle, and take thirty-one casualties, including ten dead…including Nova…and you call it _business_, you diseased son-of-a-bitch?" roared Mark.

"Nova bought it?" said Rosstowski, shocked. "Aliscea…said…nothing about that…_nothing_!"

Aliscea then appeared, a grinning, cold, vicious Dark Eminence, barefoot, but clad in pants, a half-open shirt, and a jacket with a black ribbon in her hair. She smelled of lovemaking, and she somehow managed to look both cute and repulsive at the same time. "I have a very good reason I said nothing about Nova's death. I have a very good reason that I did nothing to prevent it!" Aliscea said coldly.

"And why the hell is that?" said Venture. "WHY?"

Aliscea smiled coldly and sat on the deck behind Eager's post. "I suggest we wait and see. Everything shall soon be made clear…"

"Made clear?" demanded Venture.

Even Paul looked angry as Aliscea sat there, played with her hair and said, "Why don't we just see what happens?"

"My _God_," whispered Paul. "How cold and cruel you have become!"

"Is it cold? Or…is it mature?" said Aliscea.

The light faded, and, to Derek's utter shock, Nova was sitting there in his cockpit, moving a leg, moaning a little, and rubbing her helmeted head, but very much alive and safe!

"_Nova!_ Is that really…you?"

"Oh, the plane," Nova said. "I…I punched out."

"How did you not freeze your feet off in open space with no boots on?" Derek said, looking at her as she sat there with her legs apart, one bare foot on one panel…the other bare foot on the other. He ran a finger over the ball of her foot, and watched her toes curl as she said, "Derek, that _tickles_! We're in combat, dearest!"

"How did you get out of that plane?"

"The Matrix told me. I concentrated a certain way, zapped myself in a teleport unharmed into the Astral Plane, and then I caught a mental bead on you through our bond and I phased back in here. I don't know how Aliscea does it…it is nauseating and disorienting. Not pleasant at all! But a lifesaver…as we just discovered…do you mind having a Navigator?"

"Nova, if you can get your feet down safely, I would appreciate it!" Derek said in a shaky, broken voice as he cried happy tears as the audio from the _Argo_ came up again.

He heard Venture saying, "We're still getting hit and the Skipper's talking to Nova while Aliscea sits there and laughs? He's lost it, Sandor…poor guy…"

"Hullo?" Nova said shyly over the mike.

"What the _hell_?" said Venture. "Is she haunting us?"

"She is most definitely _not_ haunting you," said Aliscea as she grinned. "Hullo, my Apprentice. You sure took long enough? What the hell were you doing in the Astral Plane? Getting a new pedicure?"

"Not _funny_, Aliscea! I'm alive and in the plane with Derek," Nova said. "I'm sort of hard to get rid of, and I'm fine. Or I will be when we get back aboard the ship!"

"Oh, good, that means we can play poker later," Aliscea said. "Five-card stud…"

"Aliscea, there are five Bolar planes converging on my radar to attack us, and you're talking about poker?" Nova said as Derek flew hard, evading several missiles. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Let's make it strip poker?" Aliscea teased as she winked at Paul, who rolled up his eyes.

"Aliscea, get off the bridge!" Mark yelled. "You're confined to quarters! This vessel is in combat, and you're making no useful contribution whatsoever!"

"I'll leave," said Aliscea coldly. "Whether or not I shall remain…confined to quarters…is another issue altogether!"

At that, she vanished.

**SIX MINUTES LATER….**

Derek and Nova finally shot down the remaining wave of R'Khell fighters.

With the lower landing bay back on line once Sandor's damage control team restored power, the _Natsukaze_ finally made an almost anti-climactic landing back aboard the _Argo_ at 1935 Hours.

After Derek brought the plane to a stop, he pulled off his helmet and gloves and helped Nova sit on an edge of the wing as he handed her a data padd and said, "Fill out this quick incident report on the loss of the _Yukikaze_ and then check Block Fifteen to request to be assigned a new fighter. I'll see about having Sandor assign you one of the spare Tigers under repair so you can have a new recon-pod equipped Tiger in a day or two."

"Yessir," Nova said as she sat smartly on Derek's Super Starfighter's wing brushing out her hair, and swinging her bare feet as she filled out the report. When she was done, she smiled a little as Aliscea came up. "Aren't you cold running around down here like that?" asked Nova as the young Pellian woman came up as Hardy and Deke watched, along with the other pilots, all wondering how the heck Nova was alive and unscathed after everything that had happened.

"I'm fine," said Aliscea as she came up to Nova, jumped up on the wing beside her, and unexpectedly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_What?"_ said a shocked Nova.

"That was for learning how to teleport so quickly," said Aliscea as Derek came up.

"And?" Nova said.

Then, Aliscea slapped her across the face.

"What the hell was_ that_ for?" yelled Nova.

"_That_ was for making such a hash job out of it, you _stupid half-breed_ Terran!" cried Aliscea.

"Lieutenant Commander Rosstowski, you are to cut that out now! You are on report as of now for striking a superior officer!" Derek snapped before Nova could do anything else, defusing the situation slightly. He had caught the look in his wife's eye and had read her enraged thought. Nova had been about two seconds away from using her new-found power to see how deep a dent Aliscea would leave in a bulkhead if she used her mind to throw her against it. Thus, the psi-fight that seemed to be brewing between the two increasingly antagonistic young women was stopped. For now.

"Superior officer?" hissed Aliscea.

"If you forget, I am a full Commander," Nova said. "Now get on that deck and give me twenty pushups before Derek confines you to quarters like I just picked up from his mind he intends to do! This has gone far enough! We are not running a cadet play ship here!"

"I…" said Aliscea.

"She gave you an order!" Derek snapped. "DO it!"

Glaring hatred at Derek and Nova, Aliscea assumed the position and did twenty pushups.

With that done, Derek said, "You're dismissed." He noticed that Hardy must have called some Marines, because Knox and two other Marines appeared. "Take this allied crewmember to her quarters and confine her there, Knox."

"Could I confine myself in there with her since I can't have _you_?" said Vic Knox with a wink and a leer, and a little "_know what I mean_?" elbow nudge to Nova. Despite their razzing, he was growing to like the feisty young officer and mother of three, and Nova, in her way, was growing to sort of like the late Sergeant Knox's cousin.

"Permission denied," Nova said tartly. "You are to remain _outside_ her cabin, Sergeant!"

"Oh, well, we tried, Miss Aliscea!" laughed Knox.

"Be quiet, you quasi-human _pig_!" snapped Aliscea.

"Shut the hell up, or I might ask my boys to be rough!" growled Knox. "Commander Wildstar's mouth is kinda cute. You're a Goddamn _bitch_!"

"You're a stinking wad of human _waste_!" snapped Aliscea at Knox as she spat on him. "Inferiors! You Terrans are all fucking _inferiors_!"

"Lieutenant Commander Rosstowski, _shut up_!" roared Derek. "No profanity from you on the flight deck! You are now under shipboard arrest! Take her away! Knox…chuck her in the brig if she causes you any more trouble. My direct orders; I'll take full responsibility!"

"With _pleasure_, Skipper!" said Knox with an eager salute and a big grin. "Boys, move her butt _out_ of here!"

One of Knox's men handcuffed Aliscea and gave her a shove. "This will be reported to my mother and to Desslok, who is, you recall, my _stepfather_?" she snapped. "You'll be lucky if Gamilon does not resume its war with you for _this insult_!"

After Aliscea was taken away, Hardy came up behind Nova and said, "Hey, dohn't take what _she_ says to heart! If somethin; evah happened to you, you'd be the gal we'd all miss and we'd have a big drunken wake for ya! Not _heh_!"

"You're a good officer, Nova…I'd say you're about irreplaceable," said Deke.

"We see you walking around here in the morning, even with your kids, well, Skipper, a smile from her lights up our whole day," said another Black Tiger pilot.

"Thanks, guys," Nova said with a sniff.

"C'mon, let's get to the bridge," Derek said as he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a rough hug that was both a hug from a comrade and a hug from her lover and husband. "We still have a battle to fight, Nova. Don't let _anything_ she said get to you."

"Half-breed," Nova said angrily as she wiped her eyes. "Aliscea, how far you have fallen. Now you're a racist piece of garbage!" Her sobs filled the corridor as Derek gently ushered her away.

"She's taking that one hard," said Deke.

"Not the first time, bro," sighed Brew as he grabbed Deke's shoulder. "Some jackasses once caught us playin' Spin the Bottle back in Boulder when we were twelve. They threatened both of us and yelled the 'N' word at us several times when they found out we had kissed and giggled durin' the game."

"So, what happened…Toad?" grinned Deke.

"Hell, I kicked their butts for Peppermint's honuh!" said Brew. "She helped me do it, too. First time I ever saw a girl fist-fightin' with a boy! I was impressed! And her butt looked so cute in her little shorts under her sailor top, and she had these little white sandals on…she looked cute but deadly at twelve!"

"Sounds like my sister who died in the Gamilon planet bombings," said another pilot.

"What if the Gamilons start it up again?" said another pilot.

"We took those bastards before, we'll do it again," said Deke. "Something tells me this alliance isn't gonna last!"

When the Captain and Nova finally returned to the First Bridge, the _Argo_ was still in battle.

Her guns were blasting at Bolar vessels as Dash sat at Combat, with Paul Rosstowski demoted down to Artillery.

Finally, after a moment, Sasha said, "Look…they're pulling back!"

"Are they retreatin' or regroupin?" asked Eager.

"My guess is that they're regrouping," Nova said as she looked over Sasha's shoulder, standing up on her still-bare toes to do so. "They have only three heavy battleships left…"

In the meantime, Derek received a quick rundown of the situation from Mark, including Paul and Aliscea's strange behavior, (some of which Nova backed up by probing the recent past with her mind with Sasha's help, which was how they came to learn _what_ Paul and Aliscea had been doing in their cabin while being ordered to their posts-a security camera would later back that up) and Derek said, "Yeah…what a mess."

"Him, we can punish," said Mark in a whisper as he pointed at Paul. "But Aliscea?"

"She's confined to quarters under a Marine guard," Nova said.

"And I'll do the same with him," Derek said. "Mister Rosstowski, you stand relieved! Return to your quarters under temporary confinement! I _may_ allow you to return to duty later tonight after a preliminary hearing pending court-martial proceedings! Dash, assume his post…I'm taking over at Combat."

"Yessir," said Paul, crestfallen. He left the Bridge.

Derek looked around the bridge. "Mrs. Glitchman, send a coded burst to Gamilon apprising them of the situation in battle and appraising Desslok and Astrena that Aliscea is under arrest and being held on lawful charges of refusing lawful orders, dereliction of duty, gross violation of Personal Relationship Protocol Regulations in an on-duty period, striking a superior officer before witnesses, and making racist comments. Advise them that Paul will be held under similar charges; requesting legal advice of Astrena as Ruling Queen and Steward of Pellias and Empress of Gamilon for proper handling of situation given Aliscea's unique status as both a Pellian religious and diplomatic figure and officer and an attached EDF Officer."

"Yessir," said Wendy.

Derek looked over the bridge. _All posts manned, he thought,_ except…

"Diane," said Derek. "How are you doing at Engineering?"

"Fine, sir. My hand hurts, sir."

"Where's Tim Orion?"

"Trying to get that auxiliary engine fixed, sir…" said Diane as she grimaced.

"Diane; you're relieved, go to Sickbay," Derek snapped. "Good job, though; I'll see to it that you are recognized for your efforts in this battle. Nova, you were cross-trained to handle every bridge post in 2199, along with myself, Mark, and Steve. Take over at Engineering…I know you're rusty at it, but I need that station filled fast and you're my go-to girl. Keep our power levels up!" he snapped as he gave Nova a quick pat on the tush.

"Yessir," said Nova as she saluted and took Diane's post. "Wave engine energy level's currently sixty-one percent."

"Get it up to sixty-five percent and give us some maneuvering reserve. Venture, this will be only about the fourth time Nova's filled old Orion's shoes, so don't go calling her "idiot", huh?" he said with a wink.

"Sure," said Mark.

"Considering I'm not even wearing shoes, this will be quite a feat," Nova said as Eager groaned.

"Damn, Nova, your puns are gettin' as bad as mine…" he said.

"Enemy fleet regrouped! But they aren't doing anything!" said Sasha.

"Message from the lead Bolar space battleship!" snapped Wendy from her post.

"Put it up on video," said Derek.

The main screen came up a moment later.

A short-haired, grim looking Bolar officer appeared on the main screen. "Are you the infamous Commodore Derek Wildstar?" he said in a flat, nasal voice.

"I am," Derek replied. "And who are you?"

"Admiral Pitor Gramonski, Commander Bolar Federation Special Forces Fleet Sixty-Six. We were sent here in a joint operation with R'Khell forces led by my counterpart, R'Khell Priest Commandant Bremen. Unfortunately, Bremen is no longer alive. You saw to that, you band of sociopaths."

"I'm delighted that you think so highly of us," Derek said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Your surrender, your warship as a prize, and, finally, your consent to be incarcerated in a concentration camp until you all freeze to death. Our homeworld is very cold and icy and _quite_ bleak. I do not think you would like it there."

"What else do you want?" Derek snapped.

"I am willing to waive the request of our Prime Minister that you be frozen in our _gulag_ system on one condition. Stand down and let us initiate a nuclear first strike on the nation-state of the Rigelandian Union through our clients in the Vilani Union, and you are free to leave once you take an oath not to aid any survivors and that you recognize that this planet is now Bolar Federation territory. Will you do this?"

"I refuse," said Derek.

"Then, you pay the consequences of your rotten meddling! Higar! Order the Vilani to commence operations!"

"Yessir," said a voice off-screen as the message from the Bolar space battleship faded.

A moment later, Sasha cried, "I'm reading multiple missile launches from the northeastern continent! Profile is consistent with heavy ICBM's!"

"SHIT!" Derek hissed. "Dash, ready smokestack counterattack tracking missiles! Activate all nuclear warheads! Ready two waves! Wave one, for the enemy missiles-place the warheads on independent MIRV bus firing mode. Sasha, how many enemy missiles do you read?"

"Thirty, sir!" Sasha said.

"Good. We have thirty warheads in wave one; that'll bring them down. Ready second wave if more missiles are fired. Then we've got this fleet to deal with, and I have no time for them, so…"

"Firing first wave of missiles," said Dash as the _Argo's_ smokestack missiles fired.

After the first wave went off, a moment later, the enemy ICBM's began to explode in orbit before they ever reached their targets.

Sasha then cried, "Object approaching the _Argo _at high speed; small space capsule; life readings indicate…one pilot!"

The main screen changed, and they saw a small ship approaching at high speed that looked like an old Soviet Vostok manned capsule. Except that it had a service module of some kind, and a rocket blasting her towards the _Argo_ at high speed.

The small ship slammed into the _Argo's_ starboard side and exploded.

"Minimal damage to the ship," said Sandor grimly. "We have a small fire going on fourth deck around Frame 130 with four casualties."

"But that enemy astronaut—or should that be cosmonaut? He just threw away his life for _no_ reason in a primitive liquid-fuelled ship!" Nova cried. "Derek, when is this going to _end_?"

"Soon. How's our engine power?"

"Sixty-nine percent," Nova said.

"Hold for action at my signal," Derek said.

"Second manned space capsule coming in," said Sasha. "Roaring past our bow…looks like it's coming around…"

The ship blasted past the _Argo's_ bow, where the mighty space battleship evaded the attack by turning about and following it. A single shot from a counterattack missile nudged it into a lower orbit that it could not recover from. The cosmonaut would survive and re-enter the atmosphere of Mecanner just hours later….over Rigelandian territory, since he knew that if he had landed over his own peoples' territory after his failure to destroy the invading space battleship or die in the attempt like his comrade, he would have been shot.

"Nothing else coming from the planet," said Sasha. "The Bolar fleet is heading in slowly; right towards us."

"Wendy, order the _Yunag_i out of the area; they did great work. Nova, stop all engines."

"Stopping all engines," Nova said, pretty sure of what Derek was going to do next when he gave that order.

"Nova…Transfer all energy to the wave motion gun," Derek said.

"Roger that!" Nova said.

The hum of the gun's charging began as Derek snapped, "Target Scope, OPEN! Electric cross gauge at brightness level eight! Venture, give helm control over to me!"

"Yessir," said Mark.

"Target, range, fifty megameters off the bow, speed, twenty space knots!" Sasha said.

"Energy level now eighty percent," Nova said from Engineering.

"Two minutes to firing; all hands ready anti-shock and anti-flash defenses!" Derek said.

The goggles came out, and they went on.

Admiral Gramonski said from his Bolar flagship, the _Demaldesht_, "They've stopped. Idiots! Are they preparing to surrender?" he said.

"Not sure of their intentions, Comrade," said one of his helmeted officers.

"Bunch of cursed, shit-eating idiots from primitive backwater planet filled with _maggots_," hissed Gramonski. "Uncultured fools. Ready final attack; we will have to just _destroy_ them," he sang. "They are just like those filthy naked cat-people down there on Mecanna; _they can't be reasoned with_! After we finish this business and claim this world, I want every one of those filthy furry beasts enslaved and sold to the R'Khells for their purposes for their bizarre God. I hear they make good eating once those things are slaughtered, butchered, and cooked in a borscht sauce!"

"Yessir," said his XO as the battleship sped up.

_Now we have you, idiots,_ thought Gramonski as he smiled.

He had never bothered to read his intel briefings on the weapons systems of EDF vessels. Gramonski thought that EDF vessels were useless garbage inferior to Bolar technology.

Had he done so…this battle might have turned out differently, but…

"Energy level one hundred percent!" Nova cried from her post as the wave motion gun's hum began to build up to a scream.

"Enemy fleet: Range, ten megameters," said Sasha. She gasped as they began to fire at the_ Argo_. Most of the shots went wide. A few hit.

"Thirty seconds to firing! Release final safety lock!" said Derek.

"Safety lock open!" said Sandor.

"Energy level at one hundred and twenty percent!" Nova cried.

"Ten seconds to firing!" Derek said. "Ten…nine…eight…."

"First wave of missiles hitting!" said Sasha.

Derek ignored the damage as he counted down and said, "…five…four…three…two…one…ZERO! **FIRE!"**

Then, he fired the wave motion gun.

The effect was the usual.

A cataract of energy roared from the _Argo's_ bow.

It hit Gramonski's flagship dead-on. It blew apart.

The beautiful flame of fire ran over the whole Bolar fleet, which blew apart.

On the port side observation deck, Teri Forrester stood in shock as she looked out the windows at the destruction.

"Mommy…that's so cool!" yelled David.

"Pwetty," gurgled Ariel in her arms as she looked out at the expanding firestorm. "Daddy did that!" she said with her eyes full of knowledge. "Mommy helped!"

"Daddy made stuff go BOOOOMMM!" yelled Alex as he giggled. "Bigger than Poopy!"

"Dat's right, Poopyhead!" laughed Knox as he tousled the hair of Derek and Nova's son. "Your dad's got some big guns! Hooolllleee _shit_!"

"Don't curse like that around these babies," said Teri as she pulled Aurora close to her.

"Pwetttyyy!" said Ariel.

"What's pretty?" sniffed Teri Forrester. "Destruction?"

"No, pretty star appearing in sky! Big new star!" said Ariel as she jumped up and down on her little sandaled feet in her pink sailor dress.

"What the fuck is _that_?" said one of the Marines as he gazed at the bright star that had come from nowhere.

"Face in the sky?" said Ariel as something faded into existence.

Teri Forrester looked down at herself, and gasped as she began to gleam slightly. So did her children, so did Karl, and so did Alex and Ariel!

Then, a moment later, an overwhelming gleam filled the _Argo…._

As Trelaina of Telezart appeared out of nowhere in the middle of space!

"Pretty lady!" screamed Ariel. "She lights up like Awiel! _Googleplex_ cool!"

"Isn't she cold?" said Aurora. "My God, she's so beautiful!"

"She's _nekkie_!" yelled Alex, pointing out the obvious; the beautiful phantom of Trelaina was indeed naked. She was also gleaming with a supernatural Light, and the _Argo_ was soon covered with the same light in glimmers.

To their shock, on the First Bridge, Nova and Sasha were soon covered with the same Light over their bodies and clothing…and a little of the Light also covered Derek.

In her cabin, Invidia stood and rapidly Changed to Katrina, trembling as she was covered with the same Light and heard the Voice of Trelaina.

Finally, Aliscea burned dimly with some of the Light, which faded and brightened like a will-o-the-wisp.

"_My friends from Earth, I address you as a Plenipotentiary of a Great Power far above my own!_" said Trelaina. "_I have been sent with great tidings for Mecanner! Today, they have seen what evil exists out in the Sea of Stars. Evil which all of you on the __Argo__ are aware of. Evil that some of you have been Awakened to fight. I stand above this Evil, until the End, since this Is and Is Not my fight. It is my fight because I concern myself with the Cosmos that is as one of my many cares. It is not my Fight because I will not carry it on in the Cosmos where you live, work, play, make love, have children, weep, and laugh. That is your task. I cannot directly intervene until when it is close to the hour when many shall mourn and weep when the Dark Lord is close to accomplishing his ends. A Great Battle will happen. I have been shown much of what must be, but the results of the Great Battle are veiled from my sight…except for one thing…it is only then I will be allowed to intervene…directly."_

"In what sense will you intervene?' asked Derek.

"_That is hidden from me, Derek Michael Wildstar_," said Trelaina. "I_t has been given to me that I shall see some of you again…on Iscandar…in another Place_."

"And where is that?" Sasha asked.

"_You know where_," said Trelaina. "_In time, Starsha shall explain it to your Aunt, who is now an Apprentice in our Order,"_ said Trelaina as she looked down at Nova. "_What a gift you have been given, my friend. And what a terrible responsibility…I cannot walk among men on your Earth…Mark, you know that. But Nova…you are the one who must walk in both Earth and Sky. Your destiny is a strange one. Stranger than mine. Yet, you have a Grace I have not been granted at this Time. Except for the day you Pass through the Fire…you will not walk your strange path alone. Cherish the Companion you have been given. For Derek's heart beats in tandem with yours…"_

Nova bowed her head as Derek held her hand. She had _no_ idea of what to make of this.

"_Now, I must depart," _said Trelaina. "_I know all of you on Mecanner are shocked at this, and I know all of you can now hear my voice_!"

Indeed, on Mecanner, Trelaina could be heard everywhere…her Voice coming from the sky itself. The part of Meccaner that faced the _Argo's_ location could see Trelaina hanging gleaming in the Cosmos.

She continued with, "_People of Mecanner. There are great Powers in this Cosmos. Unknown and unseen. I am a small part of a far Greater Life Force. As Earth must live to fulfill its destiny, so must you. You must become united. There will be no more bloodshed between you as Nation-States! You almost had your Fourth World War today. This one would have destroyed you had the Star Force not intervened. You can no longer fight as nation-states, and petty discrimination of others must come to its end. Soon, I will send a Messenger of mine who will tell you what your differing peoples must do for each other. Also, as of today, your Governments shall begin to act as one. Earth's Governments joined as One to fight the Gamilons. You must now do the same against the Dark Lord Ekogaru and his Allies. This charge I give you as an Order. I also inform you that the prayer of many of you shall be granted. You will eventually be the First Planet of the Nov'Pellia'Ne…the New Pellian Confederacy. Therefore, in the Name of the Reigning Queen Astrena, and in the name of the Great High Queen who will reign but not necessarily always rule from a restored Crystal Throne someday as successor of Astrena, of Whom she is aware…I rename Mecanner, which you call Tierre, Nov'Pellia, or…"New Pellias"! Someday, if we all survive through the Fire… your world will experience a Time of Wealth, Blessing, and Prosperity that will make it one of the Crown Jewels of the Universe…as what was Lost when Ekogaru arose again and escaped from his prison in the Blackeye Galaxy is now restored! I repeat my charge! Today, the bloodshed and oppression immediately ceases! I will permit it no longer ! I say this in My name, the Name of Him who is far Above Me, and in the name of Queen Astrena, and in the Name of the High Queen who shall return to you someday!_"

At that, Trelaina nodded and said, "My last word is for you, Mark Venture…"

"Trelaina…you know I'm married to Holly…but…but…will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"You will, Mark. My Mark. Someday…we will meet again…"

At that, Trelaina went dark, bowed, and faded back into the Cosmos.

Those on newly renamed New Pellias stood in shock and awe as bells began to ring in houses of worship (they were not called churches there, but were mostly called "Temples") across the Rigelandian Union. Soon, in shock for the Socialist Leadership of Vilani, as people began to gather in the great Square of their Capital, the statues of the leaders of the Revolution began to come down in a single hour, and the long-silenced Temple bells of the atheistic Vilani Union began to peal solemnly as, across the land, people just began to tear down the Red Flag of the Party, the Red Star, and other such symbols.

In the light of Trelaina's Declaration…no one dared raise a hand against the new wave of Freedom suddenly rising across the whole planet.

And, on New Pellias, King Roland V was receiving a call on the Hot Line from Prime Minister Kailev from his Capitol.

He was weeping, and saying, "You heard that, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I have heard," said King Roland.

"It looks as if I must find a new line of work. Especially since I see the Icons outside."

"Icons?" said the King. "You banned those years ago."

"My Predecessor did. Not I. I cannot stop it!" yelled Kailev. "There are two faces on the Icons. The native people…the full humans among us…are holding up Icons of that…goddess…the blond one…the naked one…."

"Who's on the other Icon?"

"The Rahlkens are holding up those. I do not understand this…it's a girl with short, darker blond hair…looks like an Earth girl who appeared briefly in the intelligence reports….why are they singing…what sounds like…a hymn to the Earth Girl as their "Defender?" makes no sense…"

"They share a gestalt…across the whole planet," said King Roland as his eyes filled with tears. "And I think they know something _we_ don't!"

At 2130, after the battle, Nova had felt a bit dizzy, so she asked to take Sick Call and head to Sickbay…as she tried to deal with what had happened.

Nova had no idea what had been going on…so…she was trying not to think about it.

Derek had heard a rumor about the Rahlkens' Icons. He decided he was better off not telling Nova about it now. And something told him she didn't know about it…yet.

Since it was near the end of her four-hour watch, Derek allowed it, and he gave command of the ship to Sandor and went down below to Sickbay with her.

On the examining table, stripped naked for her exam, Nova shivered a little as Doctor Sane took an ultrasound.

"Well?" said Derek.

"The babies are fine. One definitely is implanted a bit above the other," said Sane.

"That's Abraham," said Nova. "The boy. The girl, whom we agreed will be named Anastasia, is carrying and implanted lower in my womb," she said, pointing at her bare stomach with her eyes closed.

"I see something here that worries me a little," said Sane. "Nova, act like you're doing a stress test in later pregnancy, and stimulate your nipple a bit. Derek, please stand ready to stimulate here a little more if needed, but be ready to stop…"

Derek held Nova's hand as Nova shut her eyes and did as asked, gasping a little as her bare toes curled at the end of the bed. "What's wrong, Doc?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm….sign of a slight contraction there," said Sane. "The placental attachment of the fetus, really, the blastocyst, she feels will be a boy, is a little thinner than is good…pregnancy's not really in danger, but we have to take some more care this time. She's going to need a mild drug, taken daily and a bit more rest. And, those sugars have to be checked…"

Dawn came in a moment later with a clipboard. "The results of her blood work, Doctor…"

Sane looked at them and shook his head. "This makes it official. Nova, you are no longer borderline gestationally diabetic…you _are_ diabetic."

"Oh, no," Nova sighed.

"How bad is it?" Derek asked.

"What's worrying me is that with your hormone mix, for some reason, you are developing this condition in about the fifth week of your pregnancy," said Sane. "It does not normally present until about Week Twenty. Your hormonal mix is a bit different because as well as having the risk factors of being over twenty-five, and being part Asian with a small amount of Native American blood from your gene markers, you also have the additional genetics of a Pellian and an Iscandarian popping up. Your very genes seem to be switching out a bit, so, it is possible by the latter part of this pregnancy that you may level out and get better. But, to be sure you and the babies suffer no harm, you are going on a standard diet regimen which I know that you know because you have prescribed it to other patients, and you will be taking a small amount of insulin at mealtime…with your slender build, the best place to inject it would probably be your thigh or buttock…since I know that you spend some time in the nude caring for the kids with their baths and nursing them before your meal periods, that would be a good time to take your shots before you eat. I have a pen syringe I can prescribe for you…and I know that you know how to…"

"Doctor," Nova said. "I. Hate. Needles. Okay, maybe it's necessary, but…"

"Turn over on your side for a minute and show us your tush…" said Sane as he nodded to Dawn. "Shut your eyes…"

"What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Wildstar, watch how I do this," said Sane. "You pinch her flesh up a little, like this…wipe the site with rubbing alcohol like this…"

"Right," said Derek.

"If you inject me, Derek, I won't make you ice cream sundaes for a week," Nova threatened.

"Oh, you be quiet," Sane snapped. "Derek, it goes in her like this…stop looking at me as if I am hurting the best friend you have…"

"She _is_ the best friend I have, Doc! How would you feel if you had to do this to Kei Stuart?"

"I'd do it if it was medically necessary," snapped Sane. "Now, _do_ it!"

"You cold-hearted son of a bitch," Derek muttered.

At that, he injected Nova for the first time in his life as tears ran down her cheeks at the sting of the needle…which passed remarkably quickly.

"It's over?" Nova whimpered as she took some hard, deep breaths. In her very vulnerable-looking nakedness, they could see her rib cage showing in sharp relief with each breath.

Derek nodded and kissed her.

"Thanks for being quick," she said. Nova kissed him back.

"Now, sit up," said Sane.

Nova did so as Sane squeezed her wrists and ankles. "Water retention; and it's showing up early. All right…you can put your uniform back on," he said as he handed it to her…but handed her boots to Derek. "Except for these, which are to be put near her station so she can dress in space gear if needed. With the mild retention in your ankle and foot, down to here…and the circulation issues…you are either going to go barefoot or wear a backless sandal that keeps you as close to barefoot as possible for the rest of your pregnancy…I'd recommend a nice, comfortable slide or thongs…you're profiled…so even if you have to wear a dress uniform sandal, no back on it, and unless it suddenly gets cold, keep your toes as uncovered as possible, too."

Nova smiled a little at that. Derek smiled at her as she put her uniform on over herself, and carefully rolled up her tights just below the knees, firmly but loosely. Then, Derek found her kitchen clogs, and gently slipped the open-toed shoes onto her bare feet.

As it turned out, given the continuing strange weather on Earth, and what would turn out to be her personal preference in the warmth, Nova would spend the next sixteen months of her life either barefoot or in sandals, not putting boots on again until early September of 2210 when she would reactivate her pilots' license as it began to get cooler again at last. In the meantime, Nova certainly didn't mind, since she loved having her toes exposed…and neither did Derek.

Then Nova stood up. "How do I look?" she said as she wriggled her toes up.

"Very cute, my almost barefoot tomboyish Tom Sawyer," teased Derek.

"You be quiet," Nova said with a little smile.

Derek smiled back. He kissed Nova, thinking she looked just…_adorable_ with half her legs bare and her feet almost bare in her adapted uniform.

"You look so cute like that, Nova. Did you dress like this sometimes in the early part of your pregnancy with Alex and Ariel on the _Arizona _when we were assigned apart?"

"Yes, I did, Derek," Nova said.

"What did you think?"

"I wish I could have shown you how I looked then. Now you can see it."

She grabbed Derek by the arm, and off they went.

After holding hands while sharing a milkshake with two straws in one glass in the galley, Nova and Derek kissed and went about their separate duties for a while.

Derek's job included going back to the First Bridge and seeing a message (received by Homer, who looked half-dead) that had come in from Gamilon.

It read:

_My Dearest Commodore Wildstar;_

_Greetings, from Astrena, Empress, and Ruling Queen of the New Pellian Confederacy._

_I greet thee with a kiss of friendship. Thee, and thine gentle Bondmate, the pure, dear Child I love like a Daughter._

_My Eldest Daughter grieves me greatly. I weep at her lack of judgment, discretion, and Love. This is my recommendation in light of the recent events you spoke of. You are asked to deal with your, and our, Paul Rosstowski, as appropriate under your laws. I only ask that you release him on his own recognizance, until such time as you are ready to try him, and that his Trial take into account the fact that he is bonded to my Aliscea. While that may not alone exonerate him, as he should know better than to give in to her whims and he should act as an Officer first, Husband second (even as you do with my dear White Lady herself in a most exemplary manner, O Derek) I do ask this be taken into account at his trial, and I request leniency._

_As for Aliscea; the following is my recommendation for her. I recommend that you also release her on her own recognizance, but that you not try her herself, even though I do ask you to strip her of her Earth Defense Forces uniform, rank, duties, and commission administratively, as she has shown she can no longer act as a trusty officer in your ranks. I ask you to convey her to me for Inquisition, which shall be on Iscandar. Her Fate will be in my hands, and, perhaps, the hands of the Blue Council. She will be dealt with, and will never serve in thy ranks again unless she someday shows major remorse and repentance. _

_Give this news to Aliscea and to Paul. If Aliscea attacks any of you again, I reluctantly authorize and deputize Sasha Wakefield and your dear White Lady Nova to deal with her at once as if I were present in body, not just in spirit. Aliscea is to be made aware of this. I will tolerate no further physical violence on her part. If she does such again…she is to be informed she is no daughter of mine as of that point, and will be dealt with by the Throne as a Common Criminal. For her lack of judgment, her Pellian Royal Military Commission, Ranks, and Honors are __forfeited__. Her ranks, estates, and prerogatives as a Pellian Lady are also __suspended__, pending the outcome of her Inquisition. She will not be called 'Lady' or 'Princess' any longer from this day forth. She retains only the honors that are hers spiritually as Matrix-Bearer. It grieves me to do this, but it is necessary. I also wish to let you know that Leader Desslok also concurs with this course of action, and he is considering stripping her of her Imperial Honors within the Gamilon-Garuman Empire._

_I know this grieves you greatly. I beg your pardon, and please give Nova a kiss of peace and embrace and tell her it is from I._

_With Love and Tears._

_Astrena; Ruling Queen of the Pellians; Empress-Consort of Gamilon._

Derek looked at the letter, sighed, and went to see Paul and Aliscea after he did some paperwork in his cabin. The paperwork was repugnant, but necessary.

When he was ready, he went to see Paul and Aliscea in their cabin, where they were confined under guard by two Marines who watched the hatch.

He was accompanied by Sasha and two other Space Marines; Nova was busy, so he did not wish to disturb her.

He looked at Paul and Aliscea and said, "Paul, I restore you…for now…to your duties. However, you will appear at a Preliminary Hearing in ten days, pursuant to this letter from Astrena, this report, and this Memo of Recommendation from me. I suggest you review it with one of our JAG Officers on board ship as soon as possible…and the crap stops now."

"Yessir," said Paul with his head bowed. "Sir, is my PRP waiver allowing me to room with Aliscea pulled?"

"No, because it no longer applies. Aliscea, this letter is also for you, from your mother. Read it carefully. Upon the recommendation of your mother and stepfather, you are, as of today, discharged administratively from the ranks of the Earth Defense Forces!"

"NO!" hissed Aliscea.

"Read your discharge," snapped Derek. "You have disobeyed so many orders that we can't tolerate your presence on this vessel as anything but a civilian, and a guest from Pellias, as you were in the beginning. We will call you "Aliscea" or "Mrs. Rosstowski" from this point onwards, per your mother's request. You have no military rank anymore, and you will return your uniforms, code books, manuals, and space gear now. We are taking your weapon now," said Derek as Sasha raised her hand and made Aliscea's Astro-Automatic float to her hand before Aliscea could act to stop it. Sasha smiled at Aliscea. Aliscea snarled at her.

Then, Derek said, "Given what your mother said in her letter, we will not bow to you any longer, kowtow to you any longer, or _kiss your ass_ any longer!" snapped Derek. "Are we clear on this, Mrs. Rosstowski?"

"She can't do this," sobbed Aliscea. "I'll appeal to my stepfather!"

"Try it and see how far you get," snapped Sasha. "Uncle, let's go."

Derek nodded. Aliscea was left alone to cry and curse in Paul's arms.

More time passed.

Derek took his post on the First Bridge while Nova ran some computer simulations for their next space warp, made on schedule at 2100 Hours.

The next hour went quietly after they made their warp as they passed Beemira, which was silent and dark on its night side, with only a few coded signals coming from the EDF and Rikashan bases on the planet.

Rosstowski looked at Venture and said, "She's callin' me." His face lit up in a smile.

"Who's callin' ya?" said Venture as he looked over.

"Aliscea," said Paul from his post. He then turned serious again as he looked out at the stars. "She says we really need to talk tonight. First, she sounded cute, now…she sounded almost mad. What's making her like this?"

"Time of the month?" said Venture.

"Maybe_ she's_ pregnant," said Derek.

"Why do you say that?" said Paul.

"Well, you know, Nova sometimes gets all moody and weird…."

"Wildstar, Nova loves you, and her basic disposition is sunny with a big trace of wistful. She does not hold grudges. I think it's against her religion or personal code or something," said Paul. "Aliscea. She holds grudges. And she's griping at me over stupid things we did in the first year of our marriage that I had forgotten about, and at the time, when she was cute, she had laughed off…"

The bridge doors whizzed open and Nova came in, clunking along in her clogs. "It _must_ be the toilet seat," she said, looking like a deranged Sherlock Holmes making a conclusion for a moment. She walked over to Derek. "You leave the stupid thing up in our head all the time, Derek."

"Oh, Nova, if only it _was_ the toilet seat," said Paul as Nova kissed Derek and then flounced across the bridge to Paul's post, getting behind him and massaging his shoulders like the good friend she had always been to him.

"Nova, can you get through to her…on the frequency you transmit on?" said Paul.

Nova smiled sadly and shook her head. "I can, but it takes a lot of effort. She's gone down to a psychic frequency…that's…that's all too close to the one…HE used," Nova said as she made a sudden discovery.

Then, Nova's face contorted in pain and rage, and her eyes began to go from their usual dark brown to a strange blue. She turned around in an almost Prussian about-face, and she spun Paul's chair around. Derek was about to snap something at her, but a deep voice suddenly came from her mouth. "_SILENCE, YOU UTTER SCUM! To her credit, she is fighting me nicely, so this shall be a brief transmission from the stinking morgul-pit I am hiding in. The one she consigned me to in pain Nice try, Nova, you stupid blonde bitch. You didn't get me. I still live. I can't use this brain for longer than a minute because it is too damn sweet in here for me! She's literally diabetic now and there is not enough malice for my taste! HA… HA… HA…HA!"_

Derek ran over, outraged, and gently shook Nova's shoulders. "For the love of God, you diseased ghost, _get out of my wife's mind_!"

Ekogaru grinned a twisted grin and touched the Analysis board next to Paul. The board beeped out the first few notes of the "_Passacaglia and Fugue in C Minor_" and then exploded.

Nova's face contorted, and, with a tremendous act of will, she re-emerged as the Dark Lord's malignant light faded from her eyes and she said, "In Christ's Holy Name, Ekogaru, get the hell out of my head and off this vessel; you are not welcome here!"

"_Look to your children, you stupid cow_!" roared Ekogaru as he took control again for a moment.

While doing so, he sent into Nova's tormented mind a bizarre image of horror.

It was an image of her lying naked and dead in a pile of dirt, gut-shot. Nova usually looked beautiful in the nude, but there was nothing aesthetically pleasing about this gruesome image. In this bizarre, horror-show image, she had died in great pain with her fingers and toes clawing the earth, and her corpse had been there for a while, for it was half-mummified and half-decomposed and skeletonized in the weird vision. Flies, worms and rats were feeding on what remained of her flesh.

Derek, through their bond, saw the weird, sickening vision from the Dark Lord in his minds' eye, and he felt the stench of his unwanted psychic presence in the relatively clean, well-lit, and well-ordered space of Nova's logical and artistic mind, and he yelled, "You're hurting her! For the love of God, leave this poor woman alone!"

Nova gritted her teeth, took control of herself, and slammed shut her psychic gates to everyone but Derek. She then said, "You won't get near Alex and Ariel, you filth!"

"_Oooo, I don't mean them, Nova_," Ekogaru said over the bridge speakers as he made a weird skull-image come up on the main screen surrounded by _R'Kesh_ Runes. "_I mean the weak little lights inside you. Let's see how long you can keep pregnant. And I have other tools I can use…_"

At that time, Aliscea appeared on the Bridge in civilian clothes. "Was he here?"

"You just missed the Beelzebub Express, Aliscea." Nova said sardonically. "I could've used your _help!"_

"You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself," said Aliscea even more sardonically. "Oh, I just got fired of everything by your husband and my Mother. Both of _whom_ are fools and mountebanks."

"The Lord of Flies and Filth takes over my unwilling mind, tries to harm me, and that is the _best_ you can say about it and you call my Derek a _fool_?" Nova snapped. "Please! All right! I'll never have you on my bowling team again, since we see we cannot depend upon you to do anything helpful!"

"I have bigger fish to fry, Nova!" snapped Aliscea.

"Such as? The Dark One attacks us and you take your sweet time in getting here? That's why you were kicked down from your Rank, O High and Mighty One!" Nova snapped. "Get that attitude out of my face…you _civilian_," Nova said with a look of distaste on her face.

Sasha ran onto the bridge a moment later. "Auntie, are you and Uncle all right?"

"We're fine," Nova said.

A vision of Queen Starsha appeared on the Bridge; namely, her face over the video panel, as she had once appeared when addressing the Star Force on their initial journey to Iscandar.

"_My friends and loved ones_," she said in the vision. "I have been monitoring your progress, along with my Council Sister Queen Astrena of the Pellians. We know of Trelaina's Declaration. I wished to warn you that we felt the Dark One's renewed presence in the Cosmos once again, but we see that he has gotten to you first with your corrupt visions. Aliscea, and Nova, we must speak openly to you and the other Terrans of matters and visions of things that might be that the Blue Council has long kept secret. Commodore Wildstar, do we have your word that none of this will be used by you against either Aliscea or Nova?"

"Queen Starsha…you do have my word," Derek replied. "I will consider this matter classified…as will the rest of the crew on the Bridge now who sees this."

"It is good we have your word. Thank you. Aliscea, we also see that you have awakened that which long slept latent in Nova. As well-intentioned as your design was, it was somewhat precipitate and foolish, and you should have consulted with us first, because we have means to the same end that would have been less destructive, and would have avoided drawing the attention of our Enemy to us, and which would have harmed the Lady Nova far less than your foolish, cruel methods, of which we are ashamed…and of which we despise. You make a surprisingly poor teacher, and we are filled with nothing but anger at you for your manipulative methods, based in corruption and jealousy. We also warn you that you are now walking a very dark and shadowy path, and that in attempting to pass beyond the bounds of what can normally be done with such abilities into the bizarre realms and pathways of dark sorcery itself, meant for dark ends, you are close to falling into the same path of error as your father…and the Master he took. The Blue Council censures you and your methods…and it appears that the Matrix has censured you, as well. For, now the Power is no longer simply grieved by you. Oddly enough, as you intended in your glee when we thought, for a short time, Him defeated at last by Nova's brave but impulsive act…the Matrix is leaving you…gradually, of its own accord. And, Nova, we sense it is coming to rest in you, and some others. For that reason, we have need of you on Iscandar before the Blue Council, and we humbly implore you to appear before the Council soon after you arrive in the Sanzar System."

Nova looked up at Starsha and asked, "What is the Blue Council? You have never mentioned it before."

"The Blue Council is a rotating, floating group of the Wise women of several different worlds affected by Ekogaru and his evil. It has met several times on Iscandar, in secret session, in approximately three thousand years. Its usual meeting place is Iscandar, although it met on other worlds; having met once ages ago on the planet you are now over when it was a Pellian world, and it has met on Pellias itself. It even met once on Terra, on an island which was then all that remained of lost Atlantis, home of light and beauty before its people turned corrupt and were Drowned. When you appear before the Council, you will be the first woman born of Terra who will have beheld it in several thousand years. I believe that your very appearance before us will be a sign that now, at long last, the great psychic war against Ekogaru may end in your generation. Do we have your consent that you will appear before the Council, Nova?"

"You do, Queen Starsha," Nova said as Derek stood beside her.

"That is good," said Starsha. "We shall see you, along with you, my dear Sasha, and you, Aliscea, Lady of Pellias and Matrix-Bearer, in a few days, on Monday your May 1, Standard-Space Time on Iscandar, at the sunrise in Mother Town in a secret Chamber of the Palace. Stay true, Aliscea. And repent of your path. Heed not any voices whispering to your fear, rage, and jealousy. I prophecy most solemnly that if you heed those dark voices, you shall experience a fall even greater than that foolish path upon which you have embarked, and your dabbling with things that should have been left alone and should have remained buried shall harm many people, including those precious to me and your mother."

"Why is she not telling me this herself?" snapped Aliscea.

"Because you have grieved her, Aliscea; this is your last warning from Us!" Starsha snapped. "Think, consider, go into prayer and meditation, and turn back from your path! If you do not, you may not stand before the Council willingly next time! You have been warned, Aliscea Rosstowski, na' D'Shal, and neq' _Gralnacz_!"

"Starsha, you called me by that Name?" screamed Aliscea.

"If you do not want to be called by that Name in Council in the open, turn back!" Starsha snapped.

Starsha then turned to Nova. "Dear one, we are sorry you had to see that. Be steadfast…be careful, and stay close to Derek. We have much to tell you in Council. Remain true to your ideals, and farewell for now."

"Thank you, Queen Starsha," Nova said with a bow.

At that, Aliscea left in silence.

It was later in the evening, close to 2300 hours, when Derek's watch finally ended.

Per the Instant Message from Nova, he went down to the nursery…where he found an enchanting sight.

Down in the nursery, Nova was sitting smiling on the deck, with Ariel in her lap, straight from the bath, as Alex danced around.

All of them were somewhat wet, and, of course, naked.

While Nova dried her hair, with her little hair ribbons out, Ariel was singing, loudly, "I love my Mommy, she's Googleplexly nicie! She gives me baths and rubber duckies, and Alex goes fart _fart_ in the tub!"

Then, Ariel grabbed her mother's breast and began to nurse for a bit as Nova continued to dry her hair and back.

"Mommy, I was farting! Did I go POOPIE?" yelled Alex as he danced around and showed his mother his butt. "Lookie! It's _Daddy_!"

"Hi, Alexander!" said Derek. "Ariel's drooling a lot, Nova," Derek said. He knelt down, after kissing his young wife's wet hair.

"I'm feeling more hard spots in her gums," Nova said as she ran a finger around in her mouth while Ariel paused in her suckling to squeeze her mother's breasts together a little and to compare them. "I think soon she will be getting her teeth…"

"Whaf's teef?" asked Ariel.

"Things that make you chew, like this," replied Derek as he growled and showed his teeth.

Ariel giggled. "Daddy's silly!"

"Daddy belongs inna cage with doggies," giggled Alex. "Mommy, we wanna doggie."

"You want a doggie?" Nova said.

"Yeah, we wanna doggie that you can run and play and chase around. We met Jonathan before and we formed a kiddie camooogie and we all voted!" Ariel said.

"Camooogies are stinky!" yelled Alex.

"What's a camooogie?" Nova asked.

"It's dose poopyhead guys like you see on TV when those big fat, sweaty poopyheads yell yell yell at the President and do _nothin_'! Those are camooogies and they waste our taxi credits!" Alex screeched.

"Do you mean a _committee_?" Derek said.

Alex and Ariel nodded brightly.

"Political commentary from two nineteen-month old toddlers, Nova. It's a scary thought!" Derek said.

"I believe Alex and Ariel are probably smarter than some people in Parliament," Nova giggled. She shivered a little, but held Ariel as she finished nursing.

Then, Nova burped her and slipped into an old University of Colorado Cheerleader top she kept around as a sort of cover-up when she got cold.

While Nova encouraged Alex to run over to his potty chair, Nova sat on the deck dressing Ariel, looking very enchanting to Derek in her top and absolutely nothing else.

The door whizzed open, and a yawning Angie Hartcliffe came in carrying her son Richie who had on only a diaper, while Homer Glitchman came in carrying Aaron and Joshua. Nova put her legs together but made no other effort to cover up, as Angie had on only a button-down sleep shirt and flip-flops while Homer was dressed for bed in pajama bottoms and his kitchen clogs.

"Where's Wendy?" yawned Homer as he came in.

"She's on duty, as Officer of the Deck until 0300," Derek said. "You can call her or Instant Message her on the Bridge from here, Homer."

Nova cuddled Alex (who was nodding off) as she put his training pants and a pajama top on him. Richie looked at him, and said in a monosyllable, "Play?"

"No play poopyhead…sleepy," yawned Alex.

Richie stripped off his diaper as Nova was dressing Ariel for bed in just her underpants (Ariel had refused the t-shirt Nova had offered), and he toddled naked over to Nova to play patty-cake with Ariel and her. Nova cooperated by playing with both toddlers as Homer said, "Caring for these two is driving me outta my gourd."

"You love your kids?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I do, but…"

"Then learn how to deal with getting your hair pulled," Derek chortled as Aaron pulled his father's hair and screamed as loudly as he could. "I'll be down here with you tomorrow night after my late-night bridge watch. Nova needs a night to rest and study for her med school finals next week."

Nova kissed Richie and she then tucked in Ariel and Alex. After putting them in their little futons on a carpeted part of the deck, Nova looked for a towel to cover up her bottom, found none, so she said to Derek, "Carry me up to our cabin like this."

"Half-naked?" Derek said.

"No one will see this time of night," Nova said as Derek romantically picked her up.

They kissed, and, as Angie went "awwww…how cute…" Derek carried Nova out of the nursery. Angie then poked an elbow at Homer and said, "I think I know what the Skipper and Third Officer are gonna be up to tonight!"

"Yeah," said Homer.

Nova was carried half-naked to their cabin in Derek's arms at close to 2400 Hours as April 27th turned to April 28th during their walk.

While he carried her, he kept his hand over her center for covering.

She kissed him during their walk, and he rubbed her nose.

Luckily, no one saw them.

When they got to their cabin, Derek opened the hatch, not aware of a furry, sleeping feline form (Fluffy) curled up for warmth on one of his ship's status readout units near the front of the cabin.

Derek gave Nova a kiss, and he asked her "Happy?"

Nova just smiled, and, as rapidly as she could, she let Derek pull her cheerleader top off her half-naked form as he tenderly stripped her completely naked.

She whispered, "Oh that feels so _good_…I've wanted to be naked in your arms all day…"

Finally in the nude again, Nova came to her husband, and sat in his lap at the table, kissing him wildly as she began to strip off his clothes.

_We have to make love to finish this bond thing_, Nova sent into Derek's mind. "And I've wanted you all day," she said as she pulled his Star Force shirt off.

"The same here, Nova," Derek said as he somehow got out of his boots.

"I'm going to kneel on the deck," Nova said. "Touch me while I get you ready to jump into bed," she whispered passionately as she pulled down his pants…then his boxer shorts.

Naked himself, Derek started by kissing her breasts.

Nova smiled, and shivered with pleasure as her breasts were played with, teased, and then, with butterfly kisses, Derek found her nipples.

Nova began to shiver pleasantly, and she began to mean very, very softly as her lover began to suck at her breasts.

A little of her milk went into his mouth.

Nova really moaned as she sent into her husband's mind, _Oh, God, Derek, you are driving me mad!_

_I know_, he sent back.

Nova moaned, shivered, and she grasped her husband's manhood and began to touch it and play with it.

With him as naked as she was, Nova knelt and tenderly kissed her husband and lover's manhood, playing with him before she took him into her mouth. She gasped with happiness as Derek's hands found her naked womanhood as he began to touch her there, getting one hand on her breast and teasing her nipple with his right hand while he touched her rosette with his left hand.

Derek almost climaxed right in his darling wife's mouth before her mind gently entered his and she sent to him_, Oh, God, I feel you about to explode…let's get on the bunk…_

It was very easy. Nova let him get up, and, hand in hand, they went onto the bed. Derek lay on his back, and Nova, with her passionate but slightly tomboyish manner, as Derek thought, _Nova, you look so cute being a tomboy when you're running around naked…_

She sent back a laugh into his mind, and sent, _I'll have to do this more often, won't I?_

"Yeah," said Derek as she kissed him as he pushed at her, and she positioned herself to receive him as he took her.

Nova immediately opened her mind and spirit to her husband like a flower, keeping nothing of herself back in their bond, because in her innocence, she had no idea how to do so.

The force and purity of their bond echoed throughout the spiritual plane, as, on Gamilon, Astrena, as she sat naked nursing little Aisha in her apartments with Desslok, just began to cry.

"What is it?" said Desslok.

"Oh, my God," sobbed Astrena. "She's really been awakened…by Aliscea…and she's bonding with Derek?"

"Who?" said Desslok, puzzled.

"Our _Mash'ka_…the little one…young Nova," said Astrena as she cried. "It's moving to her…on its own! The Matrix is forming in Nova…she struck out at Ekogaru…we felt that…was not sure if the Power came from her or Aliscea…it's from her! And she's spontaneously bonding with Derek! And he has some of the Fire in him, too! They are in bed…making love….oh, my God…what a pure Bond!"

In the meantime, as they made love, Derek immediately felt and discovered that she had been longing for him and fantasizing about him ever since an early point in the Iscandar mission in 2199…he was surprised to discover that for a short time, she had been having trouble determining whether she possibly start a relationship with Mark or with him! She had begun to decide for him when she and he had been on Titan and he had found the wreck of the _Paladin_.

In fact, as they made love, Derek found that Nova had been briefly considering taking him to her cabin that night, but she had dismissed the idea with the understandable thought_, What if it doesn't work out? And he's so silent and he keeps everything bottled up, I'll look like a fool if I tell him 'I want to sleep with you' if he doesn't feel the same way about me…._

Nova smiled and even pulled Derek's hair a little when she found he had been eyeing her up a few times over in the Underground City after they had met; usually with her then-marigold nurse's dress on, also with her boots on (most of the time) or with the plastic OR sandals she had sometimes worn.

"You wanted me from early on, didn't you?" Nova said.

"Yeah…" Derek replied.

"I had a thing for you…I would have jumped in the sack," Nova teased.

"It was too soon after Diane; too soon after Staci…and I liked the fact that you were elegant and just…cute…and kind of coy…" Derek said.

"How does it feel with the kids with us?"

"Different…I want to name the boy Abraham…I get the sense he's gonna be smart…a humanitarian like Avatar…and that little girl…wow!"

"I think he's going to be a priest," Nova said. "Mom always wanted a priest in the family…"

Derek then rooted around a little more in Nova's mind as strange thoughts, in an odd language he did not know, came to him, "_V'rsha…ega…nali-hada, d'shalinskaaa….ati…ati he…"_

_What's that?_ Derek thought as Nova kissed him like mad.

_The language is Pellian…brand-new….there's a new presence inside me…like it's waking up, getting stronger,_ Nova thought. _It's saying, 'Love him, little daughter, love him, little naked innocent child of Earth…love him, young but wise one…bond with him…he needs to protect you…care for you…keep you alive…safe…whole…until the time of Parting comes…and then your Passage through the Fire…there will soon be many tears, but much new joy, little one. Love him…pure one….' Now, I say…Derek, I cleave to thee….as I have always cleaved to thee, naked, in joy, and in happiness…in peace…with two children you have created inside me…you are mine, and woe be unto any that profane our love…_

Derek thought back, _Nova, my Shalinskaa…my heart…the better half of my soul, my conscience, my compassion….my conscience speaks to me in your gentle voice….I feel you cleaving to me, and I open my mind to you, as I always have…all the rage, all the pain…my parents, oh, God, my parents…my parents!' Derek thought as he sobbed…._

…and Nova could feel him picking up and hugging what was left of his mother's dress at the planet-bomb site….

Nova immediately sent Derek an image that made him shiver, as he saw her, at about sixteen, in a temporary shelter somewhere in Denver, crying and terrified as some…pervert tried to touch her the temporary shelter they had come to in a high school gym after the planet bombs had flattened Boulder…with Nova's new pink Corvette, her first car, only a few weeks old, destroyed…most of her possessions destroyed, and even the few clothes she had left locked away in a footlocker waiting to be taken to a new underground city by the Space Defense Marines.

Derek could tell that the minidress, panties and canvas summer sandals Nova had been wearing had finally had to be washed by her mother, so Nova found herself naked in the shelter for a few hours, wrapped in a blanket in her father's lap as she had had to be bathed and deloused right out in the open by her parents along with many other children from babyhood up to her own age….

…and then, some bearded, dirty pervert with filthy blond hair from Minnesota had tried to pull open her blanket and touch her bare bottom as she cowered against her rag-clad father as Karl kicked the pervert and kicked him away.

The pervert had said, "Hey, old man! Your little bare-ass bitch daughter is cute! Can I have her for a night?"

"NEVER!" Nova had screamed as she turned around, uncaring of the fact that her breasts were coming out, and she scratched the would-be rapist on the face, followed by her father punching him and then grabbing for the revolver in his bag. Nova remembered her father holding up the gun and saying, "You get your filthy paws off my precious, untouched daughter, you bastard, or I will blow your damned brains out on this floor!"

The pervert had then been noticed, and some men dragged him off after questioning Karl and Nova. The next day, Nova had been walking around in her sole dress and shoes (now clean) to get some water from a well pump for a sick person. She stopped in front of a horrid sight. Nova shivered but felt a grim sense of satisfaction when she saw that the pervert had been stripped naked and summarily executed by being hung from a light post near the back of the gym, with a sign reading MOLESTER written in his own blood hung around his neck. In his nakedness, it was easy to see he had also been castrated.

Nova had then stood looking at the stinking, burning remains of Denver, looking out as she saw a planet bomb falling in the distance, somewhere in the Rockies. _How can they be so cruel?_ Nova had thought. _How can the Gamilons do this to us?_ She then noticed some grit on the tips of her sandaled toes. _This dirt used to be brown and kinda wet…now, it's dry and turning…red…._Nova thought as she wiped some of the dirt off her feet and looked at it. _What are they doing to Earth?_

Thankfully, for her, the fallout she cleaned off her body was only….mildly radioactive…

Then, the lovers returned to the present, with their bodies still joined…and the call, the most ancient call, even older than Shalinskar, came to them, Derek kissed Nova hard, over and over and over again, as the two of them rolled about and they enjoyed a long, weeping, joyful climax.

When they were done, they held each other, whispered their names, and they just kissed, holding each other, naked, enjoying the peace….

…it was in a moment of peace, caring and joy in which their bond formed and solidified.

Their lovemaking went on.

Derek wondered where he was getting the strength from as he took Nova again, with her on top, with her being fast, quick, and sexy as all hell as they danced together.

Then, they kissed a while longer. Derek knelt on the deck, where, as Nova's legs dangled over the edge of the bunk, he kissed his way up her legs from her toes to the very center of her, giving her a few more hot, stolen moments of pleasure with his lips and his tongue. He gave her such an intense orgasm that he saw some milk spurting from Nova's naked breasts as she climaxed. He kissed his way up her, lapped up the mess as they laughed together, and then, since Derek was ready again, he took her like a like a finger going into a glove for the third time that night, with him on top this time.

The lovers called each other's names, again and again….

And, just as Derek was hitting his climax, he heard a loud purr-meow behind him.

Nova caught the little white blur and said, "OhmiGod, it's _Fluffy_! Fluffy, SHOO!" she snapped.

But, Fluffy did not listen.

She saw something interesting on her "Daddy's" body. Alex and Ariel loved to play with her with a cat toy with two little plush balls on a string.

Fluffy saw two such balls moving up and down, up and down. Her tail twitched. She was in a mood to play with her favorite people…

…so, the little white cat pounced at the moving balls.

She caught Derek's most tender part with a claw just as he pulled out of Nova's form for a moment….

Derek's scream could have broken glass.

The rage and pain Nova felt through their bond made her eyes go wide as she heard Derek yelling,"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO! YAAAAAAAAAA! PAAAIN! IIIITAAIIIII! KUSSSSOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! GOHHHD! NOVA! NOOOOOO!"

Nova looked down at Fluffy, and she immediately kicked at her. "BAD KITTY! GET OUT OF HERE! SHOOOO!"

"_Rrrrrrrooowwwwllll?"_ said Fluffy in response.

Nova shut her eyes, controlled her breathing, and made a quick gesture. In his pain, Derek thought he heard the hatch unlocking, and then the hatch handle was undogged with a loud creak. Nova made another gesture, and the hatch flew open by itself, and Fluffy found herself floating through the air, frightened, enraged, shocked, looking like a cat in a 1940's Warner Brothers cartoon as she scrabbled at the air, and then, with a black look from her mistress, she was psychically whipped down the stairs. Derek heard a loud thump and then a meow, and then, the hatch flew closed again, although it was not dogged.

Derek was naked in a fetal position, moaning as he held his testicles. "Nova, I feel…blood…no…."

Nova knelt on the deck. "Let me look at you…"

"Nova, I'm gonna need STITCHES!"

"Not necessarily," Nova cooed as she gathered her wits about her, accessed the knowledge of the Matrix hid in her, and then, she coaxed Derek to get on his knees and open his legs.

Nova sent into his mind, _Derek, this is going to hurt like hell for a few moments…trust me…I've got you…._

_Trust you?_ He sent back.

Nova kissed his bottom and she said, "Please let me at the spot…"

"What? With no anesthesia at all, Nova? No antiseptic? We have a medkit…"

"Which I intend to get in a moment," Nova said. She shut her eyes, and sent calm into Derek's mind as she looked at his nether parts. There was a small scratch, and it was bleeding.

Nova sucked at the wound as she sent energy into it through her mouth that she knew would disinfect it. She tenderly numbed the area with a tender kiss from her lips, and sucked at him, encouraging bleeding. She spat the blood onto the deck, repulsed at its taste, and then, again, tenderly, through her mouth, she kissed the affected area as she sent a gentle burst of energy there that killed any bacteria from Fluffy's claws. The burst was warm and tingly and Derek found it pleasant. It was followed by another that closed the wound. Nova remembered how she had strained to heal her own neck the previous day, clothed, and she thought, _It seems easier, freer, somehow, for the psi-energy to flow though you when you're in the nude…no wonder Aliscea stripped so often when she did her work…and I thought she was being an exhibitionist or something…wish she could have explained this to me._

Nova then kissed Derek, and whispered, "Does that feel better?"

"I still feel a bit of an ache...but…Nova…what did you just do?"

"I just fixed you. You're still going to need a tetanus booster…and a good multi-spectrum antibiotic shot, but I have those. Roll over onto your back, darling. I want to check that from another angle."

Derek did so, and he watched as Nova gently felt and stroked his testicular area. Then, she kissed it two more times, and knelt between his legs, watching his breathing speed up and watching him smile as she kissed him and gently washed that part of him as clean as a cat with her tongue. Then, she took his manhood and tenderly did the same thing. Two minutes later, Nova had him in her mouth, and Derek shivered at how quickly he became aroused as her warm, sweet energy flowed through him.

One thing led to another, and soon, Derek was able to get out of bed, and he walked Nova over with him to a convenient bulkhead.

Nova leaned back against the bulkhead, opened her legs, and whispered sexily in his ear, "Take me again, darling…we want to see if it's working right!"

Derek kissed her, and he did so, wondering where he was getting the energy from as he got heavily aroused, and he and Nova were soon doing _it_ again, standing up, with her tush lightly hitting her locker door every time he thrusted at her. They were giggling, they were kissing…they were going at it like teenagers in love as the hatch opened again…

Then, Ariel came in, sobbing a little…clad in only her underwear…and holding Fluffy in her arms in all innocence!

She looked up and said, "Mommy, daddy…saw in my mind what happened…heard Fluffy crying….why'd you throw her down the stairs? DON'T HURT FLUFFY! PLEASE!" Ariel said as she began to cry so hard that she wet her little underpants while doing so.

"A…Ariel?" said Nova.

Then, Ariel stopped petting Fluffy, and she looked up at her father and mother…against the bulkhead, sweaty, and naked in the act of love!

Derek looked at Nova. "Did I hear Ariel?"

"Derek…she's…in…here…"

"What's she doing?"

"Watching _us_!" Nova said as she tried to pull away, but Derek caught her neck with a last passionate kiss, and she giggled.

So did Ariel.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ariel said, excited… "_I LOVE your funny nekkie tickle game? Do you do this with Mommy often! Daddy, why is your dingy touching Mommy? Is this really where babies come from? Is this the same thing I saw Uncle Homer's doggie doing with Aunt Wendy's doggie?_"

Nova looked at Derek. Derek looked at Nova. Derek said, "Ariel, honey…this…this why we usually keep the bedroom door closed at home."

"Why? Your funny game looks _fun_!" Ariel piped out.

"Ariel," Nova said, blushing like hell…"I…normally, Mommies and Daddies do this thing in private. Remember how I said Daddy does something special and secret to put a…baby inside Mommy?"

"Yesssssss?" said Ariel as she wiggled her toes and looked as cute as a button.

"This is exactly it," Nova said. "It's called 'making love'. Only grownups do it; people who are married to each other or people who love each other very much and are about to get married," Nova said as Derek played with her hair. "You'll know more when you get bigger."

"Is Fluffy all right?" said Derek as he knelt down. "Hiya, ball-grabber…" he said with a lop-sided grin as he decided to pet her, while thinking, _Cat, you put your claws in me again, and ya might be an ex-cat!_

Fluffy mewed at Derek and licked him. She hissed a little at Nova, who knelt and let her sniff her hand…then…she began to pet her too. Fluffy purred at Nova, and gave her a kiss.

"She's okay!" said Ariel. "Mommy, I saw her in my head like a dreamy thing grabbing at Daddy's peepee part while you two were playing that silly _game_ in bed, and then she got Daddy to scream, and Mommy opened the door and she got mad and made her float through the air, and then made her go down the stairs and then Mommy kissed Daddy and I didn't see any more until I found Fluffy and then found you playing your _dorky game_! Up against the wall? Gwonups _are weird_!"

"Yeah, grownups are weird," said Derek.

"Don't you agree with her!" Nova said while lightly squeezing Derek's nose.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER….**

"She's purring…" Derek said sleepily. He was lying in their bunk, still naked…on his back—wet from the shower (where Nova had washed him down and had given him his shots while she let Ariel play with Fluffy on the deck of their cabin, looking cute as a button out of her underpants and hair ribbons on a throw rug, playing naked with Fluffy's little kitty toy. Fluffy also had an extra little bowl of food, so it was not a totally bad night for the little cat.

Nova had gone into the shower with Derek, and had been washed down (with Derek not able to keep his hands off her for a bit…something she did _not_ mind.)

Then, they had emerged, and Nova took Ariel into bed with her and Derek, offering one of her naked breasts (which the toddler took) and then, she lay on top of her mother, a picture of cuteness as Nova cuddled against her husband under the sheets, petting Fluffy with one hand and stroking Ariel's hair with the other.

Nova looked at Derek and said, "I can hear her purring. Thank God cats are resilient."

"Thank God I'm resilient and that you've learned lots of new tricks…" Derek said.

"What's _resilien_t mean? New word?" said Ariel sleepily.

"Yes, it means strong…not someone who gives in easily," said Derek as Nova yawned. _What a day_, she sent into his mind.

_Yeah, sure is_, he sent back.

"Me sleepy," Ariel said.

"So's Mommy," Nova yawned. "Nighty-night, Ariel," Nova said. "Nighty-night, Fluffy. Good night, dear Derek…"

"Nighty-night, Mommy," said Ariel. "Nighty-night Big Daddy…nighty-night….(yaaaawn) Fluffieeeee…"

Ariel was soon asleep. Derek petted Fluffy. "Nighty-night…Fluffy…nighty-night…Ariel…my little baby Angel…good night, Nova…my love…"

Nova smiled weakly and blew a kiss at Derek before sleep took her.

Derek looked at much of his little family, knowing Alex had stayed asleep and that Jonathan was on watch now, so he also went to sleep.

Soon, they all slept.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

Aliscea, clad in only a black cloak with a cowl like a monk's hood, phased into the Captain's Quarters a few minutes later.

She gritted her teeth and looked at the three sleeping humans and one sleeping cat.

_I wish I could deal with you now, Nova. You and your damn husband…throwing me out of the service on his own…how dare he do that?_ Aliscea thought.

"I want all you to know I have made a Decision" whispered Aliscea. "I am not going to be subject to my Mother's Justice or give up my Root of the Matrix. You fucked me over? Good. I will fuck you over. And I will cause so much pain before I leave you will _never_ be a happy little family again. And, you will see me again. When my Master and I attack you."

Aliscea paused and whispered, "I know who the Friendly Angel who helped me is now. And I intend to go over to Him of my own Free Will. They lied about Him. He is the greatest person who has ever lived and he gives eternal life. He is named Lord Ekogaru and he is the True God. I intend to live forever and I am taking Paul with me. And I will live forever. As the High Queen of Pellias when I take over. And then? I will bring you all down!"

Aliscea smiled acidly and then she disappeared.

Her fall was complete.

When she arrived back in her cabin…she intended to find a dark place aboard ship to perform a ritual, call up Ekogaru…

…and to worship Him and offer herself to Him.

Of her own free will.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
